


Черные люди

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Вновь над магической Британией сгущаются тучи. Однако в этот раз все намного серьезнее, ведь это не происки уцелевших Пожирателей, не новый Лорд. Героям предстоит столкнуться с древней и темной магией, неподвластной ни одному живому существу во всем мире. Им остается лишь постараться выжить.





	1. Chapter 1

Гермионе никогда не нравился ноябрь. По небу бродили огромные черные тучи, а по коридорам замка начинали гулять сквозняки. От этого в коридорах стоял легкий гул, двери классов захлопывались сами по себе, а от особенно сильного ветра подрагивали стекла. Больше всего на сквозняки жаловались привидения, которым это мешало перемещаться по школе. Воздух в замке становился влажным, и на стенах образовывались крупные капли воды, лениво сползавшие вниз по серому камню. Вместе ветер и влажность создавали крайне неблагоприятный климат. Половина студентов мгновенно простужалась, отчего в больничном крыле выстраивались целые очереди за Бодроперцовым Зельем. Первокурсники так и норовили выскочить на перемене на улицу, и Гермионе приходилось убеждать их вернуться в замок. Тропа, ведущая к теплицам, превращалась в сплошное болото, пройти по которому было невозможно. Конечно, после прошлогодних скитаний по всей стране, Гермиону невозможно было испугать ни сквозняком, ни ливнем, но в то же время постоянные дожди угнетали. Утешение как всегда находилось в книгах. Огромные фолианты с сухими желтыми страницами, переписанные отшельниками от руки, напечатанные на первых станках, они казались хрупкими, несмотря на внушительный размер. Гермиона любила такие книги. Они были величественными, но в то же время несли спокойствие и умиротворение. Каждый вечер она с ногами забиралась в кресло у камина, укутывала ноги теплым пледом и накладывала на книгу специальные чары, которые ей подсказала мадам Пинс. Это странное заклинание сдерживало ветхие листы и не давало им рассыпаться в пыль. 

Этот вечер был таким же, как и все остальные. Гермиона устроилась в кресле поудобнее, укрыла ноги пледом, взяла в руки особенно древний том и принялась читать. Пусть по всему замку гуляли сквозняки, от которых дрожали стекла, а под стенами на полу образовывались лужи, из-за которых бессменный Филч начинал особенно злобно ворчать. Пусть. У Гермионы была толстая книга, уютный плед на коленях, треск поленьев в камине и дрожащее пламя свечи. В такие моменты она была почти счастлива. 

В гостиной было немноголюдно. От надвигающегося дождя многих клонило в сон, и ученики разбрелись по комнатам. Гарри, Рон и Джинни все еще не вернулись с тренировки, и Гермиона периодически посматривала в окно, где под черным предгрозовым небом стремительно двигались ярко-красные точки. Бросив очередной взгляд в окно, она глубоко вздохнула и вернулась к чтению. Где-то далеко послышались раскаты грома, и Гермиона начала волноваться за дорогих ей людей. 

Это было именно ее решение – вернуться в школу и доучиться на седьмом курсе. Гарри долго уговаривать не пришлось, ведь теперь он был на одном курсе с Джинни. После Битвы за Хогвартс эти двое старались проводить как можно больше времени вместе, и перспектива совместной учебы их только обрадовала. Рон же молчаливо соглашался с Гермионой. После всего произошедшего они все же стали парой. Конечно, Рон мог быть хмурым и ворчливым, мог подолгу пререкаться с Гермионой, но все же это был ее Рон, близкий и родной человек. Единственное, о чем Гермиона жалела – так это о том, что они так поздно сообразили, что нужны друг другу.

Удручало лишь появление в школе Малфоя, но тот старался вести себя как можно тише. Они практически не сталкивались со Слизерином в этом семестре, да и на переменах его не было видно. Судя по всему, чудом – и благодаря показаниям Гарри – оправданный, Малфой все же чувствовал себя чужим в послевоенном обществе и старался привлекать как можно меньше внимания.  
Гермиона поймала себя на том, что отвлеклась от чтения, и встряхнула головой. Из коридора послышались голоса, портрет Полной Дамы отъехал в сторону, и в гостиную ввалилась вся Гриффиндорская команда по квиддичу, замерзшая и уставшая. 

\- А где Рон? – спросила Гермиона у Гарри, который где-то умудрился перепачкаться с ног до головы и кроме того был явно чем-то недоволен.

\- Он остался полетать, - буркнул Поттер, пытаясь увернуться от Джинни, которая вознамерилась вытереть грязь с его скулы. – Он опять потерял форму. Гермиона, можешь обижаться, но если так и дальше пойдет…

Его прервал особенно сильный грохот грома. Сверкнувшая на небе молния раскроила его на две половины, по которым побежала тонкая паутинка мелких искр. Их свет зловеще осветил гостиную, и Джинни поежилась. Гарри развернулся и побрел в сторону душа.

\- Сильно разругались? – шепотом спросила Гермиона.

\- Насмерть, - вздохнула Джинни. – Ты же знаешь, как Рон относится к неудачам. 

Гермиона поморщилась. Она старалась держаться в стороне, когда речь заходила о квиддиче. Тем более, и Рон, и Гарри были ей дороги. Поттера она считала братом, которого у нее никогда не было, а Уизли нравился ей так давно, что она точно и не могла сказать, с какого именно момента дружеские чувства стали симпатией. Джинни было еще тяжелее: в споре между родным братом и любимым человеком она не могла принять ни одну из сторон, потому что каждая была одинаково важна.

Очередной раскат грома прозвучал ближе, чем предыдущие, от чего пламя свечи дернулось, а поленья в камине затрещали, словно переговариваясь и обсуждая непогоду.

\- Нужно позвать Рона, - вздохнула Грейнджер и отложила книгу.

\- Гермиона, - Джинни остановила ее как раз в тот момент, когда она откидывала плед. – Рон скоро придет. Я уверена, ему просто нужно побыть одному.

Гермиона недовольно поморщилась и снова укутала ноги. 

Молния сверкнула прямо над замком, осветив все окрестности ярким белым светом. Верхушки деревьев Запретного Леса зловеще качнулись, на квиддичном поле затрепетала ткань, которой были обшиты трибуны, а в Черном озере забурлила вода. Следом последовал оглушительный раскат грома, как будто небесный великан расколол надвое свою глиняную чашку. Стекла окон испуганно зазвенели, и все вокруг притихло, будто ожидая чего-то. Вдалеке послышался новый рокот, будто стадо кентавров скакало по небу, неотвратимо надвигаясь на Хогвартс. Пламя свечи затрепетало и погасло. Джинни вздрогнула и попробовала снова зажечь свечу, но заклинание не поддавалось.

\- Должно быть, я слишком сильно устала, - пробормотала она. 

Гермиона уже подняла палочку, чтобы зажечь пламя, но тут прямо над Гриффиндорской башней разверзлось небо. Пол под ногами задрожал, и многовековые стены содрогнулись от надвигавшейся грозы. В следующий миг за окнами раздался шум воды, и камин с шипением погас, как будто кто-то потушил его Агуаменти или словно дождь незримо проник в гостиную и залил собою несчастные поленья, еще миг назад весело потрескивавшие. Гермиона попробовала разжечь его снова, но магия была бессильна. Гостиная Гриффиндора погрузилась во тьму.

\- Люмос, - прошептала Джинни, но ничего не произошло. 

\- Я схожу за делюминатором, - предложила Гермиона и направилась к лестнице, ведущей к спальням мальчиков, прощупывая путь. Она уже добралась до второй ступеньки, как вдруг наткнулась на что-то мягкое и теплое.

\- Кто это? Гермиона?

\- Гарри? Ох, прости. 

\- Почему ты не включишь свет? – голос Поттера звучал удивленно.

\- Давай, попробуй сам, - Гермиона уперла руки в бока и уткнулась взглядом в темноту.

\- Люмос! – локоть Гарри больно ударил ее по плечу, но светлее так и не стало.

\- Гарри, это бесполезно, - голос Джинни дрожал. – Нам лучше разойтись по спальням. 

\- Где Рон? – Грейнджер вцепилась в руку Гарри, чтобы не упасть с лестницы. – Гарри, может делюминатор сможет зажечь свет? Я как раз шла за ним.

Гарри подхватил ее под руку и осторожно повел наверх, в спальни. 

Чемодан Рона в такой темноте найти удалось не сразу. Гермиона просто замерла – насколько она поняла – в дверях и слушала, как Гарри переворачивает комнату вверх дном. Иногда комнату освещали зловещие вспышки молний, и тогда Гермиона приходила в ужас от того беспорядка, что воцарился в спальне. Наконец, в окне блеснула очередная молния, и комната огласилась радостным криком Гарри.

\- Нашел, - восторгу его не было предела, и Поттер тут же щелкнул кнопкой. Ничего не произошло.

\- Как же так, - раздосадовано вздохнула Гермиона. – Должно быть, в нем не было света. Давай дождемся молнии и попробуем еще раз.

Вспышка не заставила долго себя ждать, и Гарри клацнул делюминатором. Однако ожиданиям их не суждено было оправдаться. Молния не переместилась в устройство, и в комнате по-прежнему царила тьма. Гермиона осторожно прошла к окну и выглянула на улицу. Над квиддичным полем не было никого.

\- Рон, должно быть, уже ушел, - облегченно выдохнула Гермиона. 

\- Меня больше волнует, куда пропал весь свет, - озадаченно пробормотал Поттер. – Как ты думаешь, что это за заклинание?

\- Я бы решила, что это Перуанский порошок мгновенной тьмы, но ведь тогда и молния не смогла бы осветить комнату, - тихо сказала Грейнджер. – Интересно, это происходит по всей школе или только в нашей башне?

\- Идем, - Гарри нащупал в темноте ее руку. – До отбоя еще час, ходить по школе не запрещено. Проверим, везде ли так, а если повезет, встретим еще и Рона. Он ведь не знает о том, что весь свет куда-то исчез. 

Путь в гостиную занял добрых три минуты. Они нащупывали каждую ступеньку ногой, боясь кубарем скатиться с лестницы. Гермиона держалась за перила двумя руками, а Гарри на всякий случай еще и придерживал ее под локоть.

\- Джинни, ты здесь?

\- Здесь, - раздался из темноты голос Уизли. 

\- Иди к нам, - позвала Гермиона. – Мы на лестнице.

\- Говори, - взмолилась Джинни. – Что угодно говори, я буду идти на звук.

\- Третий закон Голпалотта гласит, - начала Гермиона, - осторожно, там может быть столик. Гласит, что противоядие от составного зелья – не скинь мою книгу, Мерлина ради – не сводится к смеси противоядий – не врежься в камин – от каждого его компонента.

Судя по мягкому, приглушенному звуку, Джинни двинулась к ним. Она легко ступала по пушистому ковру, обшаривая руками пространство вокруг себя и стараясь не налететь ни на что. Впрочем, через минуту раздался звук удара и возглас боли – скорее всего, на пути Джинни попалось кресло. 

\- Спасибо, - голос Джинни прозвучал откуда-то справа.

\- Не за что, - Гермиона улыбнулась, хоть в темноте этого и не было видно. – Мы собираемся поискать Рона.

\- В этой темноте? – фыркнула Джинни. – Спасибо, я не хочу переломать ноги, свалившись с движущейся лестницы.

\- Действительно, не стоит, - подал голос Гарри. – Гермиона, тебе тоже лучше остаться в гостиной.

\- Ну уж нет, - Грейнджер вцепилась в его руку и потянула Гарри туда, где – по ее мнению – должен был располагаться проем. – Джинни, спокойной ночи. Мы скоро придем.

Передвигаться по самому краю коридора, да еще и держась за стену, было непривычно. Гермиона то и дело задевала локтем рамы, и тогда ей в спину неслись возмущенные оклики волшебников, изображенных на портретах. 

\- Где-то здесь должна быть лестница, - раздосадовано проговорил Гарри. – В этой темноте ничего не видно.

\- Наверняка, мы скоро до нее доберемся, - успокоила его Гермиона и коротко вскрикнула, когда рука ее вместо стены нащупала пустоту. Она остановилась, и Гарри уткнулся ей в спину. 

\- Стой тут, - проговорил он и принялся обходить Гермиону. Судя по звуку, Гарри пытался что-то нащупать ногой.

\- Есть! – воскликнул он спустя полминуты. – Это лестница. 

Рука Гарри ухватила Гермиону за предплечье и потащила вперед. 

По лестнице они спускались очень осторожно. Гермиона вцепилась правой рукой в поручень, а левую зачем-то отставила в сторону, и мысленно умоляла лестницу никуда не двигаться, пока они не закончат спуск. 

\- Видела бы ты себя со стороны, Грейнджер, - раздался откуда-то снизу холодный насмешливый голос. – Вам с Поттером нужно работать волшебными акробатами. 

\- Малфой, - в один голос выдохнули Гарри и Гермиона. – Ты что, нас видишь?

\- К сожалению, - выплюнул презрительный голос Малфоя где-то у подножья лестницы.

\- Так это твои фокусы? – Гермионе показалось, что Гарри готов бегом броситься к недругу, и даже царящая вокруг тьма не способна его остановить.

\- Гарри, не говори глупостей, - взмолилась Гермиона. – Это всего лишь Малфой, ему не под силу такие мощные чары. Не думаю, что это вообще кому-то по силам.

\- Молодец, Грейнджер, - язвительно бросил голос Малфоя. – Подружка дело говорит, Поттер. И вместо того, чтобы пытаться меня разглядеть, подай ей руку. Там, куда она хочет поставить ногу, нет ступеньки.

\- Мерлин! – Гермиона попробовала остановиться и вернуть уже занесенную ногу на ступеньку выше, но чувство равновесия ее подвело. Левая нога ее ухнула в пустоту, и она оказалась в плену заколдованной лестницы. Гарри позвал ее, судя по шагам, вращаясь на месте, а снизу снова раздался насмешливый голос Малфоя.

\- Мерлин, какие же вы убогие. И это герои магической Британии?

\- Малфой, прекрати, - прозвучал в темноте голос Гарри. – Лучше подскажи мне, где Гермиона.

\- Грейнджер? – Малфой неприятно хохотнул. – Грейнджер распласталась на лестнице в очень недвусмысленной позе. Пожалуй, я не буду стеснять вас своим присутствием.

\- Малфой! – воскликнула Гермиона.

\- Пока, голубки, - бросил невидимый Малфой, и по коридору разнесся звук удаляющихся шагов.

\- Гермиона, - позвал Гарри откуда-то сверху, - ты где? 

\- Здесь! Помоги, пожалуйста, - попросила она, чувствуя, что нога потихоньку начинает затекать. – Только не наступи на меня, ради всего святого.

\- Ты здесь? – голос Гарри был совсем рядом, будто он склонился над ней.

\- Здесь! – Гермиона вскинула руку и врезалась во что-то твердое. – Прости, пожалуйста.

\- Это был подбородок, - пожаловался Гарри, хватая Гермиону за руки. Раздался легкий щелчок, и нога освободилась из плена ступеньки. Гермиона шумно выдохнула и вцепилась в перила.

\- Интересно, как Малфой нас увидел?

\- Не знаю, - голос Гарри звучал удрученно. – Думаю, у него есть в запасе какая-то штука из арсенала темной магии.

\- Ладно, с ним мы еще разберемся. Нужно найти Рона.

Гермиона продолжила спуск по лестнице, прощупывая ногой каждую ступеньку. Они преодолели один этаж, второй, третий. Школа казалась бесконечным лабиринтом, в котором было легко заблудиться. Гермионе казалось, что этажи никогда не закончатся, что они с Гарри будут спускаться все ниже и ниже, пока не попадут, примером, в Тайную Комнату, или в еще более пугающее помещение.

На улице громыхнул гром, и коридор, в котором стояли Гарри и Гермиона, внезапно озарился белым светом.

\- Отсветы молний? – удивленно спросила Гермиона и побрела в ту сторону, в которой миг назад мигнул свет. Гарри шагал позади, ругая Рона на чем свет стоит.

\- Большой Зал, - сообразила Гермиона, когда очередная молния осветила огромную дверь и часть коридора. – Мы уже почти пришли.

\- Мы даже не знаем, куда идем. 

\- Раз мы не встретили Рона по пути, - наставительно начала она, - значит, он должен быть где-то неподалеку. 

\- Или же он еще на улице, - предположил Гарри. – Или же пошел другой дорогой и забрел куда-то.

За разговором они миновали Большой Зал и теперь спускались по лестнице, ведущей к парадному входу. Огромный холл казался серым и пугающим в свете молний, которые были видны через большие заплаканные окна. Гермиона заметила у самых дверей какое-то движение, и следующий отсвет молнии озарил мокрую фигуру, около которой лежала метла.

\- Рон! – Гермиона бросилась к нему, и Гарри поспешил за ней.

\- Ты куда пропал? – он принялся тормошить друга. – Мы тебя обыскались. А еще в школе что-то странное происходит, весь свет пропал! Ни огонь, ни Люмос не поддаются. Рон, ты меня слышишь? Рон!

Рон молчал, и Гермиона видела, что чем сильнее Гарри трясет его, тем больше он похож на тряпичную куклу. Гарри с силой дернул Рона за руку, но тот остался на месте, лишь голова безвольно мотнулась из стороны в сторону.

\- Что вы сделали с Уизли? – насмешливый голос Малфоя прозвучал со стороны коридора, ведущего в подземелья. – Эй, Уизли, я говорил, что общение с грязнокровками до добра не доводит. Но я даже не думал, что все настолько серьезно.

\- Малфой, либо помоги, либо заткнись, - бросил Гарри. 

\- Пойдем, Рон, - Гермиона мягко взяла его за руку, и почувствовала, что та очень холодная. Рука Рона была практически ледяная и какая-то неправильная. 

\- Гарри, - Гермиона отступила назад. – Что-то не так. Что-то плохое случилось с Роном. Его рука.

\- Что рука? – непонимающе переспросил Гарри.

\- Рука. Она неправильная, - Гермиона не могла понять, что насторожило ее.

В свете очередной молнии Гермиона увидела, что Гарри тоже взял Рона за руку, и тут же отпрянул, отбросив руку, словно что-то противное.

\- Она ледяная, - тихо проговорил Гарри. – И слишком легкая.

\- Нам нужно вести его в Больничное Крыло! – Гермиона чувствовала, как паника накрывает ее с головой. – Нужно что-то делать. В Больничное Крыло, в башню, куда угодно.

\- Гермиона, я отведу его в Башню, а ты сходи к МакГонагалл. Она должна знать, что делать.

В отсветах молний Гермиона увидела, что Гарри с огромным усилием потянул Рона за руку, и тот, наконец, сделал маленький шажок. 

\- Ты точно справишься? – спросила Гермиона, и голос ее дрожал. 

\- Справлюсь, беги быстрее к МакГонагалл! – закричал Гарри.

Гермиона со всех ног бросилась в темноту школьных коридоров.


	2. Chapter 2

По школе Гермиона пробиралась по памяти: здесь десять шагов и лестница наверх, тут коридор поворачивает вправо, здесь стоят доспехи, там статуя. Она будто внезапно ослепла в этом огромном мире, куда ее выбросило без поводыря, и теперь она пыталась сориентироваться, куда идти. Даже мысль о том, что, скорее всего, ослепшей оказалась не только она, а света и даже самой возможности его добыть лишена вся школа, не придавала оптимизма и бодрости. С Роном что-то было не так, неправильно. Попытки вышибить из бедной палочки хоть самый маленький огонек Люмоса по-прежнему увенчивались неудачей. А она пыталась. О, как она пыталась сотворить хоть искру, но все было безрезультатно. Она, Гермиона Грейнджер, создававшая сильнейшие магические барьеры и защитные чары, которые позволили им целый год скрываться от егерей и Пожирателей, которые все же относились к когорте достаточно сильных магов. Но от них она сокрыла себя и своих друзей. А теперь, когда ей не поддавался элементарный Люмос, заклятие, которое способен выполнить даже первокурсник, Гермионе казалось, что все происходящее – лишь дурной сон. И, тем не менее, ударившись лбом об угол открытой двери какого-то класса, она ощутила вполне реальную боль. Гермиона остановилась, потерла лоб и внезапно осознала, что не знает, где находится. Пока она двигалась, пока бежала, пока ноги сами несли ее, казалось, что коридоры ложатся перед ней. Но стоило Гермионе остановиться и попытаться понять, где она, как по позвоночнику сползла первая липкая капля страха. Гермиона стояла в кромешной тьме школьного коридора, вооруженная палочкой, но все же беззащитная против наползающего мрака. А он приближался, стремительный и неумолимый, он был почти осязаем, казалось – протяни руку, и коснешься его, почувствуешь, как смыкаются на запястье его безжалостные челюсти. Та тьма, от которой они так старательно защищали этот мир, теряя братьев и сестер, теряя друзей и подруг, эта тьма нашла путь и теперь поглотила все вокруг. По позвоночнику скользнула вторая капля ужаса, и холодок, который тянулся за ней, всасывался в саму кожу, разбегался искрами по телу, шевелил тонкие, еле заметные волоски на теле, пробегал мурашками по голове и снова скатывался вниз, к пальцам, заставляя их предательски дрожать. Неподалеку послышался шорох, и Гермиона рывком развернулась в ту сторону, откуда он донесся.

\- Кто здесь? – выкрикнула она в лицо мраку, заставляя голос звучать более уверенно. Однако против тьмы и того, что могло в ней скрываться, это был писк маленького беззащитного зверька, хоть и вооруженного волшебной палочкой. Капли страха уже не ползли по спине. Позвоночник словно бы весь стал окаменевшим страхом, и от его гранитного холода сводило выставленную вперед руку, что сжимала палочку. Гермиона вся превратилась в натянутую струну, в тетиву лука, готовую выпустить стрелу любого первого пришедшего на ум заклятия в то неизведанное, что шуршало во тьме. Она замерла и прислушалась. Ничего. Ни единого звука. Даже волшебники на портретах не храпели и не издавали привычных звуков, что создавали приятный уютный гул школьных коридоров. 

Гермиона уже посчитала, что шорох ей послышался, когда вдруг он раздался у нее за спиной, намного ближе, чем в первый раз, и снова затих. Откуда-то со стороны окна поползла паника, столь же ощутимая, живая, как и страх. Ее призрачные щупальца, будто бы сотканные из дыма, опутали Гермиону по рукам и ногам, проникли внутрь грудной клетки, отравляя воздух вокруг нее своим затхлым, липким, чуть масляным запахом. Так не пахли даже егеря в лесу, ведь их появление хоть и было неожиданным, они были людьми. Живыми людьми. Магами. Такими же уязвимыми к чарам, хоть чуть более опытными, но все же они были такими же как и Гермиона – из плоти и крови. Их можно было резать, поднимать в воздух, отбросить. Но как отбросить заклятием страх? Какими чарами можно разрезать крепкие, царапающие, будто волокна грубой веревки, путы ужаса. Каким волшебством отчистить себя от налипшей на кожу паники? Сердце гулко стукнуло, и этот стук эхом разнесся по пустому коридору, где была лишь Гермиона – и шорох. Прислушавшись, Гермиона заключила, что шорох стих окончательно, и попыталась повернуться в нужном направлении, и тут-то паника захлестнула ее с головой, хлынула под ее одежду, наполнила рот и нос, ворвалась в легкие, закрутило маленькое, одинокое тельце в своем губительном черном вихре. Гермиона Грейнджер заблудилась в школьном коридоре. Заблудилась стоя на месте, и теперь лишь бестолково топталась на месте, описывая круги вокруг самой себя и пытаясь понять, куда же, куда же ей идти, пытаясь сделать хоть шаг в сторону от своего заколдованного круга, в который заточила ее паника. Мозг пытался еще соображать, но мрак коридора делал свое дело, и мысли становились все более лихорадочными, спутанными, и такими же хаотичными, почти отчаянными становились движения самой Гермионы. Она то замирала, то вдруг резко металась в сторону, описывала круг и снова замирала, пытаясь выйти, вырваться из кокона, выплыть из бурлящего потока того страха, в котором она барахталась, беспорядочно и бестолково взмахивая руками. В какой-то миг палочка вылетела из ее руки и с тихим стуком упала на каменный пол. Гермиона остановилась и прислушалась к той дроби, что отбивало сердце, к гулу крови в ушах, к шелесту ткани ее собственной мантии, с которым дрожали руки, беспомощные в этой тьме. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не закричать, Гермиона опустилась на каменный пол и принялась ощупывать дюйм за дюймом, пытаясь отыскать ставшую бесполезной палочку, будто бы в ней было заключено спасение. Камень пола, сырой и немного скользкий, и тот, казалось, был теплее ее рук, холодевших от ужаса и непонятного предчувствия, еще не пришедшего к ней, но уже угадывавшегося где-то там, в редких промежутках между почти истеричными ударами сердца. Шорох прозвучал совсем рядом, будто бы что-то, что его издавало, склонилось над ней и теперь рассматривало. Гермиона затаила дыхание и, казалось, даже сердце стало биться тише и реже. Но промежутки между ударами его стали длиннее, и в них только отчетливее звучало предчувствие чего-то, что надвигалось, чего-то, что остановить она была не в силах, даже если и удастся найти в темном коридоре палочку. Гермиона прерывисто выдохнула, стараясь быть бесшумной, словно то, что издавало шорох, ориентировалось, как и она, на звук. Она выдыхала из легких весь воздух, чувствуя, как с этим выдохом покидает ее страх, как возвращается ясность мысли, как хваленое самообладание вновь становится ее неотъемлемой частью. И на последней доле секунды, когда последние крупицы паники, смешанной с воздухом, покинули ее тело, мысль пронзила ее мозг, словно вспышка молнии, а перед глазами возник образ. «Рон!» 

Шорох прозвучал чуть дальше от нее, будто бы мысль о Роне и о том, что она еще может ему помочь, была тем спасительным лучом света, хоть и незримым, который оказался способен разогнать тьму вокруг нее. Шорох удалялся. Мрак, уже почти осязаемый и телесный, хищно клацнул челюстями и уполз куда-то к стене. Гермиона вдохнула и почувствовала, что ее рука нащупала что-то твердое. Палочка нашлась будто бы сама по себе, стоило Гермионе собраться и перестать паниковать. Она схватила палочку и поднялась на ноги, по-прежнему не зная, куда ей дальше идти, но с удивительным спокойствием и решимостью в сердце. Гермиона сделала шаг. Другой. Третий. Еще пять. Еще семь. А дальше ноги сами понесли ее по темным школьным коридорам к кабинету директора. 

\- Кровь дракона, - прошептала Гермиона, повернувшись туда, где предположительно должна была стоять горгулья.

\- Директора МакГонагалл нет, - скрипнул из темноты голос, и Гермиона, разочарованно вздохнув, двинулась к концу коридора, где за заплаканным окном бушевала буря. Водопад темной до черноты дождевой воды, стекал по витражному стеклу, разбивался миллионом капель об карниз, который от этого гудел, заставляя дрожать стекло. За потоком воды невозможно было разглядеть, что же происходит за окном, но вспышки молний, то и дело освещавшие небо, проникали через окно в коридор, отбрасывая разноцветные блики на лицо и руки Гермионы. Она присмотрелась к одному красному отсвету на руке, и поняла, что это не отсвет, а ее собственная кровь. «Оцарапала о камень, пока искала палочку», - подумалось ей, но сердце выстукивало совсем другое. Из-за отсветов молний, из-за темноты вокруг, из-за страха, вновь забиравшегося под мантию, Гермионе казалось, что это никакая не царапина, а следы от зубов мрака. Казалось, он добрался до нее, ухватил своими призрачными челюстями, напился ее крови вдоволь и заразил своим темным ядом, без запаха и вкуса, но все же таким губительным. Хотя у этого яда все же был запах. Гермиона вспомнила тот запах, который почудился ей в том коридоре, где она потеряла палочку. Где паника впервые затопила ее с ног до головы. Тот самый запах безысходности, отчаяния и беспомощности. Теперь же Гермиона не чувствовала никакого запаха. Облизнув губы, она собиралась уже идти в башню Гриффиндора, ведь Гарри уже, наверняка, отвел туда Рона, да и МакГонагалл, должно быть, первым делом поспешила на факультет. Но вкус, который она почувствовала, облизнув губы, был таким горьким, что она застыла на месте и снова облизнула губы. Так и было. Губы словно испачкались в чем-то горьком до невозможности, с чуть солоноватым, металлическим привкусом, и легкой древесной ноткой. В ноздри снова ударил тот масляный запах. Гермиона звучно сглотнула, чувствуя, что мрак снова приближается к ней, слыша поступь его мягких лап по каменному полу, довольное урчание, с которым он раскрывает свою пасть. Дыхание мрака было таким осязаемым, таким реальным, что шевелило волосы на голове у Гермионы. Ноги словно сковали тяжелые цепи, а руки сами по себе опустились. В последний миг, когда пальцы уже готовы были разжаться, чтобы выпустить палочку, Гермиона соскребла остатки смелости по самым далеким уголкам души, собрала в кулак последние остатки силы воли, да и просто силы и заставила себя сделать шаг. Один маленький шаг в сторону башни Гриффиндора. Мрак смежил свои челюсти, но не отступил. Гермиона чувствовала его зловонное дыхание у себя за спиной, но все же она упорно шла к башне. Шла и старалась не слышать шепот внутреннего голоса, не обращать внимания на стоны жуткого предчувствия, которое теперь перекрывало стук сердца, заглушая его. Поворот. Еще поворот. Раскат грома, от которого Гермиона даже не вздрогнула, и молния, раскроившая небо на части, осветившая половину коридора, в конце которого – сердце застучало сильнее и в первый раз за вечер от радости – виднелся портрет Полной Дамы. Гермиона со всех ног бросилась к портрету, и рама отодвинулась в сторону, не дожидаясь даже пароля.

\- Но как же пароль? – возмутилась Гермиона, и тут же поразилась сама себе, как быстро паника и ужас, царившие в ее сердце, сменились маниакальной любовью к правилам школы.

\- Профессор МакГонагалл так велела, - голос Полной Дамы звучал безразлично. – Сама она уже в башне. 

До ушей Гермионы действительно донесся голос профессора МакГонагалл. И если Полная Дама была безразлична, то судя по звукам, доносившимся из гостиной, профессор МакГонагалл была более чем взволнована. 

\- Гарри, что с ним? – истеричный визг Джинни разрезал темноту гостиной будто ножом. 

\- Мисс Уизли, успокойтесь, пожалуйста! Я не знаю, что произошло, но…

\- Джинни, иди в комнату, - голос Гарри звучал как стон, видимо, не только Гермионе путь до башни дался тяжело.

\- Где мисс Грейнджер? – МакГонагалл явно переживала.

\- Я здесь, - отозвалась Гермиона, и сама поразилась, как хрипло прозвучал ее голос. – Со мной все в порядке. Я хотела позвать вас, но горгулья сказала, что вы ушли в башню, профессор.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, закройте дверь и поднимайтесь к нам. 

\- Да, профессор, - Гермиона двинулась в сторону двери. – Джинни, пожалуйста, говори хоть что-то, чтобы я могла ориентироваться. Где ты стоишь?

\- Я стою на лестнице, - прошелестела Джинни, и комната тут же предстала перед мысленным взором у Гермионы. Джинни стояла на лестнице, значит, если повернуться к ней спиной и пройти десять шагов вперед, там будет портретный проем. Закрыть дверь. Повернуться. Идти на голос. В гостиной, хоть и лишенной уютного потрескивания камина, паника была не столь всеобъемлющей, и даже мрак стал менее плотным, а его челюсти не смогли бы даже сомкнуться на руке, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оцарапать ее.

\- Отлично. Гарри, как добрались?

\- Ужасно, - проворчал Гарри. – В замке темень, хоть глаз выколи, да еще и Рон практически не идет.

\- Он заболел, я думаю, - взволнованно проговорила Джинни, и Гермиона была ей за это благодарна, ведь пока подруга живописала полную картину своих переживаний, она, ориентируясь на ее голос, без проблем добралась до портретного проема, закрыла дверь и повернулась в сторону лестницы. Пройдя десять шагов, она вернулась к той точке, с которой и начала свое движение, и теперь ей нужно было к лестнице.

\- Мистер Уизли, скажите хоть слово! – МакГонагалл говорила уверенно, но все же в ее голове послышались нотки страха. – Как вы себя чувствуете? Что с вами? Упали с метлы?

Гермиона не знала, что ее испугало больше: вопросы МакГонагалл, страх в ее голосе или то ледяное молчание, что послужило ответом. 

\- Рон, просто надо чуть больше потренироваться, и мы порвем Слизерин. Подумаешь, гол пропустил, - вещал Гарри, и Гермиона начала преодолевать ступеньку за ступенькой. По мере того, как она поднималась по лестнице, кожа ее покрывалась мурашками, будто бы у комнаты мальчиков находился источник невероятного холода. 

На предпоследней ступеньке Гермиона оступилась и взмахнула руками, но тут же наткнулась на чью-то теплую руку. 

\- Держись, - прозвучал над ее ухом голос Джинни, и Гермиона вцепилась в ее ладонь, выравниваясь на ногах. Закончив, наконец, подъем, она прикоснулась к плечу Рона, и тут же отпрянула. От него веяло холодом. Рука, которой Гермиона прикоснулась к любимому и дорогому человеку, будто бы покрылась инеем, а ладонь вмиг стала липкой. 

\- С ним точно все будет в порядке? – спросила Гермиона, чувствуя, что ужас вновь подкрадывается к ее спине.

\- Конечно будет, - с нажимом произнес Гарри, - вот сейчас уляжется, отоспится, и все будет хорошо. Все будет замечательно, Рон, слышишь? Только сделай, Мерлина ради, еще хоть один чертов шаг!

Судя по звукам возни, Гарри разве что не на себе тянул Рона в спальню.

\- Может, отлевитировать его? – слабо пискнула Джинни.

\- Не получается, - с досадой в голосе сообщил Гарри. – Я пробовал левитировать его по коридору. Поднял в воздух доспехи – во всяком случае, при падении они бряцнули как доспехи, кажется, сорвал заклинанием какую-то дверь с петель – я слышал хруст дерева – но Рона поднять не смог. 

\- Неужели не только свет, но и вся магия пропала? – в отчаянии спросила Джинни, и шмыгнула носом так, будто собиралась разрыдаться прямо сейчас.

\- Давай проверим, - Гермиона и сама с трудом сохраняла остатки самообладания, но все же сжала в руке палочку и направила ее в сторону Джинни. – Вингардиум Левиоса.

\- Опусти меня на пол! – взвизгнула Джинни спустя долю секунды. Гермиона повела палочкой, ставя Джинни на пол, и заключила. – Магия никуда не делась. Мне кажется, проблема именно с Роном.

Гарри проворчал что-то невразумительное, затем послышался звук возни и бодрый стук шагов. Через минуту из открытой спальни мальчиков донесся скрип кровати.

\- Я бы его еще час уговаривал, - крикнул Гарри из комнаты. – Заходите.

Круглая спальня мальчиков седьмого курса почти полностью освещалась вспышками молний, и Гермиона прекрасно могла рассмотреть Рона, лежавшего на своей кровати. Он был бледен, словно – Гермиона боялась даже подумать это – мертвец, волосы его, обычно пламенно рыжие, выцвели и посерели, будто бы ливень смыл с него все краски. Лоб, на котором после долгих скитаний залегли морщины, разгладился, и Гермиону посетила нехорошая, пугающая мысль, что дождь смыл эти родные и любимые черточки с его лица. Глаза Рона были открыты, но смотрели в потолок пусто и безучастно. Он даже не обвел взглядом комнату, и Гермиона нашла это весьма и весьма странным. Да, он мог дуться на Гарри с Джинни из-за квиддича, да, вероятно он мог бы не разговаривать с Гермионой, пребывая в самых расстроенных чувствах, но вот то, что он напрочь игнорировал присутствие МакГонагалл, настораживало. Гермиона поверить не могла в то, что Рон мог бы вот так нагло себя вести. Тут что-то было неладно, что-то жуткое случилось с ним, и, видимо, почуяв эту мысль, из угла спальни снова выполз мрак, обнюхивая всех собравшихся вокруг постели Рона, наслаждаясь звуком их часто бьющихся сердец. Гарри дышал тяжело и надрывно, будучи не в силах отдышаться после того долгого и изнурительного пути, что он проделал. Джинни скорее не дышала, а всхлипывала, часто и влажно, слегка попискивая. Прерывистое дыхание МакГонагалл было дыханием человека, столкнувшегося с проблемой, которую срочно необходимо решить, но решение было то ли неизвестным, то ли давно позабылось. Гермиона же старалась не дышать, чтобы вместе с воздухом в ее тело вновь не попала паника. И вздох облегчения пронесся по комнате, когда Рон вдруг дважды моргнул.

А потом он закричал, и в глазах его была дикая, животная боль, выливавшаяся наружу вместе с криком, в котором тонула башня. Вопль боли разъедал кожу Гермионы, обнажал нервы и бил по ним, нещадно и свирепо. Очередная вспышка молнии – и Гермиона увидела, как Джинни закрывает уши ладонями, как искажает лицо МакГонагалл гримаса ужаса, как Гарри трясет Рона за плечо. А тот даже не корчился, не бился, просто кричал в потолок, выпучив глаза, выливая всю свою боль в этот жуткий крик.

А потом все кончилось. Рон просто начал таять, оборвав крик, и тогда закричали Гарри и Джинни, схватилась за сердце МакГонагалл, а Гермиона в ужасе отшатнулась, вжавшись спиной в стену, из которой тут же возникли липкие лапы страха, обвившие ее, не дающие ей даже сдвинуться с места, даже схватить воздух ртом. Рон таял, истончался на глазах, а на пол с его кровати стекала черная вода, блестевшая в отсветах молний. Вскоре кроме воды и спортивной мантии на кровати ничего не осталось. Шлем вратаря с глухим стуком упал на пол. Защитные щитки для ног так и лежали на кровати, выглядывая из-под мантии, которая нелепо раскинула рукава, словно в прощальном жесте.

Гермиона шумно выдохнула и отлипла от стены. Она обошла кровать по широкому радиусу и взяла Джинни за руку.

\- Пойдем, - тихо попросила Гермиона, и Джинни вцепилась мертвой хваткой в Гарри.

\- Рон, - прошептала она, и глаза ее, влажные от слез, отражали каждую, даже самую маленькую молнию, сверкавшую за окном.

\- Да, Джинни, лучше уйти, - согласился Гарри и потянул ее прочь из комнаты.

В кромешной тьме они спустились по лестнице. За спинами их послышался глухой стук: МакГонагалл закрыла дверь в спальню.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - обратилась она к Гарри, но тот перебил ее.

\- Я понял, профессор. В спальню не возвращаться. Я, честно говоря, и не собирался, - голос Гарри звучал хмуро, и гром на улице ворчал, будто поддерживая его.

\- Мы, - голос Гермионы был сиплым, как если бы это не Рон, а она кричала долго и протяжно. – Мы пойдем в свою комнату. 

Джинни не проронила ни слова, но направилась не в комнату, а вниз по лестнице, в гостиную. Глухой стук возвестил о том, что она наткнулась на кресло. Гермиона спустилась вслед за ней, держась за поручень лестницы и на всякий случай ощупывая рукой путь перед собой. Молнии блистали за окном, то и дело освещая гостиную кратковременными вспышками света, и в эти моменты Гермионе удавалось выхватывать куски гостиной из общей темноты. Гарри сидел в кресле у камина. Джинни обнаружилась в том же кресле, на которое и налетела. Видимо, она просто безвольно рухнула в него и теперь лежала, уложив голову на один подлокотник, ноги – на другой, свесив руку так, чтобы пальцы касались пушистого ковра, и смотрела самым безразличным взглядом в потолок, на котором блестело темное пятно воды. Той самой воды, что еще с утра была Роном. Гермиона опустилась в кресло у дальней стены, обняла колени руками, уткнулась в них лбом и закрыла глаза, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Это, должно быть, была шутка. Рон не мог так с ней поступить. Он не мог просто растаять, раствориться, стечь темной водой с кровати и навсегда, навсегда оставить ее одну. Нет, конечно же нет. Это просто какой-то несмешной, глупый розыгрыш из арсенала Джорджа. Вот сейчас, в эту самую минуту, Рон – настоящий, целый и невредимый – войдет в гостиную, бросит метлу, снимет промокшую насквозь мантию, пожмет Гарри руку в знак примирения, потреплет Джинни по волосам и обнимет ее, Гермиону. Да, именно так. Вот сейчас.

Гермиона прислушалась, но шаги в коридоре так и не раздались. Но призрачная надежда, на то, что нужно подождать еще минутку. Еще полминутки. Еще две минуточки. Еще хоть пять минут – и Рон придет. Он обязательно придет и все будет как раньше. Конечно, она осыплет его проклятиями, назовет бесчувственным дураком, но это все будет потом, потом, потом. Только бы он пришел. 

\- Еще минуточка, - шептала Гермиона одними губами, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, - еще минута. Он не мог. Не мог. Не мог.

\- Не мог, - раздался в темноте гостиной шепот Джинни. – Он не мог так с нами поступить! Не мог!

Гостиную затопили рыдания, перемежавшиеся частыми всхлипами, которые прервал только голос Гарри.

\- Я схожу в Больничное крыло за успокаивающей микстурой. Посиди с ней, - судя по звуку, Гарри встал с кресла, и шаги, зазвучавшие в комнате, лишь подтвердили догадку Гермионы. Сама она поднялась на ноги и осторожно прошла к креслу, в котором лежала Джинни, беспомощно колотившая рукой по полу.

\- Джинни, мне тоже очень тяжело, - попробовала успокоить ее Гермиона, но Джинни только взвыла еще громче, и в очередной вспышке стало видно, как она выгибается дугой, как царапает пальцами свои руки и плечи, словно желая не только разорвать на себе мантию, но и содрать с себя кожу. Гермиона схватила бутылку тыквенного сока, забытую кем-то на столике, откупорила ее и сунула в руки Джинни.

\- Пей. Пей и успокаивайся, - почти приказала она. Джинни послушно схватила бутылку и стала пить, смешивая слезы с соком, захлебываясь этим коктейлем отчаяния, пить жадно, словно желая утопить горе в этой бутылке. А с потолка капала черная, как и все вокруг, вода, и звон капель говорил о том, что это не сон, что Рон не войдет в башню, что надежда ушла вместе с ним. Навсегда.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночь казалась Гермионе бесконечной. Спать она так и не ушла, будучи не в силах оставить Джинни в Общей Гостиной. Даже когда Гарри вернулся из Больничного Крыла, приволакивая правую ногу – как он пояснил, движущиеся лестницы в кромешной тьме словно взбесились – Гермиона не смогла пересилить себя и подняться к себе. Она честно попыталась, но оказалось, что ноги отказываются вести ее в спальню. За те два месяца, что они проучились на седьмом курсе, у Гермионы и Рона выработался своеобразный ритуал: как бы долго ни засиживались они у камина, он всегда поднимался первым, она – за ним. У лестницы Рон притормаживал и чуть отходил в сторону, пропуская Гермиону вперед, затем короткий подъем по ступеням и невесомый, почти незаметный поцелуй, прежде чем разойтись по спальням. И вот теперь, когда Рона не стало, Гермиона не могла подойти к лестнице, перед которой никто больше не притормозит и не пропустит ее вперед. Да что там, она даже из кресла не смогла подняться, не получив привычного и даже в некоторой мере родного сигнала. И теперь она, словно сомнамбула, сидела в кресле, вцепившись руками в собственные мигом озябшие плечи и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. На соседнем кресле кое-как устроились Гарри и Джинни, которая выпила одним глотком всю бутыль успокаивающей микстуры – а ее бы хватило на то, чтобы привести в порядок нервы двух или трех курсов – и теперь просто безучастно смотрела в стену над камином, но, похоже, не видела ее. Гарри, конечно, поглаживал Джинни по волосам, но делал это скорее машинально, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки, и глаза его казались навеки ослепшими, таким отрешенным был его взгляд. Вместе они сплелись в один большой комок скорби, который просто замер в осознании необратимости произошедшего. Гермиона даже в какой-то момент почувствовала себя лишней, хотя на самом деле это было не так. Все трое были едины в своем горе: лучший друг, ставший практически братом, родная сестра и любимая девушка. Молнии, до сих пор вспыхивавшие за окном, позволяли Гермионе выхватывать картинку за картинкой из мрака гостиной. Вот взъерошенная больше обычного макушка Гарри. Трещина на дужке очков. Рассеченная губа. Вот Джинни, сбившаяся в комок в руках у Гарри. Глаза красные, но слез нет – не осталось. Ссадины на руке – наверняка, счесала об жесткую шерсть ковра, когда билась в истерике. Волосы взъерошены, клок болтается отдельно – рвала на себе волосы от горя. Гермиона поймала себя на том, что рассматривает друзей вместо того, чтобы грустить, и поразилась собственной черствости. Трелони, наверняка, была права: «Душа суха, как страницы книг». Устыдившись собственных мыслей, она поднялась из кресла и принялась высматривать во мраке гостиной страницы учебника, разлетевшиеся в тот момент, когда Джинни врезалась в столик и свалила на пол и его, и подсвечник, и гору пергаментов. Казалось, это было вечность назад. Да, вечность, или даже две вечности. Это было до того, как… Гермиона не могла позволить себе даже мысленно произнести простые слова: «До того, как Рона не стало». Будто бы это было ее ниточкой, словно время можно было повернуть вспять. Она бежала от мысли о том, что Рон ушел от них навсегда, она страшилась ее, словно бы эти слова были финальной точкой, приговором им всем. Гермиона подняла с пола ветхий переплет и провела по нему пальцами. Ей грозила ужасная взбучка от мадам Пинс, возможно, даже отработка, но какой смысл имели отработки и наказания, ругань и крики, когда на ее глазах родной и любимый человек рассыпался мириадами капель. Гермиона Грейнджер, пережившая Вторую Магическую Войну, повидала много смертей. И многие можно было предотвратить: вовремя метнуть контрзаклятие, подоспеть с целебными зельями, применить Защитные Чары. «Но Рон не умер, - твердо сказала она сама себе, - он просто перестал существовать». Конечно, это было намного страшнее. Они ведь даже не попрощались. Очередная вспышка молнии озарила гостиную, и Гермиона подняла страницу книги с пола.

\- Попробуй Акцио, - хрипло проговорил Гарри, и Гермиона даже не сразу узнала его голос.

Палочка оказалась в кармане. Гермиона достала ее, и на самом краешке сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что даже палочка теперь лежит в руке неправильно, словно чужая. 

\- Акцио страницы книги, - Гермиона неуверенно повела палочкой, и чуть не вскрикнула, когда ворох листов пронесся по воздуху, разрезая шелестом, показавшимся оглушительным, тишину. 

\- Сработало, - без энтузиазма резюмировал Гарри. – Попробуй Люмос, Гермиона. Эта темень как будто выедает всю душу изнутри.

\- Люмос, - Гермиона, окрыленная удачей, взмахнула палочкой, но чуда не произошло. – Люмос. Люмос. Люмос Максима!

Ее шепот перешел в крик, а крик оборвался на всхлипе. Гермиона снова чувствовала спиной дыхание тьмы и того ужаса, что в ней прятался. Она ошибочно понадеялась на то, что Гриффиндорская гостиная, всегда теплая и уютная, защитит ее от этого мрака, что здесь она будет в безопасности. Но она ошиблась. Мрак просочился во все щели замка, занял каждую, даже самую маленькую комнатушку, и теперь никто и нигде не был в полной безопасности. Тьма поглотила весь свет, даже тот, что создавался чарами, и Гермиона опять ощутила непреодолимое желание бежать, как можно дальше, искать укрытие от этой наползающей тьмы, которая обволакивала ее своими липкими черными лоскутами. Гермиона передернула плечами, стремясь сбросить это ощущение, но оно лишь усиливалось. Она неосознанно махнула рукой, сжимавшей палочку, которая тут же отозвалась заклинанием. Раздавшийся звон разбитого стекла оповестил о том, что заклинание нашло себе мишень. Ею оказалась небольшая вазочка, стоявшая на каминной полке, и теперь она осыпалась на ковер грудой осколков. Гермиона бессильно испустила полувздох-полувсхлип и опустила руки.

\- Потише можно? – рявкнул кто-то с лестницы, и сверху раздался оглушительный хлопок двери, от которого все трое вздрогнули. Одновременно с ним за окнами грохнул гром и полыхнула молния. 

\- Они еще не знают, - догадалась Гермиона. – Они не знают, что не все заклинания работают.

\- Да какая разница, - пробормотала Джинни. 

\- Прости? – Гермиона повернулась туда, где, предположительно, была Джинни.

\- Какая разница, работают глупые заклинания или нет? – повторила Джинни, чеканя каждое слово. – Какая теперь разница, когда мой брат умер?

\- Он не умер, - выпалила Гермиона и почувствовала, что к горлу подступает отвратительный ком.

\- Гермиона, - голос Гарри звучал хрипло, но была в этой хрипотце своеобразная мягкость. – Я понимаю тебя, Гермиона. Мы все должны понять друг друга. А еще нам лучше поспать. Идите к себе. 

\- Нет, - отрывисто сказала Гермиона, а Джинни, будто потратив все силы на слова, только мотнула головой. 

\- Вам нужно поспать, - повторил Гарри, и Джинни сдалась. Она поднялась из кресла и побрела к лестнице. Молния осветила ее фигурку, поставившую ногу на нижнюю ступеньку. Гермиона качнула головой, хотя и не была уверена, что Джинни ждет ее. В груди защемило еще сильнее. Гермиону не покидало ощущение, что Рон тут, рядом с ней, что он просто засиделся в кресле – или это она слишком рано собралась уходить. Еще секунда, и он вскочит с места, бросится к лестнице, чтобы потом пропустить Гермиону вперед. Но Рона в гостиной не было. Не могло быть. «Рона нет и никогда больше не будет», - выстукивали по карнизу огромные черные капли. Гермиона беспомощно обвела взглядом гостиную и посмотрела на замершую на лестнице Джинни, которая безразлично глядела словно сквозь Гермиону, куда-то в стену позади нее, а то и еще дальше. Постояв так еще с минуту, словно додумывая какую-то мысль, Джинни повернулась и медленно пошла наверх, в спальню.

\- Ты тоже иди, - выдохнул Гарри.

\- Нет. Не могу. Ей нужно побыть одной, а я, - Гермиона попыталась сглотнуть тот тугой ком, что стоял в горле. – Я все равно не усну. 

Гарри не ответил, лишь молча зашуршал мантией, укладываясь в кресле. Гермиона повернулась на звук и просто глядела в темноту, сама не понимая, что она хочет там увидеть. Глаза уже почти свыклись с отсутствием света. Пока в гостиной были Гарри и Джинни, она не заостряла на этом внимание, но теперь, когда Джинни ушла, а звук мерного дыхания спящего Гарри смешался с шумом ливня за окном, осознание обрушилось на Гермиону словно гранитная глыба. Она уже могла различать в темноте очертания предметов. Она привыкла к отсутствию света, и теперь ее захлестнул страх того, что она и сама сольется с этим мраком, станет его частью, что мрак поглотит ее душу, как поглотил последние искры света, оставив лишь колючие молнии за окном. Гермиона принялась бродить по гостиной, ощупывая предметы, что попадались ей на пути, надеясь хоть чем-то занять руки – и мысли, только бы не думать. Она собрала осколки вазы, но восстанавливать не стала, а просто заставила их исчезнуть с помощью Эванеско. Не понимая, что она делает, Гермиона подошла к креслу, в котором обычно сидел Рон, облокотилась на его спинку и стала поглаживать обивку, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что по щекам текут горячие, почти обжигающие слезы. Гермиона никогда раньше не замечала, что ткань обивки кресел была такой мягкой, что ворсинки так приятно могут гладить пальцы, что по краям спинки ворс более упругий, нежели ближе к ее центру, а в самой середине спинки ворса практически не осталось. Сколько поколений учащихся откидывали голову на эту спинку после тяжелого трудового дня – не сосчитать. Она точно помнила лишь одного. Того, кто сидел в этом кресле еще утром, устремив еще сонный взгляд в камин. Того, для кого она грела это кресло, читая книгу. Того, кого она ждала с тренировки. Пальцы нащупали какой-то волос на спинке, и Гермиона протянула его между пальцами. Длинный и непослушный, этот волос принадлежал ей самой. Она смахнула его на пол и вернула руки на спинку кресла, почти маниакально шаря по ней пальцами, сама не понимая до конца, что ищет. То ли домовые эльфы так хорошо выполняли свои обязанности, что проводили уборку не только по ночам, но еще и в то время, пока все на занятиях, то ли была другая причина, но Гермиона внезапно поняла, что она ищет. Чего она не находит на обивке кресла. Волос. Подсознательно она надеялась найти хоть один рыжий волосок. Зачем – она даже не задумывалась, почти в отчаянии шаря руками по спинке и не находя его. Гром, сотрясший окрестности и заставивший стекла жалобно дребезжать, словно отрезвил Гермиону, и она шарахнулась от кресла, будто бы оно могло ее обжечь. На улице сверкнуло так ярко, что Гермиона повернулась к окну, в неистовой, инстинктивной тяге к свету, к тому единственному источнику, что у нее остался.   
За окном бушевала самая натуральная буря. Тучи были такими низкими, что, казалось, небо готовится обрушиться на Хогвартс. Черные, с темно-серыми прожилками, они казались сделанными из гранита, тяжелого и холодного, способного похоронить под своей массой их всех. Ветер, гулявший по окрестностям, можно было назвать скорее ураганом. Он гнул практически до земли вековые деревья Запретного леса, и они стонали под его напором. Те, что были уже не в силах гнуться, ломались с оглушительным треском, ничуть не уступавшим грохоту грома. Гермиона стояла у окна, она смотрела на лес издалека и сверху, но все же вздрогнула, когда практически на самой опушке леса переломилась пополам огромная ель и покатилась к Черному озеру. Гермиона проводила ее взглядом и зябко поежилась, когда ель обрушилась в воду, подняв фонтан брызг, которые на несколько мгновений рассеяли темно-серую дымку тумана, что клубилась над озером. Этот туман Гермионе совершенно не нравился. Он не просто стелился над озером. Он казался живым, он поворачивал в сторону замка, несмотря на боковой ветер, и он двигался. Движение его явно не зависело от ветра, он будто хищник, крался к замку, и Гермиона поняла, что теперь точно не сможет спать, пока не закончится этот жуткий дождь. Какое-то странное предчувствие обуяло ее. Казалось, стоит закрыть глаза, и этот туман укроет тебя своим антрацитовым саваном, выпьет из тебя все соки и превратит в тяжелую гранитно-черную тучу. Стоило только подумать об этом, как паника захлестывала с головой, вспенивалась на коже, толкала в спину, заставляла ноги подкашиваться, а руки – дрожать. Гермиона вцепилась в холодный камень стены, чтобы не упасть, и хотела отвести взгляд от окна, повернуться к стихии спиной, но не смогла, будто бы буря черно-серых красок загипнотизировала ее. Так она и смотрела на туман, что дюйм за дюймом сползал с озера, двигаясь к замку, медленно и неумолимо. Он закручивался внутри самого себя в маленькие вихри, и от них на непроницаемой угольно-черной глади озера появлялись небольшие воронки. Холодное липкое чувство враз поглотило Гермиону, она ощущала, что туман уже вползает в ее сердце, уже клубится там, хотя и не дошел еще до замка. 

Осознание пришло настолько внезапно, что Гермиона чуть не захлебнулась им и резко отвернулась от окна. Глаза, избалованные вспышками молний, никак не хотели различать в темноте гостиной очертания предметов, но даже кромешный мрак не мог помешать ей понять одну простую вещь: когда они с Гарри и Джинни спустились в гостиную, с потолка капала вода. Та самая вода, каплями которой рассыпался Рон. А теперь в гостиной стояла оглушающая тишина. Гермиона прислушалась, надеясь услышать хотя бы сонное дыхание Гарри, или какое-то шевеление в спальнях наверху, но в Гриффиндорской башне царило безмолвие. И тут до ушей Гермионы, чей слух невероятно обострился в темноте, донеслось шипение. Еле слышное, почти незаметное, оно доносилось от камина. Как раз оттуда, куда капала раньше вода. Отсвет молнии осветил гостиную, и Гермиона еле сдержалась, чтобы не вскрикнуть от удивления и испуга: вода, стекшая с потолка и расплывшаяся уродливой черной лужей у камина, исчезла. От того места, где она красовалась, теперь тоненькой струйкой поднимался дымок. Гермиона прищурилась и вгляделась во мрак. Это был не дым, нет. Туман поднимался с пола, собираясь в небольшой сгусток. Гермиона сглотнула, и сгусток колыхнулся, будто бы ища источник звука. Безумная мысль вспыхнула в мозгу, но тут же была отброшена. Не может же туман быть живым, способным рассуждать и искать цель. И все же Гермиона отошла в тень стены, опасаясь, что сгусток заметит ее силуэт, подсвеченный грозой, и одновременно ругая себя за глупый, почти первобытный страх перед таинственным явлением. Но стоило только прижаться к стене, как сгусток тумана шевельнулся и замер. Внезапно Гарри всхрапнул, и Гермиона еще сильнее вжалась в стену и затаила дыхание, умоляя сердце не так громко колотиться в тишине ночной гостиной. Однако в следующий миг она еле сдержалась, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда туман хищным зверем взвился над Гарри и стремительно прошил его насквозь, вылетев из спинки дивана. Гарри рвано выдохнул, будто от боли, и потер бок. А сгусток тумана рванулся в сторону окна, заставляя Гермиону разве что не сливаться с камнем стены. Он замер на несколько мгновений, а затем прошел сквозь стекло, устремившись вниз, к подножию замка, словно камень. Гермиона, наконец, отошла от стены и вернулась к окну, наблюдая округлившимися от непонимания и страха глазами за его стремительным падением. Пальцы на ногах похолодели, а руки крупно дрожали, нервы звенели, словно стальные нити, когда Гермиона увидела, что сгусток достиг земли и слился с пеленой тумана, которая была уже на подступах к замку. Туман уже клубился около Гремучей Ивы, которая даже не пыталась отогнать его своими ветвями. Промокшая и оттого почерневшая, одинокая стояла она перед приближающимся туманом, словно отчаянный воин, вышедший против вражеской орды. Туман окутал ее по самую верхушку, такой густой, такой плотный, что за ним не было видно даже очертаний Ивы. Он будто кружил вокруг нее, причудливо играя переливами серого в отблесках молний. Лишь по небольшим завихрениям, закручивавшимся то тут, то там, словно туман пытался окутать каждую веточку по отдельности, Гермиона понимала, что Ива еще на месте. Безумная догадка поразила ее, и столь же безумны были попытки прогнать ее прочь из головы. Гермионе на миг показалось, что туман ядовит, что он пытается отравить каждую веточку, каждый листочек Ивы, будто переманивая несчастное дерево на свою темно-серую сторону.   
Туман схлынул подобно воде, обнажая абсолютно черный ствол Ивы и ее поникшие ветви. Гермиона присмотрелась и обомлела: под Ивой стояла фигура, облаченная в черные одежды. Она была высокой и худой, будто бы вытянутой. Сначала Гермионе показалось, что фигура под деревом колышется на ветру, но, присмотревшись, она увидела, что это не так. Фигура не колыхалась, нет, она переливалась, словно была вся из черной жидкости, которая мерцала в свете грозы. Причудливые завихрения темно-серого и глубокого черного цветов создавали впечатление, будто фигура формируется из дыма и этот процесс еще не завершился. Гермионе хотелось броситься наутек, но в то же время она не могла оторвать глаз от черного человека под Гремучей Ивой. А он, казалось, был абсолютно равнодушен к бушующей буре, к грохочущему грому и треску ломающихся деревьев, к хлестким каплям дождя и к пронзительному ветру. Фигура неподвижно стояла в эпицентре, и даже плащ ее ни разу не шелохнулся, словно бы она сама была источником бури или подчинила ее себе. Гермиона с трудом убедила саму себя, что от человека под Ивой она защищена как минимум стенами замка, и он не может ее увидеть и услышать, и наконец-то выдохнула, расслабив и слегка опустив плечи. Она была в безопасности, да. Фигура в плаще, из-под которого сочился туман, да и сама словно сотканная из дождя и тумана, не могла до нее добраться. Гермиона была слишком высоко и далеко. За массивной каменной стеной. Да что там, фигура даже не знала о ее, Гермионы, существовании. Дыхание пришло в норму, сердце уже не колотилось бешеной птахой, а равномерно отбивало удары.

Когда вдруг фигура повернулась к замку и подняла голову, скрытую под капюшоном, вверх. Гермиона вмиг почувствовала, что зубы паники снова смыкаются на ее руках. Под капюшоном не было лица. Даже очертаний, которые должны были бы хоть как-то проглядывать. Первой мыслью, вспыхнувшей в голове у Гермионы, было: «Дементор». Но ведь даже у дементоров была голова. Да, у них не было глаз или носа, но то отверстие, тот «рот», служащий для высасывания души, все же размешался на голове, и под капюшоном у дементора ее очертания можно было рассмотреть. Здесь же Гермиона не видела никаких очертаний, лишь черный плащ, да капюшон, острый верх которого был устремлен в грозовое небо, словно законов природы для него не существовало. Гермиона уже почти готова была предположить, что это просто плащ, который какими-то хитроумными чарами заставили стоять подобно человеку и готова была поклясться найти шутника и проучить его, когда фигура повернула голову в сторону окна. Черная пустота под капюшоном смотрела теперь четко на Гермиону, и та вмиг ощутила, как сводит пронзительным холодом все тело. Гермиона бросила короткий взгляд на свои руки, ожидая увидеть на них иней – такой мороз пробирал ее, но инея не было, а взгляд, не подчиняясь Гермиониной воле, вернулся к окну. Черная фигура под деревом снова замерла, будто бы глядя в окно Гриффиндорской гостиной. Ощущение безопасности, иллюзия защищенности вмиг рухнули, и теперь Гермиона будто бы стояла сама под проливным дождем, и от таинственной фигуры ее отделяло всего лишь несколько дюймов. Серо-черный туман подкрадывался все ближе и ближе к замку, и она ощущала его холодное влажное дыхание на своей мгновенно замерзшей щеке. Мысли и образы с бешеной скоростью закрутились в голове: Рон, рассыпающийся каплями воды; сгусток тумана, камнем рушащийся на землю; обездвиженная и почерневшая Гремучая Ива; туман вокруг нее и черная фигура, сотканная из него. 

Кусочки мозаики сложились. «Рон!» - промелькнуло в ее голове, и словно подтверждая ее догадку, фигура подняла руку и помахала ей. Гермиона сделала над собой титаническое усилие и задернула плотные шторы на окнах, окончательно погрузив Гриффиндорскую гостиную во мрак.


	4. Chapter 4

То, что наступило утро, Гермиона поняла только по ударам школьного колокола. Его гул, усиленный туманом и подчеркнутый ударами грома, эхом прокатился по замку и его окрестностям. Она вздрогнула, будто очнувшись ото сна, хотя за всю ночь так и не сомкнула глаз, проведя ее на ногах и пытаясь чем-то занять руки, лишь бы не перебирать в памяти каждый миг, проведенный рядом с Роном. Однако у нее не получалось. Слишком свежо было в памяти все, что их связывало, и слишком внезапна была эта утрата. Гермиона стремительно подошла к окну, вспомнив, что совсем скоро начнут спускаться студенты и закрытые шторы могут вызвать вопросы. Она силилась вспомнить, но на ум так и не пришел ни один случай, когда она видела шторы закрытыми. Гермиона рывком открыла их и взглянула в окно. Утро не слишком отличалось от ночи, на улице все так же бушевала гроза, разве что небо было теперь не угольно-черным, а свинцово-серым. Не слишком большая разница. Гермиона опустила взор чуть ниже, к подножию Гремучей Ивы. Черная фигура, которую она никак не могла перестать называть Роном, стояла все там же. Стоило Гермионе отметить это, как фигура снова подняла руку. Душу сковало ледяное чувство страха, хотя, казалось, сильнее, чем этой ночью, бояться было просто некуда. Гермиона на всякий случай отошла от окна и повернулась к лестнице лицом, подставляя окну идеально выпрямленную – до боли в мышцах – спину. 

Наверху начал раздаваться стук дверей. Студенты один за другим спускались в Общую гостиную, недоуменно глядя на Гермиону, которая выглядела так, будто ее всю ночь пытали, и на спящего в кресле Гарри. Однако никто не рисковал задавать вопросы. Один из третьекурсников открыл было рот, но Гермиона смерила его таким тяжелым взглядом, что он поспешил убраться прочь из башни. Джинни спустилась последней и остановилась у подножия лестницы, словно не желая и близко подходить к Гермионе. Вид у нее был ужасный. Растрепанная, с красными глазами, в мятой квиддичной форме – видимо, она не только не легла спать, но даже не удосужилась раздеться. И вот теперь она стояла у подножия лестницы и сверлила Гермиону взглядом, в котором та усмотрела некий укор.

\- Гарри еще не проснулся, - зачем-то сообщила Гермиона.

\- Сама вижу, - буркнула Джинни, наклоняясь к Гарри. – Просыпайся. Уже утро. Нужно вставать.   
Гарри не реагировал. Он даже не всхрапнул, не пошевелился, не проворчал ничего сквозь сон, и это настораживало. Это пугало. Это заставило Гермиону сдвинуться, наконец, с места и подойти к Джинни.

\- Джинни, что-то не так, - осторожно начала она, но Джинни лишь отмахнулась, пытаясь разбудить Гарри.

Гермиону, только начавшую успокаиваться, снова пробил озноб.

\- Джинни, оставь его. Пускай выспится. Пускай выспится хотя бы он, если уж у нас не вышло, - тихо проговорила она.

\- Хватит командовать, Гермиона, -- вспыхнула вдруг Джинни.

\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, - вздохнула Гермиона, беря ее за плечо. – Ты ночью глаз не сомкнула, я это вижу. Я тоже не спала ночь. Давай попробуем взять себя в руки и хотя бы спустимся позавтракать.

\- Как ты можешь думать о завтраке? – взорвалась Джинни. – Как ты можешь думать о еде, когда умер Рон! Ты слышишь, Рон! Это был мой брат! И, кстати, твой парень. Или тебе безразлично?

Гермиона смотрела на Джинни, не мигая, и чувствовала, как вскипают в глазах горячие слезы обиды.

\- Что ты, Джинни, - медленно проговорила она, - конечно же, мне не безразлично. Я просто забочусь о тебе. Я уже потеряла Рона и не хочу, чтобы ты умерла от голода, пока будешь горевать. Поверь, Джинни, мне так же плохо, как и тебе.

\- Никому не может быть так же плохо, как мне, - процедила Джинни. – А Рон, он всегда был тебе безразличен. Уходи. Я останусь с Гарри.

Гермиона отступила на два шага и смахнула непрошеные слезы обиды. Джинни же сделала вид, что Гермионы тут вовсе нет, и повернулась к Гарри, поглаживая его спутанные волосы пальцами. Гермиона развернулась и вышла из гостиной, силясь не расплакаться.

«Нужно быть сильной, - сказала она сама себе, спускаясь по лестнице, - Джинни нужно понять. Ей тяжело. Это ее брат все-таки. Она просто раздавлена своим горем. Нельзя на нее обижаться. Мы с Гарри должны ее поддержать».

Гермиона брела к Большому Залу скорее по привычке, нежели осознанно. Она вспомнила, как металась по этим коридорам во мраке прошедшей ночи, и теперь искренне недоумевала, как можно было заблудиться. Сквозь окна пробивался слабый серый свет, и в коридорах было уже не так темно. Впрочем, проделав половину пути, Гермиона обнаружила одну странность: все люди с портретов куда-то пропали. Она привыкла к тому, что они постоянно находятся на своих портретах: спят и просыпаются, переговариваются с соседними портретами. Изредка, они, конечно, захаживали друг к другу в гости, но так, чтобы все разом куда-то ушли, она припомнить не могла.

\- Странно это все, - пробормотала Гермиона, подходя к Большому Залу. 

В Зале тоже было непривычно тихо. Обычно все переговаривались, здоровались друг с другом, бродили между столами, но теперь в зале царила непривычная тишина. Гермиона окинула взглядом факультетские столы и заметила, что некоторые выглядят ничуть не лучше ее самой или Джинни, оставшейся в башне. От мысли о Джинни снова защипало глаза, и она предпочла сесть на ближайшее место за столом своего факультета. Гермиона сложила руки перед собой и просто уставилась в стол, ощущая спиной чужие взгляды. Она желала бы, как и Джинни, не спускаться в Большой Зал и не видеть всех этих людей, которые, наверняка уже успели обсудить ее горе, а может, даже и не знали о нем. 

\- Прошу внимания, - раздался голос профессора МакГонагалл, и Гермиона резко повернулась к преподавательскому столу. Боковым зрением, она заметила, что многие поворачиваются к директору с любопытством, однако были и такие, которые, как и Гермиона, повернулись резко, а некоторые и вовсе не отреагировали на просьбу директора, продолжая смотреть перед собой или в стол.

\- Уважаемые студенты, - продолжила МакГонагалл, - руководство школы разберется с той чередой случаев, что произошли сегодняшней ночью. Родителям пострадавших уже отправлены совы. Мы разберемся в ситуации, а пока что я хочу освободить от занятий третий и четвертый курсы Хаффлпаффа, пятый, шестой и седьмой курсы Рейвенкло, а также седьмой курс Гриффиндора. Мои глубочайшие соболезнования.  
Гермиона непонимающе повернула голову к столу Хаффлпаффа. Ребята с тех курсов, что назвала МакГонагалл, были чем-то удручены. Однако раздавшийся со стороны Слизеринского стола смешок отвлек ее от этих мыслей. Она резко повернулась на звук и увидела Малфоя, скривившего губы в скептической ухмылке. Подавив желание запустить в него каким-то заклятием, Гермиона почти силой заставила себя повернуться к столу и уставиться взглядом в тарелку. Она начинала догадываться, в чем причина такого заявления МакГонагалл, однако хотела уточнить это у нее лично.

Завтрак прошел в тишине. Гермиона наскоро съела пару тостов, но из зала не уходила, дожидаясь пока все разбредутся и она сможет задать МакГонагалл свой вопрос. Однако та подошла к ней сама.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - голос директора был теплым и успокаивающим, - где мисс Уизли и мистер Поттер?

\- В башне, - прошелестела Гермиона. В горле будто встал ком, который она не могла ни сглотнуть, ни откашлять, поэтому голос ее был сиплым и немного шелестящим. – Джинни сказала, что не голодна, а Гарри еще спит.

\- Очень хорошо, - кивнула МакГонагалл. – И все же я бы хотела, чтобы вы все были на виду. Нам не нужны больше такие инциденты.

\- Профессор, - Гермиона почувствовала подходящий момент для своего вопроса, - а все те курсы, что сегодня освобождены от занятий – там тоже что-то произошло?

\- К сожалению, да, - вспышка молнии за окном осветило лицо МакГонагалл, которое посерело от переживаний. – После визита к вам, я вернулась в свой кабинет, где меня уже ждала староста Рейвенкло. У них произошло то же самое, что и с мистером Уизли, но пострадало сразу четыре человека. Два пятикурсника, девушка с шестого курса и семикурсник. Пока я разбиралась с ней, поступила информация с Хаффлпаффа. Там не стало троих. Я не знаю, с чем это связано, но мы разбираемся.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь, профессор? – тихо спросила Гермиона.

\- Я думала, вы захотите вернуться в башню и попытаться пережить горе с друзьями, - МакГонагалл поправила очки, и Гермиона второй раз за это утро ощутила себя бесчувственной.

\- Мне, - она запнулась, - мне лучше пережить его в одиночестве. 

\- Как знаете, мисс Грейнджер. Как знаете.

Гермиона смотрела вслед удаляющейся МакГонагалл, и в голове ее крутилось сразу несколько мыслей, ни одна из которых не была внятной. Стоило лишь попытаться ухватиться за какую-то из них, как все они ускользали, оставляя на душе только давящее чувство вины с примесью отчаяния. Гермиона встала со своего места и побрела прочь из Зала, однако в дверях остановилась, и было отчего. Прямо напротив выхода из Большого зала стоял у колонны Драко Малфой.

\- Что, грязнокровка, впервые в жизни не знаешь правильного ответа? – усмехнулся он.

\- Какое тебе дело? – вяло огрызнулась Гермиона. – У всей школы трагедия, и только ты позволяешь себе ехидные смешки и комментарии.

\- А что поделать, если я, похоже, единственный, кто знает, в чем дело, - Малфой неприятно хохотнул.

\- Так иди и расскажи директору МакГонагалл, - выпалила Гермиона и закашлялась.

\- Нет нужды. Это закон природы Грейнджер. Закон той магической природы, который грязнокровкам не понять никогда. Так что я, пожалуй, буду наслаждаться, глядя, как тебя и тебе подобных постигнет участь Уизли. А теперь отойди. Не приведи Мерлин, Астория увидит тебя рядом со мной и расторгнет нашу помолвку.

\- Какая еще помолвка, - задохнулась возмущением Гермиона. – Вы еще в школе!

\- Обычная, Грейнджер. Которая тебе не светит. Чистокровным волшебникам выбирают пару практически с рождения. Так что отойди, не хочу запятнать себя в глазах будущей жены.

Гермиону трясло от злости, но она вовремя напомнила себе, что у нее есть дела поважнее, чем глупые споры с Малфоем, и двинулась в сторону лестницы, ведущей наверх. Она поставила ногу на нижнюю и ступеньку лестницы, и вдруг поняла, что не может сделать и шагу. Бессонная ночь все же давала о себе знать. Гермиона вцепилась в поручень и практически втащила сама себя на ступень, проклиная Малфоя, чье ехидное фырканье било в спину, словно молот. Она уже хотела повернуться и что-то ему ответить, но побоялась, что потеряет равновесие и упадет с лестницы. Это было бы еще хуже, так что Гермиона поставила ногу на следующую ступень, ругая себя саму за то, что не удосужилась хотя бы вздремнуть. 

Короткая перепалка с Малфоем немного отрезвила Гермиону, и образ Черного человека под Гремучей Ивой, машущего ей рукой, на какое-то время померк, уступив место раздражению. О Черном человеке она вспомнила, только когда забралась аж на третий этаж и остановилась, чтобы перевести дух. Пока она поднималась по лестнице, пытаясь сморгнуть назойливые белые пятна, которые мерцали перед глазами, пока она мысленно ругала Малфоя на все лады, все события предыдущей ночи казались размытыми, смазанными. Однако остановка явно была не самым лучшим решением. Гермиона оперлась на перила, тяжело выдохнула, глубоко вдохнула, зажмурившись, и словно холодный поток окатил ее с головы до ног. Перед ее внутренним взором снова было окно Гриффиндорской гостиной, стекло, залитое потоками дождя, Гремучая ива, почерневшая от воды, и силуэт человека под нею. Вот он вновь повернулся к замку, вот поднял голову, и сосущая пустота, скрывавшаяся под капюшоном его плаща, впилась в душу Гермионы своими острыми зубами. Захотелось отмахнуться, но Гермиона не нашла даже сил оторвать руку от перил. Она почти физически чувствовала, как пустота вытягивает из нее жизненные силы, как подкашиваются ноги, как холодеют руки, как сердцу становится все тяжелее отбивать удары в груди. Гермиона рвано выдохнула: «Пожалуйста», - обращаясь непонятно к кому, умоляя то ли пустоту отпустить ее, то ли глаза открыться, то ли саму себя быть сильнее этого страха. Именно поэтому Гермиона вздрогнула, когда над ее головой прозвучал чужой голос:

\- Гермиона Грейнджер? Тебе помочь?

Гермиона в ужасе раскрыла глаза и с облегчением вздохнула. На площадке третьего этажа стояла Астория Гринграсс и внимательно смотрела Гермионе в глаза.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, спасибо, - удивленно, но все же с облегчением произнесла Гермиона и без усилий убрала руку с перил. – Просто тяжелая ночь.

\- Да, я слышала, - Гринграсс опустила уголки губ, выражая сочувствие. – Мне очень жаль. Так с тобой точно все в порядке? 

\- Жива – и на том спасибо, - Гермиона выдавила слабое подобие улыбки и даже попыталась махнуть рукой. – А ты почему здесь? Тебя же Малфой ждал.

Астория рассмеялась, и ее смех был перезвоном серебряных колокольчиков. Гермиона даже поразилась немного, но потом подумала, что не всем же быть такими, как Малфой. 

\- Я хотела отнести в библиотеку книгу и взять другую, - Астория улыбнулась, обнажив ряд жемчужно-белых зубов. Гермиона вспомнила, как когда-то давно, еще на четвертом курсе, Малфой прошелся по поводу ее собственных зубов, и ее кольнуло странное чувство, похожее на зависть. Впрочем, она отмахнулась от этих мыслей.

\- Отлично, - кивнула Гермиона, - а я как раз собиралась поискать что-то об этих странных происшествиях в школе. Если ты не возражаешь…

\- Конечно, пойдем, - Гринграсс улыбнулась и зашагала рядом с ней. 

Гермиона поймала себя на той мысли, что с Гринграсс ей немного спокойнее подниматься по лестницам, ведь можно было рассчитывать, что она подстрахует хотя бы простеньким заклятием. Впрочем, компания Астории была не так уж и плоха. Гринграсс по большей части молчала, видимо, не зная, о чем можно говорить с Гермионой, но все же задала пару вопросов, касавшихся Зельеварения. Гермиона понимала, что Астории так же неуютно, как и ей самой. Их факультеты враждовали не одно десятилетие, у них были даже свои стереотипы, а поэтому поиск общих тем был очень и очень непрост. Но даже молчание, повисшее между ними, было не тягостным и не напряженным. Гермиона была погружена в свои мысли, Астория - в свои. И – что немало удивило Гермиону – с Гринграсс было комфортно даже просто молчать.   
Они шли по коридору четвертого этажа, и библиотека была уже за поворотом, когда Астория вдруг подошла к окну, впившись тонкими пальцами в подоконник, и посмотрела на улицу. 

\- Такие молнии, - полушепот шуршащим эхом разнесло по пустому коридору. – Страшная гроза, правда?

\- Со вчерашнего вечера так, - вздохнула Гермиона, - и стихать даже не собирается. Всю ночь гремело.  
Астория передернула плечами. 

\- Представляю, каково вам там в башне. В подземельях гроза не так сильно чувствуется, - Астория попыталась выдавить улыбку, но было видно, что она боится. 

Гермиона кивнула и даже хотела что-то ответить, но в этот миг громыхнул особенно сильный раскат грома, молния раскроила небо на тысячу кусочков, а последовавший за ней шум еще сильнее хлынувшего дождя был похож на то, что эти осколки рушатся вниз, на землю со страшной силой. Ветер взвыл диким зверем, и дерево, росшее во внутреннем дворе треснуло. Одну из его ветвей бросило порывом ветра в окно, и стекло, которое не выдержало такого напора и брызнуло осколками во все стороны. Гермиона инстинктивно отступила на два шага назад, упершись спиной в стену, а вот Гринграсс повезло меньше. Стеклянное крошево расцарапало ее лицо, отчего на коже проступила паутина тонких порезов, сочащихся кровью. Крик ее смешался с очередным раскатом грома и улетел куда-то в темно-серый провал окна.  
\- Астория, - Гермиона сделала было шаг к ней, но в окно хлынул такой поток воды, что Гринграсс не устояла на ногах и упала на холодный каменный пол. Гермиона замерла как вкопанная. С одной стороны она должна была немедленно помочь Гринграсс, отвести ее в больничное Крыло, сделать хоть что-то, но воспоминание о том, как рассыпался на капли черной воды Рон, как мерно капала она потом с потолка гостиной, сковало Гермиону по рукам и ногам, не давая ей сделать и шагу. Она неподвижно стояла у стены, чувствуя спиной холодный влажный камень, и смотрела на Гринграсс, которая, подобно испорченной фарфоровой кукле лежала на полу, глупо разведя руки, слегка подогнув ноги и уставившись в потолок немигающим взглядом стремительно выцветающих глаз. Гермиона с ужасом смотрела на то, как темно-зеленые с ореховыми прожилками, они становятся все светлее и светлее, и когда глаза стали полностью белыми, Гринграсс открыла рот, выгнулась дугой и закричала. 

От этого крика Гермиону пробил озноб и она ожидала увидеть, как та лужа воды, в которой лежала Астория, покрывается льдом. От этого визга трещали барабанные перепонки, и даже вековые камни за спиной Гермионы словно застонали. 

\- Гринграсс, - прошептала Гермиона, - пожалуйста. Не надо. Не сейчас.

Астория выгнулась так, что, казалось, достала затылком до пяток, и взорвалась тысячей брызг. Гермиона закричала и со всех ног бросилась прочь от того места, тратя последние силы на то, чтобы спастись, спрятаться от воды.


	5. Chapter 5

В кабинете директора МакГонагалл царил полумрак. Большие окна заливала вода, ни одна свеча не горела, из пустого камина тянуло прохладой. Взглянув на пустые портретные рамы, Гермиона поежилась. Она никак не могла смириться с тем, что тьма вползла в каждый уголок замка, сделав его неуютным и чужим, но то, что тьма просочилась даже в кабинет директора, ее окончательно расстроило. Она бежала сюда, словно к спасительному огоньку во мраке, втайне надеясь на то, что, распахнув двери, она обнаружит весело потрескивающий камин, отсветы пляшущего пламени свечей будут играть на стенах, а волшебники и волшебницы с портретов выжидающе уставятся на нее. Однако ее ожидания не оправдались: в кабинете, как и во всей школе, царил холодный полумрак. Гермиона теперь была бы рада даже Финеасу найджелусу, но, к сожалению, даже он куда-то пропал со своей рамы. Даже профессора МакГонагалл, и той не было на месте, так что вместо душевного успокоения, которое Гермиона искала, здесь – как и во всей школе – ползал по углам страх, выжидая, пока его жертва потеряет бдительность. Он был хищным зверем, выжидающим, напряженным, и она чувствовала на коже его леденящее дыхание, его тяжелый, липкий взгляд.

Гермиона из последних сил старалась не поддаваться панике, но нервы ее были на пределе еще с глубокой ночи. Она присела на краешек кресла, чтобы – не приведи, Мерлин – не повторилось происшествие на лестнице, и ощутила, что паника снова накрывает ее своими вязкими волнами и тянется к ней своими темными лапами. Она бесцельно блуждала взглядом широко распахнутых глаз по стенам, ожидая и одновременно боясь увидеть, как тьма становится телесной, как выползает из угла и предстает перед Гермионой во всем своем мрачном пугающем величии. Она хотела было закрыть глаза, но стоило смежить веки, как перед внутренним взглядом вспыхнули молнии, выхватившие из темноты очертания кровати и Рона, истончающегося прямо на глазах. Еще секунда – и он распадется на тысячу капель, стечет водой с кровати, просочится сквозь камень и исчезнет. Вспышка света – и вот перед Гермионой уже коридор, ведущий к библиотеке, и Астория, которая выгибается дугой на каменном полу, глядя в потолок абсолютно белыми глазами, из которых льется потоком почти осязаемая боль. Гермиона открыла глаза, и уже готова была поклясться самой себе никогда больше не открывать их, когда дверь кабинета, наконец, распахнулась, и в кабинет стремительным шагом вошла МакГонагалл. Ее лицо, которое еще за завтраком было серым, теперь было белым, словно простыня. МакГонагалл обвела кабинет взглядом и вздрогнула, когда Гермиона поднялась из кресла.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - выдохнула она, и в этом выдохе Гермиона уловила облегчение.

\- Да, профессор.

\- Мы искали вас по всей школе, мисс Грейнджер. Я испугалась, что уже и с вами это произошло.

\- Нет, но я должна вам сообщить, - начала Гермиона, но осеклась, увидев, с каким отчаянием смотрит на нее МакГонагалл. – Профессор? Что-то случилось?

\- Да, мисс Грейнджер, - МакГонагалл заняла место за своим столом и сжала губы. – Весь второй курс Хаффлпаффа и весь второй курс Слизерина. Они пошли в теплицы на травологию, и – сами понимаете.

Гермиона в ужасе закрыла рот руками, сдерживая свой крик.

\- Я поняла, профессор, - начала она, но МакГонагалл покачала головой.

\- Есть кое-что похуже, мисс Грейнджер. Я уже отвела мисс Уизли в Больничное Крыло, - МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула. 

\- Кто? – тихо спросила Гермиона, предвидя ответ, словно каким-то седьмым чувством.

\- Мистер Поттер, - МакГонагалл достала из кармана мантии небольшой платочек и поднесла его к глазам. У мисс Уизли истерика, сейчас ею занимается мадам Помфри. Если вам нужна Успокаивающая микстура, мадам Помфри уже ждет вас.

\- Я тоже должна кое-что сообщить вам, профессор, - Гермиона опустила глаза, - и, думаю, вам стоит вызвать сюда Драко Малфоя. Мне будет сложно повторить это два раза, а вам, наверняка, еще тяжелее.

МакГонагалл словно побледнела еще сильнее. С ее лица сбежала последняя краска, и теперь она казалась прозрачной. Однако она нашла в себе силы на то, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами и вызвать домовика. Маленькое скорченное существо появилось незамедлительно, дрожа всем тщедушным тельцем и испуганно хлопая огромными глазами.

\- Пригласи Драко Малфоя ко мне в кабинет.

Эльф качнул ушами и с громким хлопком исчез. В кабинете повисло молчание, нарушать которое никто не решался. Гермиона уткнулась взглядом в свои руки и почувствовала укол совести. Только что ей сообщили о том, что не стало второго ее друга, а она даже не расплакалась. Ни единой слезинки не выступило на ее глазах. Гермиона спрятала лицо в руки и прерывисто вздохнула, снова и снова ругая себя и укоряя в черствости. В ушах уже звенел голос Джинни, разрывая барабанные перепонки изнутри: «Тебе безразлично! Тебе всегда было безразлично!» Она снова выдохнула и как можно сильнее опустила уголки губ вниз, кривя рот и выдавливая из себя ту самую гримасу, что неизменно искажает лицо человека, перед тем, как он разрыдается. Однако это не помогло, и Гермиона часто заморгала, надеясь пустить хоть одну слезинку, дабы доказать самой себе и всем вокруг, что она не черствая, что она переживает. Внутри шевелился холодный скользкий ком воспоминаний, ставших такими грустными. Гермиона вспоминала все те дни, часы, минуты, проведенные с Роном, с Гарри, и мысленно повторяла себе, что больше никогда это не повторится, и новых минут вместе уже не будет. Она никогда больше не обнимет Рона, никогда не хлопнет Гарри по плечу. Никогда. От этого «Никогда» опускались плечи, будто на них положили пудовый мешок, под ложечкой собирался тугой ком, а во рту появлялся кислый привкус. Но слез не было. Впрочем, Гермиона взглянула сквозь пальцы на МакГонагалл, и подумала, что здесь некому обвинить ее в черствости. МакГонагалл сидела на своем месте с идеально ровной спиной, словно была отлита из стали или выкована из камня. Несмотря на то, что лицо ее было полностью бесцветно и непроницаемо, глаза ее кричали о боли, которую она переживает. Но на ее лице тоже не было ни слезинки. Гермиона выдохнула и отняла руки от лица. Догадка внезапно озарила ее, будто пламя свечи наконец-то пробилось сквозь тьму.

\- Профессор, - робко проговорила Гермиона, - мне кажется, что все эти инциденты связаны с дождем.

Раскат грома прокатился над замком, все вокруг подсветило молниями, а затем воцарилась звенящая тишина, в которой прозвучал тихий, сочащийся ядом голос:

\- А ты догадлива, Грейнджер.

Гермиона подскочила на месте и повернула голову к дверям. Драко Малфой застыл в проеме, сложив руки на груди и подчеркнуто не глядя на Гермиону. Та, в свою очередь, резко отвернулась, чувствуя, как ее захлестывает паника. Она не знала, как сказать Малфою, что Астории – его невесты, которой он так гордился еще час назад – больше нет. Она перебирала в голове варианты, и все они были неправильными. Одни казались ехидными, другие – слишком приторными. Гермиона даже пожалела, что вызвалась сама сказать Малфою о случившемся. Жалела, что не рассказала обо всем МакГонагалл и не пошла в Больничное Крыло к Джинни. Удивлялась, как вообще смогла поставить Малфоя главнее, чем Джинни, ведь та была теперь ее единственной родной душой. Родители все еще были в Австралии, не подозревая о существовании дочери, Рона и Гарри больше не было, так что у Гермионы осталась только Джинни. 

\- Мистер Малфой, проходите, - МакГонагалл, еще не зная, что за новости припасены для него у Гермионы, все же смотрела с сочувствием.

Малфой странно дернул губами, будто собирался презрительно усмехнуться, но вовремя вспомнил, что находится в директорском кабинете, и все же прошел к столу МакГонагалл.

\- Вы меня пригласили, профессор, - спокойно и немного высокомерно проговорил он.

\- Да, мистер Малфой. У мисс Грейнджер для вас есть какая-то информация, она настояла на том, чтобы я пригласила вас.  
Малфой наконец-то удостоил Гермиону колючим неприятным взглядом и не смог сдержать себя, презрительно скривив губы.

\- Малфой. То есть, Драко, - Гермиона еле выдавила его непослушное имя. – Дело в том, что я тебе очень сочувствую. И мне очень больно. И я не хотела тебя расстраивать. И – Мерлин, как же это сказать.

Малфой нахмурился и сильнее сжал руки.

\- В общем, - Гермиона, наконец, взяла себя в руки, - Малфой, мне очень жаль, но Астории больше нет. 

Малфой глубоко, но абсолютно беззвучно вдохнул, отчего плечи его стали шире, а сам он выпрямился, и теперь казалось, что он, подобно хищной птице, вот-вот кинется на Гермиону и разорвет ее.

\- Что ты сказала, Грейнджер? – прошипел он.

\- Мисс Грейнджер? – МакГонагалл опешила от услышанного. – Как это случилось?

\- Астория встретила меня на лестнице, и мы с ней вместе направились в библиотеку, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, глядя в пол. – Мы уже почти дошли, когда она остановилась посмотреть в окно. 

Она замолчала и глянула исподлобья на Малфоя, боясь того, как он мог отреагировать.

\- Дальше, - почти повелительно произнес он.

\- Я не знаю, как это получилось. За окном сломалось дерево, и ветка разбила стекло, - Гермиона почувствовала, как на глаза наконец-то наворачиваются слезы. – И ее залило дождем. Мне очень жаль.

Она опустилась в кресло и беззвучно расплакалась, пряча руки в лицо.

\- Мистер Малфой, мои соболезнования, - прошелестела МакГонагалл.

\- Благодарю, директор, - казалось, слова давались ему тяжело, хотя лицо оставалось непроницаемым. – Я сам сообщу ее родителям. 

\- Если вам не составит труда, мистер Малфой, - кивнула МакГонагалл, и в кабинете вновь повисло молчание. Гермиона больше всего мечтала о том, чтобы оказаться сейчас в теплой кровати в своей спальне, или хотя бы возле Джинни в Больничном Крыле. Вернее, Гермиона мечтала оказаться как можно дальше от Малфоя и его мрачной скорби.

\- Могу я быть свободна, профессор? – робко проговорила она, и МакГонагалл кивнула.

Гермиона с трудом поднялась на ноги и побрела к выходу. Она была разбита и раздавлена. Менее чем за сутки она потеряла любимого человека, лучшего друга, а теперь, когда Гринграсс показалась ей достаточно приятной и милой, Гермиона потеряла и ее. Не то, чтобы Гермиона могла считать ее своей потерей, но тот разговор, случившийся у них, дал понять, что Астория была настроено миролюбиво, и они бы даже могли поладить. Была. Но теперь ее тоже нет, и никогда больше не будет. Хотелось плакать навзрыд, но сил не было. Хотелось в тепло, подальше от пронзительного холода, который забирался вместе с темнотой под мантию, холодил кожу, студил кровь в жилах. Хотелось спать, мучительно долго, без сновидений и мыслей, чтобы не думать о том, что по пробуждению ни Рона, ни Гарри, ни хотя бы Астории рядом так и не окажется. Она твердо решила, что сейчас же пойдет к мадам Помфри и попросит у нее Зелье сна без сновидений, примет неприлично большую дозу и проспит самое меньшее двое суток, когда за спиной раздался холодный и властный голос.

\- В библиотеку шли, Грейнджер?

Гермиона остановилась и обернулась. Малфой стоял напротив директорского кабинета, в достаточном отдалении от самой Гермионы, и сверлил ее ненавидящим взглядом.

\- Уверена, Грейнджер? 

\- Вполне. Мы шли в библиотеку, - повторила Гермиона.

\- Астория? С тобой? Да она бы и на фут к тебе не подошла. Гринграссы – благородное чистокровное семейство, они не позволят запятнать свою честь общением с грязнокровками.

\- Малфой, - Гермиона сделала шаг ему навстречу, - мне очень жаль. Может, я недолго знала Асторию, но она была замечательной.

\- Мне не нужны твои паршивые соболезнования, - Малфой, казалось, был на грани, и голос его эхом прокатился по коридорам. Откуда-то сорвалась тяжелая капля, потревоженная шумом, и звонко разбилась о камень. 

\- Она была замечательная, - упрямо повторила Гермиона. – Очень красивая и искренняя. Очень жаль, что по родительским договоренностям ей достался ты.

\- Не смей о ней говорить, Грейнджер, - взревел Малфой и, развернувшись к ней спиной, стремительно зашагал в сторону подземелий, но сделав десять шагов, остановился и развернулся. – Ты не имеешь права даже называть ее имени своим грязным ртом! Что ты вообще можешь знать о высоких отношениях!

Гермиона застыла, оглушенная эхом его слов, от которых в голове бил набат. Малфой уже ушел, громко и чеканно вышагивая по каменному полу, а Гермиона так и стояла посреди коридора. Как бы сложно это ни было, но она понимала Малфоя. Эта мысль была столь же неприятна, сколько и нова, но теперь Малфой был с ней в одной лодке. И почему-то Гермионе пришло в голову, что он все же любил Асторию. По каким-то невероятным чистокровным стандартам, по их странным обычаям, но в рамках тех устоев он ее любил. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и двинулась в сторону больничного крыла.

Каждый шаг давался ей все тяжелее и тяжелее, а тень, появлявшаяся на стене при каждой вспышке молнии, пугала ее и заставляла отшатываться от стены. Было это обманом зрения, или тень действительно тянула к ней свои призрачные руки, шептала ее имя своими черными губами и разочарованно шипела всякий раз, когда не могла дотянуться до Гермионы.   
«Это просто переутомление», - сказала себе Гермиона, когда ей в очередной раз послышался этот шипящий шепот, шорох под стеной и чье-то дыхание на плече. Она – в который раз – встряхнула головой и обернулась. Однако шепот повторился, и в нем Гермиона отчетливо расслышала свое имя. Ноги сами понесли ее к окну, хотя здравый смысл гнал ее прочь из этого коридора. Гермиона осторожно взглянула через залитое водой стекло, умоляя высшие силы, чтобы на сей раз его не разбила еще одна ветка, но деревьев поблизости не было. За окном была опушка, край Запретного леса, и Гермиона замерла, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд. Из-за деревьев постепенно, один за другим выходили они. Черные фигуры, похожие на ту, что она видела утром под Гремучей Ивой. Все они были похожи, как две капли воды: высокие и тонкие, закутанные в черные одежды, в капюшонах, под которыми не угадывалось лиц. Сверкнувшая молния озарила их, и Гермиона снова испытала первобытный, всепоглощающий страх, когда не увидела ни под одним капюшоном даже очертаний лиц. Они двигались медленно, уверенно и неотвратимо, надвигаясь на школу темной тучей, подобно тем тучам, что ползли по свинцово-серому небу. Порыв ветра вырвал с лесу очередное дерево, которое с грохотом рухнуло на землю, но на головах Черных людей капюшоны не шелохнулись ни на дюйм. Они остановились, дойдя до теплиц, и застыли наготове, словно были армией, готовой в любой момент ринуться в атаку и ожидая лишь приказа. Гермиона с замиранием сердца смотрела на них, когда один из толпы поднял руку и махнул ей. Он махнул именно ей, Гермиона скорее ощутила это, чем поняла, почувствовав кожей шевеление стылого влажного воздуха. «Гермиона», - услышала она шепот голоса прямо над самым ухом, и резко обернулась. Коридор был пуст. «Гермиона», - повторил шепот еще раз. А потом еще, но голоса уже было два. Она повернулась к окну, и сердце бешено забилось в грудной клетке, как бьется в силках пойманная птица, понимающая, что ее конец уже близок. Два голоса шептали ее имя, и двое Черных людей махали ей тонкими длинными руками. Гермиона хотела отойти от окна, но ноги не слушались, моментально став ватными. А люди в толпе все поднимали и поднимали руки один за другим, махали ей, и от этого шум в голове только усиливался. Хор голосов вышептывал ее имя, а она задыхалась своим бессилием, не зная, как избавиться от наваждения. 

\- Нет! – крикнула Гермиона окну, и хор в голове взвыл, а толпа на опушке колыхнулась, словно была единым целым. Собрав в кулак последние силы, Гермиона оторвала руки от подоконника и сделала шаг назад. И еще шаг. А затем, услышав, что хор в голове стихает, она развернулась и побежала, и перестук ее шагов эхом прокатился по школьному коридору. Камень больно бил по ступням, в боку колола тысяча игл, дыхание сбивалось, в горле перекатывалась вязкая слюна, но Гермиона бежала, не останавливаясь, боясь, что стоит ей остановиться, и в голове снова взвоет хор голосов. Зная, что стоит ей перейти на шаг, как ее догонит тьма, ступавшая за ней попятам. Предчувствуя, что кошмар прошлой ночи повторится, как только она прекратит свое движение. Гермиона понимала это, и поэтому бежала, взбиралась по лестницам, перескакивая через ступеньки, неслась из последних сил по коридорам, мимо дверей классных комнат, за которыми студенты, которым посчастливилось не понести еще ни одной потери, как ни в чем не бывало повторяли пройденный материал, отвечали на вопросы преподавателей, скрипели перьями, шуршали пергаментами, листали книги. Гермиона преодолела еще одну лестницу, и оказалась в том самом коридоре, куда забрели они с Асторией. Черная пасть разбитого окна зияла в стене, маня к себе. Дождь уже намочил подоконник и пол у окна, а может, это все еще были следы Гринграсс – Гермиона не знала, но она подняла палочку и, направив ее на груду битого стекла, произнесла:

\- Репаро.

Скрежет стекла о камень наполнил коридор, разрезая тишину сотней ножей. Гермиона удовлетворенно наблюдала, как стекло, целое и невредимое, возвращается в раму. В душе разливались приятные теплые волны спокойствия, будто бы целостность этого окна была единственным, что могло ей угрожать.

\- Что вы здесь делаете, - раздался за спиной скрипучий голос. Гермиона пискнула и обернулась. Позади нее стоял Филч, а у ног его терлась бессменная миссис Норрис.

\- Тут было разбито окно, - проговорила Гермиона с заметным облегчением. – Я его починила.

\- Починила – и иди, нечего тут стоять, - произнес Филч и звучно чихнул. От влажности у него всегда начиналась простуда. – Иди, чего встала. Мне еще тут убирать.

\- Мистер Филч, - осторожно проговорила Гермиона, - воду трогать нельзя, она опасна.

Филч громко фыркнул, и миссис Норрис зашипела на Гермиону. Та хотела было поспорить, но вдруг кошка подошла к луже воды под окном и стала ее лакать.

\- Оттащите кошку! – вскрикнула Гермиона. – Быстрее! 

Но было поздно. Пронзительный кошачий крик заглушил ее слова, и пушистое тельце миссис Норрис рухнуло в лужу воды, извиваясь в конвульсиях. 

\- Моя кошка! – закричал Филч, и бросился к тельцу, но Гермиона вовремя схватила его за рукав.

\- Нельзя, мистер Филч, нельзя трогать воду, - повторяла она бессчетное множество раз, удерживая беднягу уже двумя руками, пока тот рвался к кошке. А потом Филч всхлипнул и замолк. Гермиона подняла глаза и увидела, что губы его беззвучно шевелятся, будто повторяя одну и ту же фразу. Гермиона взглянула себе за спину: кошки не было, лишь лужа под окном стала чуть больше. 

\- Вам нужно в Больничное крыло, - тихо проговорила она. – И мне тоже. Идемте, я вас отведу.

Она перехватила Филча, все еще шевелившего губами, под руку и повела его дальше по коридору.


	6. Chapter 6

В Больничном Крыле было тихо. Казалось, что даже шум дождя за окнами не способен был пробиться сюда, к этим ровным рядам коек, застеленных белоснежными простынями, что от них, казалось, исходил свет. Скрип двери, раздавшийся в тот момент, когда Гермиона вошла в Больничное Крыло, прозвучал громко, даже оглушительно, и в ответ ему раздался тихий стук двери и легкие, почти невесомые шаги. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер? – мадам Помфри смерила Гермиону удивленным взглядом.

\- Простите, мадам Помфри. Я встретила мистера Филча, - тихо проговорила Гермиона. – Он в очень расстроенных чувствах и, кажется, нуждается в вашей помощи.

Мадам Помфри кивнула, и Гермиона отворила двери Больничного Крыла, указывая на Филча, который застыл прямо посреди коридора, и лишь безучастно раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Даже появление мадам Помфри не остановило его. Он лишь на миг остановился, смерил ее безразличным взглядом и продолжил раскачиваться, беззвучно шевеля губами.

\- Что с ним? – вполголоса спросила мадам Помфри.

\- Кошка, - Гермиона поджала губы, надеясь, что это поможет ей не заплакать. – Его кошка напилась дождевой воды.

Мадам Помфри поморщилась, очевидно, уже понимая, к каким последствиям это привело. Ни слова не говоря, она вышла в коридор и подтолкнула Филча к дверям Больничного Крыла. Он пошёл, но скорее по инерции, нежели осознанно, от чего Гермионе стало еще тоскливее.

\- Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер, - тихо проговорила мадам Помфри. – Если желаете, можете попробовать поговорить с мисс Уизли. Хотя, признаюсь, ее состояние все еще плачевное.

\- Да, спасибо, - Гермиона кивнула, и мадам Помфри указала рукой в дальний конец Больничного Крыла. Гермиона только сейчас пригляделась и увидела там до слез знакомую фигурку Джинни. Она стояла у окна, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и смотрела в окно, будто ожидая увидеть там кого-то. Койка за ее спиной была примята, а на тумбочке стоял пустой пузырек из-под тонизирующего зелья. Гермиона двинулась к ней, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не напугать Джинни, которой и без этого хватило горя. 

\- Гермиона, - прошептала Джинни, когда Гермиона остановилась около нее, - прости меня, Гермиона. Я наговорила лишнего.

\- Понимаю, Джинни. Все мы эгоистичны в своем горе, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Я не могу представить, как тебе тяжело. Ты еще не оправилась от, ну ты понимаешь, Фреда.

\- Да, - Джинни кивнула и умолкла, устремив взгляд в окно, залитое потоками воды. Гермиона осторожно погладила ее по плечу.

\- Все будет, - она осеклась на слове «хорошо», понимая, что хорошо уже не будет. – Все будет, Джинни. Нам бы только узнать, как долго это будет твориться. И продержаться. Мы продержимся, Джинни. 

\- Они зовут меня, - прошептала Джинни, оборвав ее на полуслове. – Ты слышишь это? Они тебя тоже зовут?

Голоса в голове взвыли хором, стоило Гермионе выглянуть в окно. Черные фигуры стояли невероятно близко к замку, и их голоса будто набатом стучали в голове, повторяя и повторяя ее имя.

\- Да, Джинни, меня они тоже зовут, - тихо проговорила Гермиона и отвернулась от окна. Голоса в голове чуть ослабли, о чем она не преминула сообщить Джинни.

\- Джинни, если отвернуться, их не так слышно. Попробуй. Отвернись от окна.

Джинни покачала головой, продолжая смотреть на улицу.

\- Джинни, отвернись, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Гермиона, и даже потянула ее за край мантии.

\- Но Гермиона, - упрямо проговорила Джинни, - они же зовут меня. Смотри, они мне машут. 

\- Джинни, пожалуйста, - простонала Гермиона, хватаясь за голову.

\- Нет, ты только посмотри, - Джинни ткнула пальцем в окно. – Это Гарри! А рядом с ним – Рон. Смотри, Гермиона, это Гарри и Рон! 

Гермиона нехотя повернулась к окну.

\- Джинни, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это не Гарри и не Рон. Эти черные существа вышли из леса на рассвете.

\- Но посмотри на них!

Гермиона тяжело повернула голову и застыла. Две черных фигуры действительно махали им тонкими длинными руками.

\- Джинни, это не могут быть Гарри и Рон, - пробормотала Гермиона, стараясь прорваться через хор голосов в голове. – Ты же видишь, какие у них неестественно тонкие руки. И под их капюшонами – Джинни,под капюшонами даже нет очертаний лиц, будто там пусто. 

\- Почему ты с такой уверенностью об этом говоришь, - Джинни слишком резко повернулась к ней, и глаза ее полыхнули неприкрытой злобой.

\- Джинни, в тебе говорит тоска, - Гермиона грустно кивнула головой. – Ты хочешь, чтобы все произошедшее было неправдой и, естественно, ищешь знаки своей правоты. 

\- Гермиона, ты не поняла. Это действительно Гарри и Рон, и они зовут нас.

\- Куда зовут? На улицу? – Гермиона вздохнула и мысленно сосчитала до десяти, чтобы не сорваться. – Джинни, любой контакт с дождевой водой опасен. Я видела, что случилось с кошкой Филча и с Асторией Гринграсс, и, поверь, я не хочу, чтобы что-то подобное произошло еще и с тобой. 

\- А что с ними произошло? – удивленно спросила Джинни.

\- То же самое, что и с Роном, - Гермиона понурила голову. – Они просто растворились и все. Ужасно кричали. 

\- Погоди, а когда ты видела Асторию?

\- После завтрака. Сразу после завтрака мы с ней вместе поднимались в библиотеку, а что?

\- Сразу после завтрака профессор МакГонагалл вела меня в Больничное Крыло. И я могу поклясться, что в школе царила полная тишина.

\- Быть того не может, - возмутилась Гермиона. – Она так кричала, что стекла разве что не дрожали.

Джинни уставилась на нее, подозрительно прищурившись.

\- Тебе не кажется это странным? 

\- Кажется, - кивнула Гермиона. – И вспомни Рона. Он же тоже создал достаточно шума. Но другие проснулись, только когда мы ругались в гостиной.

Они обе замолчали, задумчиво глядя друг на друга.

\- Это все очень странно, - кивнула Джинни.

\- У меня есть одна догадка, - неуверенно проговорила Гермиона. – Но чтобы судить об ее правоте, ее следует проверить. А проверять такое на живых людях не слишком-то и хочется.

Они помолчали еще немного, пристально глядя друг на друга, а потом Джинни снова повернулась к окну.

\- Прекрати их рассматривать, - попросила Гермиона.

\- Не могу. Они как будто зовут меня.

\- Вот именно, - Гермиона хлопнула ладонью по подоконнику. – Они зовут тебя под дождь! Чтобы и ты тоже растаяла.

\- И что с того?

\- Как это что, - возмутилась Гермиона. – Послушай, Джинни, я уже потеряла Рона и Гарри, я не хочу потерять еще и тебя. И к тому же, ты – староста Гриффиндора. В такие тяжелые времена нельзя оставлять факультет без старосты. Вспомни Перси! Он же твой брат.

\- Да какое мне дело до факультета, - бесцветным, надтреснутым голосом проговорила Джинни, - какое мне дело до факультета, когда самой главной его части больше нет? Какой смысл, Гермиона?

Гермиона не нашлась, что ответить.

\- А если ты права, - продолжала Джинни, - и все, кто попал под дождь, потом стали вот такими черными людьми, то я тоже должна попасть под дождь.

\- Зачем, - ужаснулась Гермиона.

\- Так я смогу быть с Гарри. А ты могла бы быть с Роном.

\- Джинни, я не уверена, что это хорошая идея. Я не уверена, что они способны чувствовать привязанность. Какой толк быть с любимым человеком рядом, если ты не ощущаешь его душевного тепла? Если вы оба вообще не люди?

\- Как хочешь, - Джинни пожала плечами, посмотрела в окно и – к ужасу Гермионы – помахала в ответ. – Ты как хочешь, Гермиона, а я пойду. Меня там ждут.

\- Ты сошла с ума, - Гермиона перегородила ей дорогу. – Ты просто перенервничала. Сейчас я позову мадам Помфри, она даст тебе успокаивающую микстуру, ты поспишь и все будет, - Гермиона снова осеклась. – И будем учиться с этим жить.

\- Отойди, -Джинни уверенным жестом отодвинула Гермиону с пути и бросилась к выходу из Больничного Крыла.

\- Джинни, погоди! – воскликнула Гермиона и побежала за ней.

Каменный пол больно бил по подошвам, но Гермиона не обращала на это внимания. Впереди бежала Джинни, и Гермионе нужно было во что бы то ни стало ее догнать, иначе – она знала, что иначе сделает Джинни, и безумно не хотела этого. Перед глазами еще стоял Рон, корчившийся на кровати, и Астория Гринграсс, дугой выгибавшаяся на полу. 

\- Джинни, остановись! – крикнула Гермиона, и ее голос эхом прокатился под каменными сводами потолка.

Джинни словно не слышала ее, продолжая упорно бежать по коридору.

\- Джинни, не вынуждай меня! – и снова ее слова прозвучали будто в пустоту. Джинни не собиралась останавливаться и, похоже, считала разговор оконченным. 

Гермиона собрала все силы в кулак – бессонная ночь давала о себе знать – и на ходу достала из кармана палочку. 

\- Петрификус Тоталус!

Джинни уже была на лестнице, и заклятие Гермионы просвистело у нее над головой. 

\- Остолбеней!

Джинни перемахнула через две ступени и заклятие снова прошло мимо.

\- Не стыдно метать заклятия в друга, Гермиона? – на бегу выкрикнула она.

\- Я лишь хочу остановить тебя! Спасти тебя от твоих же ложных убеждений! Петрификус Тоталус! 

Рука дрогнула, и заклинание снова просвистело мимо. Джинни разразилась истерическим смехом, но не остановилась. 

\- Джинни, постой! Есть ведь другой выход! Остолбеней!

Джинни резко приняла вправо, и заклинание оставило лишь выбоину в стене. Гермиона чувствовала, как в боку начинает колоть. Ей снова послышалось шипение из уголков и смежных коридорчиков, но она быстро отогнала, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы догнать Джинни.

\- Остолбеней! Петрификус Тоталус! 

Джинни бежала теперь зигзагом, раз за разом умудряясь увернуться от заклятий и петляя. Гермиона выдохлась, дышать становилось намного тяжелее, она то и дело спотыкалась, и даже пару раз чуть не упала. Еще тяжелее давались лестницы. Если Гермиона после бессонной ночи напрягалась из последних сил, чтобы преодолеть их, то Джинни, видимо, под воздействием тонизирующей микстуры, напротив, слетала по ним ланью. Они пробегали коридор за коридором, Гермиона безуспешно метала в Джинни заклятие за заклятием, та успевала увернуться и продолжала бег. 

В конце концов они добрались до выхода из школы, и Джинни, наконец остановилась у парадных дверей.

\- Джинни, пожалуйста, - простонала Гермиона, остановившись на лестнице и схватившись за бок. – Не делай этого. Одумайся, Джинни.

Джинни лишь снова рассмеялась, распахнула дверь и застыла на месте. В шагах двадцати от дверей стояли две черных фигуры, и стоило Джинни открыть дверь, как они тут же потянули к ней руки. Голоса в голове Гермионы снова зашлись криком, на все лады повторяя ее имя, а она стояла на верхней ступени, будучи не в силах сделать и шага.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала Гермиона, но Джинни и сама повернулась к ней.

\- Пойдем, Гермиона. Видишь, как им плохо без нас? Они же ждут.

Гермиона обессилено покачала головой и протянула руку к Джинни. Но та уже снова стояла лицом к выходу, словно набираясь решимости перед прыжком в неизвестность. Гермиона ощутила холодок, который полз с улицы, который сковывал все тело тугими обручами, замедлял мысли и тянул за собой наружу. Сделай лишь шаг – и станешь легкой, как воздух. Сделай шаг – и никогда больше не почувствуешь боли. «Сделай шаг, Гермиона, и ты будешь с нами», - раздалось в голове.

Джинни выбежала на улицу, и холод пронзил Гермиону тысячей копий. Она открыла рот в безмолвном крике, когда Джинни пробежала десять шагов и упала в размокшую землю, на которой уже скрутилась почерневшая трава. Огненно-рыжие волосы вмиг перепачкались в грязи, а глаза безучастно смотрели в небо. А потом Джинни закричала так, что у Гермионы заложило уши. Она кричала и выгибалась дугой, а две черные фигуры подходили все ближе и ближе к ней. Джинни била бледной рукой по земле, выбивая коричневые грязные брызги, попадавшие на ее лицо. Она взвизгнула последний раз и рассыпалась на миллионы брызг. 

Гермиона всхлипнула. Она и сама не заметила, как начала плакать. Горячие слезы стекали по ее лицу, по шее, скатывались под воротник, но Гермиона этого не замечала. В ее голове надрывался хор голосов, и она не могла понять, добавился ли к нему еще один. Гермиона подняла палочку, желая захлопнуть двери заклятием, чтобы никто, ни одна живая душа больше не могла их открыть, когда на улице начало твориться нечто невероятное. На том самом месте, где только что лежала Джинни, начала появляться новая черная фигура. Она словно вырастала из земли: сначала голова, затем шея и плечи, туловище и руки, бедра, ноги. Гермиона будто окаменела, глядя, как черная фигура делает небольшой шаг по направлению к школе, как протягивает руку. Тихий вкрадчивый голос в голове проговорил: «Гермиона», и тут усталость дала о себе знать. Ноги подкосились сами по себе, и Гермиона кубарем скатилась с лестницы. Довершением стал удар затылком об каменные плиты пола.

\- Коллопортус, - произнес над головой чей-то смутно знакомый голос, и за ним последовал оглушительный хлопок входной двери. 

\- Что же мне так не везет, Грейнджер, - проговорил голос над головой, но Гермиона не ответила, проваливаясь в теплую мягкую вату.


	7. Chapter 7

Бег остановился. Ноги гудели так, будто вмиг стали чугунными, и теперь кто-то бил по ним молотом, желая отделить их от тела, а то и вовсе расколоть на куски. Легкие сдавливало, от нехватки воздуха они горели огнем, и это пламя подбиралось к гортани, его жар высушивал горло и нёбо, от чего язык становился ватным и неповоротливым. Гермиона хотела повернуться и осмотреться, но тело не слушалось ее. Вокруг царила тьма, но она была не просто отсутствием света. Она клубилась вокруг Гермионы, скользила по рукам, окутывала голову, давила на шею и царапала глаза. Гермиона хотела вскрикнуть, но из горла вырвался лишь невнятный хрип. Вдруг тьму разрезал луч света, белого, словно снег, но теплого, словно майское солнце. От неожиданности Гермиона выдохнула из легких последний воздух и почувствовала, что задыхается. Тьма вокруг нее зашипела и вдруг стала отступать, давая возможность рассмотреть мир вокруг себя. 

Гермиона обнаружила, что стоит перед стеклом, из-за которого и льется теплый белый свет. Стекло было толстым и мутным, и невозможно было различить, что за ним. Гермиона с нечеловеческим усилием подняла руку, провела пальцами по стеклу и чуть не вскрикнула от удивления, когда стекло под ее пальцами вспыхнуло, и по нему побежали разноцветные, ослепительно яркие искры. Там, где они пробегали, стекло становилось прозрачным. Гермиона смотрела на происходящее с замиранием сердца, в котором зародился необъяснимый страх. Она не могла понять, почему свет и разноцветные искры пугают ее ещё сильнее, чем пугала тьма, но все инстинкты хором кричали о том, что ей немедленно нужно отдернуть руку, а ноги, позабывшие о боли и усталости, снова готовы были сорваться на бег. Однако пальцы словно прилипли к стеклу, и как бы Гермиона не пыталась, она так и не смогла отдернуть руку. Свет, бивший прежде в глаза, стал ослабевать, принося успокоение усталым глазам, которые, казалось, высохли. Каждый раз, когда Гермиона пыталась моргнуть, её веки изнутри царапало миллионом игл. Наконец, свет ослаб, и она, наконец, смогла рассмотреть, что было там, за стеклом. Увиденное заставило ее сделать глубокий вдох. Гермиона даже не заметила, как больно воздух оцарапал её легкие. Ведь из-за стекла на неё смотрел самый родной, самый любимый человек. Рон.

Гермиона жадно впилась взглядом в его лицо, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку, каждую веснушку, каждую мелочь на лице, которое было таким привычным, но, как ни странно, успело померкнуть в памяти всего за один этот безумный день. Она не сразу поняла, что что-то не так. Рон был таким же, как и всегда, но нечто неуловимое, какая-то небольшая деталь делала его чужим и далеким. 

\- Рон, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, еле шевеля пересохшими губами.

\- Я звал тебя, - донесся до неё голос из-за стекла. – Я звал тебя, я просил тебя уйти со мной. Снова. И снова ты предала меня. Выбрала не меня.

«Я не предавала!» - хотела сказать Гермиона, но не смогла, слыша в голове эхо утренних слов Джинни.

\- Ты предала всех нас, - раздался из-за стекла еще один знакомый голос, и Гермиона перевела взгляд за правое плечо Рона, узнав в обладателе голоса Гарри.

«Я испугалась», - хотела сказать Гермиона, но и это произнести не смогла, молча глядя, как около Гарри появляется Джинни.

\- Она испугалась, - брезгливо выплюнула та. – Она испугалась боли. Неужели так сложно чуточку потерпеть ради друзей?

Гермиона не нашла, что ответить. 

\- Иди к нам, - проговорил Рон, приближаясь к стеклу со своей стороны. Он улыбнулся, и тут Гермиона, наконец, поняла, что с ними троими не так. Привычные голубые глаза были подернуты серой пленкой, и по мере того, как Рон приближался, пелена становилась все плотнее и плотнее. 

\- Нет, - прошептала Гермиона в ужасе, и попробовала отдернуть руку от стекла, но у нее не получилось. Пальцы легко проходили сквозь стекло, но – только на ту сторону. Обратно же пути им не было, напротив, ее тянуло туда, за стекло. 

\- Иди к нам, Гермиона, - проговорил Рон, странным шипящим голосом, и интонации его напомнили тот звук, что слышен, если в огонь выплеснуть воду. 

\- Нет, - повторила Гермиона, но Рон был все ближе к стеклу, он уже почти коснулся ее пальцев своей рукой.

\- Нет! – закричала Гермиона, глядя, как стремительно темнеет та часть пальцев, что была за стеклом, и как лицо Рона расплывается, словно снова должно вот-вот рассыпаться брызгами. – Нет!

Из горла вырвался лишь надсадный хрип.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, все в порядке.

Гермиона сфокусировала взгляд и с облегчением выдохнула. Лицо, что маячило над ней, принадлежало мадам Помфри.

\- Что со мной? – спросила Гермиона, часто моргая.

\- Ничего, что не мог бы исправить «Костерост» и пара-тройка эликсиров. Несколько переломов, сотрясение мозга, но в целом все намного лучше, чем могло бы быть.  
\- Могло бы быть? О чем вы, мадам Помфри?

\- О, видимо, еще и травматическая амнезия, - всплеснула руками мадам Помфри. – В любом случае, об этом вам лучше поговорить с профессором МакГонагалл. Я сообщу ей, что вы пришли в себя.

Мадам Помфри направилась в свою комнатку, оставив Гермиону в полном одиночестве. За окном, как и прежде, шумел ливень. Косые струи хлестали по окнам, ветер гудел, стремясь то ли продавить оконные стекла, то ли сорвать карнизы, неистовым зверем вновь и вновь налетал на замок. На белом потолке Больничного Крыла причудливо плясали отсветы молний, баюкая и расслабляя Гермиону, которая раз за разом ловила себя на том, что глаза её так и норовят закрыться. Она, вероятно, была бы не прочь немного вздремнуть, но стоило смежить веки, как перед взором вновь появлялось мутное стекло, из-за которого бил белый свет, и за которым угадывались расплывчатые фигуры Гарри, Рона и Джинни. Тогда Гермиона вздрагивала и прикладывала все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, чтобы открыть глаза. Впрочем, созерцать потолок, откинувшись на подушки, было ничуть не лучше. В причудливых сплетениях света и теней Гермионе мерещились то Гарри с Джинни, то Рон, и все они тянули к ней руки, вышептывая её имя. Невозможность уйти, отвернуться, закрыть глаза, неспособность понять, сон ли это, или ещё реальность, сводили Гермиону с ума, а голоса, завывавшие в голове, становились все громче, все сильнее, все надрывнее. В какой-то миг показалось, что голова уже готова взорваться, как вдруг хор голосов был прерван скрипом двери. Гермиона вздрогнула и мотнула головой, совно стремясь отогнать дремоту, и это движение тут же отозвалось шумом в ушах и головокружением.. Однако даже сквозь этот шум Гермиона наконец-то расслышала реальный, неиллюзорный звук. К ней кто-то шел, дробно стуча каблуками по каменному полу. Прошло около минуты, прежде чем Гермионе удалось сфокусировать взгляд на приближавшейся фигуре. 

Минерва МакГонагалл словно постарела на добрый десяток лет за последние сутки. Лицо ее было искажено гримасой, в которой причудливо сплелись ужас, горе, волнение и решительность. Гермиона почти чувствовала то усилие, которое профессор прикладывала, чтобы сохранять спину идеально ровной.

\- Профессор, - робко начала Гермиона, стоило МакГонагалл остановиться у ее койки. 

\- Ни слова, мисс Грейнджер, - попросила профессор. – Вам нужен покой. Мистер Малфой уже все рассказал.

\- Малфой? – Гермиона вскочила бы с больничной койки, если бы не обездвиживающие чары, на которые мадам Помфри не пожалела сил. 

\- Да, именно мистер Малфой доставил вас в Больничное Крыло, после чего не замедлил явиться ко мне в кабинет и рассказать о произошедшем. И – да, про мисс Уизли тоже, - закончила она, предваряя следующий вопрос Гермионы.

\- Мне стоит его поблагодарить, - тихо проговорила Гермиона. – Если бы он не отправил меня сюда, одному Мерлину известно, что могло бы произойти.

\- Если бы мистер Малфой не заблокировал двери школы, нам всем пришлось бы несладко, - МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула. – Он сказал, что применил какие-то специальные чары помимо обычного запирающего заклятия.

\- Думаете, он что-то знает? Я имею в виду, о том, что сейчас происходит, - Гермиона нахмурилась.

\- Мистер Малфой не скрывает этого. Проблема в том, что он не хочет ничего рассказывать.

\- Я его разговорю, - Гермиона стукнула единственной подвижной рукой по матрасу.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, вам сейчас нужно лежать и отдыхать, - строго проговорила МакГонагалл. – А еще лучше – поспать.

\- Нет! – выдохнула Гермиона, даже не скрывая панических ноток в голосе.  
\- Тогда просто успокойтесь, - МакГонагалл попыталась улыбнуться. – За ту ночь, что вы тут проведете, мистер Малфой никуда не денется, раз уж он и впрямь знает, что делать.

Гермиона кивнула и уставилась в потолок. МакГонагалл, видимо, надеясь, что Гермиона все же решит вздремнуть, развернулась и направилась к выходу из Больничного Крыла. Её гулкие шаги становились все тише и тише, затем раздался скрип двери и на Больничное Крыло снова опустилась оглушительная тишина. Гермиона осталась наедине со своими мыслями, страхами и переживаниями. А еще – с воспоминаниями о сне. Она невероятно, до мурашек по коже, до зубовного скрежета боялась этого сна, и потому не желала закрывать глаза, опасаясь, что видение вернется. И в то же время ей безумно хотелось узнать, что было бы, если бы Рону, Гарри и Джинни удалось утянуть ее за стекло. На фоне всех этих мыслей слова МакГонагалл о том, что это именно Малфой доставил ее в Больничное Крыло, казались незначительными и почти смехотворными.

Гермиона пыталась понять, чего же хотели от нее Рон и Гарри из сна. Она никогда не верила в вещие сновидения и прочую ерунду, которая неизменно навевала воспоминания о Трелони. Но в свете последних событий Гермиона готова была поверить во что угодно. И теперь ей оставалось лишь ответить себе на вопрос: «Что они хотели от меня?»

«Давай рассуждать логически, - сказала она сама себе, жестикулируя подвижной рукой. – Если бы они хотели обратно, то мне бы приснилось, что они проламывают стекло. Если бы они прощались, то, скорее всего, они бы просто попрощались и ушли. Значит, логичнее всего будет предположить, что это я, в конечном счете, должна отправиться к ним. Ох, Гермиона, о какой логике ты говоришь? Это же просто сон!»

Она опустила руку на кровать, и эхо хлопка прокатилось по пустому Больничному Крылу. Гермиона снова обратила свой взгляд к потолку, на котором танцевали невероятные образы. Она отчаянно старалась не слышать голосов, которые снова начали твердить ее имя. Но чем быстрее кружились на потолке пятна света, тем громче и настойчивее звали ее голоса. Наконец, Гермиона не выдержала и твердо сказала:

\- Нет! Я еще хочу побыть тут.

\- Вы что-то сказали, мисс Грейнджер? – из своей комнатки выглянула мадам Помфри и вонзила в Гермиону преисполненный подозрительности взгляд.

\- Ничего, - торопливо ответила Гермиона, и эта торопливость вызвала у мадам Помфри еще больше подозрений.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, в Больничном Крыле кроме вас никого нет. И я прекрасно слышала, как вы разговаривали. Профессор МакГонагалл ушла десять минут назад. Кто-то еще заходил?

\- Нет-нет, никто не заходил, - Гермиона судорожно придумывала оправдание. Ей не хотелось, что бы ее считали сумасшедшей – а мадам Помфри могла бы решить именно так, если бы Гермиона сказала, что слышит голоса.

\- Мысли вслух, - улыбнулась мадам Помфри, и Гермиона с облегчением кивнула.

\- Да, - выдохнула она и зачем-то добавила, - просто профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что это Малфой доставил меня в Больничное Крыло, вот я и удивилась.

\- Великий подвиг, как же, - фыркнула мадам Помфри, - отлевитировать пострадавшую в Больничное Крыло. Так должен был поступить любой на его месте. А теперь, мисс Грейнджер, вам надо поспать. 

\- Нет, - Гермиона дернулась, - нет, пожалуйста, только не спать.

\- Не говорите глупостей, мисс Грейнджер, - отрезала мадам Помфри. – У вас сотрясение и три перелома, а целебные снадобья лучше всего работают, когда вы спите. Сейчас я вам дам снотворное зелье, и вы уснете. Восемь часов здорового сна еще никому не навредили.

\- Нет, прошу вас, только не сон, - Гермиона чувствовала, как на нее накатывают тяжелые волны истерики. – Только не сон!

Мадам Помфри была неумолима в своем желании вылечить Гермиону, и уже извлекла из кармана мантии пузырек со снотворным зельем. Гермиона забилась, но обездвиживающие чары были сильнее.

\- Нет! – взвыла Гермиона, глядя на неотвратимо приближающийся пузырек с зельем.

\- Что происходит? – со стороны двери раздался надменный, с ленцой, голос.

\- Малфой! – Гермиона впервые в жизни была ему рада.

\- Зашли проведать мисс Грейнджер? Только недолго, мисс Грейнджер нужно отсыпаться.

Отчаянная мысль промелькнула в голове у Гермионы. «МакГонагалл сказала, Малфой что-то знает. Может, он знает, что это за сны? Что если он сможет уговорить мадам Помфри не давать мне снотворного зелья?» Оставалось лишь надеяться, что такая честолюбивая гадина как Малфой возжелает услышать благодарность и останется здесь, а не пойдет дальше по своим делам.

\- Я недолго, - проговорил Малфой и изобразил жалкое подобие улыбки. Впрочем, стоило мадам Помфри уйти в свою комнатушку, как улыбка Малфоя налилась желчью. Впрочем, сейчас это не играло для Гермионы особой роли.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула она. – И за то, что доставил в Больничное Крыло, и за то, что сейчас выручил.

\- Мне не нужны твои благодарности, - проговорил Малфой, занавесив часть окна и повернувшись к нему спиной. – Сейчас у тебя был такой жалкий вид. Даже для тебя жалкий. Хотя я думал, более жалкого зрелища, чем ты, быть уже не может. А по поводу доставки в Больничное Крыло – я уже жалею об этом. Если бы я знал, что МакГонагалл раздует из этого историю, бросил бы тебя там.

Гермиона задохнулась возмущением, но быстро собралась. 

\- Малфой, ты же знаешь что-то об этом жутком ливне. Скажи, что значит мой сон? 

\- Жалеешь, что бросила прорицания, Грейнджер? – хохотнул Малфой, не дав ей даже договорить. Но за этой злой насмешкой Гермиона увидела в его глазах серьезность.  
\- Пока я не очнулась, - оборвала Гермиона его веселье, - мне снились Гарри, Джинни и Рон. Они были за прозрачной стенкой, будто...

\- Будто стеклянной, - закончил за нее Малфой. – Ты не додумалась хватать стекло руками?

\- Я не знала, что его нельзя трогать, - виновато пробормотала Гермиона.

\- Действительно. Тебе-то откуда знать, - фыркнул Малфой, явно намекая на ее маггловское происхождение, но и это Гермиона стоически снесла. Внезапно для себя она обнаружила, что в глазах у Малфоя промелькнул интерес.

\- Кстати, а что было, когда ты тронула стекло?

\- Пальцы прошли сквозь него, - вид у Гермионы был самый виноватый. – И их начало тянуть туда. Как будто за стеклом притяжение сильнее.

\- Кто-то из твоих дружков за стеклом успел тебя тронуть? – Малфой напоминал Гермионе безумного ученого из маггловского фильма, который только что закончил эксперимент над живым человеком и теперь рассматривал результат. Она даже не удивилась его вопросу, хотя точно была уверена, что не говорила о том, как к ней тянулись Рон, Гарри и Джинни.

\- Нет. Но Рон был очень близко. Если бы я проспала еще пять минут – точно бы коснулся.

\- Все точно так, как говорится в книге, - с видимым удовлетворением кивнул Малфой.

\- Об этом есть в книгах? – обрадовалась Гермиона. – В каких?

\- Поверь, Грейнджер, тебе этих книг не видать в силу твоего, - Малфой на секунду задумался, - благородного до безупречности происхождения.

Гермиона с трудом подавила желание ударить его, хотя возможности у нее все равно не было.

\- Ладно, пусть так, - торопливо проговорила она, утешая себя тем, что рано или поздно все равно доберется до правды. – Что бы со мной случилось, если бы во сне ко мне притронулся кто-то из них?

\- А ты как думаешь? – зло рассмеялся Малфой. – Они бы утащили тебя за стекло, и на этом твоей волшебной сказочке пришел бы конец.

\- А в реальности? – уточнила Гермиона.

\- А это и есть реальность, Грейнджер, - Малфой оскалился. – ты стала бы такой же как они. Стала бы Черной.

Гермиона тяжело сглотнула.

\- А теперь, Грейнджер, я пошел.

\- Скажи мадам Помфри, что мне нельзя засыпать, - попросила Гермиона. – Этот сон, он ведь вернется? Я угадала?

Малфой расплылся в самой гадкой из всех возможных улыбок, наклонился к ее койке и зловеще прошептал:

\- Конечно, вернется. Приятных снов, Грейнджер, - он выпрямился, словно отпущенная пружина, и с триумфом в голосе крикнул: - мадам Помфри, я ухожу! Мисс Грейнджер пора спать!

\- Нет, Малфой, что ты творишь! – воскликнула Гермиона.

\- Я ушел! – крикнул он еще раз и вдруг замер.

\- Молись, чтобы я не встала и не убила тебя прямо сейчас, Драко Малфой, - прорычала Гермиона, двигая здоровой рукой обездвиженную правую ногу к краю койки.

\- Прекрати истерику, Грейнджер, и прислушайся. Она не идет.

Гермиона замолчала и вся обратилась в слух. За все годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе она усвоила, что мадам Помфри моментально возникает в дюйме от источника любого несанкционированного шума. А сейчас в Больничном Крыле царила гробовая тишина. 

\- Даже дождь не шумит, - прошептала Гермиона, и Малфой кивнул.

\- Знаешь, что это значит?

\- Да уж куда мне, - фыркнула она.

\- Главное, что я знаю, - Малфой в два шага оказался у стены, наиболее удаленной от окон. Взмах палочки – и Гермиона взвизгнула, почувствовав, что койка пришла в движение и теперь неслась в ту же стену, у которой замер Малфой. От удара Гермиону тряхнуло, и она обрадовалась тому, что в стену врезалось именно изножье – обездвиженная нога все еще свисала с койки. Гермиона рвано всхлипнула – от резких перемещений и толчков у нее снова закружилась голова.

\- Заткнись, - коротко приказал Малфой и отдернул ширму, которая отделяла комнату мадам Помфри от самого Больничного Крыла, чтобы увидеть, что самой мадам Помфри там нет. Малфой коротко выругался, глядя на выбитый из окна кусок стекла и на лужу блестящей, черной, словно смола, воды.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Но почему мы ничего не услышали? – удивилась Гермиона, но Малфой лишь махнул на нее рукой и навел палочку на окно, бормоча заклинания. Гермиона не расслышала, какие именно, но готова была поклясться, что там было не только простое «Репаро».

\- Малфой, я задала вопрос, - настойчиво повторила Гермиона.

\- Отлично, Грейнджер, я готов на него ответить. Пусть Черные блуждают по замку, пусть утаскивают с собой невинных детишек – великая Грейнджер задала чёртов вопрос.

Гермиона почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам.

\- Прости, - пробормотала она, и Малфой, надменно фыркнув, отвернулся от нее.

Он вернул ширму на место и принялся накладывать заклинание за заклинанием, словно запечатывая комнатку мадам Помфри. Половина чар была невербальной, а из тех, что Малфой произносил вслух, Гермиона не знала ни одного, отчего она чувствовала себя еще хуже.

По мере того, как Малфой накладывал заклятия, в Больничное Крыло возвращались звуки. Не желая отвлекать его от – очевидно, очень важного – занятия, Гермиона погрузилась в раздумья. Теперь в её мыслях не было ни Рона, ни Гарри, ни Джинни. Все помыслы обратились к той мертвенной, давящей тишине, что царила здесь несколько минут назад. Она вернулась к догадке, которая посетила ее во время последнего разговора с Джинни. Происходящее было более чем странным, и Гермиона с горечью начала перебирать в памяти последние эпизоды. Теперь, в отличие от того момента, когда они обсуждали это с Джинни, она могла объяснить, в чем заключается странность. К сожалению, единственным человеком, с которым можно было поделиться своими догадками, был Малфой. Гермиона в который раз прокляла абсурдность происходящего и вздохнула. Оставалось дождаться, пока Малфой закончит со своими заклятиями, и задать ему вопросы. И – драккл его дери – она была настроена не отступать, пока не услышит внятных ответов.

Наконец, с заклятиями было покончено, и Малфой повернулся к Гермионе, смерив ее таким взглядом, словно не может решить: убить ее сейчас или отложить это на неопределенный срок. От одного этого взгляда все мысли, вопросы и догадки улетучились из головы, уступив место животному страху. Гермиона, изломанная и обездвиженная, лежала на больничной койке, и ни одна живая душа не знала, что они с Малфоем здесь. Воображение живо нарисовало картину, как Малфой убивает ее, а затем трансфигурирует тело в какую-то пустую склянку. От этих мыслей Гермиону начало трясти, что, впрочем, не укрылось от взгляда Малфоя. 

\- Трясешься, как осиновый лист, Грейнджер, - хмыкнул он. – Чего-то испугалась?

\- Нет, - ответила она, искренне надеясь, что ее голос не слишком сильно дрожит.

\- А, хваленая гриффиндорская смелость, - Малфой желчно улыбнулся. – Я вижу, что ты боишься, Грейнджер. Потому что мы тут одни, твоих друзей нет. Никто тебе не поможет.

\- А еще я обездвижена, - закончила за него Гермиона, окончательно потеряв лицо.

\- Уверена? – казалось, Малфоя происходящее невероятно веселило.

Гермиона шевельнула одной рукой, затем другой – той, которую миг назад считала обездвиженной, затем согнула ноги, повернулась, свешивая их с койки и, наконец, села. Голова тут же закружилась и картинка поплыла перед глазами.

\- Изволь улечься, Грейнджер, - выплюнул Малфой. – Вряд ли наша обожаемая директор будет рада, если я доставлю тебя к ней в таком виде.

\- Ты отправишь меня к МакГонагалл? – Гермиона не верила своим ушам.

\- Я надеюсь, это просто последствия сотрясения, - он фыркнул, не скрывая презрения. – Если ты действительно настолько отупела, я буду разочарован. Ты, должно быть, решила, что я сейчас буду тебя убивать. Поспешу тебя огорчить: какие-то первокурсники видели, что я заходил в Больничное Крыло, так что твое чахлое тельце будет на моей совести.

\- И как ты доставишь меня к МакГонагалл? – спросила Гермиона, снова укладываясь на койку.

\- Отлевитирую, - он пожал плечами и без предупреждения взмахнул палочкой. Матрас, на котором лежала Гермиона, поднялся в воздух и понесся по направлению к выходу. В дверном проеме она стукнулась головой о косяк, от чего на глазах выступили слезы.

\- Больно!

\- Нос зачесался, - невозмутимо сообщил Малфой, явно наслаждаясь происходящим, но тут же чихнул, от чего рука его дрогнула, и матрас врезался в стену. 

\- Будь здоров, - проворчала Гермиона, потирая ушибленное плечо.

Малфой напрочь проигнорировал и ее слова, и ее ушиб. 

Гермиона вернулась к мысли о том, что все же стоит задать Малфою свои вопросы, тем более, что за разговором, пусть бы даже и с ним, замок казался не таким страшным.

\- Я заметила одну странность, - начала Гермиона, жестикулируя уже двумя руками. – Когда несчастье случилось с Роном, он кричал так, что разве что стекла не трескались. То же самое было и с Асторией. И с Джинни, и – я склонна полагать – с Гарри. Даже кошка Филча верещала. А сейчас мы даже не слышали, как раскололось стекло. То же самое говорила и Джинни во время нашей последней беседы: она проходила неподалеку от того коридора, где случилось несчастье с Асторией как раз в тот момент, и тоже не услышала ни звука.

\- Ну-ну, продолжай, - в голосе Малфоя послышалась насмешка.

\- Мне кажется, что их крики слышат только те, кто видят преображение.

\- Ревоплощение, - бросил Малфой, и Гермиону поразило то, с каким спокойствием, даже равнодушием он об этом говорит.

\- Хорошо, ревоплощение, - согласилась она. – А из того, что мы не слышали звона разбитого стекла перед ревоплощением мадам Помфри следует, что полная тишина наступает незадолго до ревоплощения.

\- Начала правильно, - бросил Малфой. – Разбитое стекло было частью ревоплощения. Именно поэтому мы и не услышали его звона.

Гермиона замолчала. У нее было столько вопросов, и она хотела бы задать их все сразу, пока Малфой вообще был настроен отвечать.

\- У тебя хорошие шансы, Грейнджер, - продолжал он тем временем. – Еще пару дней протянешь.

\- Что? – Гермиона опешила и даже забыла, что хотела сказать. – Пару дней?

\- Ладно, три дня, - проговорил он, словно не желая даже допускать мысли о том, что Гермиона протянет три дня. – Но это твой максимум.

\- Почему? – Гермиона почувствовала, как страх сковывает ее сердце стальными цепями. – Это потому что я магглорожденная? Или потому что я видела много ревоплощений? Или потому что мне приснился этот сон? Или… Почему?

\- Слишком много вопросов, Грейнджер, - раздраженно бросил Малфой. 

\- Но ты-то знаешь! Ты многое знаешь о происходящем, почему бы тебе не рассказать об этом?

\- Потому что, - коротко ответил он. – И перестань задавать вопросы.

Гермиона захлебнулась возмущением и замолчала. Малфой умел быть невыносимым, она заметила это еще на младших курсах. Сейчас он левитировал ее по темным школьным коридорам, насвистывая какую-то незатейливую мелодию и, похоже, помахивая палочкой, потому что матрас, на котором лежала Гермиона, покачивался в такт этой дурацкой песенке.

\- Малфой, ты что себе возомнил? – Гермиона из последних сил боролась с приступом морской болезни. – Идет какой-то странный дождь, люди то ли пропадают, то ли погибают…

\- Ревоплощаются.

\- Да, конечно, ревоплощаются! А ты идешь и насвистываешь! Кем ты себя вообще считаешь?

Малфой не отвечал, продолжая насвистывать и, судя по движениям матраса, помахивая палочкой чуть сильнее. Матрас пару раз опасно качнуло, и Гермиона почувствовала, как у нее засосало под ложечкой.

\- Очень весело, Малфой, - крикнула она, собрав волю в кулак, - твою невесту сегодня ревоплотило, а ты ходишь и посвистываешь!

Гермиона выплюнула эти слова и практически тут же об этом пожалела. Движение остановилось, и первой промелькнувшей в голове мыслью было опасение того, что Малфой сейчас опустит матрас на пол и уйдет. Гермиона мысленно отругала себя за напоминание об Астории, ведь сама она понимала Малфоя, как никто другой.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - тихо проговорила она.

\- Заткнись, пока я не бросил тебя посреди коридора. Вот почему отец велел не связываться с грязнокровками. От вас одни неприятности.

Благо, до кабинета директора было уже недалеко. Через какую-то пару минут, прошедших в полном молчании, Малфой уже назвал горгулье пароль и поднялся по винтовой лестнице.  
МакГонагалл сидела за своим столом и что-то писала. Увидев Малфоя и Гермиону, она встала с места и застыла словно соляной столб. Малфой же в свою очередь спокойно опустил матрас на пол и повернулся к ней.

\- Мисс Грейнджер сама вам все расскажет, - проговорил он, изобразив на лице вежливую улыбочку. – А мне пора. Всего доброго, профессор.

\- Спасибо, Малфой, - сказала Гермиона ему в спину.

Малфой повернулся к ней и посмотрел так, словно видел ее впервые в жизни.

\- Приятных снов, Грейнджер, - нараспев проговорил он и улыбнувшись так, что с обнажившихся зубов разве что не капал яд, вышел из директорского кабинета.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, что случилось? Вы должны быть в Больничном Крыле.

\- Туда нельзя, - отрезала Гермиона. – Мадам Помфри, она…

\- Быть того не может, - МакГонагалл схватилась за сердце и медленно осела в свое кресло.

\- К сожалению, это правда. Она ревоплотилась, - Гермиона посмотрела на МакГонагалл с искренним сочувствием и добавила, заметив замешательство. – Малфой сказал, что это называется так. 

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Гермиона вздрогнула и с облегчением выдохнула, когда в дверях показалась фигура профессора Слизнорта. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - проговорил он, и в голосе его читались одновременно жалость, удивление и радость. – Наслышан, наслышан, мои глубочайшие соболезнования.

Гермиона поджала губы и кивнула.

\- Так поэтому мистер Малфой доставил вас в мой кабинет? – МакГонагалл словно пришла в себя. 

\- Да, профессор, - от упоминания о Малфое Гермиона слегка скривилась. – Я не стала просить его отправить меня в Башню. 

\- Ничего страшного, мисс Грейнджер, - МакГоналалл грустно улыбнулась, - Вам придется немного подождать тут, пока мы с преподавателями проведем небольшое собрание, а затем я доставлю вас в Башню. 

\- Простите за неудобства, - пробормотала Гермиона, когда МакГонагалл трансфигурировала одно из кресел в удобную софу и переместила туда матрас, на котором лежала Гермиона.

\- Все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер. Все будет в порядке, - заботливо проговорила МакГонагалл, сотворив из воздуха плед и укрыв им Гермиону. Слизнорт тоже зачем-то закивал, от чего его моржовые усы мелко задрожали.

Дверь скрипнула, пропуская в директорский кабинет профессора Синистру и профессора Вектор. Увидев Гермиону, обе вздохнули с явным облегчением. Видимо, уже и до них докатилась весть о произошедшем. Хотя за годы учебы Гермиона не раз убеждалась в том, что любой новости достаточно часа – и ее будут обсуждать даже самые блеклые призраки в самых отдаленных закутках замка. А уж тому, что преподаватели знают об исчезновении учеников, да еще и настолько одаренных, и вовсе удивляться не приходилось.

Спустя несколько минут на месте уже были все преподаватели, и МакГонагалл обвела присутствующих взглядом. Не хватало только профессора Стебль, Хагрида и мадам Помфри.

\- Итак, коллеги, мы несем потери, - с горечью сообщила МакГонагалл. – За сегодняшний день мы потеряли слишком много учеников. Я не знаю, как сообщить об этом родителям, как смотреть им в глаза после такого. 

\- Минерва, вы уже выяснили, почему такое произошло? – профессор Синистра прищурилась.

\- Да, - МакГонагалл коротко кивнула. – Именно за этим я вас и собрала. Этот дождь опасен. Все, кто касаются воды, тают в мгновение ока.

\- Ревоплощаются, - подала голос Гермиона.

\- Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер.

\- Простите, но если говорить о ревоплощении, - тонкий голос Флитвика звучал испуганно, - значит они должны не просто растаять, а превратиться во что-то другое.

\- Они превращаются, профессор, - Гермиона вмиг почувствовала себя уставшей от всего этого, - я своими глазами видела, как Джинни Уизли выбежала под дождь. Она растаяла, но на том месте, где она стояла, появился Черный.

\- Кто – черный? - непонимающе переспросил Слизнорт.

\- Об этом нужно поинтересоваться у мистера Малфоя, профессор Слизнорт. Он назвал их Черными, и я склонна полагать, что он знает намного больше об этом явлении, чем мы с вами.

\- Гораций, - МакГонагалл строго взглянула на него поверх очков, - это ваш студент. Я хочу попросить вас, чтобы вы как можно больше узнали у мистера Малфоя о происходящем. А пока что школа будет закрыта.

\- Но как мы отправим учеников домой? – профессор Вектор выглядела озадаченной, - мы не можем отвести их на поезд, потому что по дороге их – как точно подметила мисс Грейнджер – ревоплотит. Мы не можем отправить их домой по каминной сети, потому что мы не можем разжечь ни один камин. Что нам делать?

\- Ситуация экстренная. В экстренной ситуации мы можем, мы имеем право, - МакГонагалл словно сама сомневалась в том, что собирается сказать и поэтому пыталась придать голосу как можно больше уверенности, - мы обязаны создать портключи.

\- В обход Министерства? – ужаснулся Слизнорт. – Минерва, побойтесь Мерлина, это незаконно.

\- Незаконно, Гораций? Подвергать детей опасности, вот что незаконно, - отрезала МакГонагалл. – Мы должны выяснить, как далеко простираются границы действия этого явления, и отправлять детей по домам. 

\- Ну и как мы, по-вашему, это выясним? – все воззрились на МакГонагалл так, будто она только что предложила завести в школе живого дракона.

\- Малфой, - проговорила Гермиона, и все повернулись к ней. – Малфой точно знает, насколько масштабен этот дождь. Или знает, как это определить. Поверьте, он явно в курсе происходящего, но почему-то не хочет ничего объяснять.

\- Я сейчас же поговорю с мистером Малфоем, - Слизнорт извлек из кармана мантии платок и протер лоб. – Сейчас же.

\- Хорошо, Гораций, мы надеемся на вас. Профессор Синистра, теперь у меня просьба к вам. 

Та кивнула и замерла, ожидая указаний.

\- Факультет Хаффлпафф лишился своего декана. Я хотела бы попросить вас временно возглавить его, - МакГонагалл не приказывала, а именно просила.

\- Конечно, Минерва, с радостью, - профессор Синистра легко улыбнулась.

\- Тогда нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Гораций, жду от вас результата. 

Все преподаватели закивали, а Слизнорт заметно погрустнел. Видимо, перспектива общения с Драко Малфоем его не прельщала. Но деваться было некуда, и он вместе со всеми преподавателями покинул директорский кабинет.

\- А теперь я отправлю вас, мисс Грейнджер, в башню вашего факультета. И еще, у меня будет к вам маленькая просьба. Гриффиндор лишился старосты девочек.

\- Я не могу, профессор, простите, - коротко сказала Гермиона, стараясь не думать о том, что сказал Малфой. – Старосту девочек можно назначать из студенток пятого или шестого курсов, у меня есть на примете очень ответственные девочки.

Гермиона отказывалась почти добровольно. Если ее мечты решили рухнуть – так пусть рухнут все. «Тебе осталось два дня», - гудел в голове голос Малфоя, перекрывая даже голоса, называвшие ее имя. Голоса ее ревоплощенных друзей.


	9. Chapter 9

МакГонагалл все же немного покривила душой: сразу после собрания преподавателей она решила наведаться в Больничное Крыло, чтобы забрать те лекарства, которые могли бы пригодиться студентам в ближайшее время. Гермиона боялась, что ей придется остаться одной в директорском кабинете. К счастью, профессор Флитвик изъявил желание посидеть около нее. Однако разговора у них тоже не вышло: Флитвик просто вздыхал и качал головой, глядя на Гермиону, а она очень жалела, что воспитание и не до конца сросшиеся кости не позволяли ей отвернуться. Даже глаза она закрыть не могла, понимая, что стоит это сделать, она тут же провалится в сон. А, если, конечно, верить Малфою, этого было категорически нельзя делать.

Гермиона и сама не понимала, как она допустила такую оплошность, такое недоразумение, такое выходящее раз рамки разумного событие. Она поверила Малфою. Еще летом она говорила, что скорее рухнет мир, чем она поверит хоть одному его слову. Конечно, это было сказано в пылу спора с Гарри касательно его показаний в суде. Но теперь Гарри не было, как не было и Рона, и Джинни, как не было и уверенности в том, что она сама еще будет существовать завтра утром. Ее мир рушился, а это значило, что теперь-то можно было и Малфою поверить. Да она поверила бы самому черту, если бы он сейчас появился перед ней и рассказал, как уберечься от этого дождя. Но черт перед ней так и не появлялся, зато был вздыхающий и качающий головой Флитвик. Впрочем, терпеть его вздохи пришлось недолго. Вскоре в кабинет вернулась профессор МакГонагалл, которая принесла «Костерост» и остальные микстуры из Больничного Крыла.

\- Я закрыла Больничное Крыло и забрала оттуда зелья, которые могут нам понадобиться. Теперь мы сможем какое-то время обходиться без медсестры. Я надеюсь, рано или поздно это закончится, и мы найдем Поппи замену.

Флитвик только вздохнул и покачал головой. В этот самый миг дверь в директорский кабинет с треском распахнулась. На пороге стоял Хагрид, мокрый и всклокоченный.

\- Ну и буря там. Простите за опоздание.

Гермиона и Флитвик воззрились на него с неподдельным ужасом, зато МакГонагалл, на удивление, сохраняла спокойствие. Видимо, после всего, что выпало на ее долю за последние сутки, сил на эмоции уже не оставалось.

\- Хагрид, не двигайся, - коротко скомандовала она, и в этом тоне было столько решимости, что Гермионе на мгновение стало страшно. Хагрид же застыл столбом там, где стоял.

\- Хагрид, ты был под дождем? – удивилась Гермиона. – Но как ты…

\- Это не имеет значения, мисс Грейнджер, - отрезала МакГонагалл. – Сейчас я отправлю вас в башню Гриффиндора, а вас, профессор Флитвик, я попрошу спуститься в подземелья и пригласить сюда Драко Малфоя. А пока мистер Малфой не явится, постарайся ни к чему не прикасаться, - МакГонагалл повернулась к Хагриду, смерила его чрезвычайно строгим взглядом и заклятием подняла Гермиону в воздух.

Путь от кабинета до башни МакГонагалл проделала разве что не бегом. Звук ее торопливых шагов разбивал на мельчайшие осколки гулкую тишину коридоров. Он приносил спокойствие и уверенность. Гермиона вслушивалась в перестук каблуков профессора, в котором отчетливо слышалось: «Гермиона, соберись! Не сдавайся и не раскисай!» И она уже почти поверила в это, когда МакГонагалл назвала Полной Даме пароль, и та пропустила их в гостиную.

Обычно теплая и уютная, гостиная Гриффиндора была теперь чужой и холодной. Студенты, словно сомнамбулы, бродили между креслами, не находя себе места. Самые отчаянные устроились у окна с книгами, пытаясь различить строки в отсветах молний.

-Всем спать, - строго сказала МакГонагалл. – И кто читает при таком освещении? Зрение испортите.

\- Но профессор, а как же завтрашние уроки? – робко спросила какая-то третьекурсница.

\- Мисс Легрейт, завтра школа, вероятно, закроется, а вас отправят по домам. О каких уроках вы говорите? 

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, а потом послышались хлопки закрывающихся книг. Студенты потянулись к спальням, не переглядываясь и не переговариваясь. 

МакГонагалл опустила Гермиону на небольшой диван и вручила ей бутылку «Костероста».

\- Если захотите в спальню, вы всегда можете попросить кого-то из однокашников переместить вас. А мне еще предстоит разобраться с Хагридом.

\- Думаю, я не захочу в спальню, - тихо проговорила Гермиона. МакГонагалл пожала плечами и вышла, оставив ее одну.

Стоило двери гостиной закрыться за МакГонагалл, как вся смелость и решительность покинули Гермиону, уступая место холоду и страху. Она попробовала сесть, и с удивлением обнаружила, что голова почти не кружится. Попытки прикинуть, сколько еще нужно «Костероста», чтобы переломы срослись окончательно, увенчались неудачей, потому Гермиона просто в два глотка выпила половину бутылки и задержала дыхание, опасаясь, как бы ее не вырвало в тот же самый миг. Она пошарила вокруг себя руками и с досадой обнаружила, что тошнотворную микстуру запить нечем. От горечи сводило челюсти, в горле стоял тугой ком, но силы на пару глубоких вдохов все же нашлись. Она сглотнула горячую, вязкую слюну, и дурнота начала постепенно отступать, оставляя лишь неприятное тянущее чувство на языке и нёбе. 

Где-то наверху переговаривались в спальнях остальные студенты, но Гермионе не было до этого дела. Она была вымотана, выжата до капли: бессонная ночь, потеря Рона, трагедия с Асторией, гонка с Джинни по замку, падение с лестницы, ну и, разумеется, Малфой. Невероятный, несносный, высокомерный индюк, который явно знал, что происходит, но молчал, упиваясь тем, что он единственный осведомлен о причине жутких событий. Он даже не пытался скрывать это! Гермиона выдохнула, стремясь унять волну гнева, которая поднялась в ее душе при одной лишь мысли о Малфое. Она выпускала из легких воздух, тем самым прогоняя от себя гнев, тревогу, злость и самого Малфоя. И когда, наконец, все то, что она так стремилась одолеть, ушло, Гермиона оказалась в абсолютной пустоте.   
Все, что было вокруг нее, разом перестало существовать.. Конечно, гостиная никуда не делась: камин, пустой и холодный, по прежнему раскрывал в стене свой безжизненный черный рот. Кресла и диваны, некогда красно-золотые, стояли в темноте безликими истуканами. Их очертания еще были различимы в отсветах молний, но, казалось, протяни к любому из них руку – и тронешь пустоту. Гермиона смотрела в пространство перед собой слезящимися от недостатка сна глазами, и мрак, окружавший ее, был почти телесным. Он клубился вокруг, словно был не отсутствием света, а черным туманом, испарением той потусторонней воды, что властвовала в окрестностях замка и чьи порождения искали себе все новых и новых жертв. Туман сгущался вокруг Гермионы, желая поглотить ее, растворить в себе, вытянуть по частице за стены замка, где уже ждали черные люди. Она кожей чувствовала это ожидание, как если бы они стояли у нее за спиной. Еще чуть-чуть, и она могла бы расслышать их свистящее дыхание, шорох балахонов в миг, когда они тянут к ней тонкие до прозрачности руки. За окном шумел дождь, но в этом шуме можно было различить их шаги, еле слышные, подкрадывающиеся, сопровождавшиеся плеском воды под тонкими ногами и шелестом ветра в складках балахонов. Мир вокруг становился все более и более расплывчатым. Первыми начали стираться очертания кресел, будто стекая на пол и растворяясь в тумане. Камин раскрывал свою остывшую пасть все шире и шире, заходясь в беззвучном крике ужаса, сливаясь со стеной и стекая вместе с ней на пол. За стеной открывался вид на лес, подернутый влажной дымкой. Он был черным, казалось, что в нем три дня бушевал пожар, и теперь обожженные кроны деревьев шипели под косыми струями дождя. От этого зрелища Гермиона вздрогнула и посильнее вжалась в диван. Но он был уже не таким плотным, и она почувствовала, что проваливается, летит куда-то в неизвестность, падая навстречу своей неизбежной участи. 

Гермиона встряхнула головой и обнаружила себя сидящей на диване. Напротив нее была стена, на темно-сером фоне которой неработающий камин выделялся уродливой черной дырой. По ногам тянуло сквозняком, и она подобрала их под себя. Буря за окнами не думала униматься. Молнии то и дело сверкали, озаряя гостиную зловещим светом. От их вспышек на стенах возникали одна за другой причудливые тени, каждая из которых была еще более странная, чем предыдущая. Они сплетались между собой, закручивались в вихри, повисали облаками и рассыпались тысячами осколков, чтобы обрушиться на пол, соединиться и снова восстать новой фантастической фигурой. Гостиную озарила очередная вспышка, и на стене вырос цветок, что тут же закачался, как на сильном ветру. Он смыкал лепестки и снова размыкал их, резные листы трепетали, пытаясь то ли оторваться от стебля, то ли прильнуть к нему, как к последнему своему спасению. Вспышка – и листы прижались к стеблю, а бутон закрылся. На месте цветка была теперь кобра, которая то свивалась в кольца, то вновь выпрямлялась, распахивая свой капюшон. Змея неотрывно глядела на Гермиону, раскрывая пасть в попытке зашипеть, но изрыгая лишь сгустки тьмы. Эти клочья тумана заволакивали глаза змеи, в которых вспыхивали и гасли десятки маленьких молний, точные копии тех, что раскраивали небо над Хогвартсом. Кобра раскрыла свой капюшон особенно широко, заслонив им всю стену, и из затылка ее показалась еще одна змеиная голова. Вспышка – и вот уже дракон хлопает огромными крыльями, раскрывая пасть для плевка огнем и обнажая острые зубы. Гермиона, сама того не желая, подалась вперед, ожидая, что сейчас из раскрытой пасти вырвется огонь и положит конец плену тьмы. Она затаила дыхание, глядя как от грудины дракона вверх по шее поднимается ком. Но он оказался комом тьмы. Она вырвалась из пасти черными хлопьями, которые тотчас же облепили лицо так, что гостиная скрылась за этой пеленой. Пробить ее смог лишь яркий отсвет молнии. Теперь на стене раскручивался смерч, тянувший к себе хлопья тьмы. Он прял из черного тумана тончайшие нити, которые сами собой сплетались в паутину, и в узлах ее начинали пульсировать новые туманные сферы. Сначала небольшие, они разрастались, становились больше и больше каждой секундой, грозя взорваться и затопить мраком всю гостиную. Полыхнула молния, стирая со стены все причудливые узоры, и на миг наступило затишье. Еще один проблеск – и на стене мелькнули тени кресел, диванов и часть тени самой Гермионы – она узнала свои спутанные волосы. Гермиона вздохнула свободно, когда последовавшая серия молний показала лишь ее собственную тень. Дыхание уже выровнялось, грохот грома начал стихать, как вдруг особенно яркий всполох осветил мир, и на стене появилась тень дивана, на котором сидела Гермиона. Она могла различить каждую волосинку, выбившуюся из некогда аккуратной прически. А потом она увидела то, от чего из гостиной разом пропал весь воздух. За спинкой ее дивана стояла высокая тонкая фигура. Сердце пропустило удар, в горле враз пересохло, и Гермиона почувствовала, как стремительно холодеют пальцы ног. Она собрала остатки сил в кулак, мысленно досчитала до трех и обернулась.  
За спиной никого не было. Гермиона рвано выдохнула и потерла глаза, а в висках набатом стучали слова Малфоя.

«Если так сидеть, я точно усну», - сказала она сама себе. Нужно было что-то делать. Например, встать и задернуть шторы. Но от воспоминания о том, как Малфой сторонился окон, Гермиону начало трясти.

«Лучше пересесть как можно дальше от окна», - решила она, поднялась с дивана, сделала два шага и замерла. Дорогу ей преграждала маленькая девочка, по виду – первый-второй курс. Она крепко прижимала к себе плюшевого медвежонка двумя ручонками.

\- Ты почему еще здесь? – севшим голосом спросила Гермиона. Девочка подняла голову. 

\- Ты Гермиона Грейнджер? – тихим тонким голосом спросила она.

\- Да, - у Гермионы, наконец, получилось собраться. – Ты заблудилась? Тебя отвести в спальню? Пойдем, я тебе помогу.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер? – колокольчик голоса остановил руку Гермионы в воздухе. Она хотела взять малышку за руку, чтобы вернуть ее в спальню, но что-то ее остановило.

\- Нет-нет, я вовсе не хочу спать, - слабая попытка улыбнуться.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер? 

\- С какого ты курса?

\- Ты Гермиона Грейнджер? 

\- Да, да, я Гермиона Грейнджер. Завтра меня назначат старостой, - тут она, конечно, схитрила, - и лучше тебе, юная леди, назвать свое имя и курс.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер? 

\- А ты хочешь спать? Я должна отвести тебя в спальню немедленно! – Гермиона чувствовала, что ее затапливает чувство гнева на девчонку, которая точно издевалась, задавая одни и те же вопросы. Но вместе с гневом пришел и страх.

\- Ты Гермиона Грейнджер?

Девочка была совсем мелкой. Слишком мелкой даже для первокурсницы. Гермиона не смогла вспомнить такой ученицы.

\- Сколько тебе лет? – выпалила она первое, что пришло в голову.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер?

Гермионе показалось, что с девочкой что-то неладно, и она сделала шаг назад.

\- Ты Гермиона Грейнджер? – малышка сделала небольшой шажок вперед.

\- Нет, ты ошиблась. Я не она. Прости.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер? – еще один маленький шажок, на который Гермиона ответила внушительным шагом назад.

\- Ты Гермиона Грейнджер? – вспышка молнии осветила гостиную, и щеки девочки влажно блеснули. 

«Слишком влажно, - подумала Гермиона. – Даже для маленькой заплаканной девочки». Перед глазами тут же пронеслись картинки: брызги, разлетающиеся от кровати Рона; Астория, взрывающаяся словно фонтан; лужа, оставшаяся от миссис Норрис; вода, впитывающаяся в землю там, где минутой ранее лежала Джинни; капли на столе мадам Помфри; влажный блеск пухлых детских щек. Гермиона похолодела и стала пятиться.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер? 

Плюшевый медвежонок упал на пол и рассыпался клочьями тьмы, которая заклубилась у ног девочки. 

\- Отойди от меня, - Гермиона достала из кармана палочку и наставила ее на ребенка. Внутренний голос не преминул напомнить, что она не знает заклятий, которые накладывал Малфой на комнатку мадам Помфри, но палочку опускать она все равно не собиралась.

\- Ты Гермиона Грейнджер? – клубы черного тумана медленно ползли к Гермионе, опутывая ее ноги, точно щупальца, точно Дьявольские Силки. Она знала, прекрасно знала, что этот туман тоже боится солнечного света, и стоит лишь лучу проникнуть сюда, как мрак развеется, расползется по углам и останется там навсегда. Но света не было. 

\- Нет! Я не Гермиона Грейнджер! – ее пробила дрожь, черный туман цепями сковывал ноги, не давая шанса даже пошевелиться.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер?

\- Оставь меня в покое! Убирайся! – она сорвалась на крик.

\- Гермиона, с тобой все в порядке? – произнес над ухом чей-то хриплый сонный голос, и на ее плечо легла теплая ладонь. Гермиона резко обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с Джимми Пиксом, одним из загонщиков их сборной. 

\- Это ты, - с облегчением выдохнула она.

\- Ты, наверное, задремала. Время-то позднее, - благодушно улыбнулся Джимми. – Поднимайся в спальню.

Только теперь Гермиона обнаружила, что по-прежнему сидит на диване.

\- Почему я сижу? – она встрепенулась. – Я же только что стояла там, - она махнула рукой в сторону стены.

\- Ты сидела тут и кричала, - Джимми сочувственно погладил Гермиону по плечу. – Я тебя понимаю. Такой стресс пережить. Естественно, что ты уснула и тебе приснился кошмар.

\- Мне нельзя спать, - горестно простонала она.

\- Почему? – Джимми уселся рядом на диване. – Это что, как-то связано, ну, с Гарри, Джинни и Роном?

\- Да, - коротко выдохнула Гермиона. – А ты нормально спал?

\- Да, вполне, - он пожал плечами. – Нет, мне, конечно, снились всякие свихнувшиеся бладжеры и еще какая-то ерунда, но, в целом, все нормально. 

\- И ты не слышишь никаких голосов? Никто тебя не зовет?

\- Гермиона, - Джимми сгреб ее озябшие руки в свои теплые и крепко сжал их. – Не переживай, это все из-за сотрясения. Это пройдет. Уж поверь загонщику.

\- Нет, ты не понял, - с негодованием в голосе произнесла Гермиона, но договорить не успела.

Где-то в замке раздался грохот, и ночной покой старой школы вдребезги разлетелся от воплей множества голосов и топота сотни бегущих ног.


	10. Chapter 10

Остатки сна слетели в один миг. Гермиона сорвалась с места, вскочив на ноги, и то же самое сделал и Джимми. Послышались хлопки открывающихся дверей и недоуменные возгласы.

\- Гермиона, ты же не собираешься туда? – спросил Джимми, хотя сам уже был готов броситься в гущу событий.

\- А ты разве нет? – удивленно спросила она и решительно направилась к выходу из гостиной. 

В коридорах было темно, но звук был лучшим ориентиром. Они бежали по коридорам, преодолевали лестницы в три шага, перепрыгивали непонятно почему упавшие доспехи и бежали дальше. Гермиону не пугала ни темнота, подкрадывающаяся со всех сторон, ни крики впереди. Ей нужно было себя чем-то занять. Пока она не сидела на одном месте – она жила, понимая, что стоит лишь остановиться, только на минуточку присесть – и сон тут же нападет, отрезая последние пути к выживанию. И поэтому оставалось только бежать. За ней бежал Джимми Пикс. Что он чувствовал, потеряв капитана команды, что переживал, думал ли он об этом – Гермиона не знала. Она попыталась узнать, но наткнулась то ли на скрытность, то ли на непонимание. Это было страшно. Как будто тьма, царившая вокруг, уже пробралась в сердца других, прочно засела там, пустив в их души корни зла, рассеяв в них семена черствости и безразличия. Гермиона не хотела принимать это, не хотела верить в то, что ей одной небезразлична судьба школы. Эта правда была бы слишком страшна для нее. И Гермиона бежала от нее, скрывалась от ужасной правды, пряталась за иллюзией взаимопомощи. Пикс бежал рядом, и это давало смутную надежду на то, что безразличие еще не затопило его. 

Бегущую толпу они нагнали где-то на третьем этаже. Видимо, их страх уступил место усталости, и теперь они просто шли куда-то.

\- Куда вы все идете? – громко спросила Гермиона, и почувствовала, как толпа вздрогнула, колыхнулась и остановилась.

\- А куда нам идти? – спросил кто-то, и в коридоре снова поднялся гул, напоминавший шум потревоженного улья.

\- Стойте, - решительно произнесла Гермиона. – Для начала скажите, с какого вы все факультета и что произошло.

\- Рейвенкло, - пискнул кто-то совсем рядом. Толпа тут же принялась повторять это на все лады, и Гермиона ощутила, что у нее кружится голова. Желая устоять на месте, она принялась шарить руками в пространстве, надеясь за что-то ухватиться, и наткнулась на теплую руку.

\- Пикс, это ты? – шепнула Гермиона.

\- А теперь успокойтесь! – вместо подтверждения проговорил у нее над головой Джимми. – Пускай говорит кто-то один. Где ваши старосты?

\- Они пропали еще в тот день, когда все это началось, - послышался волевой голос из середины толпы.

\- Плохо, - Гермиона поджала губы. – Совсем плохо. Ладно. Что вас всех подняло с кроватей?

\- У нас рухнула крыша, - обладатель волевого голоса подбирался ближе. – Мы уже знаем, что бывает, когда на тебя попадает вода, и решили уносить ноги.

\- Молодцы. А куда? Куда вы все бежали? – спросил Пикс, но ответом ему было только молчание.

\- Мы не знаем, - ответил тот же голос под возмущенный ропот толпы. – Для начала неплохо было бы унести ноги подальше от Башни.

\- Ты прав, - согласилась Гермиона, повернув голову туда, где предположительно стоял ее собеседник. – Идите все в Большой Зал. Мы сходим за профессором МакГонагалл. Она должна решить, что делать. 

\- Гермиона, иди с ними, - Пикс отпустил ее руку. – Я сам схожу за профессором МакГонагалл. А ты будь с ними. 

\- Хорошо, - Гермиона машинально кивнула, хотя вряд ли кто-то мог это увидеть в кромешной тьме. – Итак, Рейвенкло! Все в Большой Зал. Держитесь подальше от окон. Сохраняйте спокойствие и не толкайтесь.

Толпа пришла в движение, и Гермиона почувствовала, что ей намного лучше. Она ощущала ответственность за всех этих людей, и это не давало ей самой опускать руки, снова и снова погружаясь в свое горе, в мысли о том, что ей остался один день. Гермиона была в своей стихии. 

В этот поздний час в Большом Зале не было ни души. Огромные окна то и дело пропускали в зал вспышки молний, и поэтому в отличие от непроглядной тьмы замка, здесь царил полумрак, леденящий душу и отнимающий любые надежды. Но, по крайней мере, можно было разглядеть что-то вокруг себя. Гермиона осмотрела толпу. Кто-то был в пижаме, кто-то успел накинуть мантию, а некоторые, по всей видимости, засиделись допоздна, потому что были еще одетыми. Хотя Гермиона и не могла понять, что заставило их сидеть без света до столь позднего времени.

\- Нет-нет, подальше от окон, - она отогнала их от стола Рейвенкло к стене.

\- Но это стол Слизерина! – возмутилась какая-то девочка.

\- Зато там ты будешь в безопасности, - неожиданно для самой себя огрызнулась Гермиона. – Если, не приведи Мерлин, одно из окон разобьется и сюда хлынет вода, вы успеете убежать. Еще вопросы?

Вопросов не было ни у кого. Студенты покорно принялись рассаживаться за столом другого факультета. Некоторые тут же клали руки на столешницу, устраивались поудобнее, и сразу же засыпали. Совсем маленькие ребята прижимались друг к другу и к старшим товарищам – чтобы было не так страшно, наверное. Группа, расположившаяся у входа, затеяла обсуждение происходящего, но Гермиона не стала в него ввязываться. Она не могла понять одного: почему вода нашла такой грубый путь. 

\- Сохраняйте спокойствие, - голос МакГонагалл в тишине был подобен колоколу. Гермиона вздрогнула и повернулась к дверям. Профессор стояла, подняв палочку, а позади нее топтался профессор Флитвик.

\- Всем спокойно, - проговорил он, шагая вдоль стола. – Сейчас я наколдую вам спальные мешки, и вы все немного поспите. А утром руководство школы решит, что нам делать. 

\- Главное, держаться подальше от окон, - напомнила Гермиона.

\- Не переживай, Грейнджер, - раздался за спиной надменный голос, от которого стыла в жилах кровь. – Об этом я позабочусь.

\- Ты? – Гермиона повернулась и обнаружила, что стоит слишком близко к Малфою. Она даже могла рассмотреть раздражение, читавшееся в его светлых глазах.

\- Что ж, если ты против, - лениво проговорил он, убирая палочку в карман.

\- Нет, я просто, - Гермиона замялась. Сотрудничество с Малфоем ее невероятно злило, но подвергать опасности целый факультет было непозволительно. – Я просто не могу понять, как ты согласился.

\- По настоятельной просьбе нашего дорогого директора, - он скривился, давая понять, что под настоятельными просьбами подразумевалось то, что МакГонагалл его попросту заставила.

\- Не смею тебе мешать, - Гермиона отступила на шаг.

\- Нет, это я не смею тебе мешать, - Малфой поймал ее запястье и дернул за него, заставляя ее подойти ближе. – Не хочу отравлять последней день твоей жалкой жизни.

Тепло дыхания, обжегшее ее висок, никак не вязалось с холодной жестокостью произнесенных слов. Гермиона отпрянула, вырывая руку из его пальцев.

\- Гермиона, все в порядке? – Пикс появился так внезапно, словно аппарировал.

\- Да, все в норме, - она попыталась придать голосу чуть больше уверенности.

\- Быстро же ты нашла себе нового защитничка, - нехорошо усмехнулся Малфой, и в свете молний его улыбка напомнила хищный оскал. – Спокойной ночи, Грейнджер.

Гермиона подавила в себе желание обругать Малфоя и направилась к МакГонагалл. Уже дойдя до выхода из Большого Зала, она обернулась, сама того не желая, и посмотрела на то, как он спокойно накладывает на окна какие-то заклятия. 

\- Сволочь, - тихо проговорила она, и почувствовала, как Джимми сжал ее руку.

\- Профессор МакГонагалл, мы вам еще нужны? – спросил он, возвращая Гермиону к реальности.

\- Нет, мистер Пикс. Забирайте мисс Грейнджер и немедленно идите спать. 

\- Мне, - начала Гермиона, но Джимми уже тянул ее прочь от Большого Зала в темноту коридора.

\- А теперь объясни мне, почему тебе нельзя спать, - он замер на лестнице. Вспышки молний, что пробивались в окна Большого Зала, чуть освещали его лицо. Пикс казался обеспокоенным, и в его глазах промелькнула тень гнева.

\- Джимми, просто постарайся понять, - тихо проговорила Гермиона. – Малфой сказал, что я умру, если усну.

\- Малфой сказал, - Пикс фыркнул. – А тебе не кажется, что он сказал так специально, чтобы ты довела себя до нервного срыва. Гермиона, кому ты веришь?

\- Но и МакГонагалл ему верит, - нехотя признала Гермиона. – Он что-то знает о происходящем. Иногда мне кажется, что он знает больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Он вытащил меня из Больничного Крыла, хотя там я бы с большой вероятностью погибла. Я тоже его ненавижу, Джимми, уж поверь. Но приходится ему верить. Пока что. 

Пикс вздохнул и молча зашагал в сторону башни Гриффиндора. Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и вслед за ним нырнула во тьму коридоров. 

Ноги сами вели их. Шаги двух пар ног разносились по школе гулким эхом. Уверенные шаги Пикса разбивали тишину на крупные куски, а перестук каблучков Гермионы дробил эти куски на мельчайшие осколки. Слушая, как раскалывается тишина она мечтала об одном: добыть хоть одну искорку, которая вот так же раскроила бы мрак, избавила бы их от всех этих ужасов, вернула бы свет в их стремительно чернеющие души. Одна искорка. Это ведь, по сути, не так и много. Но даже самый маленький всполох мог бы разрезать темноту. Но его не было.

\- Ты не пыталась призвать свет? – спросил Джимми, словно отвечая на ее мысли. А может ему просто стало скучно, и он решил скоротать время за разговором.

\- А ты? – ответила Гермиона вопросом, стыдясь признаться в том, что потеряла эту надежду еще в первый день. Она не стеснялась Пикса, нет. Только саму себя. Ведь пока она не произносила это вслух – это было не правдой. Но стоило облечь мысль в слова, стоило словам прозвучать – и это становилось правдой. 

\- Пытался. Каждый вечер, каждое утро. Каждый миг, когда мне кажется, что тьма в углах живая, я пытаюсь вызвать свет, - Джимми грустно вздохнул.

\- И ничего не получается, - подсказала Гермиона.

\- Значит, и у тебя тоже, - резюмировал он.

\- Да, - короткий ответ поддержал созданную иллюзию. Гермиона поразилась, как просто, оказывается, лгать. Конечно, она говорила неправду в прошлом году. Но тогда она лгала врагам, спасая друзей и союзников. А сейчас она соврала другу. Она никогда не была близка с Джимми Пиксом, но в эту ночь он стал тем, кто спас ее от кошмарного сна, и тем самым спас ее жизнь. Так внезапно он стал тем, кому она доверилась, и поэтому теперь, солгав ему, ощутила мучительную боль. 

\- Надо бороться, - продолжал Пикс. Гермиона не видела его, и просто шла на голос. – Надо бороться дальше. Надо пытаться – и тогда у нас получится зажечь свет снова. Как думаешь, Гермиона?

Она хотела что-то ответить. Наверняка, что-то очень воодушевляющее, что-то о его правоте, но смогла только коротко пискнуть, когда нога ее больно ударилась о лежащие на полу доспехи.

\- Все в порядке? – судя по прекратившемуся звуку шагов, Пикс остановился.

\- Чертовы доспехи, - пробормотала Гермиона. – Почему ты мне не сказал, что посреди коридора лежат доспехи?

\- Я иду под стеной, - недоуменно проговорил Джимми. – Как ты и советовала. Давай руку.

Гермиона вытянула вперед руку, но тронула пальцами лишь воздух.

\- Джимми, ты где? 

\- Я здесь, - его голос звучал неуверенно. – Только я не могу.

\- Что ты не можешь? – она повернулась на месте и почувствовала, как знакомые липкие щупальца гладят ее спину. 

\- Я не могу шагнуть. Я не вижу, куда идти.

\- Но мы же шли! – в отчаянии проговорила Гермиона. – Мы же только что шли. В башню Гриффиндора, Джимми!

\- Хорошо, дай только понять, где мы.

Гермиона резко повернула голову на звук его голоса, но позади нее тут же раздался какой-то шорох.

\- Ты тоже это слышал? – тихо спросила она.

\- Что слышал?

\- Шорох, - прошептала Гермиона и повернулась влево. За спиной снова зашуршало, и она отшатнулась назад. Спина ощутила холодный камень стены. Вспомнив, что Джимми шел под стеной, она попыталась успокоиться. Нужно было всего лишь понять, в какой он стороне. 

\- Джимми, скажи что-то, - попросила она.

\- Мы потерялись? – вопрос Пикса эхом прокатился по пустому коридору, звук заметался, отбиваясь от стен, долетая до потолка и обрушиваясь оттуда на пол вместе с тьмой.

\- Перестань паниковать, - бессмысленные слова, произнесенные дрожащим голосом, разбились на тысячи отголосков. Гермиона принялась шарить рукой по стене, не понимая сама, чего хочет этим добиться. Пальцы скользили по холодному, чуть влажному камню дюйм за дюймом, когда вдруг ощущение изменилось. Рука скользнула по камню и вдруг провалилась в нечто густое и вязкое. Оно было одновременно и обжигающим, словно пламя, и холодным, словно лед. Оно клубилось вокруг руки едва ощутимым облаком, оно стекало с пальцев тяжелыми липкими каплями, оно обволакивало, словно стремясь заковать в цепи. Оно ласкало кожу и одновременно впивалось в нее тысячами игл. Гермиона почувствовала, как что-то ползет по руке, подбирается к ее локтю. Она попыталась отойти, но камня стены не было, была лишь странная субстанция, которая не отпускала ее, не давал сделать и шагу, растворяя в себе, рассеивая все тело на миллиарды частиц и собирая его снова. Крик застыл в горле, так и не дойдя до связок. Глаза застилал туман, словно тьма вокруг могла стать еще темнее, еще непрогляднее. Уши словно залили водой, и сквозь эту воду она услышала удивленный возглас Джимми Пикса.

\- Ай, Гермиона!

\- Что, - губы пошевелились сами по себе, и звук ее голоса словно разорвал пелену вокруг нее. Под пальцами снова был холодный камень стены. И только сердце бешено колотилось в груди, не давая забыть о том, что еще миг назад все было иначе.

\- Гермиона, меня как будто что-то кусает! 

\- Беги, - выдохнула Гермиона и сделала шаг. А за ним еще один. И еще.   
И тьма отступила. Ноги сами искали дорогу к убежищу. Где-то за спиной послышался первый неуверенный шаг Джимми.

\- Ну же, соберись! – громко сказала Гермиона, продолжая шагать. – Только начни двигаться – и оно тебя отпустит.

За спиной раздались еще два шага, затем на миг стихли, а потом вновь уверенно застучали по камню коридора подошвы тяжелых ботинок Джимми Пикса.

\- Что это было? – спросил он где-то совсем недалеко.

\- Я сама не знаю. Спроси у Малфоя. А лучше не спрашивай. Ни у меня, ни у него, - Гермиона вспомнила, что уже застряла один раз в темном коридоре ночью.

\- С чего ты взяла, что надо просто идти?

\- Но ты идешь! – она подавила в себе желание рассмеяться. – И пока ты идешь Джимми, тьма тебя не нагонит. Главное не останавливаться. 

Уже в гостиной она попыталась рассмотреть свою руку в свете мерцавших за окном молний. Было ли это игрой света, или же пальцы левой руки действительно посерели – Гермионе думать не хотелось. Она забралась в кресло, обняла руками колени и принялась размышлять, старательно отгоняя сон. Благо, в голове было много мыслей. Так много, что их точно должно было хватить до утра.


	11. Chapter 11

До самого утра Гермиона не сомкнула глаз. Дело было вовсе не в предостережениях Малфоя или страхе перед тем, что за ними стояло. Вместо сна были размышления: о причинах обрушения башни Рейвенкло, о том, что МакГонагалл собралась эвакуировать всех студентов и почему-то о Малфое. Он, несомненно, знал больше, чем все в школе вместе взятые. Он знал о причинах дождя, знал, чем он грозит, знал чары, помогающие от него уберечься, умел их накладывать. Но он молчал. Гермиона понимала, что будь на месте Малфоя она или кто угодно другой, она бы уже давно дала руководству школы полную и исчерпывающую информацию о происходящем, поделилась бы всем, что ей известно. Малфой же подавал информацию дозировано, как будто забавляясь незнанием остальных, пытаясь всем что-то доказать и упиваясь собственным превосходством. Гермиона поняла бы его: сложно было быть хоть сколько-нибудь известным, когда в одной школе с тобой учится Гарри Поттер. И вот теперь, когда Гарри не стало, да еще и все знания были в руках Малфоя, тот словно отыгрывался за все те семь лет, что он провел на втором плане. Это невероятно раздражало. Хотелось выпытать из него информацию, выведать все, что известно ему. То ли от недостатка сна, то ли от злости на давнего недруга за то, что теперь они все от него зависят, за то, что она сама должна теперь быть с ним учтивой и практически вымаливать ответы на свои вопросы, Гермиона уже не считала Непростительные заклятия такими уж непростительными. Несмотря на всю свою напыщенность, Малфой был трусом. А значит, пара Круциатусов могла бы достаточно быстро развязать ему язык. Гермиона содрогнулась от собственных мыслей, ужаснувшись тому, какой жестокой сделали ее последние события.

«Прекрати, - сказала она сама себе, - да, он последний червяк, который не хочет помогать остальным, да еще и трус к тому же. Но прежде всего – он живой человек. Чем ты тогда лучше Лестрейнджей или Кэрроу? Ничем». Это помогло. Мысль о Круциатусах отступила. Подружиться с Малфоем тоже было не слишком хорошей идеей. По крайней мере, с точки зрения возможности ее претворения в жизнь. Он не шел на контакт, избегал всех – то ли от чувства собственного превосходства, то ли от чувства вины перед магическим сообществом. 

Так Гермиона и просидела до самого утра: потирая виски и пытаясь прогнать образ Малфоя, который настойчиво маячил перед глазами, а за его спиной рушились башни, бежали люди, разбивались стекла и ломались пополам многовековые деревья Запретного леса. Вокруг царила настоящая буря, и от этого образ каменно спокойного Малфоя был еще более пугающим и зловещим. 

Наконец, в гостиную начали спускаться студенты, и Гермиона поднялась из кресла. Говорили, что наступило утро, что сейчас нужно идти на завтрак, но она не верила. Ее ночь тянулась уже третьи сутки, и до рассвета было еще очень далеко. Он почти превратился в сказку, в миф, а надежда дожить до восхода солнца была так призрачна, что Гермиона предпочитала об этом не думать. Наступило последнее утро ее жизни. 

Большой Зал был сер и неприветлив. Гермиона окинула взглядом знамена факультетов, и на глаза навернулись непрошеные слезы. От веселых цветов остались лишь призраки, подернутые сизой дымкой. Некогда ярко-золотой лев Гриффиндора стал грязно-желтым, и кроваво-алый фон его теперь имел крайне неубедительный терракотовый цвет. Бронзовый орел Рейвенкло словно потрескался и потускнел, раскрывая клюв в беззвучном крике о помощи на светло-бирюзовом до серого фоне. Черный барсук Хаффлпаффа, казалось, выплакал весь свой цвет и теперь стал грифельным на бледно-желтом фоне, словно знамя потерли ластиком. Даже серебристая змея Слизерина теперь была скромного циркониевого цвета, а гордость в ее глазах сменилась страхом, словно она пыталась раствориться на оливковом поле, которое еще хранило память о цвете молодой травы. Гермиона бросила короткий взгляд на студентов Рейвенкло, которые жались друг к другу, и вздохнула. Если бы только сейчас с ними была Луна Лавгуд, она бы точно смогла их подбодрить и внушить надежду на лучшее. Но, к сожалению, ее сразу после Битвы за Хогвартс забрал отец и увез из страны, невзирая на протесты. Впрочем, Луна писала письма. Долгие, полные жизнелюбия, с внушительными пачками колдографий из далекой-далекой Скандинавии, где они с отцом пытались отыскать редких животных, а заодно и душевное спокойствие. Гермиона не знала, как далеко простирается влияние дождя, и поэтому ей оставалось только надеяться на то, что Луна в безопасности. В зал постепенно стекались студенты других факультетов, а вслед за ними и преподаватели стали занимать места за своим столом. Гермиона почувствовала на себе чей-то тяжелый взгляд и обернулась. Малфой кривил губы в презрительной ухмылке, глядя на нее. В голове снова вспыхнула искрой мысль о Круциатусе, и Гермиона чуть не взмахнула руками, надеясь ее отогнать подальше. На плечи свинцом опускалась усталость, а голову словно сдавило тугими обручами, поэтому она не сразу заметила, что в Зале смолкли даже редкие разговоры и вялые приветствия. Студенты один за другим поворачивали головы в сторону преподавательского стола, и Гермиона повернулась вместе с ними. МакГонагалл уже поднялась со своего места и теперь ждала, пока все внимание будет приковано к ней. 

\- Я вынуждена сообщить вам о том, что над школой нависла опасность, - проговорила она надтреснутым от усталости голосом. – Сегодня ночью обрушилась башня Рейвенкло. Обрушился дом ваших товарищей. Я вынуждена просить остальные факультеты приютить пострадавших. Сейчас старосты получат списки студентов, которые будут гостить на их факультетах, пока мы не разберемся с этой ситуацией. Все занятия для всех курсов отменены. После завтрака мы с вашими преподавателями будем решать вопрос об отправке вас по домам. 

По залу пробежал шепоток, и из-за столов поднялись старосты факультетов. Они спешили к преподавательскому столу. Поднялся и Деннис Криви. Он почти дошел до преподавательского стола, как вдруг резко развернулся. Он подошел к Гермионе и посмотрел на нее почти умоляющим взглядом.

\- Гермиона, я могу тебя попросить заменить старосту девочек? 

\- Деннис, честно, я не могу, - она смерила его усталым взглядом.

\- Гермиона, хотя бы временно. Пока не назначат новую старосту. Хотя бы получи со мной списки.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, жалея, что родители воспитали в ней ответственность, и поднялась со своего места. Краем глаза она уловила недоумение во взгляде Малфоя, но оно очень быстро сменилось привычным презрением, и Гермиона поспешила за Деннисом. Около директора уже собрались все остальные старосты, и теперь ждали только ее.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - МакГонагалл тоже была удивлена, но это удивление было с примесью радости. – Очень рада, что вы решились.

\- Я просто временно помогу Деннису с распределением студентов, - Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Ну что ж. Вот ваши списки, - МакГонагалл раздала старостам листы пергамента. – Мы попытались устроить студентов Рейвенкло на места тех, кто нас покинул. Поэтому в списках указано, на чье место в комнате следует поселить того или иного человека.

Все молчали. Гермиона и сама не нашла, что сказать. Конечно, в сложившейся ситуации это был единственно возможный выход, но представить на месте Джинни другую девочку она категорически отказывалась. Видимо, остальные старосты были того же мнения, потому что на МакГонагалл было направлено сразу восемь неодобрительных взглядов.

\- Да, я понимаю, это тяжело, - МакГонагалл развела руками. – Но у нас нет другого выхода. Нам всем нужно сплотиться перед лицом опасности, нависшей над нами. Сейчас вам нужно отправить студентов Рейвенкло на их новые места, а через полчаса я буду ждать всех вас в моем кабинете. Нам нужно будет решить вопрос с отправкой ребят по домам. 

В ответ старосты молча развернулись и направились к столу Рейвенкло, где грустные студенты ждали своего часа. 

Собирать студентов из Гриффиндорского списка вызвался Деннис, очевидно, заметив состояние Гермионы. А ей и впрямь было очень плохо. Ноги подкашивались, перед глазами все плыло, в уши как будто набили ваты. И от этого еще более удивительным был тот факт, что в кружащемся вокруг нее мире, в водовороте серых пятен она отчетливо увидела фигуру Малфоя. На негнущихся ногах она побрела к нему, не обращая внимания на окрики Денниса, и не видя вокруг ничего, кроме своеобразной цели.

\- Малфой, - она надеялась, что голос не слишком дрожит и не выдает ее усталость с головой. 

\- О, Грейнджер, - Малфой растянул губы в особенно гадкой ухмылке. – Как тебе последнее утро жизни? Потому что для меня оно невероятно доброе. 

\- Я не буду связывать доброту твоего утра с недобротой моего, - в тон ему ответила Гермиона. – Просто я считаю свои долгом предупредить, что через полчаса МакГонагалл собирает всех старост у себя в кабинете.

\- Мне-то что с того? Я не староста, - фыркнул Малфой. – Если ты решила упрекнуть меня в том, что я не староста, то, поверь, попала не по адресу. Мне безразлично.

\- Но она собирает еще и всех преподавателей, - добавила Гермиона, понимая, что все равно получается неубедительно.

\- Еще более безразлично. Я не преподаватель, Грейнджер. Если это все, что ты хотела сообщить, то можешь уползать в свою нору и благополучно там подыхать. Мне безразлично.

Гермиона снова отогнала мысль о парочке Круциатусов и собрала в кулак всю силу. Ее как раз хватало на то, чтобы сообщить Малфою информацию, но не хватало на то, чтобы нанести ему хоть сколько-нибудь значимые увечья.

\- Малфой, это по поводу отправки студентов по домам. Слизнорт должен был с тобой поговорить об этом.

\- А, это, - Малфой говорил так, будто речь шла о скучном чаепитии. – То есть, ты хочешь меня пригласить?

\- Нет.

\- О, конечно. Ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения на посещение этого мероприятия.

\- Нет, Малфой, я просто предупреждаю, что тебя могут захотеть увидеть, - выдохнула Гермиона, теряя последние крохи самообладания.

\- Даже так? Внесу это в свой насыщенный распорядок дня. Надо же, кто-то наконец-то захочет увидеть Малфоя. Как думаешь, мне стоит обвести этот день в календарике? Или предлагаешь праздновать наравне с днем рождения?

\- Прекрати веселиться, - Гермиона сжала в кармане свою палочку. – Просто сообщила. Всего доброго.

Она развернулась и поспешила к колонне студентов, которых уже собрал Деннис. Они ждали только ее. Гермиона не понимала, зачем Малфой ее злит, восстанавливая против себя. Но она была невероятно на него зла. 

Прогулка по замку во главе колонны студентов Рейвенкло ее немного успокоила. В гостиной уже сидели остальные студенты Гриффиндора и ожидали своих новых соседей. Многие были знакомы между собой благодаря совместным урокам, поэтому когда Деннис начал читать список, ребят безошибочно находили тех, с кем им предстояло делить кров. 

\- Тильда Бирли, - донесся до Гермионы голос Денниса. – Твоя соседка – Гермиона Грейнджер, временная староста Гриффиндора. 

Из колонны шагнула маленькая девочка, судя по всему, первокурсница,и робко подняла глаза на Гермиону. 

\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя в комнату, - Гермиона почувствовала, как гнев отступает. Она взяла Тильду за руку и повела наверх, в спальню. 

\- Вот, располагайся, - Гермиона указала свободной рукой на кровать Джинни, продолжая сжимать теплую ладошку Тильды. – Вещи Джинни надо как-то упаковать и убрать, но, к сожалению, мне некогда этим заниматься. Мне нужно на собрание к директору, так что, надеюсь, ты справишься. В окно не смотри. Об ушедших не думай. А еще лучше – вздремни.

\- Спасибо, Гермиона, - неуверенно проговорила Тильда, и бросилась к кровати. В мгновение ока она скинула ботиночки и мантию, и завернулась в теплое одеяло. Гермиона усмехнулась и вышла прочь из комнаты. 

Деннис еще был занят со студентами, когда она к нему подошла.

\- Много еще?

\- Не очень, - Деннис бодро махнул пергаментом. – А что, уже пора идти на собрание?

\- Ну, уже время, - Гермиона взглянула на часы на стене. 

\- Хорошо, ты тогда иди, а я догоню, - он лучезарно улыбнулся, привнося в серость дня каплю света. Гермиона махнула ему рукой и вышла из гостиной.

В школьных коридорах было пусто. Все студенты были в своих гостиных, помогая новым соседям располагаться. Эхо шагов отдавалось высоко под каменными сводами потолка, вторя грому за окном. Гермиона, сначала шедшая довольно бодро, вскоре выдохлась и теперь еле брела, слушая стук собственного сердца, эхо шагов и гром за окнами.

\- Гермиона! – позвал ее кто-то, и она обернулась на звук, но взгляд устремился в пустой коридор. 

\- Гермиона, - прозвучал другой голос. Он снова повернулась, но уперлась в глухую стену. 

\- Гермиона, Гермиона, Гермиона Грейнджер! – доносились со всех сторон голоса, а она лишь бестолково кружила на месте, пытаясь понять, кто ее зовет и откуда.

\- Кто здесь? – спросила она, не надеясь услышать ответа.

\- Мы, Гермиона. Мы пришли за тобой. Нам так без тебя плохо, - голос был действительно печален, и в нем были знакомые нотки. От осознания того, что она не раз слышала этот голос, по рукам пробежал холодок. Страх и тьма подбирались к ней, окутывая своими тяжелыми скользкими путами, заставляя ее вновь и вновь поворачиваться, пытаясь отыскать ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

\- За что мне это? – ее голос звучал неестественно громко, почти панически. – Что вам от меня нужно?

\- Иди к нам, Гермиона. Иди к нам, - к голосу добавился еще один, знакомый до боли. За окном блеснула молния. 

\- Нет, - твердо сказала она, поворачиваясь к окну, и вдруг вскрикнула. В залитом водой стекле она могла различить свое отражение, за спиной у которого стояли Гарри, Рон и Джинни. Гермиона резко обернулась, но сзади была лишь стена да пустой коридор.

\- Гермиона, - повторил голос. – Иди к нам. Иди ко мне. Мне тебя не хватает.

\- Нет, - простонала она, но ноги сами сделали предательский шаг к окну.

\- Да, моя хорошая, иди.

\- Пожалуйста, нет, - прошептала она, делая еще один шаг.

\- Да, - за окном блеснула молния, и в стекле отразилось ее перекошенное от ужаса лицо, и Рон, тихо шепчущий ей на ухо.

\- Иди к нам. Мы должны быть вместе. Мы были вместе всегда и должны быть вместе теперь.

\- Нет, Рон, пожалуйста, - ее шепот был заглушен раскатом грома.

\- Гермиона Грейнджер? – звук чьего-то незнакомого голоса ударил по ушам не хуже грома. Гермиона вздрогнула и обнаружила себя стоящей практически у окна. К ней спешил студент в форменной мантии. Все полосы на форме, что имели хоть какой-то цвет, теперь были серыми, и только по грустному барсуку на нашивке и значку она смогла опознать старосту Хаффлпаффа.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, спасибо, - выдохнула она. – Идешь на собрание?

Получив ответный кивок, Гермиона выпрямилась и двинулась в сторону кабинета директора. Староста Хаффлпаффа шел рядом, аккуратно оттесняя ее от окна к стене. Он обеспокоенно поглядывал на Гермиону, и она ускорила шаг, вспомнив, как точно так же шла по коридору с Асторией Гринграсс.

\- Гермиона, - донеслось откуда-то эхо, но Гермиона отмахнулась от него, уверенно шагая вперед.

В кабинете директора собрались все учителя и добрая половина старост. Гермиона и ее спутник – она так и не удосужилась поинтересоваться его именем – вошли в кабинет почти последними. Сразу за ними заскочил Деннис Криви, и МакГонагалл встала со своего места.

\- Итак, раз уж все в сборе, начнем.

Гермиона оглянулась по сторонам. Малфоя нигде не было, и ее охватила тревога. Почему-то сейчас ей было очень важно присутствие Малфоя. «Это все оттого, что он много знает о происходящем, - убеждала она себя. – Нам просто нужен его совет, чтобы мы не навредили студентам». 

\- Нам нужно отправлять студентов по домам, - начала МакГонагалл. – Но для этого нам нужно знать, как далеко простирается действие этого дождя. Навис ли он только над Хогвартсом, и есть ли у него вообще границы.

\- Дождь идет по всей Британии, - раздался знакомый надменный голос из тени в углу у камина.

\- Простите? – Слагхорн повернулся на звук, да и взгляды остальных присутствующих устремились туда. В углу что-то шевельнулось, и вспышка молнии за окном отразилась от белых волос.

\- Я говорю, что дождь идет надо всей Британией. По крайней мере, последние десять раз было так, - повторил Малфой, и голос его сочился превосходством надо всеми. Даже над преподавателями.

\- Я не буду спрашивать, мистер Малфой, откуда вы это знаете и о каких прошлых разах говорите, - МакГонагалл поджала губы.

\- И правильно, профессор, - Малфой кивнул. – При всем моем уважении я все равно вам не отвечу.

\- Почуял власть, гаденыш, - прошипел у Гермионы над ухом Деннис Криви.

\- О, мистер Криви точно знает, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, - Малфой хлопнул в ладони. – Давайте все послушаем: мистер Криви, пятый курс, Гриффиндор.

\- Я говорю, Малфой, что ты слишком явно наслаждаешься ситуацией, - уверенно проговорил Деннис.

\- Криви, дело в моем происхождении. И в тех знаниях, которые с детства вкладывают в головы любому ребенку из чистокровной семьи. Особенно, если у этой семьи такая же история рода, как у моей, например.

\- Малфой, прекрати, - зашипела Гермиона, подавляя в самой себе желание ударить его. Заклятием или же просто по-маггловски стукнуть – неважно. 

\- Только из уважения к твоей скорой кончине, Грейнджер, - Малфой расплылся в улыбке. – Но ни возмущения Криви, ни твои замечания не отменяют того факта, что дождь идет во всей Британии.

МакГонагалл кивнула, принимая к сведению эту информацию.

\- Итак, камины не работают, аппарировать из Хогвартса нам не позволит барьер. Остаются только портключи. Ситуация экстренная, поэтому мы имеем право создавать портключи без ведома Министерства. Завтра мы начнем отправку студентов домой.

\- Простите, профессор, всех студентов? – Гермионе показалось, что глаза Малфоя хищно блеснули.

\- Да, мистер Малфой, в школе никого не останется. Но вы все обязаны будете вернуться, когда это бедствие закончится.

\- Отлично, - он хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Прекрасно. Спокойная учеба в пустой школе. Я доволен.

\- Мистер Малфой, вы тоже должны будете отбыть.

\- Я говорю о возвращении, профессор, - елейно протянул он. – Дело в том, что если вы действительно собираетесь отправить студентов по домам, то – смею вас заверить – вернутся единицы.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что все наши магглорожденные товарищи, к моему величайшему сожалению, ревоплотятся, как только окажутся дома, - Малфой притворно вздохнул. 

\- Простите? – Флитвик, похоже, не на шутку испугался.

\- О, позвольте объяснить. Дождь абсолютно никак не влияет ни на волшебных животных, ни на магглов, ни на их дома. Но стоит человеку, наделенному минимальными магическими способностями оказаться в доме, не защищенном специальными чарами, как дождь находит путь в дом. В итоге маглорожденный ревоплощается и становится Чёрным. А теперь представьте, сколько магглорожденных студентов вы хотите отправить в незащищенные места.  
Воцарилась тишина. Гермиона пораженно смотрела на Малфоя. Было в его голосе, что-то необычное. Нетипичное для него. Как будто его всерьез волновала судьба магглорожденных.

\- А полукровки?

\- Сколько волшебных и наполовину волшебных семей знают о защитных чарах против дождя? На сколько домов они наложены? Половины их семей уже нет. Вы отправите их фактически под дождь. Хотя лично я не имею ничего против, - закончил Малфой, разбив иллюзию своего лояльного отношения к потенциальным жертвам дождя.

МакГонагалл опустилась в кресло и обхватила голову руками.

\- Тогда тем, кто незащищен, лучше остаться в школе, - подала голос Гермиона. – А какие дома точно защищены?

\- Найди в библиотеке список Священных двадцати восьми и почитай. Мне лень перечислять, - протянул Малфой. – Он был составлен аккурат после предыдущего дождя. В него попали даже некоторые семьи, которые до этого не могли считаться чистокровными. Однако тот дождь значительно уменьшил магическое население Британии, так что чистокровность упала в цене.

Гермиона чуть не открыла рот от удивления.

\- Нет, Грейнджер, даже не надейся, - хохотнул Малфой, не обращая внимания на гневные взгляды преподавателей и остальных старост. – К слову сказать, я могу отбыть со спокойной душой. Наше поместье прекрасно защищено от дождя.

\- К сожалению, мистер Малфой, как раз вас я отпустить не могу, - строго проговорила МакГонагалл, останавливая его веселье. – Более того, я вынуждена просить вас встать на защиту школы.

\- С превеликой радостью, директор, - Малфой широко улыбнулся, - а теперь прошу меня простить. Дела.

Малфой легкой, пружинистой походкой прошел к выходу. Гермиона с досадой подумала, что у него, наверняка, получилось выспаться. А еще – о причинах такого легкого его согласия.

\- Он согласился, - возмущенно проговорил Деннис, когда они спустя десять минут возвращались в Башню.

\- Конечно, - Гермиона кивнула. - Поверь, Деннис, если Малфой спасет школу, его придется полностью реабилитировать и, более того, приставить его к Ордену Мерлина. Уверена, ради этого Малфой будет даже грязнокровок спасать.

Деннис нахмурился и, не говоря ни слова, продолжил путь.


	12. Chapter 12

В Башне Гриффиндора царило оживление. Студенты показывали своим гостям новое пристанище, сопровождая это веселыми рассказами.

\- А вот здесь мы играем в шахматы, - бодро вещал розовощекий четверокурсник, которого обступили новые обитатели Башни. – Правда, когда свет есть. Сейчас света нет, но если пристроиться у окна, можно попытаться сыграть.

\- Возле окна пристраиваться нельзя, - жестко оборвала его Гермиона. – Вообще, что здесь, что во всей остальной школе, от окон лучше держаться подальше. Это не моя прихоть, это для вашей же безопасности. 

Студенты испуганно закивали. 

\- Если кому-то будет интересно, я расскажу вам о том, как я осталась жива только лишь потому, что стояла далеко от окна.

В толпе кто-то звучно сглотнул.

\- Поэтому пока что я призываю всех держаться от окон подальше. И уж тем более не смотреть в них. Ни в коем случае не смотрите в окна. У этого могут быть плохие последствия.

Студенты часто закивали, соглашаясь с Гермионой.

\- Тогда вообще лучше держать окна занавешенными, - предложил какой-то мальчик.

\- Дурачок! От молний есть хоть какой-то свет. Если держать их занавешенными, переломаем ноги, - горячо возразила ему девочка в очках с толстенькими косичками.

\- Зато живы останемся, - не сдавался мальчик.

\- Он прав, - Гермиона кивнула ему. – Окна лучше держать прикрытыми. Двигаться нужно медленно, но уверенно. Особенно по коридорам. Иначе заблудитесь на ровном месте.

\- Как это? – недоверчиво спросила все та же девочка с косичками.

\- Очень просто. Сейчас я вам расскажу, - Джимми Пикс появился слева от Гермионы, словно вырос из-под пола. – Иди, отдохни хоть немного. На тебе лица нет.

\- Мне все равно нельзя спать, - шепнула Гермиона, надеясь, что ее никто не услышит.

\- Но ты спишь. Недолго, с кошмарами, но спишь. Пойди просто отдохни от людей, - Пикс похлопал ее по плечу. – А я пока что расскажу про окна и про то, как глупый-глупый Джим заблудился в прямом коридоре.

Гермиона улыбнулась, глядя на то, как младшекурсники смотрят на Пикса, раскрыв рты, и побрела в спальню.

Тильда сидела на кровати, обняв одеяло, и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону.

\- Привет, - Гермиона улыбнулась ей. – Ты спала?

\- Нет, просто полежала немного. Согрелась, - Тильда говорила тихо, будто чего-то боялась. – Профессор Флитвик наколдовал нам хорошие спальные мешки, но на полу было все равно холодно.

\- Конечно, Тильда, - Гермиона села на свою кровать. – Но сейчас-то все в порядке.

\- Да. Если бы еще не гроза. За окном постоянно молнии блестят, а я их боюсь.

\- Не смотри в окна, - как бы Гермиона ни пыталась говорить мягко, голос ее все равно звучал наставительно. – В окна смотреть опасно. А еще лучше – задернем занавески и не будем смотреть в эти окна.

Тильда кивнула. Гермиона заклятием задернула занавески, погрузив комнату во мрак.

\- Теперь темно, - прошептала Тильда.

\- Все будет в порядке, - Гермиона придала голосу чуть больше оптимизма. – Кстати, если спать, не так страшно будет. Ты поспи, а когда надо будет идти на обед, я тебя разбужу.

\- А когда нас отвезут по домам? Профессор МакГонагалл говорила, что нас отправят домой.

\- Тильда, домой пока что нельзя. Директор посоветовалась с одним очень умным человеком. Он сказал, что школа сейчас – самое безопасное место. И он сказал, что защитит нас.

\- Это тот красивый мальчик, который вчера зачаровывал окна? – в полумраке было видно, как Тильда склонила голову набок.

\- Что? Какой красивый мальчик? – Гермиона удивилась, но потом ее настигла догадка. – Это ты про Малфоя? Да, директор с ним советовалась.

\- Он красивый, - повторила Тильда. – Думаю, ему можно доверять.

\- Думаю, тебе надо вздремнуть, - прервала Гермиона поток ее мыслей. – Поспи немного, а я полежу, подумаю.

Тильда легла и заворочалась, заматываясь в одеяло. Через несколько минут в комнате раздавалось ее сонное сопение. Сама же Гермиона устроилась полулежа на своей кровати, накрыла ноги одеялом и задумалась.

«Малфой – красивый? Глупости-то какие. Вот Рон красивый», - она попробовала воскресит в памяти образ Рона, но он выходил каким-то расплывчатым, нечетким. Тогда Гермиона попробовала представить Малфоя. В принципе, одиннадцатилетней девочке он бы действительно мог показаться красивым. Тонкие губы, точеные скулы, серые глаза, светлые волосы. Да, пожалуй, Малфоя можно было бы назвать красивым. Но Гермиона-то знала его не первый год. И того Малфоя, которого знала она, охарактеризовать хорошо было невозможно. Даже с точки зрения внешности. Гермиона вздохнула и сложила руки на груди. В последние два дня она слишком часто думала о Малфое. С этим надо было что-то делать, это надо было немедленно прекратить, но он был единственным, кто что-то знал об этом дожде, и даже сама МакГонагалл вынуждена была просить его помощи. А с ней спорить Гермиона не могла. Поэтому приходилось с ним соглашаться, приходилось делать то, что он говорит. Приходилось о нем думать. Гермиона мысленно поклялась себе, что как только все это закончится, она ни разу не подумает о Малфое. Вычеркнет его из своей жизни на веки вечные. В тот же самый момент, когда все закончится. Оставалось лишь дожить до него.

Гермиона встала с кровати и потянулась. Сопение Тильды убаюкивало ее саму, а этого нельзя было допускать. Она посмотрела на спящую соседку и вышла из спальни, тихонько притворив дверь.

Тем временем в гостиной Джимми Пикс от страшных историй перешел к смешным, рассказывая о курьезах на квиддичных матчах и байки об известных командах. Ребята, собравшиеся вокруг него, хохотали. Гермиона присела на краешек кресла и попыталась вслушаться в рассказы Джимми, но, к сожалению, не понимала ни слова из того, что он говорил. Она не увлекалась квиддичем и поэтому не могла понять половины шуток, но атмосфера всеобщего веселья ее немного приободрила. Она поймала себя на том, что улыбается, слушая голос Пикса, и тут же опустила голову. Какое право имела она на это веселье, если она буквально пару дней назад потеряла самых дорогих людей. Но новый взрыв смеха снова вызвал у нее улыбку. От этого на душе стало совсем гадко. Гермиона поднялась из кресла и пошла прочь из гостиной, чувствуя себя бесконечно виноватой из-за того, что позволила себе улыбаться.

«Странно, - думала она, бредя по лестнице вниз, - прошло всего два дня с того момента, как я осталась без Гарри и Рона. А я уже позволяю себе улыбаться и смеяться. Так нельзя. Неужели я стала такой черствой и бездушной? Неужели я стала совсем как Малфой. Он ведь тоже потерял невесту. Но он ведет себя так, будто у него ее никогда и не было. А может, просто не подает виду?» Она остановилась у какой-то аудитории, постояла пару секунд и дернула дверь на себя. В аудитории пахло пылью. Гермиона уселась за парту и продолжила размышлять. «Ну конечно же, он просто не подает виду. Невозможно быть таким черствым. Никто так не может. Даже Малфой. Ведь еще утром он ждал ее у выхода из Большого Зала, целовал ручку, обнимал. А к вечеру он уже и думать забыл, что она когда-то существовала. Нет, так не может даже Малфой». Такой вывод ее слегка приободрил. В конце концов, ей нужна была вера в людей, раз уж она разуверилась в себе и своих силах. 

\- Кто здесь? – раздался в дверях скрипучий голос, и Гермиона поднялась со своего места.

\- Мистер Филч, это я, Гермиона Грейнджер.

\- Грейнджер, - глухо повторил Филч. – Почему не в гостиной?

\- Но ведь еще не отбой. Еще даже обеда не было, - попыталась поспорить Гермиона. – Я понимаю, как вам тяжело.

\- Что ты можешь понимать, - прокряхтел Филч.

\- У меня тоже забрали дорогих мне людей, мистер Филч. Этот дождь и меня лишил тех, к кому я была привязана. 

\- Да, да, - рассеянно проговорил Филч и вдруг опустился за парту рядом с ней. – Дорогих людей. Тех, к кому мы были привязаны. 

\- Простите, не хочу вас обидеть, но миссис Норрис. Почему вы к ней так привязаны? У меня у самой был кот, он сейчас у родителей, и я просто хочу понять.

\- Миссис Норрис со мной всю мою жизнь, - Филч с хрипом вздохнул. – С самого детства.

«Как кошка может столько прожить?» - подумала Гермиона, но вслух не рискнула задавать этот вопрос.

\- Многие поражаются тому, как долго прожила миссис Норрис, - признался Филч, - но ведь она и не кошка. И даже не книззл, что бы там некоторые ни говорили.

Гермиона пораженно повернулась на звук голоса Филча.

\- Много-много лет назад, когда я был еще ребенком, - начал Филч, - я дружил с одной девочкой. Ее звали Эмилия Тайлер. Мы жили в волшебной деревушке в Уэльсе. Я ждал письмо из Хогвартса. Мы представляли, как станем настоящими волшебниками, как наши родители. Мы играли в победу над Гриндевальдом, играли в авроров, в драконоборцев. Но однажды Эмилия предложила сыграть в семью. Она была единственной девочкой в нашей компании. Остальные девочки уже пошли в школу, и их не было в деревне. Это было на Хэллоуин. 

Гермиона напряглась. Если она правильно поняла, Филч собирался рассказывать про миссис Норрис, а начал про какую-то Эмилию Тайлер. Но больше всего ее поразило то, что он ждал письмо. «Наверное, он не был сквибом изначально», - сообразила Гермиона и заставила себя слушать дальше. 

\- Мне очень нравилась Эмилия. Когда мы играли в авроров, я как бы спасал ее от злодея. И она постоянно говорила: «Ах, мистер Филч, вы так отважны. Я стану Министром и дам вам орден Мерлина. А потом стану вашей женой». Мне нравилась эта мысль. Я боялся признаться в этом тогда, но, наверное, я любил ее. И в тот паршивый Хэллоуин она захотела играть в семью. И я уже сказал, что мог бы быть понарошку, для игры, ее мужем. Но тут вмешался Патрик Норрис. Ненавижу Патрика Норриса. Надеюсь, он уже умер. 

Гермиона дернулась и чуть отодвинулась. Она даже не представляла, что Филч настолько опасен. Если он может желать человеку смерти из-за простой игры, что же он сделает с тем, кто насолит ему серьезнее? В голове некстати промелькнули его причитания об отмене пыток, и Гермиона отодвинулась еще дальше, практически на край скамьи. Но Филч этого не замечал.

\- Норрисы только-только переехали в нашу деревушку. И Патрик повадился меня задирать. Постоянно издевался. Обещал превратить меня в жабу, как только пойдет в Хогвартс. И в тот Хэллоуин он тоже решил надо мной пошутить. Сказал что Эмилия будет играть миссис Норрис. Что она никогда не будет миссис Филч, только миссис Норрис. Он велел мне уходить, а сам начал специально называть Эмилию миссис Норрис. Мою Эмилию!

Гермиона не поняла, послышалось ей, или Филч действительно всхлипнул.

\- Мы тогда были маленькими. Очень маленькими. Мне было шесть, а Патрику восемь. Теперь-то я понимаю, что он делал это специально, чтобы задеть меня. Но тогда это было так обидно! Я не понял, что произошло. Я, кажется, расплакался и попытался его ударить. Он оттолкнул меня. Я упал и в этот момент что-то взорвалось. Я потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, увидел Патрика и кошку. 

\- Взрыв стихийной магии, - догадалась Гермиона. 

\- Да, так потом и сказали сотрудники Министерства. – Они пытались расколдовать Эмилию, но ничего не вышло. Тайлеры уехали из деревни, а дочь оставили. Сказали, что я должен вечно жить с напоминанием о своем поступке. А какая же это жизнь? Магия отвернулась от меня, люди тоже. В маленькой деревне все друг про друга всё знают. 

\- Но почему миссис Норрис? – спросила Гермиона.

\- Потому что это он ее такой сделал. Он! Его слова меня спровоцировали, - молния, блеснувшая за окном, осветила фигуру Филча, сжавшуюся в комок. Он плакал, громко шмыгая носом и тряся головой. Плечи его дрожали, как и руки, которые он сложил на столе. 

\- Конечно, мистер Филч, вы ни в чем не виноваты, - ласково проговорила Гермиона и положила руку ему на плечо. – Постарайтесь успокоиться. Я отведу вас к директору МакГонагалл, у нее есть Успокаивающая микстура. 

С огромным трудом Гермионе удалось поднять Филча со скамьи. Из-за переживаний он крупно дрожал и постоянно спотыкался, так что приходилось постоянно его придерживать. Филча было безумно жаль, но одна мысль никак не уходила из головы и в то же время не могла четко оформиться. Перед глазами замелькали образы: Рон, Гарри, Джинни, девочка с маленьким плюшевым медвежонком. «Ты – Гермиона Грейнджер?» Голос Малфоя, повторяющий одну и ту же фразу: «Дождь не нанесет вреда ни магглам, ни волшебным животным». В голове что-то тихо щелкнуло. Паззл сложился. Девочка, привидевшаяся в Башне Гриффиндора, не была ученицей. Она была намного младше школьного возраста, и Гермиона недоумевала, почему она появилась в кошмаре. 

\- Мистер Филч, простите, а у Эмилии была любимая игрушка? Ну, например, плюшевый медвежонок?

По утробному вою, который издал Филч, Гермиона догадалась, что она права. Девочка в башне была Эмилией Тайлер.


	13. Chapter 13

На то, чтобы успокоить Филча у Гермионы и профессора МакГонагалл ушла добрая пара часов. Он трясся, всхлипывал, икал, но никак не хотел приходить в себя. Гермиона уже даже начала опасаться, за его здоровье, когда первая бутыль Успокаивающей микстуры закончилась, а действие ее так и не наступило. Они провозились почти до самого обеда, пока не достигли более-менее пристойного результата. Руки мистера Филча все еще тряслись, но, по крайней мере, истерика уже закончилась. Профессор МакГонагалл сообщила, что у него выходной и отправила его отлеживаться в комнату. Гермиона покинула кабинет директора сразу после Филча. Время близилось к обеду, и можно было уже спускаться в Большой Зал. Она брела по коридору, чувствуя, как на нее волнами накатывает усталость и раздражение. Из-за недостатка сна ужасно болела голова и слезились глаза. Действия казались автоматическими, как будто тело двигалось само, не подчиняясь ничьей воле. Даже голоса в голове затихли, и уши словно набили мягкой ватой. Те редкие звуки, что эхом прокатывались по пустой школе, и грохот грома за окнами, стали глухими. Даже звук ее собственных шагов был неслышным, хотя Гермиона не пыталась красться, напротив – ноги были словно отлиты из чугуна, а поступь такой тяжелой, что должен был содрогнуться весь замок. Она чувствовала, что засыпает, и ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

В какой-то момент она в полнейшем, всепоглощающем бессилии прислонилась плечом к стене. Дыхание было тяжелым, казалось, что с каждым разом в легких все меньше и меньше воздуха, и уже близок тот момент, когда его вовсе не останется, как и сил глотнуть его. И тогда за ней придут. Она понимала это, чувствовала их приближение, одновременно боясь и ожидая его. Для того, чтобы все закончилось достаточно одного прикосновения черного. Для того, чтобы усталость отступила, нужно просто закрыть глаза. Для того, чтобы боль прошла, хватит и капли воды. Гермиона провела рукой по стене, неожиданно остро ощущая кожей пальцев каждую трещинку на вековых камнях, самые мелкие выступы и впадины. Выщербленный временем камень был холоден и неприветлив. Он не мог поддержать ее, и никто в этой большой старой школе не мог. Те, в чьих силах было придать ей сил одним только словом или взглядом, покинули ее и теперь звали оттуда, снаружи, из-под дождя. Здесь все были чужими. Даже МакГонагалл, переживавшая за нее – но переживавшая, как за всех. Даже Джимми – веселый и милый, старавшийся приободрить, говоривший правильные слова, но неспособный понять и сотой доли того, что творится в душе. Даже Деннис – милый, смелый Деннис, потерявший в битве брата, а теперь старавшийся стать таким же, как Колин. У него получалось, но все же. Он не был Гарри Поттером. Или Роном. Или Джинни. И никто из них не был. Осознание того, что школа полна чужаками, выбивала почву из-под ног. Или же это Гермиона стала чужаком в этой школе? Действительно, чужой была она, ее место было не здесь, а снаружи, рядом с друзьями, с ее милыми, родными душами. Гермиона оторвалась от стены и направилась к окну. Все равно они придут за ней. Так какая разница, когда? Они не враги, а друзья, так зачем скрываться от друзей. К чему усложнять им поиски? Тонкие, обессиленные пальцы легли на подоконник, и в голове снова взвыл хор голосов, зовущих ее.

\- Гермиона, Гермиона, иди к нам, мы ждем тебя.

\- Да, Грейнджер, давай, - прошептал прямо в ухо знакомый вкрадчивый голос. Гермиона дернулась и врезалась плечом во что-то теплое. 

Малфой стоял непозволительно близко, и она отпрянула.

\- Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь? – гнев снова затопил ее душу.

\- А ты что делаешь? – Малфой отошел к стене, прислонился к ней и скрестил руки на груди, устремив на Гермиону пронзительный взгляд, полный пренебрежения и злости.

\- А какое тебе дело до того, что я собираюсь сделать? – ее голос звенел от злобы. – Ты только рад будешь.

\- Не слышу, Грейнджер, - усмехнулся он. 

Злость придавала ей сил. Она в три шага подошла к нему вплотную.

\- Это не твое дело! – выкрикнула она ему в лицо.

\- То, что ты сдаешься? Нет, Грейнджер, это как раз мое дело, - он желчно усмехнулся. – Ты проиграла, ты сдалась, ты слаба. Это можно расценивать как мою победу.

Гермиону словно ударили по голове. В глазах вмиг просветлело, и она смотрела на Малфоя, будто видела его впервые в жизни.

\- Какой ты, - она задохнулась возмущением.

\- Какой? – Малфой улыбался. В голове не укладывалось, как он может веселиться, когда вокруг творится такое, но факт оставался фактом: на ненавистном лице играла гадкая улыбка.

\- Мерзкий, эгоистичный, жестокий червяк, - выкрикивала Гермиона каждое слово ему в лицо, словно выстреливая заклятиями, и надеясь, что одно из них случайно окажется смертельным.

Он улыбнулся еще шире и оторвался от стены. Теперь их разделяла какая-то пара дюймов, и Гермиона чувствовала, как от его неожиданно горячего дыхания шевелятся тонкие волоски на макушке. Она отпрянула и пораженно уставилась на Малфоя. На языке крутилось так много всего, слишком хотелось высказать в это надменно ухмыляющееся лицо, и она запуталась в собственных мыслях, стоя перед ним и нелепо открывая и закрывая рот, подобно рыбе, выброшенной на сушу. Так и не выбрав ничего из всей невероятной массы мыслей, она молча развернулась и бросилась прочь из того проклятого коридора.

В Большой Зал Гермиона явилась раньше всех. Заняв свое место за Гриффиндорским столом, она задумчиво уставилась на окна. В огромные стекла стучал ветер и хлестал дождь, и каждый раз, когда особенно сильный порыв налетал на замок, по окнам пробегали невесомые, чуть заметные змейки заклятия. Гермиона обхватила голову руками, не в силах смотреть ни на что вокруг. Каким бы гадким ни был Малфой, он помогал. Советовал, несмотря на то, что его советы помогали выжить даже магглорожденным. Сообщил МакГонагалл, что отправка по домам будет их верной гибелью, хотя мог бы промолчать и посмеяться. Да, он не рассказывал все, что было ему известно о происходящем. Но каковы были причины этого? Гермиона допускала даже мысль, что он не хочет слишком сильно испугать их. Он даже предупредил ее саму о том, что Черные Люди будут звать ее. Вспомнив, что она чуть не натворила несколько минут назад, Гермиона пришла в ужас. Она ведь действительно могла взглянуть вниз, на Черных, тем самым выдавая свое местонахождение. Что бы тогда было? Разбилось бы окно, или же они сами, лично пришли бы за ней? И ведь в этот самый момент рядом оказался чертов Малфой. Невыносимый, грубый, хладнокровный, он фактически отговорил ее от этого шага. Разозлил, заставив забыть о голосах в голове, вынудив бороться с ним – и одновременно с самой собой и с соблазном уйти, раствориться в дожде. 

«Что я натворила», - гнев отступал, оставляя место для осознания и – как странно это было признавать – благодарности. Ей действительно стоило поблагодарить Малфоя за спасение. Если отбросить мишуру слов, интонаций и улыбок, он действительно ее спас. 

\- Прости, можно? – раздался рядом тихий голосок Тильды. Малышка стояла рядом со столом, нерешительно глядя на место около Гермионы. Та оглянулась: стол Рейвенкло пустовал, а студенты, которые должны были его занимать, рассаживались за столами других факультетов, живо переговариваясь со своими новыми соседями. 

\- Да, конечно, - Гермиона дружелюбно улыбнулась. Она ведь совсем забыла о том, что у нее теперь есть Тильда. Маленькая испуганная девочка. Сейчас она сидела рядом и смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами прямиком в душу, словно задавая немой вопрос: «Ты хотела уйти? Ты хотела меня бросить? Ты бы правда меня бросила саму в этой незнакомой спальне, когда страшная гроза шумит за окнами?»

\- Гермиона, все нормально? – тихо спросила Тильда. 

\- Да, - почти шепотом ответила Гермиона, - да, все в порядке. Кушай.

Тильда грустно посмотрела на тарелку с холодным картофельным пюре.

\- Еду не греют, потому что пропал весь огонь? – спросила она. – Мне кажется, огонь и свет пропали неспроста. Как будто их залило этим странным дождем. 

Гермиона кивнула и хотела уже приняться за еду, когда почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Обернувшись, она увидела, что Малфой смотрит на нее точно так же, как смотрел в коридоре. Поймав ее взгляд, он неожиданно кивнул и улыбнулся. Гермиона резко отвернулась и глубоко вдохнула, стараясь не задумываться о причинах, по которым Малфой изучал ее спину. Она чувствовала это, его взгляд был легким щекотанием между лопаток, и он невероятно мешал. Наскоро пообедав, Гермиона встала со своего места и покинула Большой Зал. Тильда спешила за ней, а неприятное щекочущее чувство сопровождало ее до самых дверей.

В спальне царил мрак. Тильда с ногами забралась на кровать и закуталась в одеяло. Однако укладываться спать она не стала, сидя на кровати и судя по силуэту, пытаясь рассмотреть во тьме Гермиону. 

Гермиона же изо всех сил старалась сдержать злобу, которая снова накатывалась на нее тяжелыми неприятными волнами. Тильда сидела на кровати Джинни. Заматывалась в ее одеяло. Ерзала на ее матрасе. Собиралась спать на ее подушке. 

\- А мои родители работают учителями, - вдруг изрекла Тильда. – А твои?

\- Стоматологи, - глухо отозвалась Гермиона.

\- Ты тоже полностью магглорожденная? И я. А к тебе приходила МакГонагалл? А как родители отнеслись? – Тильда сыпала вопросами, будто из рога изобилия. Жалость и стремление заботиться о ней сменились злобой и раздражением. Она и так уже заняла место Джинни в комнате, неужели теперь она набивалась в подружки? Собиралась вытеснить Джинни отовсюду? 

\- Гермиона, ты в порядке?

\- Я вспомнила, - проговорила Гермиона сквозь зубы, - мне нужно к профессору МакГонагалл. Ложись спать. Я скоро приду.

Она вышла из спальни, слишком сильно хлопнув дверью. Злоба сменилась безразличием к тому, что маленькая испуганная Тильда теперь наверняка сидела на кровати, ничего не понимая. Полнейшее равнодушие – вот что она чувствовала. Конечно же, никакая МакГонагалл не ждала ее в своем кабинете. Гермионе хотелось побыть одной. Одиночество в последний день жизни было прекрасным. Никто не лез в душу, не задавал глупых вопросов, не пытался развеять ее тяжелые мысли. Никто.   
Гермиона все шла и шла, спускаясь по лестницам, поворачивая в боковые коридоры, преодолевая этаж за этажом. Снова накатила злоба, на сей раз на Малфоя, который своими поступками отдернул ее от окна. Если для него действительно не было разницы, жива она или погибнет, станет Черной, если он действительно ждал этого – зачем отвлек, ведь она была так близка к роковому шагу.  
Удар по лбу выбил из головы эти мысли. Гермиона остановилась на месте, силясь понять, где она оказалась и куда ей нужно идти. Впереди нее что-то было, и она решила обойти это, ощупывая препятствие руками. И никто не мог ее осудить за то, что она взвизгнула, когда пальцы нащупали теплую ткань чьей-то мантии.

\- Кто здесь?

\- Грейнджер, заткнись, - произнес до зубовного скрежета знакомый голос, - мало того, что чуть с ног не сбила, теперь еще и шумишь.

\- Малфой, - возмущенно зашептала Гермиона, и это было похоже на шипение рассерженной змеи, - ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Наблюдаю, - коротко ответил он из темноты.

\- За чем это ты наблюдаешь? 

\- Ах, прости, Грейнджер, забыл отчитаться, - еще один презрительный смешок из темноты. – Ну ничего, сейчас сама посмотришь. Готова?

\- К чему? – пискнула Гермиона, но вместо ответа на ее запястье сомкнулась железная хватка тонких жилистых пальцев, от чего она почувствовала себя снитчем, который поймали после долгой погони.  
По глазам резанул ярчайший свет – после двух дней в кромешной тьме он вызывал физическую боль. Гермиона вскрикнула бы от боли, но Малфой еще сильнее сжал ее руку. Наконец, глаза привыкли к свету, и ей удалось рассмотреть, где она и что же так заинтересовало Малфоя.

Он застыл посреди коридора, подобно каменному изваянию. Левая рука его сжимала ту жуткую высушенную руку, что она видела в Лютном переулке. «Рука Славы, - вспомнила она, - дает свет лишь ее владельцу». Он использовал руку, когда вел по школе Пожирателей, а теперь держит ее, даруя ей этот неправедный, но такой долгожданный свет. Лицо его было напряжено, а взгляд устремлен куда-то влево. Гермиона проследила направление его взгляда и больно прикусила щеку, чтобы не закричать. У стены беспомощно топтался мистер Филч, а над ним нависала высокая черная фигура. 

\- Мы можем ему помочь? – шепотом спросила Гермиона, в отчаянии хватая Малфоя за локоть.

\- Нет, - жестко отрезал он. – Он сам выбрал свою судьбу. Сам ее позвал.

\- Миссис Норрис, - прокряхтел Филч. – Моя миссис Норрис.

Мир вокруг замедлился, когда черная фигура протянула свою руку и легко толкнула Филча. Он странно дернулся и стал падать. Но рука, толкнувшая его, прикоснулась к плечу. Простое прикосновение, казалось, руку можно отдернуть, но когда фигура пришла в движение, Филч побрел за ней, словно прилип к ее руке намертво. На глазах у Гермионы выступили слезы, когда фигура подошла к окну и просто прошла сквозь стекло, а вслед за ней дюйм за дюймом через стекло проходил и Филч.

\- Малфой, пожалуйста, - прошептала она, сжимая его локоть еще сильнее.

\- Это невозможно, - пальцы больно впивались в запястье, заставляя руку неметь. Хоть глаза Гермионы и застилали слезы, она видела, как чернеет то, что оказывается на улице: голова, шея, плечи, грудь и руки, торс. Через стекло протягивало уже ноги, и это было самое странное, самое пугающее, самое неприятное, что доводилось видеть Гермионе на своем веку. Тело Черного с человеческими ногами. Наконец, ноги абсолютно беззвучно просочились за стекло, и новый Черный Человек скользнул вниз к подножию замка, к своим новым собратьям. 

\- Малфой, что это было? – прошептала Гермиона, отпустив его руку.

\- Все, Грейнджер, отбой, можно говорить, - сказал он самым обычным голосом, но после тишины коридора и, вероятно, из-за нервного напряжения его слова громыхнули не хуже грома за окном.

\- Что это, черт возьми, было? – прокричала Гермиона прямо ему в лицо.

\- О, Грейнджер, я на тебя дурно влияю. Ты стала слишком много ругаться, - Малфой лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Только что при тебе человек ревоплотился, а ты улыбаешься и делаешь мне замечания? – Гермиона опешила. – Как ты можешь быть таким бездушным? Твоя невеста ревоплотилась два дня назад, а тебе, похоже, совершенно безразлично! Ты хоть вспоминаешь об Астории?

\- Нет, - холодом его голоса можно было заморозить всю воду в мире. Жаль только, что на жуткий ливень это не действовало.

\- Не может быть, - Гермиона мотнула головой. – Уверена, Астория тебя любила!

Малфой просто разжал пальцы в ответ. Мир вокруг Гермионы тут же провалился во тьму. Она метнулась вперед в попытке снова схватиться за Малфоя с его спасительной Рукой Славы, но короткий звук, прокатившийся эхом по коридору, дал понять, что он отошел от нее. Просто сделал шаг, желая не дать ей схватиться за него.

\- Не говори со мной о Ней. И не произноси имени, - донесся из тьмы коридора холодный голос. – Я надеюсь, ты усвоила урок.

\- Усвоила, - прошептала Гермиона, ощущая за спиной шевеление хищной тьмы. На запястье снова сомкнулись пальцы, и коридор осветился белым светом.

\- Я отведу тебя в твою Башню, - коротко сообщил Малфой. – Ты просидишь там до самого утра. 

\- Ты действительно можешь не думать про? - она сделала многозначительную паузу. – Я не могу. Я постоянно возвращаюсь к ним в мыслях, снова и снова.

\- Это твои проблемы. 

\- Мы действительно не можем отправить студентов в безопасное место? – Гермиона решила перевести тему.

\- Да пойми ты, глупая гряз, - Малфой осекся, - пойми ты! Безопасных мест сейчас нет. Есть более защищенные и менее защищенные. Школа – более защищенная, потому что здесь остался я. Нравится тебе это или нет, но я знаю что делать. И кстати, я бы на твоем месте извинился.

\- За что? – Гермиона опешила. Это звучало так, как будто это она измывалась над ним семь лет. 

\- Поверь, Грейнджер, если бы я действительно был бессердечным и жестоким, как ты утверждаешь, я бы создал нелегальный портключ еще с первым ударом чертового грома. А второй уже слушал бы в своем поместье, попивая чай с кексами. 

\- Прости, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, опуская глаза. – Ты не жестокий. Я была неправа.

\- Более чем достаточно, - кивнул Малфой, ведя ее по лестнице. Остаток пути они проделали молча, и лишь остановившись у пустовавшего портрета Полной Дамы, Гермиона вдруг подняла глаза на Малфоя и на едином дыхании выпалила:

\- Пожалуйста, давай постоим тут чуть-чуть.

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Малфой. – Не думал, что моя компания доставляет тебе такое удовольствие.

\- Нет, просто у тебя есть свет, - призналась она. – А еще ты не задаешь глупых вопросов, как моя новая соседка. 

Малфой усмехнулся непонятно чему. 

\- Спасибо за честность, Грейнджер. 

Гермиона понимала, что пришло время отпустить его руку, но она так радовалась свету, что не могла позволить липкой тьме снова наползти на нее. И это заставляло ее цепляться за локоть проклятого Малфоя, как за последний якорь в этом океане мрака и черной воды.

\- Все, Грейнджер, я гашу свет, - почти мягко проговорил он и, дождавшись ее кивка, стряхнул ее руку со своего локтя. 

Мрак поглотил ее и весь окружающий мир в один миг. Гермиона потянулась вперед, нащупывая раму портрета, и отодвинула ее в сторону.

\- Смотри не усни, - шепнул голос над ее ухом. Гермиона застыла, вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги, затем выдохнула, мотнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, и шагнула в портретный проем.


	14. Chapter 14

Гермиона проскользнула в пустую темную гостиную, прислонилась к стене и тяжело задышала. Увиденное в коридоре произвело на нее неизгладимое впечатление, а еще в голове зудела мысль, что Малфой предупреждал ее именно о таком исходе событий. Одно радовало: мистеру Филчу не было больно. По крайней мере, он не кричал так, как предыдущие жертвы. Он просто тихо ушел вслед за Чёрным. Но радость от этого открытия быстро сменилась первобытным ужасом. Раньше она боялась той боли, того жуткого крика, которым сопровождались предыдущие ревоплощения, все отчетливее и отчетливее понимая, что она будет так же, как и все они выгибаться дугой на полу, выламывать кости от боли и открывать рот, издавая звуки, которых не услышит ни одна живая душа. Теперь же пришло понимание: она уйдет так, как ушел Филч, стоит только закрыть глаза. Безликая черная фигура просто придет к ее кровати, прикоснется к плечу и уведет за собой, как безвольную куклу. Малфой был прав: сон теперь был гибельным для нее. Гермиона не была точно уверена, что страшнее: ревоплотиться в ужасных муках боли, или же уснуть и так и не понять, в какой момент грань существования размоется, расплывется и брызнет тысячей капель. Второй вариант в свете последних событий казался самым ужасным. Непрошеная мысль поскреблась на грани сознания: «Неужели Малфой мог бы смотреть, как Черные Люди уводят меня? Просто созерцать, ничего не чувствуя и ничего не предпринимая». Хотелось сорваться с места, броситься прочь из Башни, найти в огромной темной школе Малфоя и задать ему этот вопрос. Вцепиться в него и не отпускать, пока он не ответит, почему они не помогли мистеру Филчу, несчастному человеку, всю жизнь посвятившему искуплению глупой детской ошибки. Неужели он не заслужил хоть каплю доброты, хоть крупицу жалости? Гермиона понимала, что была неправа: Малфой не был жестоким. Он был бесчеловечным чудовищем, которому не дано было чувствовать. Она зло топнула ногой и отправилась в спальню. Хоть сон и был под запретом, прилечь и согреться не помешало бы. 

Спальня встретила ее сонным сопением Тильды. Гермиона забралась на свою кровать, села по-турецки, накинула на плечи одеяло и опустила голову. Она поражалась тому, как очерствела за эти два дня. Что этот дождь сотворил, какие семена посеял в ее душе, если ее начал раздражать даже сон ребенка. Гермионе на миг подумалось, что действие дождя отдаленно напоминает действие крестражей. Она вспоминала, как ее милый, чуть простоватый, добрый Рон становился злым, желчным и равнодушным, когда носил на шее цепочку с медальоном-крестражем. Что-то похожее теперь происходило и с Гермионой. Каждых вздох Тильды отдавался эхом в голове, поднимая одну волну раздражения за другой. Сначала эти звуки казались слишком громкими, будто Тильда дышала прямо в ухо, затем, напротив, стали чересчур тихими, будто Тильда решила вовсе не дышать. Гермиона смотрела на нее – насколько позволял царивший в комнате мрак и изредка пробивавшиеся через неплотно задернутые шторы вспышки молний – и на смену раздражению приходила ненависть. В какой-то момент Гермиона четко осознала, что до зубовного скрежета ненавидит Тильду и больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы ее не было. Чтобы она пропала отовсюду: с кровати Джинни, из этой комнаты, из этой Башни, из школы, из страны, из жизни Гермионы и в целом из мира. Она почувствовала, как руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и испугалась этого ощущения. Гермиона никогда ранее не испытывала ненависти ни к кому. Когда друзья ненавидели Волдеморта, она просто понимала, что это их долг, их первейшая обязанность – победить его. Можно было подумать, что она ненавидела Долорес Амбридж – но нет, она всего лишь раздражала своей некомпетентностью, своим маниакально настойчивым повторением любого бреда за Министром. Она могла бы ненавидеть Малфоя – но и он не удостоился этой участи. Он просто надоедал, выводил из себя в течение последних семи лет, но ненавистью это назвать нельзя было. Именно поэтому сейчас, в одно мгновение возненавидев Тильду, Гермиона испугалась и одернула сама себя: «Она всего лишь ребенок, и она спит. Неужели я стала настолько злой, настолько жестокой, что способна возненавидеть ребенка за то, что у него есть возможность поспать?» Ответом ей были лишь тишина и темнота. Гермиона попыталась отогнать это ужасное, абсолютно чуждое ей чувство, и мысли переметнулись к другому, тоже нетипичному для нее переживанию по фамилии Малфой. Она неосознанно потерла запястье, за которое он держал ее, и чуть не взвыла, обхватив руками голову. Она в который раз усомнилась в своих моральных качествах.

«Мерлин, что я творю? Я два дня назад лишилась любимого человека! Как я посмела гулять по школе, да еще и с Малфоем? Более того – Мерлин милостивый – держа его за руку! Все-таки я самый черствый человек в мире, раз способна вот так просто предать память, попросту продать ее за украденный где-то свет! Нет мне прощения». Тоненький голосок разума пытался возразить, что за Малфоя она держалась исключительно ради того, чтобы немного полюбоваться светом, исходившим от Руки Славы, что это ни в коем случае не продажа и не предательство, что это не увеселительные прогулки, а попытки помочь профессору МакГонагалл в спасении других студентов и школы в целом. Но тот зычный голос, что именовался совестью, заглушал эти доводы. «Так, выходит, Джинни была права, и ты никогда не любила Рона, раз смогла так быстро его забыть. И про Гарри забыла, хотя имела наглость называться его лучшей подругой. Злобная лгунья, ты и Джинни так называла. Тогда как ты позволила этой маленькой дряни занять ее место? С глаз долой – из сердца вон, не так ли, Гермиона? Променять Рона, Гарри и Джинни на эту Тильду и Малфоя!»

Гермиона помотала головой, прогоняя гадкий внутренний голос, но он был неумолим:

«Малфой, конечно, еще хуже. Он вообще думать забыл об Астории, стоило ей ревоплотиться. Только он и может быть хуже тебя, Гермиона. Вы просто идеальная парочка, раз устраиваете милые вечерние прогулки на костях своих любимых»  
Гермиона зажала уши, как будто голос шел извне, и она могла его таким образом заглушить. Но все получилось наоборот, голос в голове стал еще громче, бесконечно повторяя: «Свидания на костях любимых! Свидания на костях любимых».

\- Это не было свидание, - проговорила Гермиона, достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить Тильду, но все же перебивая внутренний голос. У нее самой в голове не укладывалось, как она может так поступать, и помощь внутреннего голоса в осознании себя полным моральным ничтожеством была лишней.

За окном сверкнула особенно яркая молния, и ее отблеск пробился через неплотно закрытые шторы, осветив тонкую фигуру, стоявшую над кроватью Тильды.

\- Пытаешься занять мое место, Грейнджер? – спросила она, и Гермиона с ужасом узнала голос Астории Гринграсс.

\- Нет-нет, я вовсе не пыталась, - начала Гермиона.

\- Не ври мне, Грейнджер, - прошелестела Астория, и голос ее был похож на шум воды за окном. – Не ври. Ты уже успела понять, какими теплыми могут быть его руки. И теперь ты захочешь большего. Ты захочешь занять мое место, Грейнджер, если еще не захотела. Но я тебе не позволю. Я заберу тебя с собой. Ты никогда не будешь с ним. Никогда.

Гермиона хотела сказать, что она и не собиралась занимать ничье место, что ей вовсе не нужен этот чертов Малфой с его руками. Она много чего хотела сказать, но язык будто приклеился к нёбу. Геримона в ужасе смотрела, как Астория протягивает руки к безмятежно спящей Тильде. Спящей ли? Дыхание стало неслышным, будто она вовсе перестала дышать. Гермиона прищурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть, вздымается ли грудь при вдохах, но Тильда вдруг повернулась на бок, лицом к Гермионе, и стянула одеяло с головы. Все тело вмиг сковало цепями, а к горлу подкатил тяжелый ком. Из-под одеяла Тильды на Гермиону смотрела Джинни. 

\- Ты вспоминала обо мне, Гермиона? – спросила она, поднимаясь с кровати. – Или забыла, как забыла Рона? Ты променяла нас на врага, Гермиона. На черствое, холодное чудовище, которое забыло о своей невесте.

Джинни бросила легкий взгляд на Асторию, которая начала двигаться к Гермионе. Хотелось закричать, позвать на помощь, хотелось убежать, но все тело враз окаменело, и не было сил даже открыть рот. Джинни и Астория подходили все ближе и ближе, удивительно хорошо различимые в почти кромешной тьме. Они были настолько разными: обычно спокойная, холодная Астория и взрывная, подвижная Джинни. Они были такими разными – при жизни. А теперь Гермиона видела, что они стали практически одинаковыми. Не внешне, нет. Глаза. Абсолютно одинаковые бесцветные, почти прозрачные глаза смотрели на Гермиону, и от этого взгляда в жилах стыла кровь, а рот заходился в беззвучном крике. Первой руки протянула Джинни, и вслед за ней тянуться начала и Астория. Гермиона дернулась, стремясь увернуться от их прикосновения, и соскользнула с кровати. Она съежилась, ожидая столкновения с полом, но его не произошло. Она падала в бесконечной темноте и пустоте, где не было ничего. Даже потоков воздуха, которые могли бы шевелить волосы на голове. Однако Гермиона понимала, что падает только лишь по тому, как удалялись, улетали куда-то вверх ее кровать и комната, и искаженные злобой лица Джинни и Астории. Они становились все меньше и меньше, пока не сжались в серую точку, едва различимую в угольно-черном пространстве. 

Падение остановилось. Гермиона почувствовала толчок от соприкосновения спины с чем-то твердым. Догадка за догадкой проносились в уставшем от переживаний и недостатка сна мозгу, но сказать точно, куда она попала, было нельзя. Гермиона попробовала рассмотреть хоть что-то вокруг, и мир послушно стал обретать очертания, так стремительно, что она не успела увидеть ни единой, даже самой незначительной детали, прежде чем пространство вокруг оказалось залито слепящим белым светом. От этого на глазах вмиг выступили слезы. Гермионе захотелось их сморгнуть, но она не могла, как ни пыталась, сделать даже ничтожного движения веками. От осознания того, что она неспособна даже моргнуть, что для элементарного, практически рефлективного действия приходится прикладывать титанические усилия, слез стало еще больше. Гермиона ненавидела те редкие мгновения, когда она была не в силах найти решение какой-то проблемы, повлиять на ситуацию тем или иным образом. Но, как назло, в последние несколько дней Гермиона попадала именно в такие ситуации. Эта ставшая патологической беспомощность невероятно ее огорчала. Как бы сейчас хотелось увидеть хоть кого-то знакомого. Она обрадовалась бы даже Малфою. В следующий миг она удивилась тому, что даже в такой жуткий момент нашлось время подумать о Малфое. А еще Гермиона впервые в жизни допустила мысль о том, что тьма была лучше света. Конечно, во тьме подстерегали ужас и холод, но мрак хотя бы не резал глаза тысячей ножей, не пытался высушить их, выжечь. Хотя бы в этом смысле тьма была бы предпочтительнее. Свет усилился до невозможности, глаза пронзила боль, подобная сотне Круциатусов, и вдруг совсем неподалеку раздался тихий вкрадчивый голос: «Гермиона?» Она вздрогнула и, неожиданно для самой себя, с легкостью моргнула. Картина переменилась, и представшее перед глазами зрелище заставило Гермиону попытаться моргнуть еще раз, в надежде на то, что это тоже можно сморгнуть.

Перед ней стоял Рон, укоризненно глядя на нее бесцветными глазами. Его взгляд не выражал ничего, можно было даже рассмотреть собственное отражение в той воде, что заменяла теперь его зрачки. Но она не хотела. Подавляя в себе надежду увидеть там, под водой хотя бы отблеск родного и любимого синего цвета радужек, она отвернулась – и встретилась взглядом с Гарри. Его добрые зеленые глаза тоже были затоплены водой. Он смотрел то ли на Гермиону, то ли сквозь нее, от чего по коже пробежали мурашки.

\- Значит, Малфой? – его голос звучал глухо и безучастно, напоминая стук дождевых капель по карнизу. – Променяла нас на Малфоя?

\- Да при чем тут Малфой? – Гермиона хотела бы сорваться и убежать. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от них, от этих глупых, беспочвенных обвинений. Но, к превеликому сожалению, она не могла пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.

\- Променяла нас на Малфоя, - эхом повторил Рон. Гермиона готова была еще сотню, тысячу раз сказать, что ей не нужен Малфой, что она думает о них каждую секунду, свободную от хлопот, связанных со спасением замка. Она говорила бы это бесконечно, если бы в горле не пересохло, если бы рот не ссыхался изнутри, если бы только собственный язык её еще слушался. Она не могла вымолвить ни слова.

\- Гермиона, оставайся с нами, - голос Рона звучал почти ласково.

\- Оставайся, - вторил ему Гарри.

\- Займи свое место. Около меня. Я жду, - никогда еще в голосе Рона не было столько настойчивости.

Гермиона не успела понять, в какой момент их положение изменилось, и она оказалась стоящей перед ними. Она смотрела в лица таких родных, таких добрых мальчишек – Гарри и Рона – и не могла поверить, что этот проклятый дождь такое с ними сделал. Ноги предательски дрожали, когда Гермиона все же нашла в себе силы сделать крохотный шаг назад, даже не думая, что это движение способно так сильно изменить стоящих перед ней людей. Из-за спин мальчиков вышла Астория, и лица всех троих вытянулись, губы скривились в хищном оскале, а руки, ставшие заметно тоньше, потянулись к ней. Пальцы были скрючены, подобно когтям птиц. Гермиона сделал еще шаг назад, и услышала за спиной тихое покашливание. Она резко обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Эмилией Тайлер.

\- Ты хочешь спать, Гермиона Грейнджер, - констатировала она, распахивая огромные глаза, в которых плескалась вода. Гермиона хотела было сделать шаг назад, но вовремя вспомнила, что там стоят Гарри, Рон и Астория. Она решила шагнуть вправо – по крайней мере, так подсказала ей интуиция.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, поиграйте с Эмилией, - проскрипел рядом голос Филча. Гермиона отчаянно замотала головой.

\- Гермиона Грейнджер не хочет с нами играть, - звонко сказала Эмилия.

\- Ты не хочешь играть с Эмилией, Гермиона? – Гарри и Рон расступились, пропуская вперед Джинни. – Тогда, может, ты хочешь поиграть с ней?

Пальцы Джинни крепко сжимали плечо Тильды. Та то ли спала, то ли была в том странном подобии транса, какое было у Филча перед самим ревоплощением. Гермиона оцепенела. 

\- Вы так быстро о нас забыли. Так быстро стали занимать наши места, - почти с горечью проговорила Джинни. – Эта девочка заняла мое место. Ты пытаешься занять место Астории. Малфой метит на место Рона. Но это не ваши места. Они наши.

\- Вы же не думаете, что можете вернуться? – обескуражено пробормотала Гермиона.

\- Нет, - произнесла вместо Джинни Астория. – Мы всего лишь заберем свое.

«Что-то не вижу попыток забрать Малфоя», - подумала Гермиона и в последнюю секунду сдержалась, чтобы не сказать это вслух.

\- Тем более, ты действительно моя, - голос Рона отдаленно напоминал его настоящий голос. Тот, который баюкал в послевоенные ночи, что шептал на ухо милые глупости, делал робкие комплименты. Напоминал – потому что этот голос по-настоящему не был голосом Рона. Он был похож, но это все равно было неправдой. В голосе настоящего Рональда Уизли никогда не было этих шипящих ноток, напоминавших шипение раскаленных углей под каплями воды. 

\- Ты – не он, - уверенно проговорила Гермиона. Во всяком случае, она попыталась придать голосу твердость, чтобы не выдавать внутреннюю дрожь. Сама не понимая, почему, где-то в глубине души она была уверена, что нельзя ни словом, ни жестом выдавать своего страха. Сама не понимая зачем, она старалась скрыть от них свои эмоции.

\- Вы все – не они, - сказала Гермиона, и люди, стоявшие перед ней, стали меняться. Все, как один, стремительно чернели, вытягивались, истончались, а лица их будто бы скрывались в тени, отбрасываемой чем-то пока что невидимым. Похожим на капюшон. Наконец, на их головах сформировались балахоны, и теперь перед Гермионой стояло шестеро черных людей. А еще была Тильда. То ли спящая, то ли одурманенная, она стояла, чуть покачиваясь, и Гермиона боялась, что малышка в любой момент может упасть. Она не могла понять, почему это падение казалось смертельно опасным. Но, похоже, Черные Люди тоже не хотели падения Тильды, потому что все, как один, потянули к ней свои руки.

\- Тильда, нет! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Тильда!

\- Гермиона? – тонкий голосок прямо над ухом заставил ее дернуться. Вздрогнуть и открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть высвеченную молниями фигурку Тильды. Огромные глаза, в которых плескался испуг. Худые ручонки дрожали, прижимая к груди подушку. Жидкие волосенки встопорщились и торчали в разные стороны. 

\- Гермиона, с тобой все в порядке? – испуганно переспросила Тильда.

\- Тильда, - Гермиона резко вскочила с кровати и порывисто прижала малышку к себе вместе с ее дурацкой подушкой.

\- Страшный сон? Мне тоже снится сон. Ко мне приходит наш староста. Он мне очень понравился в первый день, и потом тоже был очень добрым.

\- Не надо, - оборвала ее Гермиона, почему-то вспомнив, как остро Малфой отреагировал на ее вопрос об Астории, когда они шли в Башню. – Просто не надо.

\- Но почему?

\- Сама не знаю, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – Так сказал тот красивый мальчик, который закрывал заклинаниями Большой Зал. Подумай лучше о маме. Ты говорила, она учительница в школе?

Тильда широко улыбнулась и улеглась в кровать.

\- Думай о маме, - повторила Гермиона, усаживаясь рядом. Она провела пальцами по растрепанным волосам. Затем еще раз. И еще. Мерные поглаживания убаюкали Тильду, и вскоре в комнате снова раздалось ее сонное сопение.

\- Мы еще поборемся, - уверенно проговорила Гермиона, и недовольный гром заворчал в ответ, словно принимая вызов.


	15. Chapter 15

Несмотря на свою решимость, Гермиона понимала, что силы покидают ее. Как будто последние крупицы энергии вытекали через огромные черные дыры, оставленные в сердце потерями последних дней. Она помнила, она прекрасно понимала, что нельзя думать о ревоплотившихся, но раз за разом мысли все равно возвращались к ним. Она не просто слышала шепот, их голоса уже перекрывали все остальные звуки. Словно в мире, где она еще могла ходить и говорить, выключили звук, оставив только размытую серую картинку, а в мире, где был дождь и ушедшие – добавили громкости до отказа. Тильда, шедшая рядом с Гермионой, открывала рот, видимо, о чем-то говоря, но в ушах был лишь шипящий шепот, без конца повторяющий имя. Гермиона даже не пыталась делать вид, что она слушает Тильду. Все становилось незначительным и мелким, вокруг была лишь глупая суета, и только голоса, доносившиеся до нее из вечности, были реальны настолько, что, казалось, черные фигуры возвышались перед нею, шепча, шипя, выкрикивая ее имя на все лады. В какой-то миг Гермиона даже бросила короткий взгляд на свою руку, ожидая увидеть почти прозрачную кожу и черную воду под ней. Но, к счастью, рука была такой же, как обычно. Пока что. 

В Большой Зал Тильда ее практически втянула. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы идти, ноги подкашивались, и Гермиона даже пару раз чуть не рухнула с лестницы. Голоса затмевали все, глаза застилала серая пелена, делая и так обесцветившийся мир размытым, словно она смотрела через толщу воды.

«Гермиона, Гермиона, Гермиона Грейнджер».

\- Грейнджер? 

Она вздрогнула, и реальность словно молотом ударила ее по голове. Малфой преграждал им путь. Удивительно четкий, он контрастировал с размытым окружающим миром. Его холодный надменный голос словно пробил брешь в той стене, что выстроилась вокруг Гермионы, пробил заслон Черных, и на ее голову обрушился галдеж, царивший в Большом Зале. Студенты были невероятно оживлены, многие из них по какой-то неведомой причине были с вещами.

\- Малфой, - она тряхнула головой, словно вынырнула из воды и теперь силясь привыкнуть к окружающему миру. – Что здесь происходит?

\- Да так, Грейнджер, тебе не грозит. А вот твоей маленькой подружке посчастливилось. 

Тильда пискнула и непонимающе уставилась на Малфоя.

\- Отправка в безопасные места, Грейнджер, - пояснил Малфой. – Пока ты предавалась страданиям, я сделал кое-что действительно полезное. Я связался со всеми без исключения чистокровными домами, и их обитатели согласились принять у себя студентов Хогвартса.

\- Я магглорожденная, - пискнула Тильда, прячась за Гермиону.

\- Грейнджер, я не знаю, чего ты там наговорила этой малявке, но студентов младше четвертого курса эвакуируют всех. Остальных – по количеству свободных мест. 

\- И ты тоже уйдешь? – спросила Гермиона, почувствовав, что от этой мысли душу сковал необъяснимый холод.

\- Кажется, мы уже об этом говорили, - едко заметил Малфой. – Но если у тебя уже совсем паршиво с памятью, повторюсь: я останусь в школе и буду помогать тем, кто не сможет эвакуироваться.

\- Так эвакуируют не всех?

\- Нет, - отрезал Малфой. – Потенциально опасных никуда отправлять нельзя.

Гермиона ошарашено смотрела на Малфоя.  
\- Потенциально опасных?

\- Да, тех, у кого дождь забрал близкого друга, подругу, родственника. В общем, того, кто может позвать Черных. Знаешь ли, рисковать родовым гнездом никто не собирается. 

\- Я даже не хочу знать, как ты связался с домами, - Гермиона уселась за ближайший стол – в последнее время факультеты перемешались так, что никто не обращал внимания на эмблемы факультетов. 

\- Я даже не хочу тебе отвечать, - злобно выплюнул Малфой. – Кажется, ты уже начала ревоплощаться. По крайней мере, вместо мозгов у тебя точно вода. 

Гермиона хотела было вяло огрызнуться, но в этот момент в Большой Зал вошла МакГонагалл с сумкой внушительных размеров на плече и прошествовала к преподавательскому столу. 

\- Внимание всем. Через двадцать минут мы начинаем отправку студентов в безопасные места. Это касается первого курса всех факультетов, второго курса всех факультетов, третьего курса всех факультетов, четвертого курса Слизерина и Рейвенкло, пятого курса Слизерина, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, шестого курса Слизерина, Рейвенкло и Гриффиндора, седьмого курса Слизерина и Гриффиндора. 

В зале поднялся гомон: многие поздравляли друг друга, хлопали по плечам и пожимали руки. Студенты, чей курс и факультет МакГонагалл не назвала, озирались с недоумением и растерянностью во взглядах.

\- Кроме того, у меня есть рекомендации касательно отдельных студентов с тех курсов, которые я пропустила, но с вами мы будем разбираться позже. Сначала – массовая отправка. 

МакГонагалл раскрыла свою сумку и принялась извлекать оттуда предметы, бывшие, судя по всему, портключами. Разложив их на преподавательском столе, она стала подзывать студентов целыми курсами.

\- Иди, - подтолкнула Гермиона Тильду, когда МакГонагалл попросила подойти первокурсников Рейвенкло. – Будь осторожна. До встречи после, - она запнулась, - после всего этого. Я уверена, мы встретимся.

\- И ты будь осторожна, - пискнула Тильда, заливаясь слезами. 

\- Все, беги, - Гермиона легонько пихнула ее в сторону стола, и малышка бегом направилась к своим. 

Студенты строились ровными рядами, крепко хватаясь друг за друга. МакГонагалл прохаживалась вдоль них, следя, чтобы между рядами было достаточно места, иначе одного человека могло зацепить сразу двумя портключами, что привело бы к ужасным последствиям. 

Прошло не более пяти минут, и портключи начали вспыхивать. Ряды студентов стали редеть. Все новых и новых ребят уносило к безопасным местам. 

Когда на преподавательском столе не осталось ни одного портключа, профессор МакГонагалл развернула длинный список и начала подзывать студентов по фамилиям. В итоге в школе оставалось не так-то и много людей: трое со Слизерина, двое с Рейвенкло, пятеро с Хаффлпаффа и одна она с Гриффиндора. Даже Джимми Пикса забирали в безопасное место, и она, признаться, была этому очень рада.

\- Удивишься, но ваших забрали, - хмыкнул Малфой. – Я был удивлен, когда узнал, кто. 

\- И кто же?

\- Подойди к МакГонагалл и загляни в список, я не хочу называть фамилий.

Гермионе стоило очень большого труда дождаться, пока закончится отправка, чтобы ненароком не прицепиться к какой-нибудь группе. 

\- Профессор МакГонагалл, простите, - голос Гермионы гулко звучал в опустевшем зале. – Можно посмотреть на список?

\- Конечно, мисс Грейнджер, - она протянула длинный лист. Гермиона перечитала его по диагонали и охнула. То, что слизеринцев разобрали Малфои и Нотты, ее не удивило. В конце концов, поместье Малфоев было достаточно большим, и поместье Ноттов, судя по количеству отправленных туда ребят, ему не уступало. Буллстроуды и Паркинсоны забрали ребят с Рейвенкло, что, в принципе, было логично: Рейвенкло старались держаться в стороне от межфакультетских споров. Что ж, это сыграло им на руку. Хаффлпафф отправился к МакМилланам, Гринграссам и еще двум семьям волшебников, которых Гермиона не знала. Видимо, общая беда заставила этих людей принять абсолютно незнакомых ребят, невзирая даже на их статус крови. 

Гриффиндорцев приняли Лонгботтомы и Уизли. Гермиона удивилась тому, что Уизли указали три адреса: Нору, которая, казалось, физически не могла вместить столько народу – Гермиона грешила на то, что Молли могла применить заклятие расширения на дом; Ракушку и дом Фреда в Косом Переулке. 

\- Странно, правда? – протянул Малфой, заглянув за ее плечо. – Даже в процессе восстановления школы о противодождевых чарах не вспомнили, а эти при постройке двух новых домов умудрились про чары не забыть.

\- Молли любит перестраховываться, - усмехнулась Гермиона. – Уверена, там еще и заклятия от драконов наложены. 

Малфой фыркнул, но промолчал. Странно, но когда она заняла место за столом, он уселся рядом с ней.

\- Что, Малфой, уже не боишься заразиться грязнокровием? – язвительно спросила Гермиона. – Давно ли шарахался, как от прокаженной?

\- Другие времена, Грейнджер, - Малфой пожал плечами и принялся намазывать тост джемом.

\- Интересно, - проговорила Гермиона спустя несколько минут, - как они добрались? Надеюсь, ничего не случилось.

\- Грейнджер, да ты самоубийца, - Малфой воздел глаза к потолку, - послушай меня: если они добрались хорошо, то о них нет причины беспокоиться. Если что-то пошло не так – о них тем более лучше не думать. 

\- Я не о том, - Гермиона замахала руками. – Я уверена, что у них все в порядке. Просто я подумала – если они добрались нормально, нам стоит эвакуировать домовиков.

\- Какая же ты… маглорожденная, Мерлиновы носки, - простонал Малфой. – Ничего с твоими домовиками не произойдет. Большинство хогвартских домовиков попросту впали в спячку, оставшиеся же – тоже двигаются как сонные мухи, но, по крайней мере, поддерживают еду в съедобном состоянии. Так что уймись уже и ешь, если не хочешь, чтобы их труд пропал даром.

Гермиону как будто оглушили. «Малфой наконец-то начал выдавать информацию? Малфой нормально объяснил, что с домовиками? Малфой заставляет меня поесть?» - последняя мысль окончательно выбила Гермиону из колеи. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер, у меня для вас новости, - МакГонагалл подошла к ним незаметно, словно была тенью. – Не самые радужные.

В голове вмиг просвистело около сотни мыслей: о том, что эвакуированные не добрались к пунктам назначения, о том, что Черные начали атаковать школу, о том, что… Да Мерлин его знает, что еще могло произойти из-за этого чертового дождя.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, башня Гриффиндора обрушилась. Вам и ее временным обитателям с факультета Рейвенкло придется ночевать в Большом Зале.

Гермиона с ужасом воззрилась на МакГонагалл, затем перевела взгляд на Малфоя, который, как ни странно, выглядел взволнованным.

\- Знаешь, Грейнджер, что это значит? – спросил он, когда МакГонагалл направилась к студентам с Рейвенкло, чтобы сообщить им эту новость.

\- Что замок в опасности, - предположила Гермиона. 

\- Вот именно. При ремонте замка пренебрегли противодождевыми чарами, я думаю. 

\- Но мы же можем их снова наложить? Ты можешь? – Гермиона подавила в себе желание вцепиться в руку Малфоя.

\- Заклятия для защиты домов собраны в одной любопытной книге, - задумчиво проговорил он, покручивая ложку с джемом в руке. - Я видел такую дома, но я уверен – иначе быть просто не может – в Хогвартсе должен быть экземпляр. 

\- В библиотеке? – Гермиона вскочила с места.

\- Надеюсь, что да. Ты знаешь все книги, Грейнджер? – он поднялся со скамьи и посмотрел на нее пронзительным долгим взглядом.

\- Ну, не все, - она двинулась за Малфоем к выходу из зала.

\- Жаль, - бросил он через плечо. – Это бы сильно упростило дело. 

Выйдя из Большого Зала он на миг остановился.

\- В чем дело? – недоуменно спросила Гермиона.

\- Хочешь блуждать в темноте? – он скептически ухмыльнулся, и Гермиона сама схватила его за руку. Малфой извлек из кармана жутковатую Руку Славы – темный артефакт, которой по диковинному стечению обстоятельств стал источником света, и бодро зашагал по лестнице вверх.

В библиотеке царила тишина и темнота.

\- Кто здесь? – прошелестел голос из-за стеллажей, и Гермиона сильнее сжала пальцы Малфоя.

\- Просто скажи, что ты тоже это слышал.

\- Кто пришел? – повторил голос из тьмы. Малфой медленно кивнул и повел Рукой Славы по сторонам, отыскивая обладательницу голоса.

Мадам Пинс обнаружилась у стеллажа с книгами по травологии. Безусловно, она не была Черной, но полубезумный ее вид внушал страх. Она стояла, прижавшись лбом к плотному ряду книг, впившись одной рукой в полку, а второй – словно отмахиваясь от кого-то невидимого.

\- Уходи, зачем ты пришел? Уходи!

\- Малфой, посвети туда, - дрожащим голосом попросила Гермиона, глядя, как мадам Пинс странно вытягивается, будто сопротивляется кому-то. 

Малфоя дважды просить не пришлось. Он переместил Руку Славы чуть правее – и вдруг оттолкнул Гермиону назад и отскочил сам. Гермиона выглянула из-за его спины и поняла, в чем причина подобных движений. Сделай Малфой еще хоть шаг – он бы врезался в Черного, который пока что был занят тем, что пытался утащить куда-то мадам Пинс.

\- Не смотри, - бросил Малфой, и Гермиона послушно замерла у него за спиной, сверля взглядом его левую лопатку. И все равно от нее не укрылся тот миг, когда мадам Пинс сдалась, перестала бороться и просто побрела за Черным к окну. Гермиона не хотела этого видеть, она прижалась к спине Малфоя и зажмурилась.   
Прошла минута – а может, прошла вечность – прежде чем в библиотеке раздался приглушенный голос Малфоя.

\- Все чисто, идем.

Гермиона так и не смогла понять, что было страшнее: абсолютно беспристрастная фраза Малфоя, то, как он хладнокровно смотрел на ревоплощение мадам Пинс, или же ее, Гермионы, собственная циничная мысль: «Хорошо, хоть недолго, а то так и уснуть можно». От этой мысли по телу пробежала дрожь, и Гермиона заставила себя сконцентрироваться на поиске книги.

\- Что мы ищем?

\- Молодец, Грейнджер, смогла-таки подобрать сопли, - фыркнул Малфой. – Буду банален – ищем черную книгу. 

\- Малфой, ты совсем спятил? – откуда только взялась смелость прикрикнуть на него, да еще и дернуть за руку, поворачивая к себе?

\- Отращивай зубки, Грейнджер, отращивай. Пригодится, - он кивал так, будто бы ему не было дело ни до дождя, ни до ревоплотившихся. Словно он сам все это затеял единственно затем, чтобы разрушить ее чистую светлую душу своей жесткостью и цинизмом.

\- Малфой, подумай! В библиотеке тысячи книг. И все они сейчас кажутся либо серыми, либо черными. Как думаешь, долго будем искать?

\- Я бы мог попробовать Акцио, - Малфой нахмурился и безмолвно повел палочкой.  
Гермиона выжидающе уставилась на него.

\- Ну? И где книга?

\- Судя по всему, в библиотеке ее нет, Грейнджер. Думай, - Малфой нахмурился, глядя на нее.

\- Я бы спросила у МакГонагалл, - тихо предложила Гермиона после пятиминутного молчания. – И – да, думаю, ей стоит узнать, что школа осталась без библиотекаря.

Малфой кивнул и решительно пошел прочь из библиотеки, увлекая Гермиону за собой. То ли причудливый свет Руки Славы так упал на его лицо, то ли это были галлюцинации от недостатка сна, но в его взгляде мелькнуло уважение.


	16. Chapter 16

В кабинете МакГонагалл царил почти полный мрак, лишь изредка нарушаемый вспышками молний за залитым потоками воды окном. Сама профессор сидела в кресле, сжав виски и, очевидно, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. В таком состоянии и застала ее Гермиона, когда они с Малфоем вошли в ее кабинет. Дверь стукнула тихо, почти неслышно, но в опустевшей школе даже этот звук звучал громко и резко, отчего МакГонагалл дернулась и повернулась на шум. 

\- Профессор, мы не смогли найти книгу, - удрученно проговорила Гермиона, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, ощущая, как чувство горечи и вины вновь затапливает ее.

\- Поразительно, Грейнджер, - презрительно выплюнул Малфой, - как легко ты признаешься в своих провалах. Я думал, ты будешь молчать до последнего, чтобы никто вокруг не допустил даже мысли о том, что для великой Грейнджер есть что-то невозможное.

\- Мистер Малфой, - устало осадила его МакГонагалл.

\- Простите, профессор, - еле уловимо кивнул Малфой, и в голосе его не было и капли раскаяния. – Так вот, мисс Грейнджер права. Книгу мы так и не нашли.

От того, сколько яда Малфой вложил в упоминание о ней, Гермиону передернуло.

\- И – да, мои глубочайшие соболезнования, мы остались без библиотекаря, - закончил он. Судя по его безразличному тону, сочувствия он тоже не испытывал. 

\- Мадам Пинс, - лицо МакГонагалл осветила молния, и ее бледность показалась Гермионе почти мертвенной.

\- Не называйте имен, - грубо прервал ее Малфой. – Итак, библиотекаря у нас нет, книги у нас нет, потенциально опасные студенты теперь в еще большей опасности. Похоже, мне пора умывать руки, потому что школа скоро падет под натиском Черных.

Он с совершенно безразличным видом засунул руки в карманы и повернулся к дверям.

\- Насколько сильно вы хотите найти книгу, мистер Малфой? – надтреснутым голосом спросила профессор МакГонагалл, и Гермионе показалось, что та уж почти на грани истерики.

В кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина. Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что Малфою книга, как таковая, вовсе не нужна, он может создать из любого предмета нелегальный портключ и отправиться домой, оставив их тут погибать, ревоплощаться, становиться Черными. В любом случае, они, потенциально опасные для всего мира, не были его заботой. 

\- Думаю, книга гораздо нужнее мисс Грейнджер, - бросил Малфой, и ядом, с которым он снова произнес ее фамилию, казалось, уже пропитался воздух.

\- Я могу предположить, что вам достаточно лишь очень сильно захотеть, - МакГонагалл неуверенно повела рукой.

\- Выручай-комната? – удивилась Гермиона. – Сомневаюсь, что после прошлогоднего пожара она откроется хоть кому-то, насколько критической ни была бы ситуация.

\- Поставьте ей «Тролль», профессор, - хохотнул Малфой. – Да будет тебе известно, Грейнджер, что Комната Спрятанных Вещей, или, по-вашему, Выручай-комната хранит только те предметы, которые когда-то в нее положили. Если книги там нет, она там не появится, сколько бы волшебства в комнате ни было. 

\- Мистер Малфой прав, - кивнула МакГонагалл. – Я вспомнила сейчас о том, как на первом курсе мистер Поттер нашел камень.

\- Да не называйте же вы имен! – почти взвыл Малфой.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - МакГонагалл по непонятной причине с ним соглашалась, и это не могло не пугать. – Как на первом курсе нашелся камень. Не нужно было хотеть его использовать. Его просто стоило очень захотеть найти. Поэтому теперь все будет зависеть лишь от того, привлекает ли вас поиск, или все же использование.

\- Использование я видел минимум раза три, - пренебрежительно бросил Малфой, - так что поиск – вещь более увлекательная. 

\- Профессор, неужели зеркало Еиналеж сохранилось? - догадалась Гермиона.

\- Да, оно стоит в верхних комнатах директорской башни, и я могла бы туда вас отвести, - медленно проговорила МакГонагалл, - если бы только была гарантия, что наше предприятие увенчается успехом. 

\- Вы же понимаете, профессор, что гарантий у нас нет абсолютно никаких, да и быть не может. Черные слишком непредсказуемы в своих попытках повергнуть мир во тьму.

Гермиона вздрогнула от этих слов.

\- Не думаю, что они хотят что-то конкретное, - попробовала поспорить она, и тут же получила от Малфоя уничижительный, полный презрения взгляд.

\- В последние несколько дней ты, Грейнджер, поразительно мало думаешь. Я уже готов поверить, что ума в тебе ни капли, и твои оценки – лишь следствие способности дословно вызубрить параграф.

Гермиона задохнулась возмущением, и хотела было еще что-то ответить, но МакГонагалл подняла руки в примиряющем жесте.

\- Простите, - Гермиона опустила голову, - Малфой, решаем: идем мы к зеркалу или нет?

\- Идем, - буркнул тот, явно сообразив, что перепалка при директоре – не самое лучшее, что он мог сделать в своем положении.

МакГонагалл молча кивнула и повела их к широкой винтовой лестнице в дальнем углу кабинета. Гермионе всегда было интересно, что же там находится, как устроены директорские покои, да что греха таить, она втайне мечтала, что когда-то и сама сможет в них поселиться. Окрыленная тем, что ее чаяния наконец-то сбылись, она ни разу не замешкалась на темной лестнице, вдоль которой тянулись вычурные и такие бесполезные теперь газовые рожки. 

На втором этаже директорской башни обнаружился просторный холл, из которого вело две двери. МакГонагалл повела их с Малфоем к левой двери, что дало Гермионе уверенность в том, что за правой скрывается собственно спальня.   
За дверью, в которую они вошли, обнаружилась большая комната с двумя окнами, в которой почти ничего не было. В ближнем углу стоял шкаф с книгами, напротив него было небольшое, но на вид очень мягкое креслице, а у дальней стены стояло что-то, завешенное тканью.

\- Зеркало, - тихо сказала Гермиона, и МакГонагалл кивнула, подтверждая озвученную догадку.

\- Я оставлю вас, - проговорила она. – Пожалуй, мне не стоит находиться рядом с зеркалом.

МакГонагалл вышла, тихо притворив двери, и Гермиона с Малфоем двинулись к зеркалу.

\- Не такую-то праведную жизнь вела дорогая госпожа директор, раз боится даже собственных желаний, не правда ли, Грейнджер?

\- Неправда, Малфой, - в тон ему ответила Гермиона, считая, что в таком возрасте МакГонагалл могла видеть в зеркале Еиналеж только отголоски несбывшихся мечтаний и неиспользованных возможностей. 

\- Итак, Грейнджер, попробую повторить свою мысль так, чтобы она до тебя дошла, - Малфой говорил чеканно, отбросив все эмоции, что настораживало сильнее, чем все события предыдущих дней. 

\- Да, - охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом проговорила Гермиона.

\- Тебе нужно сконцентрироваться на том, как сильно ты хочешь найти книгу. Зеркало показывает твои сокровенные желания – так сделай информацию о местонахождении книги самым страстным, самым сокровенным своим желанием. Не отвлекайся ни на какие мысли, не думай ни о чем. Найти книгу. Надеюсь, достаточно доходчиво?

\- Вполне. А ты? Ты полагаешься только на меня? – спросила она, и тут же поразилась тому, что с неведомых пор ей вдруг стало важно получить доверие Малфоя.

\- Я не надеюсь, что у тебя получится, - жестко резанул он, - и поэтому буду стоять позади тебя. Как показывает печальный опыт, у меня с самообладанием все же получше.

Гермиона скрипнула зубами в бессильной злости, но кивнула и встала перед зеркалом. Малфой зашел ей за спину.

\- Готова, Грейнджер? – его шипящий шепот обдавал холодом, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками, а тоненькие волоски на теле становиться дыбом. – Тогда начнем.

Неуловимым заклятием он сбросил ткань с зеркала и Гермиона уставилась в гладь стекла.

«Книга. Где же ты, книга? Мне нужно тебя найти. Я очень хочу узнать, где ты лежишь или стоишь», - мысленно повторяла она снова и снова, но изображения в зеркале говорили о том, что это не самое сокровенное ее желание. 

Зеркальная гладь отражала лишь стену – без самой Гермионы. Лишь глухая гранитная стена, на которой плясали отблески молний, высвечивая выщербленный камень. Она прищурилась, стараясь рассмотреть эту картинку, и поняла, что молнии освещают силуэт. Фигура у стены стояла неподвижно, но, видимо уловив взгляд Гермионы вдруг вздрогнула и повернулась. Первое, что бросилось Гермионе в глаза – пронзительно-голубой цвет радужки. У стены стоял и смотрел на нее Рон. Гермиона неосознанно шевельнула пальцами, желая в последний раз прикоснуться к его руке, и облизнула пересохшие губы, так и просившие сказать те последние слова, которых их лишил жестокий случай. Рон двинулся к ней легким, но неспешным шагом. Он тянул к ней руку, глядя тем же самым взглядом, которым смотрел каждый вечер, когда провожал ее в спальню. Гермиона, сама того не желая и не вполне осознавая, потянула к нему руку. Он приближался, такой забытый и такой незабываемый, настолько же любимый, насколько и недоступный, что от одного его вида замирало дыхание и сбивало удары сердце. 

По мере того, как приближался Рон, радость долгожданной встречи сменялась замешательством. Все же он был немного не таким, каким она хотела бы его помнить. Румянец на его щеках был странного сероватого оттенка, руки словно пошли угольными пятнами, а глаза с каждым шагом утрачивали свою пронзительную синеву, теряли цвет и наполнялись все больше и больше мутной дождевой водой. Протянутая рука теперь была больше похожа на когтистую лапу, тянущуюся к жертве, словно стремясь схватить и терзать. Гермиона понимала, что нужно сделать хотя бы крошечный шажок назад, хоть на секунду отвернуть голову, чтобы видение исчезло, но все ее тело сковало могильным холодом, не оставив даже сил на малейшее шевеление. Фигура в зеркале подошла вплотную к стеклу, и Гермиона поняла, что от Рона там нет ни черточки. Жуткая черная фигура в балахоне, глаз которой не было видно под плотно надвинутым капюшоном, протягивала к ней руку, когтистые пальцы которой чуть выглядывали из длинного рукава. 

«Он за стеклом, - подумала Гермиона. – Он до меня не дотянется, он за стеклом». В следующий миг Черный прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к стеклу и подался чуть вперед. Сердце забилось в невероятной бешеной скоростью, когда они стали проходить сквозь стекло так легко, будто стекла вовсе не было, словно Черный просто протягивал руку из одной комнаты в другую, между которыми по ошибке забыли закрыть дверь.

Гермиона не уловила легкого шевеления за спиной, но вскрикнула от неожиданного сильного толчка в плечо, и охнула от боли, неудачно приземлившись на каменный пол комнаты и, похоже, ободрав колени. В следующий миг от потолка отразилось эхо звона разбитого стекла. Гермиона в ужасе смотрела на то, как мельчайшие осколки единственного в своем роде и ценнейшего зеркала с хрустальным перезвоном осыпаются на пол.

\- Малфой? – глухо переспросила она, когда от древнего артефакта осталась лишь осиротевшая рама.

\- Поздравляю, Грейнджер, - зло бросил он, - ты чуть не привела в комнату Черного.  
\- Я, - она всхлипнула то ли от боли, то ли от расстройства, - я думала, что он за стеклом, что он не сможет через него пройти. Я думала…

\- Ты очень плохо думала, Грейнджер, - Малфой наклонился, приставив палочку к ее шее, и, казалось, следующим его заклятием должна была стать как минимум «Авада». – Или ты не помнишь, как вчера Черный пришел через стекло за своей жертвой? Или ты не видела этого сегодня в библиотеке?

Гермиона сглотнула, понимая, как опрометчива была ее мысль о безопасности, и чем это могло обернуться для нее – для них обоих – если бы Малфой не оказался настолько внимательным и расторопным. 

\- Прости, - виновато пробормотала она.

\- Прости? – прошипел Малфой и резко выпрямился. Гермиона зажмурилась, представляя хлесткое движение его палочки, но ничего не происходило. Приоткрыв один глаз она обнаружила, что он протягивает ей руку, предлагая помочь ей встать.

\- Я долго буду так стоять? – спросил он так просто, будто пару мгновений назад не пытался проткнуть ее глотку, будто минуту назад по ее глупости оба не стали жертвами Черного.

Гермиона дала ему руку, и Малфой резко дернул, поднимая Гермиону на ноги.

\- Считай, что извинения приняты, - бросил он, отнимая у нее руку. – Но если бы я не успел увидеть книжную полку в этом чертовом зеркале, ты бы сейчас умоляла о Смертельном Заклятии.

Гермиона виновато опустила голову, косясь на осколки древнего ценного артефакта и вслушиваясь в его шаги и последовавший за ними скрип открывающейся двери.

\- Профессор МакГонагалл, мы закончили. И можете сказать спасибо мисс Грейнджер за то, что по ее вине мир лишился редчайшего артефакта ментальной магии. 

Малфою ведь ни к чему было молчать о ее промахе.

\- Главное, что вы в целости и сохранности, - проговорила МакГонагалл, заглянув в комнату.

\- Грейнджер? – одернул ее Малфой, и Гермиона подняла голову.

\- Иду, - она кивнула и торопливо вышла из комнаты.

\- Тебе предстоит ночевать в Большом Зале, - проговорил Малфой, когда они вышли из кабинета.

\- Я помню, - она подошла к лестнице, стараясь держаться за спиной у Малфоя. Он вдруг замер на верхней ступеньке и подал ей руку. Гермиона опешила, но все же взялась за прохладные пальцы, и глаза тут же резануло от непривычки.

\- Я думала, ты оставишь меня без света, - тихо проговорила Гермиона. 

Малфой лишь презрительно фыркнул и повел ее вниз по лестнице, по темным коридорам и закоулкам, к Большому Залу, где ее уже ждали ее вынужденные соседи с Рейвенкло. 

\- Как я могла оказаться такой глупой, - сокрушалась она. – Теперь по моей вине погиб величайший артефакт, и я – ох, Мерлин – виновата перед всем магическим сообществом. Редчайший образчик магии, подумать только! Гермиона Грейнджер угробила многовековую реликвию! 

\- Если ты не заткнешься, Грейнджер, я отпущу тебя, - пригрозил Малфой, - а сам буду идти позади и смеяться над тем, как ты спотыкаешься во тьме. Я бы мог так поступить, но вот беда: ты потенциально опасна, и нестабильна к тому же.

\- Я нестабильна?

\- Ну не я же, - отмахнулся Малфой, - дай тебе волю – и ты будешь орать имена ревоплощенных на каждом углу. Так что если я тебя оставлю, Черные быстро тебя найдут. А уж коль скоро я последний, с кем ты контактировала, то в случае твоего ревоплощения тоже стану потенциально опасным. Как ты уже поняла, меня сия перспектива не прельщает.

\- То есть, они приходят ко мне, потому что я была последней, с кем они общались? – непонимающе переспросила Гермиона. – Но ведь нельзя сказать, что кошка со мной общалась.

\- Они приходят, потому что ты зовешь, - отрезал Малфой и толкнул двери Большого Зала. – Приятных снов, Грейнджер. 

Она недоуменно застыла, глядя на него, но Малфой быстро отпустил ее руку, и его фигура погрузилась во тьму. О том, что Малфой ушел, можно было догадаться лишь по затихающим вдали шагам.


	17. Chapter 17

В Большом Зале сидели двое ребят с Рейвенкло. Гермиона поразилась тому, что они не разговаривали между собой и вообще, делали вид, что не знакомы, хотя такого быть просто не могло. Они учились на одном факультете, делили общую гостиную и, судя по всему, у них была не слишком большая разница в возрасте. Да и общее горе должно было сплотить их. Гермиона вспомнила малышку Тильду. Опасность, в которой они все оказались, просто-таки вынуждала держаться вместе. Что-то неправильное было в демонстративном молчании этих двоих. Гермиона решительным шагом направилась к ним и замерла, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, - отозвался паренек справа, - в полнейшем.

\- Нет, не в порядке, - вдруг взорвался второй. – Не в порядке, Майкл, и ты это знаешь! Это по твоей вине Оливия пошла с ним на улицу.

\- Без имен, - вздрогнула Гермиона. – Пожалуйста, не называйте имен ушедших.

\- Хорошо, - Майкл кивнул. – Я попробую объяснить. Джереми считает, что его сестра вышла под дождь по моей вине, якобы желая задеть меня прогулкой с нашим старостой. Он любил гулять под дождем и позвал ее с собой, намекнув, что это очень романтично.

\- Если бы ты не вел себя, как последний болван, - вспылил Джереми, - ей бы не понадобилось тебя задевать.

\- Если бы ты меньше выслеживал свою сестру по всему замку, я бы и не вел себя как последний болван, - Майкл взорвался. – Я не скрывал, что она мне нравится.

\- Стоп! – Гермиона выпрямила руки, словно раздвигая спорщиков, при этом мелко дрожа. Эти мальчишки напомнили ей их с… С ней. Точно такой же спор. Попытки выяснить, кто виноват в общем горе. Каждый из них, как и она, чувствовал себя повинным в произошедшем. Но жутко было не это. Оба, очевидно, не раз и не два прокрутили в голове ситуацию. Так же, как и Гермиона возвращалась к образам ушедших каждую свободную минуту. Понимание обрушилось на нее, как глыба льда, и от этого сердце похолодело вмиг. 

\- Послушайте меня, - начала она дрожащим голосом. – Нас не отправили в безопасные места, нас объявили потенциально опасными. Я думала, это из-за того, что мы последними видели ушедших. Но ведь это не так. Драко Малфой прав, как ни прискорбно это признавать.

\- Драко Малфой? – Майкл скептически хмыкнул. – Вы же враждовали?

\- Да, именно, - кивнула Гермиона. – Но в последние несколько дней он своими советами и действиями неоднократно спас нас всех. У нас нет причины не доверять ему. Хотя бы сейчас.

\- И в чем же он прав? – Джереми склонил голову.

\- Мы потенциально опасны. Вы раз за разом возвращаетесь к образу этой девочки, я – к своим друзьям. Я не понимала, почему он просит обходиться без имен. Но сейчас у меня есть одна догадка. Мы не просто называем их по именам или вспоминаем их образы, общие моменты с ними. Скажите, она приходит к вам во снах?

\- Да, - Майкл прерывисто выдохнул. – Она протягивает руку, зовет за собой. И я даже чуть не взялся за нее, но увидел, что она, ну, не такая.

\- И ко мне, - признался Джереми. – Но там, во сне, я помню, что ее уже нет, и пытаюсь убежать. Но она почему-то всегда рядом. Я не могу убежать.

\- И голос? Ее шепот, вы его слышите?

\- Да, - они кивнули и понурили головы.

\- Я думаю, причина в том, что мы сами не можем их отпустить. Они приходят, потому что чувствуют, что они нам нужны, что мы хотим быть вместе с ними. Этими воспоминаниями, образами, разговорами, мы даем им понять, что хотим к ним. Называя имя, мы их зовем. Думаю, Малфой хотел сказать это. Мы потенциально опасны, потому что они нас чувствуют: наши мысли и желания – и по ним, как по следу, могут прийти за нами.

Майкл и Джереми молчали, как громом пораженные.

\- И как защититься?

\- Не думать о них. Просто не думать, - Гермиона пожала плечами. – Это, опять же, моя догадка. Когда я чем-то занята: поисками книги чар или помощью директору – я отвлекаюсь от них, и шепот стихает, исчезает. Но стоит мне остаться в одиночестве, как мои мысли невольно возвращаются к ревоплощенным – и тогда их голоса возвращаются. Давайте не думать. Давайте говорить о чем-то очень отвлеченном.

\- Может, ляжем спать?

\- Джереми, - Гермиона покачала головой, - сегодня я видела, как Черный чуть не пришел из зеркала. Малфой сказал, что они могут забрать человека даже во сне. Как только тебе приснится, что ты коснулся его – это произойдет на самом деле.

\- Но от этого же можно как-то защититься?

\- Конечно. Специальные заклинания. Целая книга специальных чар. Завтра мы ее добудем, и тогда сможем защитить хоть что-то. У нас слишком мало осталось, чтобы этим можно было рисковать.

\- Кстати, давно хотел обратить внимание, - Майкл поднялся и принялся расхаживать, активно жестикулируя. – Раньше потолок отражал небо. Дождь, снег, солнечная погода – все это было у нас над головами. А сейчас он пустой и темный. Он не показывает небо. Это странно.

\- Мне кажется, - включился в разговор Джереми, - этот дождь – не дождь. Это что-то другое, и поэтому потолок не может отразить то, что происходит на небе. Может прослойка чего-то, что создает дождь, слишком толстая и закрывает небо от заклятия, наложенного на потолок?

\- Может, - кивнула Гермиона. 

Они замолчали, переглядываясь. Гермиона искала отвлеченную тему, и, похоже, мальчишки были заняты тем же. 

\- Что это? – вскрикнул вдруг Джереми, указывая пальцем на окно напротив них. Майкл развернулся и застыл с гримасой ужаса на лице. Гермиона почувствовала, как по плечам пробежал холодок и стала очень медленно, почти по дюйму, поворачиваться туда, куда указывал пальцем дрожащий Джереми.

За окном стоял Черный. Наверняка, так подействовали заклятия, которые накладывал Малфой, но в паре дюймов от стекла была невидимая глазу преграда. На нее-то и наткнулся Черный Человек. Его тонкие черные пальцы беззвучно скребли магический барьер, и от них расползались мутные потеки. Гермиона, Джереми и Майкл одновременно сделали шаг назад.

\- Он наткнулся на заклятие, - проговорила Гермиона, стараясь убедить в этом, в первую очередь, себя. – Заклятие его остановит.

Черный прильнул к преграде всем телом, словно желая продавить ее. Его тонкую фигуру то и дело подсвечивали молнии, а в следующий миг раздался оглушительный треск, от которого сердце ушло в пятки, а все мышцы свело судорогой. Казалось, это трещит, разрушаясь, магический барьер. Гермиона мысленно похоронила их троих. Если сама она уже почти не боялась такого исхода, понимая, что так долго ходить по краю обрыва не может даже самая умная и выдающаяся ведьма, каковой ее считали. За время войны она бесчисленное множество раз оказывалась на волосок от смерти, а за последние три дня была там и того чаще. Так больше продолжаться не могло. Если исход и должен был настать – то вот он. Трещащий и рушащийся магический барьер, за котором стоит Черный. И лишь когда эхо отгремело далеко за лесом, она поняла.

\- Это просто гром, - прошептала она. – Просто гром. Барьер выстоит.

\- Мы не сможем так долго продержаться, - проговорил Майкл дрожащим голосом. – Сколько времени этот барьер протянет?

\- Хотя бы до утра, больше не надо, - подал голос Джереми. – Тебе же говорили, что утром будет книга и много защитных заклинаний.

\- Да, нам просто нужно продержаться до утра, - кивнула Гермиона.

\- Думаю, заклятие стоит подпитать, - Майкл вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону.

\- Если бы я знала нужное заклятие, я бы так и сделала. Но Малфой не сказал его, он делал все сам.

\- Ох, только бы с Малфоем до завтрашнего утра ничего не приключилось. Слышишь, Джереми, нам нужно переживать за Драко Малфоя. Кто-нибудь, скажите, что я сплю.

Джереми скованно рассмеялся и снова посмотрел в сторону окна. Черный все еще прижимался к преграде все телом, и мутная влага, расползавшаяся от него по всему барьеру, образовывала своеобразную паутину. Его лицо было неразличимо под балахоном, и можно было подумать, что никакого лица там нет, пока Человек не прислонился лбом к заслону чар, в бессильной, исступленной злобе стуча по нему руками и силясь разбить. Вспыхнувшая молния отразилась от его глаз, показавшихся под балахоном. Ни белков, ни зрачков там не было. В глазницах была вода, непонятно как удерживавшаяся там. Она должна была бы вылиться, но оставалась там. У Черного были глаза, и это было самым неприятным открытием. Намного проще было думать, что это бездушные балахоны, бродящие под дождем. Но, оказалось, у них были глаза. И эти глаза были живыми. Вода не просто замерла в глазницах, наподобие двух прозрачных стеклянных шаров, нет. Она колебалась в такт его движения, закручивалась в миниатюрные буруны, и, казалось, вот-вот могла выплеснуться. Какая сила удерживала воду в таком виде, не хотелось даже думать. 

\- Еще один, - прошептал Джереми, показывая куда-то вправо. 

Вдоль барьера действительно двигалась вторая черная фигура. Она застыла всего в нескольких шагах от первой, медленно повернулась и тоже прижалась к магическому барьеру. Глаз этого Черного видно не было, но случилось кое-что другое. Он раскрыл рот. Гермиона ахнула, увидев голые черные десна, с которых капала вода. Капли падали на барьер и стекали по нему, отчего паутина лишь становилась больше, добираясь до самой земли.

\- А вода не сможет попасть к нам через грунт? – вопрос Гермионы не был адресован никому конкретно, скорее, просто в пространство, но всех троих от этого передернуло.

\- Думаю, нет, - Джереми почесал макушку, - если действие заклинания распространяется одинаково во всех направлениях, то нет.

\- А если не распространяется? – опасливо спросил Майкл.

\- Скорее, распространяется, - отрезала Гермиона. – Если – как утверждает Малфой – многие поколения некоторых семей пережили дождь, то они продумывали такую возможность, когда создавали чары. 

\- Но ты до конца не уверена, - Джереми внимательно посмотрел на нее.

\- Точно это знает только Малфой. Предлагаете пойти разбудить его? 

Будить Малфоя не хотелось никому. Они втроем замерли, глядя на то, как Черных у окна становится все больше и больше, словно они берут замок в кольцо.

\- Пожалуйста, постарайтесь о них не думать, - прошептала Гермиона, бессознательно хватая Майкла за руку. – Если наши мысли дают им направление и силы двигаться в этом направлении, лишите их такого подарка. 

Они переглянулись, не зная, как можно отвлечься от мыслей о жутких созданиях, стоявших снаружи. Гермиона понимала, что от Черных их отделяет лишь тонкое стекло, тем более, что она уже видела: для них стекла не помеха. Надежда на магический заслон, выстроенный Малфоем, была слаба. Гермиона усиленно отгоняла от себя мысль, что раз Малфой бросился на поиски книги, то он не уверен в своих чарах. От этого становилось еще страшнее, но сообщать это отчаянно храбрящимся мальчишкам она не собиралась.

«В Хогвартсе тот, кто просит помощи, всегда ее получает», - вспыхнули в голове слова профессора Дамблдора, словно спасительное пламя свечи в конце непроглядно темного коридора.

\- Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс, - громко, чтобы скрыть дрожание голоса запела она. Чего Гермиона хотела этим добиться, она и сама не знала: то ли напугать Черных, то ли попросить у замка защиты, то ли просто чем-то забить мысли. Черные за окном подняли головы, точно змеи, и вспышки молний отражались в мутной воде их глаз.

\- Научи нас, Хогвартс, хоть чему-нибудь, - подхватил Майкл. Черные раскрыли рты в беззвучном крике, обнажая десна, роняя на магический барьер воду, которой они были заполнены настолько, что не могли сдержать внутри. 

\- Молодых и старых, лысых и косматых, - Джереми отчаянно храбрился, это было видно по тому, как дрожат его колени. Он вцепился в них руками, сдерживая дрожь. А может, он даже пытался удержать их хоть от малейшего шага в сторону окна. 

\- Возраст ведь не важен, а важна лишь суть, - Гермиона покрепче сжала руку Майкла, а второй вцепилась в плечо Джереми, когда вся армия Черных, как один, с размаху ударила по магическому барьеру. Послышалось жалобное дребезжание стекол, но барьер выстоял.

\- В наших головах сейчас гуляет ветер, - Майкл вздрогнул и отодвинул Гермиону плечом за себя, когда грянул второй удар, сопровождавшийся таким мощным раскатом грома, что вековые стены негодующе загудели. 

\- В них пусто и уныло, и кучи дохлых мух, - Джереми сделал небольшой шаг в сторону и выпрямился. Теперь они с Майклом заслоняли собой Гермиону. Черные царапали пальцами магический заслон, от чего по нему стекали струи воды. 

\- Но для знаний место в них всегда найдется! – в голосе Гермионы звучало торжество, когда один из Черных высунул длинный острый язык и дотронулся до щита его кончиком. От самого оконного стекла поползла светло-серая паутина разряда, ударив Черного. Очевидно, это было для него не слишком приятно, поскольку он отшатнулся и мотнул головой в балахоне.

\- Так что научи нас хоть чему-нибудь, - все трое отступили еще на шаг, задев ногами скамью, и она тоскливо проскрежетала по каменному полу. Черные навалились своими телами на барьер, будто решили продавить его. 

\- Если что забудем, ты уж нам напомни, - мальчики сильнее сомкнули плечи, когда один из Черных поднял руку очень высоко, положил ее на магический барьер и так замер. Вторую руку он поставил чуть ниже, оттолкнулся от земли ногами и завис так на пару мгновений, словно проверяя, не рухнет ли наземь. Когда этого не случилось, он дернулся и по-паучьи пополз вверх по барьеру.

\- А если не знаем, ты нам объясни!

«Не думай о том, где заканчивается барьер, - умоляла себя Гермиона. – Не думай. Малфой не дурак, он должен был знать, что такое возможно. Нет. Что если они попадут в школу? На дверях Зала такой же барьер, я уверена, Малфой подстраховался. Но что, если они пойдут к гостиной Хаффлпаффа? Или в подземелье?»

\- Сделай все, что сможешь, наш любимый Хогвартс.

Молнии скрылись из виду, застилаемые черной тучей тел Черных,в Зале наступила абсолютная темнота. Они перебирали руками и ногами так быстро, и Гермиона не могла понять, сдерживает их барьер, или все же ранит. «Почему барьер дал отпор только когда Черный тронул его языком?» - вопрос, который Гермиона хотела задать Малфою. Если он, конечно, доживет. Она отогнала это опасение, боясь, что даст Черным наводку на Малфоя. Этого допустить нельзя было никак. Он видел, где книга. Он знал, как ею пользоваться. Он знал столько всего, что Гермионе хотелось выть от досады, от понимания: если вдруг с Малфоем, с невыносимым, несносным Малфоем что-то случится, всем оставшимся в школе можно будет сразу браться за руки и выходить под дождь. 

\- А мы уж постараемся тебя не подвести! – последняя нота сорвалась на визг, когда один из Черных рухнул на землю, рассыпавшись тысячей брызг. Магический барьер оказался хитрым, подпустив Черных поближе, дав им надежду – или понимание – того, что он всего лишь щит, но никак не нападение, теперь он сбрасывал одну тварь за другой.

\- Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс, - робко пропела Гермиона в тишине, пока Майкл и Джереми, словно окаменевшие, смотрели на Черных, что падали один за другим с магического заслона, рассыпаясь брызгами, впитываясь в землю, растекаясь большой лужей у стены.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Малфой! – Гермиона вскочила с места, завидев знакомую фигуру. – Малфой, я все поняла! 

Малфой замер на месте, презрительно глядя на спешащую к нему Гермиону. Бессонная ночь не прошла без следа. У нее ощутимо тряслись руки, глаза жгло, а ноги то и дело подкашивались так, что она рисковала рухнуть на каменный пол.

\- Осторожно, - он выставил вперед руку, подхватывая Гермиону под локоть, когда она споткнулась и чуть не упала на него всем телом. – Что ты поняла, Грейнджер?

\- Я поняла, что ты говорил про ревоплощенных! Поняла, почему нельзя называть имен. 

\- Даже поразительно, как ты дошла до этой мысли, - фыркнул он. – Неужто, Грейнджер, ты нашла под столом свои мозги и вернула их на место?

\- Мы ночевали здесь, в Большом Зале, и я разговаривала с Майклом и Джереми, чтобы не уснуть.

\- Это неважно, - Малфой махнул рукой, словно отгоняя ненужную информацию.

\- В общем, я сказала, что когда мы называем имя или думаем о ревоплощенном, мы его зовем. Это же правда? Они приходят по ментальному следу?

\- И сколько дней тебе понадобилось, Грейнджер? Два? Три? Да, три дня. Тяжело быть гряз… маглорожденной. Не знаешь элементарных вещей.

\- Да, может, я и не знаю того, что тебе кажется элементарным, - вспыхнула Гермиона. – Но я пытаюсь разобраться в проблеме.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто я не пытаюсь, - Малфой скрестил руки на груди. – И знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? О том, что у меня дома остался прекрасный теплый плед, вкуснейший чай, матушкины кексы и интересная книга. Кажется, они по мне соскучились.

\- И за этого человека я переживала ночью, - выпалила Гермиона и повернулась к нему спиной.

\- Прости, что? – его голос звучал так тихо, что невозможно было сразу понять, разгневан он, или растерян.

\- Я не буду повторять дважды. 

\- Грейнджер, - практически шипящий голос прозвучал над самым ухом, угрожая, нагоняя страх, заставляя моментально повиноваться.

\- Я думала, не может ли вода просочиться к вам в подземелья. Я боялась, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, - она повернулась, не поднимая головы.

Повисшее молчание было требованием продолжать немедленно. Малфой стоял перед ней неподвижно и молчал, но у Гермионы было такое ощущение, будто он орет, трясет ее как тряпичную куклу и брызжет слюной немедленно требуя объяснений.

\- Ну, в смысле – ты же знаешь, где книга, и без тебя и твоего знания школа осталась бы без защиты, - неловко закончила она и наконец-то подняла взгляд. Малфой чуть наклонил голову и смотрел на нее так, будто видел впервые.

\- Ну так скажи, я права? Моя догадка про имена ревоплощенных правильная?

Малфой как-то странно хмыкнул и наклонил голову в другую сторону. Казалось, он думает о чем-то своем, а проблема Черных его ни капли не занимает.

\- Малфой! – Гермиона угрожающе подняла палочку. – Ты ответишь на вопрос или нет?

\- О, конечно, ты права, Грейнджер. Ты бесспорно права.

Его голос неуловимо изменился. Гермиона на миг допустила, что он стал добрее, но потом быстро тряхнула головой, отгоняя эту глупую мысль.

\- Мистер Малфой? – у него за спиной раздался голос профессора МакГонагалл, и Малфой встрепенулся, словно пришел в себя.

\- Да, профессор. 

\- Все в порядке? – МакГонагалл смотрела на него с определенной долей подозрительности.

\- Нет, профессор, не все, - Малфой покачал головой, и сердце Гермионы ухнуло в пятки. Неужели она действительно сказала что-то не то? 

\- Малфой, ты же сказал, что все в порядке, - Гермиона покрепче сжала палочку.

\- Дело не в тебе, Грейнджер, - отмахнулся он, - а в том, что на стенах подземелий действительно стала появляться вода. Ни я, ни двое моих товарищей по факультету не хотим там находиться, пока дождь не закончится. 

МакГонагалл всплеснула руками.

\- Разумеется, мистер Малфой. 

\- Профессор, - к МакГонагалл подошла девочка с Хаффлпаффа. У нее были большие грустные глаза, под которыми залегли тени, и этим она была похожа на барсука с факультетской нашивки. Гермиона уже не в первый раз отметила про себя, что символы факультета кажутся грустными, но барсук был чем-то особенно опечален. - Профессор МакГонагалл, у нас в гостиной разбито окно. Мы еле успели оттуда убежать. Что нам делать?

Казалось, МакГонагалл готова была взвыть. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер, заклятия мистера Малфоя выдержали? Как вы провели эту ночь?

\- Выдержали, - коротко кивнула Гермиона, решив не вдаваться в подробности о том, как именно они провели эту ночь.

\- Отлично. Тогда до окончания этого бедствия все студенты будут переселены в Большой Зал. Все преподаватели будут переселены в башню директора. Мистер Малфой, как скоро вы сможете покрыть эти два помещения чарами.

\- Как только доберусь до книги. Но, простите, я бы предпочел сначала позавтракать, - Гермиона не верила своим ушам. Малфой действительно стал более сдержанным.

\- Что с тобой? – она заглянула в его лицо, одновременно желая и боясь ответа на свой вопрос. 

\- Со мной? – переспросил Малфой. – Знаешь, Грейнджер, недостаток сна очень плохо сказывается на твоих умственных способностях.

Он скривился в привычной гримасе и прошел мимо нее к столу, за которым уже сидели остальные. 

\- Минерва, это правда? – Слизнорт, запыхавшийся и взволнованный, в смятении смотрел на МакГонагалл.

\- Правда, Гораций, - с горечью проговорила МакГонагалл. – Сразу после завтрака мы разобьем часть зала на сектора факультетов. Пока это место сравнительно безопасно, студенты должны оставаться здесь. Остальные кабинеты и спальни в опасности. Я не знаю, сколько нужно сил для того, чтобы устранить опасность из той же башни Рейвенкло или Больничного Крыла, где эти создания уже побывали. Думаю, это будет проще сделать, когда все закончится. А пока что нам нужно сохранить то, что есть.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, вам нужно позавтракать! – тоненько проговорил подошедший Флитвик, и Гермиона вздрогнула. 

\- Да, конечно, - она кивнула и двинулась к остальным студентам. 

\- За книгой идем сразу же после завтрака, - Гермиона уселась напротив Малфоя и схватила чашку с холодным чаем. – Дольше тянуть нельзя. Преподаватели пока держатся, но скоро запаникуют в открытую.

\- Идем? – переспросил Малфой. – Ты имеешь в виду – вдвоем?

\- Да, - пожала плечами Гермиона, не понимая, что такого сверхъестественного она сказала. А что?

\- Я думал, ты останешься здесь, поможешь преподавателям с обустройством зала. В конце концов, в библиотеке может быть опасно.

\- Да неужели? – Гермиона прищурилась. – Малфой, не говори, что это забота, я все равно не поверю.

Малфой хмыкнул и отпил чай.

\- Я тебя не отговариваю. Учти, Грейнджер, действовать придется быстро, эмоции отбросить, сконцентрироваться только на книге. Я бы на твоем месте остался в зале.

\- Я пойду, - упрямо проговорила Гермиона, и – нет, ей определенно показалось – Малфой вздохнул. 

\- Внимание всем! – провозгласила МакГонагалл, и Гермиона поморщилась от того, как громко ее голос звучал в практически пустом зале. – С сегодняшнего дня и до конца бедствия вашей гостиной будет Большой Зал. Зона приема пищи будет теперь у преподавательского стола. Зона отдыха – у дальней стены. Дальше уборной передвигаться запрещено. Весь замок объявляется запретной территорией. Сейчас я попрошу вас помочь с обустройством секторов факультетов.

Никто не спорил. Никто не возмущался. К удивлению Гермионы двое слизеринцев первыми поднялись из-за стола и принялись левитировать скамьи в зону приема пищи. Трое девочек с Хаффлпаффа вместе с профессором МакГонагалл колдовали над креслами для отдыха. Майкл и Джереми передвинули обеденный стол и присоединились к Флитвику, который чарами возводил тонкие перегородки, которые должны были ограничивать сектора факультетов. 

\- Стой! – Гермиона бросилась за Малфоем, который проскользнул к выходу из Большого Зала. 

\- Грейнджер, ты нужнее там, - отрезал он, но Гермиона уже вцепилась в его руку.

\- Думал улизнуть? Малфой, когда ты поймешь, что мы все сейчас в одной лодке, и твое стремление жить обособленно подвергает нас всех опасности. И тебя в том числе.

\- Хорошо, Грейнджер, - впервые Гермиона слышала в его голосе усталость. – Считай, что я тебя понял. Тогда послушай и ты меня. Мы сейчас направляемся в крайне незащищенное место. Черный уже побывал в библиотеке, у него есть туда ход, поэтому думать ни о чем, кроме книги, нельзя.

\- Даже о том, какой ты мерзкий? – усмехнулась Гермиона.

\- Даже о том, какой я мерзкий, - он был таким серьезным, что шутить – даже для поднятия духа – расхотелось.

\- Хорошо. Не думать, - она согласно кивнула.   
– Если я скажу уходить, ты должна уйти. Если меня схватит Черный – а такое может случиться – ты должна взять Руку Славы и бежать как можно быстрее. 

\- Малфой!

\- И кстати, предупреждаю: если Черный схватит тебя, я тебя брошу, - Малфой неприятно усмехнулся. 

Гермиона смотрела на него с непонятной тоской. Умом она понимала: случись что – и Малфой бросит ее, и она должна поступить так же. Но душа разрывалась от мысли о том, что возможно ее ждет еще одна потеря. Она и так уже потеряла многих. 

\- Ты опять думаешь? – прошипел Малфой, пытаясь высвободить свою руку из ее пальцев.

\- Нет-нет, прости, - она вздрогнула и тряхнула головой. – Книга. Только книга. Ничего, кроме книги.

\- Так-то лучше, Грейнджер. Вперед.

Гермиона отогнала от себя все мысли и зашагала за Малфоем по коридору. 

\- На всякий случай приготовь палочку, - бросил он через плечо, - я не смогу ничего сделать, пока ты висишь у меня на руке. 

Гермиона кивнула и выставила вперед руку с палочкой. Малфой поднял повыше Руку Славы, освещая им двоим путь. Шаги отдавались гулким эхом, которое уносилось вперед по пустому коридору.


	19. Chapter 19

Это уже почти вошло в привычку: идти за Малфоем, взявшись за его руку, и стараться не думать обо всех тех, кто раньше многое для нее значил. Гермиона ощущала себя практически предательницей, но всякий раз, когда эта мысль вспыхивала в мозгу, какой-то вредный голос в голове говорил: «Давай, Грейнджер, думай о них, чтобы они до тебя добрались». Этот голос до ужаса напоминал Малфоя, и она ругала его, себя и весь мир за то, что Малфой прочно засел в ее жизни, а теперь еще и в ее голове. 

«Книга!» - чертов Малфой, несносный, высокомерный гад, которого она сама оправдывала на суде, убеждая всех, что его просто запугали, что он боялся за свою семью, что он несколько раз за год оказывал им пассивное содействие. Она убеждала в этом Визенгамот, но сама не была в этом уверена, поэтому говоря это, она пыталась убедить саму себя в правдивости собственных слов. Судьи поверили ей, а она сама себе так и не смогла до конца поверить.

«Книга!» - Малфой на суде вызывал у нее жалость. Ни капли не пострадавший физически, но вымотанный морально постоянным присутствием Темного Лорда и сбрендившей тетушки, насмотревшийся на ужасы битвы, чуть не погибший в адском пламени, а потом еще и пробывший месяц под надзором дементоров – он вызывал жалость. Когда Малфой вернулся в школу, он ни словом, ни жестом, не высказал благодарности. Не рассыпался, как те же Паркинсоны, в обещаниях вечной преданности новому порядку, в заверениях, что магглорожденные – его лучшие друзья. Малфой просто был почти таким же, как и всегда. Иногда даже закрадывалось ощущение, что никакого суда не было, а борьба с Волдемортом – лишь плод воображения. Либо же раскаяние Малфоя проявлялось в такой изощренной форме, что остальные этого не замечали. Впрочем, сам он никого не задирал, молчаливо принимая новый порядок, но всем своим видом показывая, что не поддерживает его.

«Книга!» - и тем более странно было теперь видеть его в гуще событий, в эпицентре этого шторма, который кружил их всех, увлекая в пучину, грозясь поглотить большинство, а тех, кто спасется – вознести до небес. И тем более странно было понимать, что Малфой по какой-то неведомой причине вовсе не жаждет ее утопить, и даже напротив – помогает выжить. Она чувствовала к Малфою безразличие, презрение, отвращение, ненависть – это были привычные и понятные чувства. Но благодарность, которую она так или иначе испытывала теперь, была в новинку. Точнее, благодарность в целом Гермионе была не чужда. Но благодарность к Малфою – вот, что было ново. Более того, Гермиона понимала, что с благодарностью пришла забота, что по отношению к Малфою было уже слишком. Но она действительно переживала той ночью, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Можно было сколько угодно оправдываться тем, что он знает, где книга, что он умеет пользоваться чарами, что он должен их всех спасти. Нет, она переживала не поэтому. Не только поэтому. 

«Книга!» - Гермиона была уверена что потом, когда дождь закончится и все вернется на круги своя, она вновь будет презирать Малфоя, а тот демонстративно не замечать ее. Возможно, он попросту сотрет из памяти всю эту неделю – уж теперь-то Гермиона знала, что для него нет ничего проще, чем стереть человека из мыслей. Да, в этом не было сомнений: их с Малфоем дороги разойдутся, как только с неба упадет последняя капля дождя, и она будет корить себя за эту странную заботу, за эти переживания, за то, что именно в лице Малфоя нашелся если не друг, то, по крайней мере, соратник. Она будет ненавидеть за это его и себя заодно. Но это все будет потом, когда-нибудь, когда последняя молния прочертит небо, последний раскат грома проворчит над лесом, последняя капля коснется земли. А сейчас небо было затянуто тучами, потоки воды застилали окна, капли тарабанили по карнизам, а она цеплялась за теплую руку Малфоя, при этом отгоняя от себя мысли о нем и концентрируясь на книге.

\- Книга, - Гермиона не заметила, как сказала это вслух. 

\- Да? – Малфой удивленно обернулся и воззрился на нее. – Концентрируешься, Грейнджер? Молодец. Поняла, что злого противного Малфоя иногда надо слушать?

Гермиона хотела было что-то ответить, но какое-то чувство, неведомый инстинкт заставил ее прислушаться. 

Над самым ее ухом раздалось тихое шипение, а кожу за ухом обдало холодом. Она сильно сжала руку Малфоя, впиваясь ногтями в его запястье.

\- Грейнджер… - угрожающе прорычал он.

\- Тише, - прошептала она. – Прислушайся. У меня за спиной что-то шипит или мне кажется?

Малфой остановился и напрягся, как натянутая струна. Взгляд его был устремлен во тьму коридора, что пугало Гермиону почти так же, как и странный звук в пустом коридоре.

\- Грейнджер, - тихо проговорил он, не шевелясь. – Замри и не двигайся. 

Она не стала ничего отвечать, покорно застыв на месте. 

\- Ни звука, - процедил он сквозь зубы, и Гермиона на всякий случай задержала дыхание.

\- А теперь слушай меня, - продолжал шептать он, будто бы и не к ней обращаясь. – Сейчас я повернусь и посмотрю, что там. Если это Черный – я тебя толкну. Забирай Руку Славы и уходи. Мне ты вряд ли поможешь.

Гермиона хотела кивнуть или что-то сказать, но вспомнила, что Малфой велел не шевелиться и не издавать ни звука. 

\- Книга на пятой полке, второго стеллажа в Запретной Секции. Ты справишься, Грейнджер.

Она по-прежнему не могла ничего поделать. Чертов Малфой не дал ей возможности с ним спорить. 

Малфой начал медленно оборачиваться, и шипение стало громче. Теперь они стояли спина к спине, и его левая рука, сжимавшая единственный источник света, была возле ее правой. 

От сильнейшего толчка в ребра Гермиона чуть не упала. Она схватилась за единственный ближайший предмет. Им оказалась Рука Славы. В следующий миг Малфой отпустил ее, и Гермиона отшатнулась к стене. Она прекрасно помнила, что он велел убегать, если что-то подобное произойдет, но все равно обернулась, выставив вперед руку с палочкой.

Малфой был мертвенно-бледным, а глаза его уже начинал застилать туман. Однако, он все еще сопротивлялся, несмотря на то, что Черный тянул его в сторону окна.

\- А ну отпусти его! – взвизгнула Гермиона, и голос ее рассыпался тысячей брызг, разбившись о каменные своды коридора. – Отпусти его сейчас же!

Черный не реагировал на ее крик, продолжая тянуть упирающегося Малфоя к окну.

\- Я что тебе велел? – почти безразлично переспросил Малфой, и Гермиона услышала в его голосе то самое шипение гаснущего пламени. 

\- Немедленно убирайся, - Гермиона сделала шаг вперед, светя на Черного Человека Рукой Славы. Тот поднял тонкую руку, словно заслоняясь от света, что был для него губительным.

\- Не нравится, да? А такое тебе понравится? Диффиндо!

Светло-серая полоса прочертила путь заклинания до груди Черного, но тот даже не шелохнулся. 

\- Грейнджер, уходи, - прошипел Малфой.

\- Вспыхни! – снова попытка оказалась безуспешной. – Вспыхни! Остолбеней! Бомбарда!

Последнее заклятие сделало в стене небольшую выбоину.

\- Грейнджер, если ты из-за меня разнесешь половину школы, никому легче не станет.

\- Иммобилюс! Инкарцеро! – веревки опутали Черного, но тут же превратились в воду и стекли с него, оставив на полу лишь лужу.

\- Остолбеней! – Черный даже не дернулся.

Гермиона прицелилась в руку Черного и постаралась задушить подступающую панику.

\- Протего, - это сработало почти так, как она и рассчитывала. Малфоя отшвырнуло от Черного, и он, судя по стону, больно ударился головой о стену. Черный зашипел и повернулся к ней.

\- Грейнджер, ты клиническая идиотка, - простонал Малфой. – Я все равно уже отмечен.

\- Плевать, - Гермиона уже вошла в раж, почти так же, как весной, в битве за Хогвартс. Вот только теперь ее душа потемнела от потерь последних дней, и она не гнушалась ничем. Даже…

\- Экспульсо!

Рука Черного с тихим всплеском упала на пол.

\- Грейнджер, ты сумасшедшая, - протянул из тьмы Малфой, но в голосе его угадывалось нечто, похожее на уважение. 

\- Сумасшедшая? – Гермиона слышала в голове какой-то шепот, подсказывавший ей правильный ответ. То заклятие, которое гарантированно уничтожит Черного. То, которое она никогда не посмела бы произнести даже мысленно. 

\- Грейнджер, уходи, - воскликнул Малфой, когда Черный зашелся в скрипяще-шипящем крике и двинулся на Гермиону.

\- Он идет прямо на меня, - Гермиона чувствовала, как ее кровь закипает. Эта схватка должна закончиться ее победой.

\- Грейнджер, драккл тебя дери, убирайся немедленно! Я чувствую Черного, я уже стал мишенью, мое ревоплощение – вопрос времени. Убирайся отсюда, я сказал.

«Ты просто попробуй», - произнес голос в ее голове. С появлением этого голоса, весь окружающий мир словно отключился. Ни крики Малфоя, ни звуки, которые издавал Черный, ни шум дождя за окном не пробивались через шепот незнакомого голоса в голове: «Попробуй, просто попробуй. Это не человек, ты не делаешь ничего дурного. Ты спасаешь того, кто помог тебе. Это необходимая жестокость. Просто попробуй». Гермиона застыла каменным изваянием, выставив вперед руку с палочкой, и подняв Руку Славы высоко над головой. В углу угадывалась скрюченная фигура Малфоя. Черный скорее почуял, чем увидел ее решимость, ее намерения, и тоже застыл, не дойдя до нее пару шагов. «Если ты боишься Малфоя, он не скажет. Никогда не скажет. В случае победы – он побоится тебя и не выдаст нашей тайны. Если ты проиграешь, Черный ревоплотит и тебя и его. Ты ничего не теряешь, Гермиона, ничего не теряешь».

Рука с палочкой перестала дрожать. Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в бездну. Рука Славы, словно почуяв ее темнейшие намерения вспыхнула чуть ярче. 

\- Сектумсемпра! 

Черного дважды рассекло поперек, и из него толчками, словно кровь из поврежденных артерий, начала выплескиваться вода. Гермиона тихо охнула и бросилась к Малфою.

\- Вставай, ну же! Сейчас тут будет целое озеро воды, - она потянула Малфоя за плечо.

\- Ты ненормальная, Грейнджер, - твердо проговорил он. – Совершенно ненормальная. Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь это заклинание. Я не буду сокрушаться, как тебя взяли на Гриффиндор. Просто ты сбрендила.

\- Хорошо, я сбрендила, - нетерпеливо сказала Гермиона.

\- Я велел тебе бежать, если Черные появятся. Я велел тебе бросить меня здесь. Я чертов бывший Пожиратель, который в течение семи последних лет портил тебе жизнь. Ты чокнутая, Грейнджер. 

\- Другие времена, Малфой, - она нервно усмехнулась, возвращая ему его же недавнюю фразу. Но это возымело должное действие. Малфой поднялся на ноги и вцепился в ее руку.

\- Твоя вещь, - Гермиона кивком указала на Руку Славы. – Я понесу пока что?

\- Без проблем, - он кивнул, и они торопливо зашагали в сторону библиотеки. 

Книга стояла там, где и говорил Малфой. Он достал ее сам, пока Гермиона освещала стеллаж. Старая, можно сказать – древняя, в обложке из черного бархата, по краям которой тянулся узор из капель. Даже сейчас, когда из мира почти полностью пропали все цвета, краснота узора еще угадывалась. Малфой принялся быстро листать страницы, отыскивая что-то, известное только ему.

\- Нам надо как-то идти обратно, - пояснил он, отвечая на ее невысказанный вопрос. – Черные способны восстанавливаться, но твой подвиг не пройдет незамеченным. Готов спорить, на тебя ведет охоту с десяток Черных. 

У Гермионы все еще шумела кровь, и слова Малфоя не пугали ее так сильно, как должны были бы напугать. Он повел палочкой, и она ощутила легкое покалывание на коже, которое приносило долгожданное тепло. 

\- Теперь вокруг тебя есть защитный барьер, маленький, такой же, как я поставил над Большим Залом. По замку пройти хватит.

\- То есть, твой барьер этой ночью мог рухнуть?

\- Как ты думаешь, Грейнджер, почему я не выспался? – спросил он, насылая чары на самого себя. 

\- Ох, Малфой, я все равно не поверю, даже не пытайся, - она отмахнулась от него, как от назойливой докси.

\- Я всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, надеясь, что барьер выстоит. Только потому, что прорвись Черные в Зал, они нашли бы остальных потенциально опасных студентов в их спальнях.

Гермиона кивнула, понимая, что его: «Потому что они нашли бы остальных студентов», - может быть таким же правдивым, как и ее собственное: «Потому что ты знаешь, где книга, и умеешь пользоваться этими чарами». Она понимала, что этот дождь забрал у нее не только близких. Этот дождь забрал у нее саму себя. 

\- Ты идешь? – одернул ее Малфой. – Я не знаю, как долго продержится барьер.  
Гермиона вздрогнула и поспешила за ним.


	20. Chapter 20

За время их отсутствия Большой Зал просто-таки преобразился. У неработающего камина стояли полукругом уютные кресла, а у стены – большой диван. Зона приема пищи была украшена лентами – Гермиона не понимала смысла, ведь цвета все равно были практически неразличимы. Сектора факультетов располагались у дальней стены. Самый большой сектор был у Хаффлпаффа, самый маленький, всего на одну кровать, Гриффиндорский.

\- Ты ходила по школе? – Майкл и Джереми накинулись на Гермиону. – МакГонагалл запретила ходить дальше уборной.

\- Она была со мной, - голос Малфоя снова был полон ледяного спокойствия, как будто это не он отчитывал ее в библиотеке, срываясь на крик. Гермиона давно поняла, что для всего их семейства было святым долгом сохранять лицо, и теперь Малфой безукоризненно выполнял эту задачу. 

Майкл и Джереми с опаской посмотрели на него и на всякий случай отошли на шаг. Однако это не имело никакого значения, потому что Малфой уже раскрыл книгу и принялся водить палочкой над головой, очерчивая круги.

\- Я могу помочь? – Гермиона заглянула в книгу, Малфой мотнул головой, словно прося не отвлекать его. 

\- С основным куполом покончено, - проговорил он через пять минут. – Можешь взять заклинания для дверей. Я не уверен, что у тебя получится с первого раза.

\- Спасибо, Малфой, - она хотела бы вложить в эти слова как можно больше желчи, но у нее не получилось. Слишком много он сделал для школы, чуть не пожертвовав своей жизнью. Тот Малфой, который с бравадой в голосе заявлял, что переживет дождь, чуть не стал жертвой Черного. Но Черные охотились не за ним. Гермиона схватилась за голову, понимая, что Малфой, фактически, прикрыл ее. Это очень плохо укладывалось в голове, и Гермиона решила, что обязательно поговорит с ним об этом поступке, как только они закончат с защитными чарами. Пока она размышляла, Малфой двинулся к окнам и принялся накладывать на них заклинания. Гермиона встрепенулась и, последовав его примеру, направилась к дверям. Она то и дело заглядывала в книгу, которую ей оставил Малфой, водила рукой по кругу. Заклинание было очень хитрым и требовало максимальной сосредоточенности. После одних слов нужно было менять направление вращения, после других – замедлять или ускорять движение руки, и при этом заклятие было полностью невербальным. Так что Гермионе стоило больших усилий заставить мысленный голос не бежать быстрее движений палочки. 

\- Топорно, - поморщился Малфой, когда обессиленная Гермиона опустила руку и выдохнула. – Но правильно. Завтра барьеры на окнах и дверях надо будет обновить, а основной купол должен выстоять до конца недели. А теперь можешь отдыхать.

\- Я хотела поговорить, - Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. Малфой смерил ее недоуменным взглядом, и она ожидала услышать, что им не о чем разговаривать.

\- Настойчивая ты, Грейнджер. И чокнутая к тому же, - мрачно усмехнулся он. – Не стану спорить. Надеюсь, ты разрешишь отлучиться на пять минут, чтобы передать книгу МакГонагалл. Иначе наши дорогие профессора останутся без защиты, а ты еще не настолько сбрендила, чтобы обрекать их на ревоплощение.

Гермиона сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская Малфоя к дверям, около которых уже ждала МакГонагалл. Малфой уверенным шагом направился к ней. Со стороны могло показаться, что он такой же, как и всегда, что он в полнейшем порядке, но была в его образе какая-то неуловимая деталь, что-то, что настораживало, что заставляло задуматься. С первого взгляда Гермиона не могла различить, что с ним не так, а по мере того, как он отдалялся, это становилось все сложнее. Поэтому Гермиона решила дождаться, пока он вернется, и надеялась, что при разговоре она точно сможет обнаружить эту деталь.

Малфой просто отдал книгу профессору МакГонагалл и принялся что-то ей говорить. Гермиона вдруг поняла, как сильно у нее гудят ноги. Она отошла к зоне отдыха и уселась на мягкий диван. Видимо, его помогли сотворить ребята со Слизерина, потому что по спинке тянулся тонкий узор из маленьких змеек. Гермиона усмехнулась тому, как они – все они – хватаются за свою принадлежность к факультету. Повсюду были гербы, а зону сна разделили на сектора факультетов. Гермиона смотрела на это, словно со стороны и думала о том, какими же иллюзорными категориями они мыслят. Ведь какая разница, слизеринец ты или гриффиндорец, если в следующий миг ты можешь стать всего лишь лужей на камне, а еще через миг отправишься блуждать по миру в мантии без отличительных знаков. Какая разница, ворон или барсук были на твоем гербе, ведь смысл имеет только то, каким человеком ты в итоге станешь. Петтигрю был студентом Гриффиндора – и совершил подлость. Регулус Блэк, выходец со Слизерина, напротив, сделал первый шаг к уничтожению тьмы. Так какая же разница между факультетами, если сейчас, именно в этот момент, один студент Слизерина пытался спасти всю школу, а двое его товарищей помогали ребятам с Рэйвенкло левитировать лишние столы и лавки в угол зала. Все они были равны перед лицом опасности. И наверняка Шляпа бы сейчас слагала новую песню, глядя на них. 

Малфой сел рядом так неожиданно, что Гермиона подскочила.

\- Итак, объясни мне, почему ты оттолкнул меня? Черный шел за мной, почему же ты фактически спас меня? – Гермиона смотрела на него, абсолютно ничего не понимая.

\- То есть, ты против, - лениво улыбнулся Малфой, заводя левую руку за спину.

\- Нет, конечно, спасибо тебе большое и все в этом духе, но я не могу понять причину твоего поступка. 

\- Говоришь не хуже настоящей слизеринки, - усмехнулся Малфой. Видимо, это можно было расценивать, как похвалу, но в свете своих недавних размышлений Гермиона так не считала.

\- Малфой, очнись ты наконец! Сейчас факультеты не имеют значения! Это просто условности, понимаешь? Мы все люди, и мы все в опасности. Это разделение сейчас ни к чему, потому что нам наоборот надо объединиться. 

\- Хорошо, Грейнджер, я больше не буду называть тебя слизеринкой. То есть, гриффиндоркой, - он усмехнулся. – Черт возьми, ты права. От усталости начинаешь путаться.

\- Ответь на мой вопрос.

\- Грейнджер, ты когда-нибудь слышала, что такое деятельное раскаяние? – Малфой посмотрел на нее исподлобья. – Ты, должно быть, заметила, что Малфои не побежали брататься с магглорожденными и полукровками, не клялись в вечной любви к ним. Это не в привычках Малфоев. Зато теперь, в нужный час, мы оказываем помощь. Да, раньше мы бы заломили за эту помощь непомерную цену, но сейчас все это – наше искупление. 

Гермиона ошарашено смотрела на него.

\- И еще, ты это слышишь в первый и в последний раз. Ни до, ни после я эти слова не произносил и произносить не намерен. 

\- Но почему мне?

\- Я не люблю быть обязанным, - отмахнулся Малфой. – И – если ты позволишь – я безумно хочу спать.

Он встал, странно заводя левую руку так, чтобы Гермиона не могла ее увидеть.

\- Стой, - выпалила она. Получилось резковато, зато действенно. Малфой замер на месте.

\- Что еще? – он попытался тянуть слова в своей привычной манере, но его попытка с треском провалилась.

\- Рука, - Гермиона указала пальцем на его левую руку. – Что с ней?

\- Это не самое приятное зрелище, - предупредил Малфой, видимо, осознав, что ему просто так не отделаться. 

\- Что с твоей рукой? – настойчиво повторила она, и он вытянул руку вперед.

\- Я говорил, что я отмечен Черным? – тихо спросил он, словно не желал ее пугать.

Рука и впрямь выглядела жутко. Пальцы, и до этого тонкие, теперь почернели и казались еще тоньше. Ладонь и запястье пошли серыми пятнами. Гермиона провела пальцем по одному из них.

\- Больно? – спросила она. Потемневшая кожа была холодной. Гермиона помнила тепло, исходившее от этой руки каких-то пару часов назад, и не могла поверить в то что видит и чувствует. 

\- Нет, ничуть, - отмахнулся Малфой. – Повезло, что пятна не влажные. Это бы значило, что ревоплощение не остановить. 

\- То есть, с этими повреждениями еще можно справиться? – уточнила Гермиона.

\- Да, разумеется, - Малфой криво усмехнулся. – Как только МакГонагалл вернет мне книгу, я найду нужное заклинание. Только не говори, что ты собираешься меня излечить, Грейнджер. 

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что в таком случае мы не выберемся из круга взаимных долгов, Грейнджер. Повторюсь, я не люблю быть обязанным, а ты даже не можешь представить, что такое – быть должником Малфоев. Так что мне остается поблагодарить тебя за великодушие и дождаться МакГонагалл. 

Гермиона кивнула и замолчала. Почему-то в памяти всплыл тот вечер, когда дождь только начался, то, как разговаривал Малфой, то, как он себя повел, как ушел, не выручив ее.

\- Малфой, - ей бы не хотелось, чтобы голос звучал требовательно, но пережитые ужасы накладывали свой отпечаток. – Малфой, еще один вопрос.

Он молча кивнул.

\- Помнишь, тот вечер, когда пошел дождь? Я еще на лестнице застряла из-за исчезнувшей ступеньки.

\- Помню, - Малфой напрягся, и было от чего. Гермиона и сама понимала, что может ненароком назвать фамилию или имя, поэтому постаралась говорить только о своих действиях.

\- Ты уже тогда понял, что начался дождь? Ты достал Руку Славы? У меня нет другого объяснения тому, что ты меня видел.

\- Да, - коротко кивнул Малфой. – Пойми, Грейнджер, мир чистокровных волшебников не зря с такой неохотой принимает чужаков. Я знал о существовании этого явления с детства. Отец учил меня, как себя вести, если мне не повезет, и дождь случится именно на моем веку. Я помогал ему обновлять чары над нашим поместьем. А ты… Да, может быть ты училась хорошо, с этим тяжело спорить, знаешь ли. Но самого духа волшебства в тебе нет. Уж прости, но многие вещи, которые чистокровные волшебники впитывают с молоком матери, для тебя становятся открытием века. 

Гермиона прерывисто вздохнула.

\- И поэтому вы общаетесь с магглорожденными, как с отсталыми или ущербными людьми? – она начинала понимать. – Что ж, зерно здравого смысла в этом есть, но лишь одно крохотное зерно, Малфой! Ты не вправе осуждать человека за то, что он просто родился не в той семье. Родителей не выбирают.

Гермиона гневно ткнула его в плечо.

\- Все, Грейнджер, успокаиваемся, - Малфой перехватил ее руку, занесенную для второго тычка. – Ты сколько без сна? Двое суток?

\- Трое, - буркнула Гермиона.

\- Вздремни, - предложил он. – Если ты уверена, что оградила свой мозг от ненужных, опасных воспоминаний и мыслей, можешь немного поспать. Просто запомни, что как только увидишь во сне кого-то, кто не должен там быть – разрывай сон. Старайся проснуться. 

\- Разбуди, пожалуйста, если почуешь недоброе, - Гермиона устало откинулась на спинку дивана и прикрыла глаза. Кивнул Малфой или нет, она уже не увидела, моментально провалившись в сон


	21. Chapter 21

Яркий солнечный свет заливал аккуратно подстриженный газон у дома Грейнджеров. Гермиона перевернула страницу книги и блаженно улыбнулась. Она обожала такие моменты, когда можно лежать на мягкой траве, читать книгу, пока ласковое солнце пригревает спину. Из дома тянуло маминой выпечкой, ее обожаемым яблочным пирогом. Скоро, совсем скоро, она закроет книгу и пойдет на веранду, где будет пить чай с родителями, разговаривать обо всем на свете, глядя, как солнце медленно закатывается за горизонт. Гермиона потянулась и чуть выгнулась, подставляя теплу солнечных лучей поясницу.

\- Гермиона, доченька, - мать вышла на улицу в своем милом клетчатом фартуке. – Гермиона, когда, ты говоришь, должны приехать Гарри и Рон?

\- Мама, ну зачем? – горестно воскликнула Гермиона, вскакивая на ноги и воздевая руки к небу. Поднялся сильный ветер, солнце вмиг скрылось за тяжелыми свинцовыми тучами.

«Малфой! – мелькнуло в голове у Гермионы. – Прогнать сон. Немедленно». Она мотнула головой и часто заморгала. Образы перед глазами стали сменяться так часто, что от этого закружилась голова. В конце концов все замедлилось, остановилось, и Гермиона обнаружила себя в Большом Зале. Она сидела на мягком диване и тяжело дышала, глядя на Малфоя.

\- Скажи, что я не сплю, - выдавила она.

\- Ну, если только я не успел уснуть, - он криво ухмыльнулся. – Хотя вряд ли у меня получилось бы.

Малфой покосился на свою покалеченную руку.

\- Ты все еще не залечил ее? – она почти была разгневана.

\- Грейнджер, умоляю, - простонал он, - избавь меня от своей заботы. Мое ледяное сердце этого не переживет.

\- Да черт бы с тобой, Малфой, - Гермиона топнула ногой. – Если ты решил ревоплотиться, найди для этого не такое людное местечко.

\- Грейнджер, - он придвинулся к ней непозволительно близко. В такие минуты Гермиона чувствовала себя загнанным зверьком, перед носом которого раскрывает пасть хищник. – Грейнджер, дело не в том, что я решил ревоплотиться. А в том, что кое-кто решил, что нет в этом помещении лучшей подушки, чем моя рука.

Гермиона отшатнулась.

\- Я что, спала у тебя на плече? – она пораженно раскрыла рот.

\- О да, и со стороны это, наверняка, смотрелось очень мило. Практически наглядная иллюстрация взаимопонимания в мире волшебников. Жаль, никто не озаботился камерой.

\- Прекрати паясничать, - Гермионе больше всего хотелось его ударить. Ее злило даже не то, что Малфой язвил – в конце концов, к этому она привыкла. Ее невероятно раздражало то, что спина все еще хранила его тепло. Там, между лопатками, где во сне ее согревало солнце, разгорался огнем след прикосновения Малфоя. Она готова была провалиться сквозь землю, чувствуя себя такой мерзкой, гадкой и грязной, что было бы неудивительно, если бы потолок, пустовавший уже четвертый день, сейчас расщедрился на одну молнию, которая бы испепелила Гермиону на месте. Но потолок по-прежнему ничего не показывал. Малфой же, сидевший рядом, нахально улыбался.

\- Немедленно залечи руку, - выплюнула Гермиона и отодвинулась как можно дальше. 

Впрочем, сон как рукой сняло. Гермиона поражалась тому, как низко она пала за неполных четыре дня. Она потеряла жениха – и постаралась стереть его из памяти. Она применила темное – несомненно, оно было темным – заклятие. Она стала черствой и жестокой. И вот он, апофеоз ее падения: образ погибшего, ревоплотившегося Рона еще не стерся из памяти, а она уже засыпает на плече у Малфоя. «Да, Гермиона, ниже падать уже просто некуда», - укорила она саму себя, и наверняка додумала бы еще пару нелестных эпитетов, характеризующих ее поведение, если бы не визг, раздавшийся из сектора Хаффлпаффа.

\- Что это?

Малфой, водивший палочкой над рукой, недовольно поморщился и покосился в ту сторону, откуда донесся крик. Одна из девочек кричала, указывая пальцем в окно, а по щекам ее текли слезы.

\- Не смотри, - Майкл и Джереми бросились к ней, силой поворачивая девчонку спиной к окну.

Малфой вскочил с места – Гермиона видела, как пятна на его запястье бледнеют с каждой секундой – и бросился к сектору Хаффлпаффа.

\- Кто? – холодно спросил он, и в Зале моментально повисла тишина. – Кто сейчас думал об ушедшем?

Все принялись переглядываться.

\- Как вы не поймете? – зло процедил Малфой. – Каждый раз, когда вы мысленно называете имя, вы его зовете! Зовете этого человека, и он приходит за вами. И теперь он будет стоять там, пока не получит свою жертву, либо пока не закончится дождь. Как тебя зовут?

Девочка, заметившая Черного, от удивления икнула.

\- Мадлен.

\- Так вот, дорогая Мадлен, можешь поискать того, кто позвал этот ужас к нашему убежищу. Найдешь – скажи ему или ей спасибо, потому что эта тварь будет маячить тут еще три дня, и тебе вряд ли удастся выспаться.

Гермиона похолодела. Только теперь она поняла, что это именно ее вина. Именно она мимоходом, разрываясь от раскаяния, назвала имя. Подумала имя. Воскресила образ. И теперь Черный маячил за стеклом, водил жадными до жертв руками по магическому барьеру.

\- А еще он позовет остальных, - тихо проговорил Джереми.

\- Хоть я и не имею на это никаких прав, двадцать баллов Рейвенкло за сообразительность, - кивнул Малфой. – Именно. Через полчаса тут будет целая армия Черных, так что можете сидеть и молиться Мерлину, чтобы барьеры выстояли.

\- Малфой, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, когда он наконец-то вернулся на свое место. – Их ведь можно как-то отогнать? Я не говорю о том, чтобы прогнать их восвояси, но хотя бы отодвинуть на приличное расстояние их можно?

\- Можно, - кивнул Малфой. – Если, конечно, ты обладаешь такими силами. Ты закляла одну лишь дверь, потратив на это уйму сил. Как думаешь, ты сможешь создать этот барьер? 

Гермиона покачала головой. Она представила, сколько сил на это потратил Малфой, и ужаснулась. 

\- Мне нужно уйти, - ее шепот был едва слышен.

\- Куда это? – фыркнул Малфой.

\- Это я виновата. Я подумала о ревоплощенном. Это я подвергаю всех опасности. Мне нужно уйти, Гермиона встала с дивана.

\- Идиотка, - прошипел Малфой, хватая ее за руку. – Нет, Грейнджер, ты окончательно спятила. Собираешься сдаться Черным? 

Гермиона посмотрела на черные, словно обугленные пальцы, сжимавшие ее запястье, и ей стало стыдно за свои мысли. Малфой едва не ревоплотился, заслоняя ее от Черного, а теперь она решила вот так запросто свести его старания на нет. Она не помнила за Малфоем особо героических поступков. Он всегда действовал исподтишка, чужими руками, но сегодня он проявил себя. Гермиона осознала, что не имеет права на слабость теперь, когда право ее крови биться в жилах было куплено угрозой чужой жизни. 

\- Прости, - Гермиона вздохнула и медленно опустилась на диван. – Помочь тебе с рукой?

\- Объясни мне, Грейнджер, почему так происходит? – зло проговорил Малфой, пока она читала страницу с заклинанием. – Стоило мне поверить в то, что ты можешь пережить этот ливень, как ты решаешь уйти. Если бы я знал, что ты все еще мечешься между жизнью и тем, что ждет всех Черных, я бы бросил тебя в том коридоре, как только ты сказала о шипении за спиной. Я подумал, что ты достойна…

\- Достойна чего? – Гермиона оторвалась от книги и подозрительно посмотрела на Малфоя. 

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся он. – Теперь опять неважно.

\- Нет уж, Малфой, правда за правду, - она отложила книгу. – Стоило мне поверить, что ты стал нормальным, что ты нам помогаешь, что на тебя можно положиться, как ты вновь начинаешь говорить загадками. Твои ребусы чуть не стоили мне, Джереми и Майклу жизней. Если бы ты сразу сказал, что нужно выкинуть из головы всех ревоплощенных, их имена, образы и воспоминания о них, всем было бы проще.

\- Да пойми ты, что это не простой дождь. Это не занимательное приключение. Это начало следующего волшебного века. И право войти в этот век надо заслужить. Отвоевать ценой своей крови. 

\- Не сказала бы, что вы воюете. Легко выжить, запершись дома за магическими заслонами.

Малфой дернулся, как от пощечины.

\- Ты куда-то собиралась, - ровным голосом проговорил он, и это равнодушие ударило Гермиону хуже, чем самое сильное заклятие. 

\- Нет уж, Малфой, - она снова взяла в руки книгу. – Даже не надейся.

Он промолчал, но не отдернул руку, когда Гермиона принялась водить над почерневшими пальцами палочкой.

Она никогда еще не сталкивалась с такими сложными чарами, как в этой книге. Каждое заклинание было скорее ритуалом, нежели формулой, и Гермионе было безумно интересно, разобраться, как они работают. 

\- Грейнджер, не отвлекайся на размышления, - Малфой скривил губы, будто от боли. – Если тебя так заинтересовали чары, я все тебе подробно объясню. Но потом, когда ты перестанешь мучить мою руку и начнешь ее лечить.

Гермиона стиснула зубы, концентрируясь на чарах и только на них. 

Через десять минут ей показалось, что она делает все неправильно, или что заклинание не работает, или еще что-нибудь. Она уже готова была отдать Малфою книгу, чтобы он сам залечил руку, когда пальцы начали сереть.

\- Получилось, - выдохнул Малфой.

\- Но рука все еще серая, - Гермиона покосилась на покалеченные пальцы.

\- Сразу ничего не проходит, - фыркнул Малфой. – Нужно пять или шесть раз провести эту процедуру…

\- Ритуал, - перебила его Гермиона. – Это ритуал. Посмотри на построение заклятия. На результат влияет абсолютно все: движения палочкой, скорость произношения. Добавь монотонные круговые движения и ритмичность самого текста. 

\- Грейнджер, - пораженно проговорил Малфой.

\- Погоди, - она вскинула руку. – Это поздняя редакция. Здесь очевидная замена. Пятая строка выбивается из общего рисунка, а после нее идет перемена движения палочкой, которая сбивает симметрию. Тут определенно что-то заменено. А изначально здесь была…

\- Кровь, - спокойствие, с которым Малфой об этом сказал, было просто убийственным. – Изначально все эти ритуалы были замешаны на крови. 

\- Понимаю. Если они предназначены для защиты домов, то есть, места, где обитает семья, вполне логично было завязать заклятие на крови. Что же случилось потом? 

\- Потом случился резкий приток магглорожденных в магическое сообщество. Конфедерация магов решила, что кровные чары не защитят тех, чья магия проходит только первое поколение. Поэтому решено было заменить кровь на пару дополнительных строк и движений палочкой.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, это знают в каждой чистокровной семье? Но почему тогда…

\- Молчи, - оборвал ее Малфой. – В моей семье об этом говорили из поколения в поколение. Скажем так, у Малфоев не принято скрывать что-либо от своих.

Гермиона вспомнила еще один вопрос, который она хотела задать.

\- Малфой.

\- Что? – он, по всей видимости, решил, что с расспросами уже покончено, и прикрыл глаза. А теперь вопрос Гермионы отвлек его. Малфой открыл один глаз и покосился на нее.

\- А что ожидает Черных после дождя? Просто ты не назвал это смертью, и я подумала…

\- Их ожидает Ничто. Они появляются очень редко, а в перерывах между ливнями они – просто вода. Без чувств, без мыслей, без прошлого и будущего. 

\- Но что их возвращает в наш мир? Что их вернуло сейчас?

\- Спи, Грейнджер, и дай поспать другим, - отрезал Малфой, скрестил руки на груди, закрыл глаз и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

-Вам выделили сектор, - проворчала Гермиона. – Какой смысл спать здесь?

Малфой пробормотал что-то среднее между «Отвали» и «Спасибо за заботу». Через минуту он уже дремал. Гермиона хорошо поразмыслила, прежде чем последовать его примеру, но все же закрыла глаза и тоже откинулась на спинку дивана. Уже засыпая, она подумала, что Малфой рассказал ей намного больше, чем остальным, хоть и меньше, чем она хотела бы. Мысленно отметив, что надо бы подумать над этим, она провалилась в сон.


	22. Chapter 22

Гермиона проснулась от самого неприятного чувства, какое только можно придумать. Сквозь сон она ощутила, что на нее кто-то пристально смотрит. Она открыла глаза и посмотрела влево, подумав первым делом, что это Малфой сверлит ее взглядом. Однако он спокойно дремал, прислонившись к ее руке. Гермиона попробовала отодвинуть его, но несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, Малфой оказался не таким-то и легким. Плечо ныло от его массы, и Гермиона сама отодвинулась подальше. Малфой сполз, занимая почти весь диван. Однако то странное чувство, которое разбило сон, так и не пропало. Гермиона принялась озираться по сторонам, пытаясь обнаружить того, кто ее так пристально разглядывает. 

Майкл и Джереми вместе со слизерницами что-то бурно обсуждали. Девчонки с Хаффлпаффа сидели за столом и пили холодный чай. Мальчики с Хаффлпаффа уже, судя по всему, спали – другого объяснения бодрому храпу из их сектора Гермиона не находила. Взгляд Гермионы скользнул по окну, и она вздрогнула. Черный по-прежнему стоял за стеклом, водя по защитному барьеру своими пальцами.

\- Пошел вон, - пробормотала Гермиона, и, кажется, Черный ее услышал. Он отрицательно качнул головой и провел пальцем по барьеру.

\- Кто бы ты ни был, уходи. Я не пойду с тобой. Я хочу быть здесь.

Черный покачал головой.

\- Я тебя зря потревожила. Уходи к своим сородичам. 

Черный качал головой, продолжая водить пальцами по барьеру.

\- Ты не заберешь меня, - Гермиона уже не боялась, что ее услышит кто-то из студентов. Но Черный покачал головой. Гермиона задумалась, но ее тут же сбил с толку Малфой, который сонно пошевелился, подкладывая руку под голову, и при этом он умудрился провести по ее ноге. Гермиона недовольно взглянула на него, но взгляд задержался на его серых пальцах. «Меня уже отметили», - вспомнила она. 

\- Ты не заберешь его, - жестко сказала Гермиона, глядя на Черного. Тот прижался всем телом к магическому барьеру и провел рукой по нему.

\- Малфой, - Гермиона потрясла его за плечо. – Малфой, просыпайся, живо.

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза, будто и не спал только что.

\- Грейнджер, - как-то странно выдохнул Малфой. – Чего тебе?

Гермиона не сказала ни слова, лишь молча указала на Черного Человека за окном. Увидев Малфоя, тот положил обе руки на магический барьер, словно желая проломить его.

\- Почему он пришел? Это из-за твоей руки? – Гермиона была не на шутку встревожена.  
Малфой мрачно кивнул.

\- Как спалось, Грейнджер?

Она смерила его непонимающим взглядом. В голове никак не укладывалась логика этого человека: за ним пришел Черный и, судя по всему, не собирался уходить, пока не получит свое, но при этом Малфой, как ни в чем не бывало, спрашивал о ее сне.

\- Нормально, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – Даже никто из них не снился. А тебе как спалось?

Она задала вопрос – и тут же постаралась убедить себя в том, что это было простой данью вежливости. Ее ничуть не интересовало, как спал Малфой и что ему снилось. Сейчас значение имело только то, что за окном стоял Черный и долбился в защитный барьер. 

\- Спасибо, ужасно, - фыркнул Малфой. 

Гермиона посчитала вопрос исчерпанным и поспешила вернуться к тому, что занимало ее в данный момент больше всего.

\- Малфой, он пришел за тобой, - она махнула рукой в сторону Черного. – Так что я бы на твоем месте хотя бы попробовала с этим что-то сделать.

\- И с чего это ты взяла? Он сам тебе сказал? – Малфоя, по необъяснимым причинам, происходящее ужасно веселило.

\- Представь себе, да, - Гермиона вспылила. – Я проснулась от того, что он смотрит то ли на меня, то ли на тебя.

Сказать: «На нас», - у нее не повернулся язык. Однако Малфой заметно напрягся и отбросил напускное веселье. 

\- Тогда я сказала, чтобы он убирался, потому что я ему не сдамся.

\- Кому сказала? – переспросил Малфой, глядя на нее со странной смесью ужаса и недоумения в глазах.

\- Я смотрела на него, и проговорила это себе под нос. Не перебивай, - она махнула на него рукой. – Так вот, я сказала, что не пойду за ним, и Черный покачал головой. 

О том, что она разве что не кричала о том, что Малфой Черному Человеку тоже не достанется, Гермиона умолчала. 

\- Грейнджер, - Малфой выглядел обреченным. – Скажи мне, что должно случиться, чтобы ты, наконец, начала, драккл тебя задери, думать?

Теперь пришел черед Гермионы недоумевать.

\- Там все равно барьер, - она кивнула в сторону окна.

\- Барьер, не барьер – какая разница. Важно то, что ты фактически поговорила с Черным.

\- Но он же за меня не хватался, как за тебя, - Гермиона невольно покосилась на его руку.

\- Это не имеет значения, - Малфой уловил ее взгляд и поспешил спрятать руку. – Это взаимодействие с Черным. ты действительно не понимаешь, что натворила?

\- Нет, - призналась она. – Посмею напомнить, что это тебе с детства вдалбливали в голову истории о Черных. И если бы ты не был таким злобным скрытным паршивцем, ты бы по-человечески рассказал, что можно и чего нельзя делать при появлении Черных. Но ты же у нас мастер недомолвок.

\- А ты эксперт по идиотизму, - парировал Малфой. – Не пыталась подумать, почему я просил не называть имен? Потому что имя – это зов, образ – это зов. Это взаимодействие. Прикосновение – это взаимодействие. Разговор с Черным – подобных глупостей уже лет пятьсот никто не делал – тоже взаимодействие. Меня отметили, и теперь вся армия Черных Людей будет вести на меня охоту. Ты же не нашла ничего умнее, чем мило поболтать с Черным. 

По тому, что он растерял всю свою сдержанность и теперь разве что не кричал на нее, Гермиона поняла, что сделала какую-то невероятную глупость. Однако она справедливо рассудила, что вся ответственность лежит на Малфое, который прекрасно знал, как вести себя в этой ситуации, но не удосужился нормально все объяснить.

\- Ты бы еще спросила, как погода и предложила ему свой зонт, - выпалил Малфой.

\- Но, тем не менее, пришел он за тобой, и мы это точно знаем. Если бы я не спросила…

\- Он бы пялился на меня дальше. С барьером ничего бы не случилось. Зато теперь ты с ним поговорила. Это все равно, что попросить его отметить тебя следующей. 

\- И как же он меня отметит? Если ты не заметил, мы в защищенном Зале.

\- Грейнджер, - Малфой подвинулся к ней очень близко, так, чтобы шептать ей прямо на ухо, и вцепился своей серой рукой в ее локоть. – Глупая-глупая Грейнджер. У тебя за спиной лежит книга, в которой можно прочитать хоть что-то. Но если тебе лень искать, я объясню. Черные, как и любое другое проявление тьмы, не поскупятся на методы для осуществления своих целей. Так что можешь мне поверить: Черный захотел вытащить тебя из защищенного Зала, и он тебя вытащит. Единственное, что я тебе могу посоветовать – так это постоянно помнить об этом его намерении и не поддаваться на провокации.

«Или поддаться и победить», - добавил в голове странный голос, тот самый, который звучал в голове во время стычки с Черным. Она тряхнула головой, совершенно забыв, как близко к ней сидит Малфой. Ее скула скользнула по его губам, и Гермиона отодвинулась, освободив свой локоть от его хватки.

\- Я запомню, - процедила она. Малфой отвернулся и принялся безучастно смотреть в сторону факультетских секторов. Гермиона нашарила у себя за спиной книгу и открыла ее на первой попавшейся странице. Как назло, ею оказалась страница с тем самым заклятьем, которым она залечивала руку Малфоя. Чувство безграничной вины снова овладело ею. Она потеряла всех друзей почти в один миг, она применила чары, которые считала темными, она подвергла опасности человека – и никакого значения не имело то, что этот человек до недавнего времени был ее недругом. Все распри остались в прошлом, теперь они были в одной лодке, им всем стоило заботиться друг о друге, помогать, оберегать и сочувствовать. Гермиона чувствовала себя настолько грязной, что эту грязь невозможно было ничем смыть, ее вину нельзя было искупить.

«Зачем ее искупать? – прошелестел в голове голос. – Те, кто ушел, были слишком слабы для этого мира. Они не смогли выжить, но смогла ты. Ты не виновата в своей силе. Равно как и в чужой слабости. Ты смогла приостановить Черного, и – будь откровенна сама с собой – нужно было применить не Сектумсемпру. Отнюдь не Сектумсемпру. Есть другое заклятие. И ты его знаешь, Гермиона. Ты видела, как его применять. Ты можешь. Тебя никто не осудит за твою силу, а цена слабости может быть слишком велика». 

\- Малфой, - позвала Гермиона. Должно быть, слишком резко, потому что Малфой дернулся, как от удара.

\- Что еще, Грейнджер?

\- Почему Черного получилось остановить, ну, тем заклятием?

\- Называй вещи своими именами, - Малфой усмехнулся. – Помнишь, когда эти чары применили на мне? Профессор Снейп тогда здорово распереживался. Я долго не мог понять почему, и расспросил его хорошенько. Знаешь ли, Малфои обычно добиваются желаемого, так что профессор Снейп мне рассказал историю этих чар.

У Гермионы даже не хватило сил поразиться тому, как мастерски Малфой обходит имена.

\- Когда профессор Снейп учился на последних курсах, он уже интересовался делом Темного Лорда. Ну и немного экспериментировал с чарами. То заклинание он вывел, пользуясь книгами из Запретной секции. Самыми запретными книгами, Грейнджер. Так что если бы Министерство прознало об этом заклятии, у нас было бы четыре Непростительных, а не три. 

\- То есть, это заклятие все же темное, - выдохнула Гермиона. – Ох, я так и знала. Как я просила не трогать ту книгу. Как я была против того, чтобы эти чары вообще воспринимать всерьез.

\- Но сама восприняла, - Малфой криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Я не нарочно, - Гермиона вскинула руки, словно защищаясь от Малфоя.- Так получилось. Обстоятельства обязывали, и я…

\- Разве я сказал, что виню тебя? – вкрадчиво проговорил он, и этот тембр безумно напоминал тот голос, что говорил минутой ранее в ее голове.

\- Профессор Дамблдор всегда говорил, что тьму можно и нужно побеждать светом, - отрезала Гермиона. – А исходя из твоих рассуждений, получается, что тьму надо побеждать только тьмой.

\- Ты плохо знала Дамблдора, Грейнджер, - отмахнулся Малфой. – Слова «ложь во спасение» тебе что-то говорят?

«Утайки и ложь, мы выросли на этом», - пробасил в голове голос Аберфорта Дамблдора.

\- Прекрати, - Гермиона замахала руками. – Прекрати сейчас же.

\- Прекращаю, - равнодушно пожал плечами Малфой. – Если тебе неинтересно, что старик знал намного больше, чем рассказывал вам, своим верным подданным, то я не буду обременять тебя этой информацией.

\- Как будто Волдеморт был перед вами открыт! – вырвалось у нее, и Гермиона тут же пожалела об этом, глядя, как лицо Малфоя мигом застила тень.

\- А я этого и не говорил, - он хмуро покачал головой. – Разница в том, что мы изначально не ждали от него открытости. Приказ – выполнение. В случае провала – наказание. А с вами же играли в доброго дедушку. 

Гермионе стал противен этот разговор. Она понимала, что в нынешнем состоянии, да еще и с этим чертовым голосом в голове, она вполне может оправдать выбор Малфоя. Она стала судорожно искать другую тему, но на ум ничего не приходило. Взгляд опустился в книгу, которая так и была открыта на странице с целебными чарами. Гермиона покосилась на Малфоя. Он, казалось, ушел с головой в какие-то свои переживания. Она достала палочку и принялась осторожно водить над его рукой, мысленно читая строки из книги.

\- Грейнджер, ты окончательно тронулась? – взвыл Малфой, и боковым зрением Гермиона увидела, что все, кто был в зале, недоуменно уставились на них. Однако ответить ему она не могла, понимая, что любая осечка может навредить.

\- Грейнджер, их можно использовать раз в двенадцать часов! – простонал Малфой, и в голосе его слышалась мучительная боль. Однако останавливаться было нельзя.

\- Смотрите! – крикнул Джереми. – Ему больно! Как будто его что-то гложет изнутри!

Малфой замолк и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Джереми. 

\- Не останавливайся, Грейнджер, Мерлином заклинаю, - прошептал он. – Боль я как-нибудь переживу. Но Черному сейчас намного хуже, чем мне. 

Гермиона поборола в себе желание повернуться и взглянуть на происходящее а окном.

\- Не поверишь, Грейнджер, его просто выламывает. Видимо, он пытался пробраться в зал через отметину. И ты сейчас достаточно топорно рвешь его канал связи. Надо будет записать для потомков, что магглорожденным поручать эти чары нельзя. Нет необходимой точности. 

Гермиона чуть не прервала заклятие.

\- Но сейчас твоя топорность очень даже кстати, - быстро ввернул Малфой, словно почувствовав ее намерения. – Жаль, что ты не отдаешь себе отчета о последствиях. 

«Каких еще последствиях», - мелькнуло в голове, и Гермиона силой вернула себя к чарам.

\- О последствиях потом, - невозмутимо продолжал Малфой. – Если я скажу сейчас, ты бросишь палочку и убежишь в другой конец зала, а прерывание ритуала способно отправить меня к праотцам. Веришь, Грейнджер, я еще пожить хочу.

Гермионе стоило титанических усилий довести чары до конца. Наконец, она отвела от посветлевшей руки Малфоя палочку и посмотрела в сторону окна. Черного не было. 

\- Он растаял? – тихо спросила она.

\- Умудрился оторваться от барьера и очень быстро скрыться в лесу. Но ты знатно его измотала. Думаю, до утра они не рискнут приблизиться. Можно поспать. 

Гермиона кивнула.

\- Я бы на твоем месте пошел в факультетский сектор. Судя по виду, кровать вполне пристойная. 

Гермиона кивнула, встала с дивана и побрела к одинокой кровати, обнесенной знаменами со львом. Единственное, что ее смущало, так это сверлящее чувство между лопаток. Она остановилась и обернулась. Малфой все еще сидел на диване, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Спокойной ночи, - бросила Гермиона.

\- Спокойной, Грейнджер, - ответил он и странно ухмыльнулся.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Гермиона! Эй, Гермиона! – послышался голос Майкла, и полог кровати задрожал. 

\- Не пробовал отстать? – от тихого, чуть насмешливого голоса Малфоя Гермиона проснулась быстрее, чем если бы Майкл продолжал орать.

\- Тебе какое дело? – в голосе Майкла послышался гнев.

\- А ты подумай. Она не спала четверо суток кряду. На ее месте ты бы проспал полтора дня, и тебя бы даже из пушки не разбудили. 

От услышанного сон слетел окончательно. Гермиона резко села на кровати и сбросила с себя одеяло. Она даже не разделась толком, так и уснула в школьном свитере и форменной юбке. Разве что мантию сняла. 

\- Прекратите! – крикнула она, спуская ноги с кровати и пытаясь нашарить ботинки. – Я проснулась, все в порядке.

\- Грейнджер, твой новый друг – полный кретин, - резюмировал Малфой, стоило ей отдернуть полог. 

\- Сначала надо сказать: «Доброе утро», - Гермиона кивнула ему, а потом перевела взгляд на Майкла.

\- Я просто боялся, что ты проспишь обед. Завтрак ты и так проспала.

\- Ну и спала бы дальше, нечего было ее трогать, - пожал плечами Малфой.

Гермиона не верила своим ушам. Мало того, что Малфой обратил внимание на то, что Майкл пошел ее будить. Мало того, что он пошел в гриффиндорский сектор. Он еще и пытался оградить ее сон от грубого посягательства. Гермиона почти готова была поверить, что Малфой внезапно решил о ней позаботиться, но это было бы неправдоподобно. Скорее всего, ему что-то от нее было нужно. 

\- Как твоя рука? – она чуть наклонила голову, глядя на Малфоя.

\- Паршиво, - честно ответил он, показывая серые пальцы. 

\- После обеда повторно наложим чары, - она повернула голову и посмотрела на Майкла. – Спасибо за заботу. Идемте обедать.

За столом Малфой расположился напротив Гермионы. Она уже почти привыкла к такому положению вещей. Самым удивительным было то, что мысли о предательстве и ее вине в произошедшем улетучились, будто их и не было. 

\- Аж в голове прояснилось, - она намазала ломоть хлеба джемом и откусила кусок. – Поспала – и глупых мыслей поубавилось. 

\- Да, Грейнджер, я был прав, - Малфой криво ухмыльнулся. – Твой мозг закатился под кровать. А пока ты спала, он заполз обратно и занял свое место.

\- Очень смешно, - буркнула Гермиона и тут же хихикнула. Она сама поражалась собственной глупости. Как можно было думать о том, что Малфой когда-то сотворил, если теперь они были по одну сторону баррикад. Да и разве не она размышляла о том, что общая трагедия стерла разницу между факультетами?

«Вот и умница, - ласково проговорил голос в голове. – Меньше эмоций, дорогая. Посмотри на Малфоя. Он собран, он подобен механизму, машине. Меньше страстей, больше дела – и переживешь этот ливень».

\- Ну и прекрасно, - Гермиона не заметила, что сказала это вслух.

\- Что прекрасно?

\- Это я не тебе, - отмахнулась она.

\- Интересно, к кому бы ты еще могла обращаться, - скептически проговорил Малфой. – Остальные сидят далековато, не находишь?

Гермиона раздумывала секунду или две, прежде чем сознаться.

\- В моей голове постоянно звучит какой-то голос. Это он подсказал мне воспользоваться Сектумсемпрой. 

\- Голос? – Малфой подался вперед. – Он тебя никуда не зовет?

\- Нет, напротив. Как будто кто-то в моей голове хочет, чтобы я пережила дождь, и поэтому постоянно мне подсказывает, что делать.

\- Я слышал о таком, - кивнул Малфой. – Это, кстати, достаточно редкое явление. Никому из нашей семьи за все десять волшебных веков не доводилось его слышать. Так что можешь считать себя уникальной.

В его голосе слышалось уважение.

\- Может, скажешь, кто это мог бы быть?

\- Чего не знаю, того не знаю, - пожал плечами Малфой. 

\- Ну и ладно. Спрошу у него при случае, - Гермиона усмехнулась. – Заканчивай с обедом, нужно обновить защиту на дверях и окнах, а потом займусь твоей рукой.

\- Поразительно, Грейнджер. Выспавшейся ты мне нравишься гораздо больше.

Гермиона пропустила мимо ушей окончание фразы. В конце концов, Малфой мог это сказать ради красного словца. 

\- Где книга? Нужно обновить защиту.

\- У меня на кровати, - Малфой небрежно махнул рукой в сторону слизеринского сектора.

\- Я туда не пойду, - Гермиона остановилась и скрестила руки на груди. – Неси книгу.

\- Мерлин, Грейнджер, неужели ты такая брезгливая? – Малфой покачал головой. – Как Черных шинковать, так ты не дрогнула. А к кровати подойти и просто взять с нее книгу – трясешься как осиновый лист. 

\- Это несколько двусмысленно звучит, - она нахмурилась и отвернулась.

\- Ах, ну простите, леди Грейнджер, впредь буду думать, куда кладу вещи, - он закатил глаза. 

\- Идиот, - фыркнула Гермиона и зашагала к слизеринскому сектору. 

Книга лежала возле подушки, как будто ее долго читали, прежде чем задремать. Гермиона попыталась представить себе Малфоя, читающего на ночь книгу. В принципе, так все и могло быть. Она осторожно взяла книгу и поспешила обратно к столу. 

\- Сначала обновим защиту или подлечим руку? – спросила она, подойдя к Малфою, который уже стоял в центре Зала.

\- Сначала защиту, - коротко бросил он и поднял палочку. Гермиона кивнула и пошла к двери, раскрыв нужную страницу. 

В этот раз заклятие далось ей намного проще. Гермиона объясняла это тем, что она все-таки выспалась, у нее прибавилось сил. А вот с Малфоем что-то было не в порядке. Он еле двигался и очень медленно накладывал чары. Пока он возился с двумя окнами, Гермиона справилась с остальными и с дверью.

\- Малфой, ты в порядке? – она озабоченно посмотрела в его изможденное лицо. – Ты выглядишь нездоровым.

\- Это все чертова рука, - бросил он, но, заметив, что Гермиону такой ответ не удовлетворил, добавил: - ну и то, что я не спал. Сама знаешь, какие прекрасные сны снятся, когда Черные на тебя нацелились.

\- Тебе снилась она? – Гермиона чуть склонила голову.

\- Да, - Малфой коротко кивнул. – И ты сама знаешь, что лучше бы об этом не разговаривать.

\- Давай свою руку, - произнесла она после неловкого молчания. 

Они отошли к дивану, сели, и Гермиона принялась водить палочкой над его рукой, мысленно проговаривая заклятия, но думая совсем о другом. Сегодня концентрации хватало на все. Чего нельзя было сказать о Малфое. Он напоминал выжатый лимон, и Гермиона ненароком подумала, что не такой-то он и бесчувственный, каким пытался казаться, и что он все же переживает из-за своей потери.

\- Естественно, Грейнджер, я не бессердечный. Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо, хотя на время дождя это человеческое все-таки желательно отставить подальше.

Гермиона вздрогнула и чуть не прервала ритуал. Каким-то неведомым образом реплика Малфоя была точным ответом ее мыслям. В прошлый раз он тоже говорил вещи, созвучные с ее внутренним диалогом. 

\- Удивительная вещь – магия, правда, Грейнджер? Конечно, я тебя слышу, и конечно, я не стал тебе об этом рассказывать, чтобы тебя не испугать. Ты была в таком состоянии, что грохнулась бы в обморок и не довела ритуал до конца.

«Прагматичная сволочь», - мысленно выругалась Гермиона.

\- Конечно, - Малфой кивнул. – А еще хам, эгоист и мерзавец. Добавь к этому то, что я сразу не сказал тебе о последствиях, и в принципе, ты будешь готова меня убить. Проще всего это сделать, разорвав ритуал, но ты на такое не пойдешь.

«Сбиваешь», - мысленно прикрикнула на него Гермиона.

\- Прости. Твоя концентрация мне сейчас важнее, так что замолкаю. Из-за этой отметины у меня жуткое состояние. Как будто из меня выкачивают все силы.

Гермиона даже не кивнула, лишь еще сильнее сосредоточилась на ритуале. Оставалось совсем немного, несколько последних строк, когда вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Каждое слово заклинания давалось ей все тяжелее, и она не сразу заметила, что рука Малфоя подрагивает. Сначала дрожь была чуть заметна, но чем тяжелее Гермионе становилось дышать, чем отчаяннее она пересиливала себя, тем сильнее трясло Малфоя. Когда Гермиона, чуть дыша, прочитала последние слова заклинания, он с глухим стуком упал с дивана и забился в судорогах. 

\- Малфой, - прошептала Гермиона, откашливаясь, - Малфой, ты не можешь. Еще и ты! 

Он, казалось, не слышал ее, выгибаясь на каменном полу, хватаясь за плиты пальцами, обламывая ногти и до крови раздирая кожу. 

\- Что с ним? – тихо спросил подошедший Джереми. Гермиона только теперь обернулась и увидела, что все обитатели зала стоят над ними, подозрительно глядя на припадок Малфоя.

\- Надо его выгнать, - пробасил паренек, со слизеринской змейкой на рукаве.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты же его товарищ! – возмутилась девочка с Хаффлпаффа.

\- Элен, - мальчик, стоявший рядом с ней, покачал головой, - Уилсон прав. Его надо выгнать. 

\- Никто никого не выгонит! – возмутилась Гермиона.

\- Да у него ревоплощение начинается, - второй слизеринец злобно сжал кулаки. – Я видел в первый день точно такое же. Зачем нам Черный в зале?

\- Никакое ревоплощение у него не начинается, - Гермиона почувствовала, как к горлу подкатил тугой ком. – Джереми, помоги перенести его в слизеринский сектор. 

\- С какой стати? Нам не нужен Черный на соседней кровати, - возмутился Уилсон. – Хочешь держать его в зале – держи у себя.

\- Джереми, пожалуйста, - Гермиона подняла на товарища полные мольбы глаза, и тот тяжело вздохнул.

\- Гермиона, ты ведь понимаешь, чем это может закончиться?

\- Понимаю. Но бросать его нельзя. Он ведь меня не бросил. Там, в коридоре. Он пострадал из-за меня.

Джереми вздохнул, кивнул Майклу, и они вдвоем принялись поднимать Малфоя. Гермиона схватила с дивана книгу и двинулась к своей кровати. Туда же понесли и Малфоя. Она на ходу листала книгу, ища ответ, подсказку, зацепку, хоть что-то. Ее и так бросили все, кто только мог. Малфою она этого позволить уже не могла.


	24. Chapter 24

Гермиона смотрела на Малфоя и не могла поверить своим глазам. Она отказывалась принимать происходящее. Он все это время показывал, что точно знает, что делать, что он точно не пропадет, а теперь его выламывало на ее кровати, и Гермионе было страшно. Это не был тот панический страх, что она испытывала при появлении Черных, это был вполне объяснимый ужас. Он пришел вместе с осознанием того, что человек, бывший в наибольшей безопасности благодаря своему знанию об этом бедствии, теперь фактически погибал. А уж если погибал он, то остальные точно были обречены.   
Гермиона осторожно провела по бархату обложки. По словам Малфоя, книга очень много значила, книга могла помочь выжить. В надежде, что там есть что-то, что поможет спасти Малфоя, Гермиона перевернула первую страницу. 

Она скользила взглядом по строкам на старинном наречии, пробираясь через сложные, путаные объяснения и искала, искала, искала. Что угодно: совет, подсказку, намек, отсылку. Ей было все равно, лишь бы что-то помогло. Она позволила уйти слишком многим, чтобы теперь позволить уйти еще и Малфою. Она совершенно не обращала внимания на то, что он засел в ее голове, подобно занозе. Не имело никакого значения то, что в последние дни она переживала за него подчас даже сильнее, чем за себя. В этом была вся Гермиона: доброта, самопожертвование, сострадание. Даже теперь, когда тьма глодала ее сердце, отравляя душу чернотой, она сохранила себя и теперь была преисполнена решимости сохранить еще и чужую жизнь.

Внезапно раздавшийся вскрик заставил Гермиону дернуться и выронить книгу. От удара о каменный пол страницы чуть не рассыпались во все стороны. От этого их удерживало не иначе как чудо. Гермиона обернулась на звук. В Зале поднялась суматоха. Все отбегали к дальней стене, стараясь держаться вместе, хватая друг друга за руки. Девчонки обнимались, парни заслоняли их собой. наконец, вся небольшая компания столпилась у стены и замерла, глядя на окна. Гермиона невольно посмотрела туда же. У барьера стояла целая армия Черных Людей. Они ощупывали барьер, словно пытались найти в нем брешь. Они продвигались дюйм за дюймом вдоль барьера, и, казалось, они были абсолютно точно уверены, что в нем есть слабое место. 

Гермиона решительно встала на ноги. В Зале не было слышно ни шороха, поэтому стук ее шагов по каменному полу звучал подобно ударам молота, и им вторил грохочущий за окном гром. Она вышла на середину зала и раскрыла книгу на той главе, в которой говорилось о защитном куполе. Она собрала всю волю в кулак, отринув страх за тех, кто стоял у стены, ужас перед Черными, которые, завидев ее, замерли неподвижно, задвинув подальше тревогу за Малфоя, стонавшего от боли. Гермиона подняла волшебную палочку и принялась выписывать в воздухе старинные вязи из рун, к которым и было привязано заклятие для защиты. Она перестала слышать грохот грома и ничего вокруг себя не видела, полностью отдаваясь древним чарам. Текст был странным. Старые магические формулы пугали, от них веяло тьмой. Заклятие марало душу чернотой, но оно же и спасало. Слова, произносимые невербально, набатом гудели в ее голове. В какой-то миг Гермиона увидела себя со стороны, стоящую даже не в замке, а просто на открытом месте. Вокруг нее медленно, лениво вращалась сфера заклинания, в которую раз за разом впечатывались узоры, которые рисовала ее палочка. А вокруг сферы кишели Черные. Они были повсюду, они были омерзительным живым ковром, покрывавшим поляну, лес и озеро, и ковер этот простирался так далеко, насколько только видел глаз. 

«Гермиона, Гермиона, Гермиона Грейнджер», - они тянули к ней свои скользкие руки, они раскрывали рты, и с десен капала вода. Они отбрасывали капюшоны, глядя на нее своими водянистыми, прозрачными глазами. Сотни и сотни Черных, ушедших в этот дождь и во все минувшие, теперь знали ее имя и тянулись к ней.

«Говори с нами, Гермиона Грейнджер, говори. Иди к нам Гермиона Грейнджер». 

Гермиона даже не мотнула головой, продолжая старательно вырисовывать рунический узор на медленно вращающемся куполе. 

«Вот и правильно, молчи. Других забот что ли нет?» - ворчливо отозвался в голове другой голос. 

Гермиона почувствовала прилив сил и выписала в воздухе еще один узор.  
«Правильно, поставь еще один купол. Пусть не такой осторожный, как у Малфоя, но они хорошо помучаются с ним», - голос был не слишком вежлив с ней, но, вероятно, он был прав.

«Гермиона Грейнджер, иди к нам».

«С какой стати она к вам пойдет?» - насмешливо спросил голос, и Черные взвыли от злости. 

Гермиона вывела на сфере последнюю вязь, и стены замка буквально обрушились на нее, вырастая вокруг, выстраивая Зал и защищая от Черных, бесновавшихся снаружи. Их вой постепенно затухал, стихал, смешивался с громом и шелестом дождя. 

«А теперь подумай, как ты защитишь Малфоя», - предложил голос, и Гермиона, не взглянув на ребят у стены, бросилась в Гриффиндорский сектор.

Малфоя не ревоплощало, это было ясно как Мерлинов день. Ревоплощение не могло так сильно затянуться. Малфоя просто ломало от боли, он катался по всей кровати, весь взмокший и бледный, поскуливая от ломоты.

Гермиона внезапно поняла: она знает, что искать. Она бросила короткий взгляд на окна, за которыми по-прежнему бесновались Черные, пытаясь проломить барьеры, вот только теперь в Зале уже не витало настолько отчетливое предвестье неминуемой беды. Атмосфера в Зале стала более спокойной, и, вдохновленные этим, пальцы заплясали по страницам книги. Ответ уже сложился в голове, оставалось лишь найти сам текст заклятия.

Книга словно спешила помочь ей. Страницы еле слышно шуршали, переворачиваясь и послушно ложась друг на друга. Наконец, заветная глава нашлась и Гермиона подняла палочку. Дрожь в руке выдавала ее волнение, и если бы Малфой был в состоянии, он бы тут же принялся над ней насмехаться. Но он был настолько далек от всего происходящего, что Гермионе самой не терпелось поскорее вернуть его в сознание, вместе с его упреками и насмешками. И даже понимание того, что она привыкла к Малфою, уже не било по голове, не ошарашивало. Это понимание засело где-то на подкорке и стало принятием. Так было намного проще. Гермиона выдохнула и принялась вырисовывать над головой Малфоя узор чар. Она чувствовала, что снова впадает в то странное состояние, что испытывала, когда устанавливала новый купол чар над Большим Залом. Она снова была не в замке, вот только теперь перед ней парил Малфой, бледный и измученный, а к нему тянулась тысяча черных тонких нитей. Все они стягивались в тугой узел на его пострадавшей руке. Гермиона водила палочкой, выписывая все новые и новые фигуры, и вокруг Малфоя закручивалась небольшая сфера барьера. Черные нити рассекались и опадали одна за другой по мере того, как Гермиона накладывала чары.

«Оставь его, Гермиона», - прошелестел в голове знакомый голос, который следовало бы забыть, похоронить навсегда. 

«Оставь его мне, уходи», - другой голос, чище и тоньше сплелся с первым.

«Иди ко мне, Гермиона, иди. Я жду тебя. Я не отдам тебя, не отпущу», - третий голос, от которого екнуло сердце и чуть не дрогнула рука, раздался совсем рядом.

«Ты ведь не сдашься, нет? Я не зря в тебя так верил?» - спросил в голове тот, другой, внезапно обретенный помощник. Словно соглашаясь с ним, Гермиона впечатала в сферу над Малфоем еще одну руну, которая обрезала сразу несколько нитей. Хотелось создать настолько мощный кокон, чтобы обрубить все нити, но Гермиона боялась, что на это не хватит сил.

«Достаточно, - прошелестел голос в голове. – Если ты потеряешь все силы, никому не станет лучше». Гермиона прочертила последнюю вязь и опустила палочку. Кровать с пологом возникла перед ней слишком неожиданно, и Гермиона осела на пол, положив на матрас руки, в которые уперлась лбом. 

\- Гермиона, с тобой все в порядке? – тихо спросил Джереми, который, похоже, все это время стоял рядом. – Может, чем-то помочь?

\- Спасибо, я просто устала, - Гермиона покачала головой. – Успокой пока что остальных. Я поставила еще один барьер над Залом, это должно их сдержать. 

\- Гермиона, ты уверена, что это безопасно? Я имею в виду, для тебя? Я стою тут уже двадцать минут, но ты как будто была где-то не здесь. Впала в транс или что-то в этом роде. Мне, если честно, хотелось тебя растормошить.

\- Хорошо, что ты этого не сделал. Это могло бы убить и меня, и Малфоя.

\- Его-то не жалко, - начал Джереми, но осекся под взглядом Гермионы.

\- Джереми, в этой ситуации нам нужно ценить каждого. Неважно, кто и что совершил в прошлом. Сейчас мы все наравне и должны держаться за других. Даже за Малфоя. Тем более, он прикрыл меня.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- А похоже, что я шучу? – Гермиона строго посмотрела на Джереми. – Малфой подставился под Черного, который шел за мной. Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал, я не знаю, какие цели он преследовал, но я не имею права бросить его в беде. 

\- Прости, я не знал, правда, - Джереми выглядел пристыженным.

\- Успокой остальных, - уже мягче сказала Гермиона. – Скажи им, что у нас теперь два барьера, и что если будет нужно, я поставлю и третий, только дайте немного отдохнуть. Напомни, что нельзя думать об ушедших. Черные подошли близко, так что не надо давать им лишних следов. 

Джереми кивнул и пошел к зоне отдыха. Гермиона вновь посмотрела на Малфоя. Он уже не бился и не метался по постели, его дыхание выровнялось, но было слишком слабым, едва слышным. Он по-прежнему был бледным, а под глазами залегли тени. Гермиона опустила взгляд на его покалеченную руку. Она уже определенно была светлее, но кожа все равно была серой, а это могло означать только одно: Малфой был по-прежнему помечен Черными, он все еще был в опасности. Совершенно некстати вспомнились его слова о том, что Черные найдут, как забрать свою жертву. Гермиона вновь задумалась. Теперь ее помыслы занимали те нити, что она видела во время ритуала. 

«Наверняка, это и есть та связь с Черными, о которой говорил Малфой, - подумала Гермиона. – И в безопасности он окажется только, когда удастся оборвать все нити».

«Умница, - похвалил ее голос. – А ты не думала о том, что оставшиеся нити могут построить новые? Открой книгу и посмотри, там должен быть этот ответ». 

Гермиона раскрыла книгу и попыталась вчитаться в ту главу, что касалась создания личной защиты, но была снова прервана Джереми.

\- Гермиона, - тихо проговорил он. – Остальные понемногу успокаиваются, но твари так и не ушли.

\- Разве я сказала, что они уйдут? – она недоуменно посмотрела на Джереми. – Я сказала, что поставила дополнительный барьер, и теперь мы в большей безопасности.

\- Прости, - он опустил голову. – Просто мысли путаются от страха. Эти создания все еще ходят вдоль окон, как будто пытаются найти дыру в защите или что-то в этом роде. Правда, они перестали нас рассматривать. Как думаешь, может через два барьера нас хуже видно?

\- Может быть, все может быть. На этот вопрос точно знает ответ только Малфой, а он пока что ответить не может. Я пытаюсь найти некоторые ответы в книге, - Гермиона кивком указала на раскрытый фолиант в руках, - но пока не получается. 

\- Плохо, - Джереми вздохнул. – Как думаешь, когда это закончится?

\- Это закончится, - уверенно проговорила она. – Не знаю, когда, но закончится. И судя по тому, как старательно они изучают нашу защиту, у них мало времени.

\- Зачем им мы?

\- А почему нас назвали потенциально опасными? Мы вспоминали своих ушедших, лелеяли воспоминания. И мы их звали обратно. Вот они и пришли. Теперь они считают нас своими жертвами и не уйдут, пока не заберут нас. Так что, будь добр, напоминай остальным как можно чаще, что ревоплощенных нельзя вспоминать. Никак. Ни имен, ни каких-то моментов. Понимаю, это очень сложно, это все равно, что выкинуть больший кусок жизни, но пока Черные идут за нами, это необходимо.

\- Я понял, - кивнул Джереми и пошел к остальным.

\- Малфой-Малфой, - Гермиона в порыве отчаяния прижала его к себе, - ты нам нужен сейчас. Всем нам. Пожалуйста, прекрати.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Прекрати, прошу тебя. 

\- Что прекратить, Грейнджер? - раздался его слабый голос у ее плеча. – Прекратить быть отмеченным? Прекратить терять силы? Прекратить ревоплощаться?

Гермиона чуть не взвизгнула от радости. 

\- И с чего бы это ты вздумала обниматься? – даже обессиленный, Малфой продолжал язвить.

\- Ты не ревоплощаешься, понял? – она отпустила руки, позволяя ему снова лечь. 

\- Откуда такая уверенность? – Малфой хмыкнул. – Вот сейчас как стану большой черной лужей и утащу тебя.

\- Я видела, что ты не ревоплощаешься. Когда ставила тебе личный барьер, - Гермиона нахмурилась. – И тебе уже намного лучше, раз ты перестал хныкать и снова ерничаешь.

Малфой странно дернулся и посмотрел на нее крайне недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Ты серьезно, Грейнджер? Поставила мне личный барьер?

\- Да, - Гермиона кивнула, не понимая, что так удивило Малфоя. – Сразу после того, как поставила второй барьер над Залом.

Малфой выглядел огорошенным. 

\- К твоей руке тянутся какие-то черные нити. Барьер срезал часть из них, но мне кажется, что оставшиеся могут стать причиной появления новых.

\- Потрясающе, Грейнджер, - проговорил он с явным уважением. – Нет, я серьезно. Мало того, что ты смогла создать барьер, ты еще и достигла предельного уровня концентрации.

\- Ты имеешь в виду то, что когда я работала с чарами, замок исчез и я словно стояла там, один на один с Черными? Как это возможно?

\- Это предельный уровень концентрации, Грейнджер. Когда ты вкладываешь в заклятие столько душевных сил, что остальной мир попросту исчезает. А раз заклинания, с которыми ты работала, очень древние и сложные, то вышел подобный эффект. Это нормально, можешь не переживать.

\- Ох, - только и смогла проговорить Гермиона. – Но все-таки об этих нитях. Малфой, это серьезно.

\- Это след, по которому могут прийти Черные. Связь. Из-за этих нитей я и вышел из строя. Почуяв, что я исцеляюсь, стираю метку, они решили подобраться ко мне с другой стороны. Вытянуть из меня все силы. 

\- То есть, остальные были правы? Ты ревоплощался? – Гермиона не на шутку испугалась.

\- В классическом смысле слова – нет, - Малфой помрачнел. – Можете не бояться, я бы даже Черным не стал. Они бы просто выпили меня подчистую.

В порыве эмоций Гермиона схватила его за руку.

\- Нет уж, Малфой, я тебя вытащу. Тем более, это по моей вине ты в таком состоянии. Если бы я осталась в зале, ты бы сам сходил в библиотеку и вернулся. Ничего бы этого не было.

\- Конечно. Правда, я мог бы не заметить Черного, и он бы просто меня ревоплотил. 

\- Но ты не был отмечен, - Гермиона замотала головой.

\- Раз уж он оказался в замке, ему было безразлично, кого ревоплощать. Он пришел за жертвой, он бы ее получил. 

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга и на книгу.

\- Да вообще, с чего бы мне тебя отговаривать, - фыркнул вдруг Малфой. – Пока ты думаешь, что виновата, ты пытаешься искупить вину. Так что, да, Грейнджер, из-за тебя я покалечен. И не забудь принести ужин, как время придет.

Гермиона вспыхнула от гнева.

\- А ну, марш в Слизеринский сектор! – она вскочила на ноги и скрестила руки на груди. – Столько нахальства я от тебя даже на пятом курсе не видела.

\- Нет, Грейнджер, идти я не могу, - Малфой поерзал на кровати. – И тебе тоже лучше не дергаться. Ты слишком выложилась, пока ставила барьеры. Вот сляжешь тут рядом – и что остальные будут делать?

От мысли о том, чтобы слечь рядом, Гермиона покраснела. Любое «рядом» касательно Малфоя неизменно вгоняло ее в ступор, но это уже был явный перебор.

\- Ладно, Грейнджер, не дуйся, - миролюбиво сказал он, глядя, как Гермиона подбирает слова. – если ты еще в состоянии колдовать, открой страницу 346. Там простенькие чары по восстановлению сил. Это мелочь после двух-то барьеров. 

Гермиона все еще метала в него гневные взгляды. 

\- Грейнджер, прекращай. Я понимаю, ждешь извинений, - Малфой усмехнулся, - так вот, их не будет. Благодарность получишь, когда ливень закончится. А теперь триста сорок шестую, пожалуйста, а то мне что-то дурно.

Гермиона зло принялась листать книгу, ругая Малфоя на чем свет стоит.

«Наглый, нахальный подлец. Чтоб тебя гиппогриф задрал, сволочь слизеринская. Неблагодарный аристократишка, хвосторога тебя задери»

\- Да-да, конечно, - Малфой лениво зевнул, - добавь в этот список самодовольного чистокровного засранца. Я так привык к этому.

«И прекрати заглядывать в мою голову!» - мысленно крикнула она. Малфой дернулся, и она мысленно поаплодировала себе.

\- У тебя интересная голова, Грейнджер, - он поморщился. – И не обязательно так кричать. В других головах, должно быть, можно с ума сойти от скуки. А тут – такие интересные мысли, да еще и доступ к ним есть.

Гермиона фыркнула в ответ на такой сомнительный комплимент.

\- Уж какой могу, - Малфой развел руками. – Мне, понимаешь ли, тоже не особо привычно одаривать комплиментами тебя, так что терпи, пока я учусь.

\- С чего бы это? – Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась.

\- Ты страницу открыла? – Малфой резко сменил тему, что не могло не вызывать подозрений. – Я сейчас опять выпаду из реальности, а это не слишком приятно, особенно во время этого чертового дождя.

Гермиона вздохнула и принялась творить заклинание с нужной страницы. По сравнению с барьерами оно и впрямь было легким и компактным. Она увлеклась и проделала чары второй раз. На третий Малфой ее остановил.

\- Одного раза было достаточно, - он как-то странно улыбнулся. – Теперь я еще немного протяну.

\- Слушай, Малфой, - она повернулась и посмотрела в Зал, где их вынужденные соседи все еще не могли прийти в себя, то и дело с опаской озираясь на окна. На улице блуждали Черные, по-прежнему пытаясь найти в барьере брешь.

\- Очередная гениальная идея, Грейнджер? Я весь внимание.

\- Что, если наложить личные барьеры на каждого из них? Если ты говоришь, что воспоминания это зов, а зов создает нить, то стоит создать барьеры, чтобы обрубить эти нити.

\- А потянешь? – Малфой не шутил и не издевался, он был абсолютно серьезен.

\- Думаю, да, - она решительно выпрямилась и, не дожидаясь каких-либо возражений, крикнула: - Джереми, подойди, пожалуйста.

\- Ты с ума сошла, - буркнул Малфой. 

\- Гермиона, все в порядке? – Джереми примчался моментально.

\- Да, все в норме. Малфой пришел в себя. Послушай, Джереми, я могу наложить личные барьеры на каждого из нас. Тогда даже если основной купол пострадает, мы будем в безопасности. 

\- Отлично, - Джереми просиял. – Пойду обрадую остальных.

\- Собирайтесь в зоне отдыха, я сейчас подойду, - улыбнулась ему Гермиона и повернулась к Малфою.

\- Лежи тут и не двигайся. Я мигом.

\- Грейнджер, ты чокнутая. Выложишься полностью, даже перо левитировать не сможешь потом. 

\- К тому времени ты восстановишься и сможешь восстановить меня, - отмахнулась она. – Лечись, Малфой. 

Она торопливо зашагала в сторону зоны отдыха, где ее уже ждали ребята.   
На то, чтоб поставить каждому личный барьер у Гермионы ушло около часа. Она была вымотана настолько, что еле стояла на ногах, и Майклу с Джереми приходилось поддерживать ее под локоток. У Гермионы кружилась голова от того, что замок постоянно то исчезал, то возвращался, но самым страшным было не это. Она видела нити на всех этих ребятах. Тысячи, десятки тысяч черных нитей, которые обвивались вокруг их голов, рук, словно заворачивая в кокон, незримый, но опасный. Теперь-то она знала, что это значит, и прекрасно понимала, что в любой момент любого из них могли либо выпить, как сказал Малфой, либо выманить за эти ниточки из замка. 

Внезапное озарение чуть не сбило ее с ног: вот как Черные звали их, вот как доносились их голоса и вот почему их не слышал никто другой. Черные дергали за ниточки, словно кукловоды кукол. Гермиона ужаснулась тому, как темна была эта магия. Ведь никто, абсолютно никто не заподозрил, что эти голоса были влиянием извне, что это были чары. Впрочем, Малфой знал и предостерегал ее. Теперь Гермиона понимала, почему он не сказал сразу всю правду. Если бы он выложил все начистоту еще тогда, в первый день, она, скорее всего, не поверила бы этому. Правда была слишком жуткой, она заключалась в том, что заранее были обречены все, ведь неизвестно, о ком из ушедших и кто вспомнит в следующую минуту. Черные же подпитывали свои связи, посылая голоса в головы своих жертв. Никто из Черных не был ни одним из ушедших. Осознание этого обрушилось на Гермиону снежной лавиной. Никто из них не был бывшим другом. Никто там, под дождем, не скучал, не звал, не хотел провести вечность с ней. Они просто вытягивали по своим каналам мысли, чувства и переживания, и переиначивали их так, чтобы жертва сама вышла под дождь. 

«Интересно, что видел во сне Малфой, - подумала Гермиона. – Определенно, не то же самое, что снилось мне. Интересно, как Черные пытались его пронять и выманить из Зала. Вряд ли они давили на совесть». 

\- О, конечно, Грейнджер, у меня же нет совести, - послышался из-за полога голос Малфоя. Гермиона так задумалась, что не заметила, как вернулась в свой сектор.

\- Прости, я не хотела, - Гермиона присела на край кровати. 

«Даже думать уже нельзя».

\- Да Мерлина ради, Грейнджер, думай на здоровье, - Малфой махнул на нее рукой.

\- У меня нет сил с тобой препираться, - отрезала Гермиона. – Я безумно хочу спать. Завтра я поговорю с тобой о твоем внезапно открывшемся мастерстве легилименции. А сейчас – иди в слизеринский сектор. Я спать хочу.

\- Я бы с радостью, Грейнджер, но вот какая штука: я встать не могу, - в подтверждение своих слов он попробовал подняться, но двигался он так, что стало ясно – он не пройдет и трех шагов. 

\- Прекрасно. Я не могу тебя отлевитировать, я не могу создать себе кровать, потому что сил у меня нет. Придется спать в слизеринском секторе. Спокойной ночи, Малфой, - Гермиона со злостью задернула полог кровати и двинулась в сторону стягов со змейками. 

Кровать Малфоя была ничем не хуже ее собственной. Гермиона рухнула на мягкие подушки, сбросила ботинки и плотно задернула полог. Стоило лишь смежить веки, как она отключилась.


	26. Chapter 26

Гермиона проснулась от тихого, еле слышного шороха. Она молниеносно выхватила из-под подушки волшебную палочку и направила ее в сторону шума. И только после открыла глаза. 

\- Предосторожности, Грейнджер, - протянул Малфой, глядя на палочку, нацеленную ему в район солнечного сплетения. – Молодец. 

\- Прости, - пробормотала Гермиона, опуская руку.

\- Все как раз в порядке, - он ухмыльнулся. – Опасные времена настали. Не хотел тебя пугать, просто решил заглянуть, как ты тут.

\- С чего бы это, - пробормотала она, спуская ноги с кровати. Малфой предпочел оставить ее вопрос без ответа.

Завтрак уже был в разгаре, и Гермиона, ощутившая невероятный голод, мысленно поблагодарила Малфоя за то, что разбудил ее. 

\- Слушай, я тут вчера подумала, - начала она, взяв в руку кекс. – Черные ведь не люди? Я имею в виду, это не те, кто ревоплотился. Это просто какие-то твари, использующие наши воспоминания и чувства.

\- Любишь ты с утра пораньше задавать самые сложные вопросы, - буркнул Малфой, позевывая. – Скажи мне, Грейнджер, что отличает людей от остальных существ?

\- Наличие души, - быстро ответила Гермиона. – А также мыслей и эмоций. 

\- Ну, предположим. Хотя я бы поспорил насчет мыслей и эмоций. Некоторые животные тоже невероятно умны и способны испытывать чувства вроде привязанности или радости. 

Гермиона поджала губы и кивнула.

\- Ты же видела, как происходит ревоплощение. Так подумай, люди это, или все же нет.

Гермиона надкусила кекс, запила его холодным чаем и задумалась.

\- Ну, те, кто попал под прямое воздействие воды, растворялись, а затем восставали уже как Черные. А те, кто становился жертвой Черных, меняли тело. Но я склонна думать, что в них нет ничего от ушедших.

\- Грейнджер, ты права ровно наполовину, - кивнул Малфой. – При взаимодействии с Черной водой тело человека переживает сложнейшую многоступенчатую трансфигурацию, которая сопровождается извлечением из этого тела тончайших элементов, которые принято считать душой. Под действием древней и сложнейшей магии вся энергия души переходит в создание нитей, которые ты видела. А тело, лишенное этих тонких элементов, становится безликим. 

\- То есть, весь этот дождь – последствие каких-то чар?

\- Да, Грейнджер. Это сложная древняя темная магия. Чистокровные волшебники знают эту легенду, хоть и предпочитают о ней не вспоминать.

\- Но я не чистокровная, - напомнила Гермиона, и тут же удостоилась странного, пронзительно долгого взгляда. 

\- Слушай, - почти приказал ей Малфой и принялся рассказывать. – В те давние времена, когда волшебники еще жили в поселениях магглов, почитаемые за умения и силы, жил один сильнейший волшебник. 

\- Мерлин? – подсказала Гермиона.

\- Это времена до Мерлина. Не перебивай, - он поморщился. – Волшебник этот был стар и считался отцом всех магов. Он считал, что маги должны держаться в стороне от маггловских распрей, и был слишком разгневан, когда два маггловских города пошли войной друг на друга, а волшебники их в этом поддержали. Развернулось сразу две войны: и магическая, и маггловская. Люди словно с ума сошли, не гнушаясь ничем ради победы. Но силы были равны. И вот, когда обе армии, изрядно поредевшие и озлобленные, вышли на последнюю битву, этот колдун пришел на поле брани и проклял весь волшебный род. «Ненависть, что вы плодите в войнах, и все те чары, которыми вы разрушаете души друг друга, да обернутся против вас, - сказал он. - Да падет на ваши головы вся та тьма, что произвели вы. Уж коли не вразумляют вас разговоры, потери будут вашим уроком». На это заклинание колдун потратил все свои силы и рухнул замертво. 

Гермиона не дышала, слушая Малфоя.

\- Обе армии решили, что старик просто выжил из ума, а слова его были предсмертным бредом. И началась битва. Много заклятий было брошено обеими сторонами, много полегло людей. Победители праздновали, поверженные зализывали раны. А потом небо заволокло тучами, и пролился на их головы дождь, стиравший различия между ними, отнимавший душу и обрекавший на вечные муки от своих же темных чар. Длился он ровно неделю, а когда закончился, на земле осталось впятеро меньше волшебников. И тогда ушли они из селений магглов, набрали себе способных учеников и поклялись помнить урок старого чародея.

\- Но дождь идет, - вклинилась Гермиона.

\- Потому что есть те, кто ставит свои желания выше запрета. Время от времени приходят маги, которые желают изменить порядок, захватить мир или же просто выплеснуть свое зло. И тогда их зло оборачивается против них и против всех, кто является волшебником.

\- А снять эти чары можно? - Гермиона озабоченно смотрела на Малфоя.

\- Мерлин пытался, об этом тоже есть легенда. Но ее надо читать в оригинале, там прекраснейший стих, - Малфой повел плечом. – Да и после него были желающие. Но у Мерлина хоть выжить получилось, а остальных ожидало в прямом смысле убийственное фиаско. 

Гермиона замолкла на пару мгновений. 

\- Я поняла, - она кивнула. - Давай, я залечу твою руку. 

Малфой неожиданно улыбнулся.

\- Ты сейчас подумаешь, что из-за одного пострадали все, и что это ужасно несправедливо.

Гермиона повела палочкой над его пальцами, сосредоточившись на чарах. Она выписывала сложные фигуры, а серость сползала с руки, как вода, что стекает без следа и испаряется.

\- Ну, поздравляю, - Гермиона грустно улыбнулась. – Теперь тебе от меня ничего не нужно. Ты здоров, отметки на тебе нет.

Малфой улыбался.

\- То есть, ты больше не будешь расспрашивать меня о Черных?

\- А ты готов ответить? Не станешь отмалчиваться?

\- На все вопросы, кроме одного, - Малфой внезапно подмигнул. 

\- Хорошо. То есть получается, что Черные – это все же наши ушедшие, но видоизмененные проклятием?

\- Да, - он кивнул.

\- Жаль, - жестко отрезала Гермиона. – Мне было проще думать, что они не люди.

Малфой недоуменно посмотрел на нее, но смолчал.

\- А, вот еще. Этот момент с извлечением души. До ужаса напоминает дементоров, - вдруг вспомнила Гермиона.

\- О, вот тут ты права. Дементоры - это своеобразная эволюционная ветвь Черных, - Малфой пожал плечами. – Но в этом я уже не силен, так что прошу меня простить. 

Она кивнула. Некоторое время они молчали, занятые поглощением завтрака.

\- Вспомнила, - резковато сказала Гермиона, и Малфой чуть не поперхнулся.

\- Да, Грейнджер, ты права, мне в твоей голове делать нечего. Такого хаоса в мыслях я не вынесу.

\- Малфой, отвечай лучше на вопрос. Я сегодня почувствовала голод. И эмоции. А в самом начале дождя я почти ничего не чувствовала. Или чувствовала не в полную силу. Все было таким притупленным.

\- Одна из особенностей заклятия. Оно подразумевает возврат не только тьмы, но и всех темных эмоций. Безразличия в том числе. Ненависть, гнев, равнодушие – эти чувства приносит дождь. 

Это успокоило Гермиону, которая нет-нет, да и укоряла себя за равнодушие. Она хотела было еще что-то сказать, но внезапно раздавшийся крик сбил ее с толку. А следом за ним последовал звук, от которого сердце замерло, а в жилах застыла кровь. Скрипяще-скрежещущий вопль донесся до них с улицы, и Гермиона с Малфоем бросились к центру Зала. Остальные же благоразумно отскочили к стене. 

Черные, казалось, начали атаку на школу. Они царапали барьер, не обращая внимания на белые нити, тянущиеся к их тонким пальцам, от чего дрожали стены замка. Они раскрывали рты, издавая звуки, какие бывают, если провести ногтями по стеклу. Они завывали в злобном, исступленном стремлении пробраться в школу. 

\- Выстоит? – неуверенно спросила Гермиона. – Барьер выстоит?

Малфой ничего не ответил, лишь поднял палочку. Гермиона не была уверена, что запомнила заклинание, но все же подняла палочку, вычерчивая руну вслед за Малфоем. Стены замка колыхнулись и начали испаряться. 

Гермиона с Малфоем стояли плечом к плечу посреди плоскогорья в окружении Черных. Те тянули к ним свои руки и неотвратимо надвигались. Гермиона уверенно закончила узор заклятия и что было силы впечатала его в барьер. Малфой уже чертил вторую вязь, и она последовала его примеру, полностью отдавая себя чарам. Палочка в руке задрожала и сама заплясала в воздухе, вычерчивая узор за узором. черные заскрежетали, завыли, бросаясь на барьер, выстроенный Малфоем изначально.  
Даже грохот грома не мог заглушить гул, с которым треснул первый барьер. Жуткая трещина поползла по серому куполу, и с осколков закапала вода. Капли разбивались об остальные барьеры, стекали на землю, бесследно исчезая, но трещина становилась все шире и шире. Ее края, сначала ослепительно белые, стремительно чернели под напором воды. Гермиона отправила еще одну руну на грань барьера, но это его не спасло. С громким хрустальным звоном он осыпался вниз. Черные торжествующе взвыли, но на его месте тут же закружилась сила нового заклятия. Гермиона чуть покосилась в сторону, глядя на Малфоя.

Он стоял, широко расставив ноги, а его мантия трепетала на ветру. Полный решимости взгляд был направлен в никуда – и одновременно на все сразу. Короткие волосы разметало бурей, и они прилипли к бледному от напряжения лицу. Рука Гермионы против воли стала выписывать сложнейшую руну, которая полыхнула белым на грани нового купола. Следующая вязь принадлежала Малфою. А потом Гермиона ощутила его пальцы на своей руке.

Перед глазами словно вспыхнули страницы книги. Она прочерчивала узор за узором, заполняя купол, созданный Малфоем, своей силой. Черные выли, скрежетали, бросались своими телами на барьер, но все было без толку. Гермиона сжала пальцы Малфоя, скорее интуитивно, нежели осознанно, и продолжала впечатывать в барьер вязь за вязью, руну за руной, пока голоса Черных не стали стихать. Твари никуда не делись, но толщина магического заслона была такой, что голосам было все сложнее и сложнее через него пробиться. 

Рука Малфоя стала стремительно холодеть, а хватка ослабла. Гермиона и сама чувствовала, как силы покидают ее. Она впечатала в барьер последнюю руну и опустила палочку. Следующим движением она ударила по руке Малфоя. Тот выронил палочку и стал медленно падать. Вокруг выросли стены замка, и они оба обессилено рухнули на холодный каменный пол. 

Вокруг них поднялась кутерьма, ребята мельтешили, спрашивая, что принести, но ни Гермиона, ни Малфой не в силах были выдавить и слова. Наконец, прибежал Майкл и распорядился отлевитировать Гермиону на ее кровать. Последнее, что она успела увидеть – это фигуру Малфоя, плывшую к слизеринскому сектору.


	27. Chapter 27

Гермиона видела его так близко, что могла разглядеть каждую черточку изможденного лица. Было видно, как он устал от битв и попыток защититься, как этот ливень измотал его. Ему нужен был покой, но об этом было думать рано. Гермиона хотела бы протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться бледной щеки, хотела сказать, что все рано или поздно закончится, но разве мог он принять ее жалость. Ее сочувствие, сострадание, жалость и забота были смешны для него. В этом была их разница и причина, по которой они никогда друг друга не поймут. 

\- Ну почему же не нужна, - голос Малфоя прозвучал так резко, что Гермиона вздрогнула и открыла глаза. – Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь теплого и домашнего. Когда все закончится, разумеется. Или ты думала, что Мэнор стоит на вершине айсберга?

\- Паршивец, - воскликнула Гермиона, садясь на кровати. – Врываться в мой сон – это уже слишком! Хватит того, что ты целыми днями слушаешь мои мысли вместо радио.

\- Я поначалу не хотел врываться, - Малфой прислонился плечом к столбику кровати и скрестил руки на груди, - но нечаянно увидел, что сон обо мне. Я все равно там уже был, почему бы не посмотреть. 

\- Нахал, - фыркнула Гермиона. – И объясни, пожалуйста, по-человечески, как у тебя получается заглядывать в мои мысли. 

\- А это и есть те самые последствия лечения, о которых я не хотел бы, чтобы ты узнала раньше времени.

\- Дай догадаюсь, тот один вопрос, на который ты не хочешь пока отвечать, касается именно лечения?

\- Да, Грейнджер, - он кивнул. – Но будь уверена, я скажу тебе ответ, рано или поздно. Возможно, в момент, когда ты менее всего будешь этого ожидать.

\- Пока что верю. Итак, как ты оказался у меня в голове?

\- Лечение, - коротко ответил он. – Ты сама обнаружила, что изначально вся магия, описанная в книге, являла собой ритуалы крови. И все равно ты, не задумываясь, стала проводить его надо мной. 

\- И это создало связь? – опешила Гермиона и тихо выругалась.

\- Вот поэтому я и молчал, - Малфой поморщился. – Знаю, я не тот персонаж, с которым тебе хотелось бы быть связанной мыслями. Но ты удивительно умна и удивительно невежественна одновременно. Обнаружила кровную магию – и тут же принялась творить ритуал.

\- Я просто хотела помочь, - Гермиона насупилась и отвернулась. «А ты даже не удосужился поблагодарить», - мысленно добавила она.

\- Я уже говорил, что благодарность будет после того, как все закончится. 

\- Хорошо, - Гермиона кивнула. – И все же. Ты говорил, что книга есть у вас дома, судя по всему, у Паркинсонов, у Гринграссов, у Уизли. Почему так мало? В школе гораздо больше чистокровных.

\- Видишь ли, Грейнджер, - осторожно начал Малфой, и Гермионе отчего-то показалось, что тема достаточно скользкая. Было ощущение, что он пока что не хочет ей что-то сообщать. Что-то важное. – Книга есть у тех, кто пережил более двух дождей. Это так называемые чистокровные священной линии. Те, кто пережил один дождь и более, считаются чистокровными новейшей линии. Естественно, линии передвигаются, некоторые семьи пропадают, некоторые объединяются. Но семьи из новейших линий не считают нужным попросить совета у других, словно считая дождь единоразовым событием. А потом их потомки сталкиваются с дождем и оказываются на лезвии ножа.

Малфой махнул рукой в сторону своих вынужденных соседей.

\- Спору нет, их кровь чиста. Но они принадлежат к новейшей линии. Двое из них – полукровки от новейшей линии. 

\- Но ведь у семей вековая история, - Гермиона прищурилась. – Ладно, я поверю в твою семью, она стара и могла пережить десяток дождей. Но откуда берутся новейшие чистокровные линии?

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

\- Я расскажу тебе одну историю. Гринграссы всегда были полукровками. Намного милее и добрее, чем истинно чистокровные семьи, они не стеснялись заключать браки с магглами. Где-то в семнадцатом веке семья Гринграссов, считавшаяся полукровной, пережила дождь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств. В числе обстоятельств была дружба с Гойлами. В итоге Гринграссы после дождя были признаны чистокровными новейшей линии. Затем они пережили еще два дождя, и в начале двадцатого века были причислены к священной линии. Подтверждение этого ты найдешь в справочнике «Священных двадцати восьми». Его составил дедуля Нотт. Ох, и вредный у него портрет.

\- Погоди, получается, что любой, переживший дождь, может быть признан чистокровным?

Малфой нахмурился. Похоже, это был его козырь в рукаве, и разменивать его сейчас нужды не было. Но Гермиона выманивала у него этот козырь.

\- Не любой, - наконец выдавил Малфой. – Есть определенный ряд условий. Прости, Грейнджер, но у нас больше одного вопроса, задавать которые пока не стоит.

\- Так вот почему ты – единственный в школе, кто знает о дожде. Паркинсон окончила школу, Крэбб погиб, Гойл и Нотт окончили школу. Кто там еще?

\- Линии Краучей, Кэрроу, Блэков и Лестрейнджей оборвались. Аббот, Буллстроуд, МакМиллан и Лонгботтом окончили школу, еще двум семьям крупно не повезло. У остальных священных пока что нет детей школьного возраста, так что да, я единственный представитель священной линии в школе. Хотя, погоди. Еще Слизнорт. Но эти всегда славились способностью заколачиваться в своей норе на время дождя, так что нашему бедняге Горацию здорово не повезло. Оказаться в центре событий впервые за восемь последних веков. 

Гермиона прыснула со смеху.

\- Не исключено, что он будет требовать введения категории «Белейших и святейших», чтобы причислить туда свою фамилию.

\- О, ты недооцениваешь его страдания, - Гермиона сделала строгий вид, и теперь расхохотались уже оба.

Малфой, конечно, мастерски увел разговор от той темы, которую он пока что не хотел затрагивать. Казалось, что там, среди ответов на возможные вопросы, есть что-то, с чем сам Малфой еще не смирился или не знает, как к этому отнестись. 

\- Ты права, Грейнджер , - коротко бросил он. – Давай на время оставим эту тему. 

Гермиона кивнула. Хотя что такого мог ей рассказать Малфой? История семьи Гринграссов, которую он рассказывал с явным нежеланием, не могла вселить ей надежды. Ведь изначально Гринграссы были полукровками. А она, Гермиона Грейнджер, была магглорожденной. Так что если она на что-то и могла рассчитывать, так это на признание полукровкой. И то, она подозревала, что для этого придется хорошенько попотеть.

\- Почему я могу пользоваться заклинаниями из книги? – этот вопрос мучил ее всю ночь. – Если книга есть только у чистокровных, пользоваться ею могут только они, не так ли?

\- Так ли, - кивнул Малфой.

\- Почему я? Почему не любой из них? – Гермиона повела рукой в сторону соседей по столу.

\- Для того чтобы воспользоваться книгой, нужно быть либо чистокровным, священной линии, либо очень сильным магом. Остальные присутствующие не представляют собой ни то, ни другое. 

\- Слизнорт? – Гермиона склонила голову набок.

\- Страх перед древней магией не даст ему сконцентрироваться. Если у него и получится барьер, то он рассыплется от первого же прикосновения Черного. 

\- Но почему я? – недоумевала Гермиона.

\- Считай, что ты исключение, - коротко ответил Малфой. – Не чистокровна, да, но достаточно сильна для того, чтобы совладать с этой магией. Похоже, твое вечное желание спасти всех и вся играет нам на руку. 

Она опустила голову, думая об услышанном. За эти дни произошло слишком много всего, ее мир рушился, становился с ног на голову. Тьму можно было победить тьмой, сострадание и светлые мысли толкали к смерти, а чистокровность, оказывается, можно было получить не только родившись в определенной семье. И все же, зная это, Малфой семь лет придирался к ее происхождению! Вероятно, он не рассчитывал, что дождь прольется на ее веку. И какова теперь была вероятность того, что она будет признана если не чистокровной, то хотя бы полукровкой с хорошей историей? И с каких пор ее вообще заботит вся эта чепуха про чистоту крови? 

Стены Зала вздрогнули, выводя Гермиону из раздумий. 

\- Снова, - тихо проговорила она, глядя на вмиг посерьезневшего Малфоя.

\- Они чувствуют, что времени мало. Дождь на исходе. Если мои подсчеты верны, сейчас – вечер шестого дня. Завтра к вечеру они должны отступить, поэтому напоследок они постараются забрать как можно больше жертв, - его слова звучали жестко, но они были правдой.

Гермиона сглотнула и посмотрела на остальных студентов. Они растеряно озирались, ища поддержки и защиты.

\- Иди к ним, - тихо сказала она. – Иди и постарайся их убедить, что все будет в порядке. Чем больше страха – тем сильнее становятся Черные. Ближе к ночи мы поставим каждому по дополнительному барьеру. 

Малфой смерил ее странным взглядом, оторвался от столбика кровати и двинулся к ребятам, сидевшим в зоне отдыха. Гермиона откинулась на подушки. Если он прав, если он не ошибся в подсчетах – а она очень надеялась, что он не ошибся в подсчетах, - им осталось продержаться сутки. То, что она пережила уже шестеро суток вместо тех трех, что отводил ей Малфой, не утешало, а напротив, приводило в панику. Каждый новый день приносил еще больше испытаний, и Гермиона боялась, что последнее она может не выдержать. 

\- Я наложу на тебя барьер, - проговорил Малфой над головой.

\- Ты вернулся? Так быстро?

\- Я велел им заткнуться, - он пожал печами. – Не умею я быть предводителем, уж прости. Ты бы пустилась в пространные объяснения, стала бы всех успокаивать и утешать, а я к такому не приучен. 

Гермиона смотрела на него не мигая. К ней в голову закралась мысль, что та связь, что возникла из-за лечения, может быть двусторонней. И теперь она хотела попробовать проникнуть к нему в голову. Конечно, это было неэтично и невежливо с ее стороны, но он сам так делал не раз и не два, а значит, ей есть, что противопоставить ему в случае недовольства. Она пристально всматривалась в его глаза.

«Что же у тебя в голове, Драко Малфой?»

«Черт, а она умна, - услышала Гермиона голос Малфоя, - догадалась, что связь двусторонняя. Сильна, бестия. Ну ничего, теперь-то ей можно, теперь-то она имеет право. Пускай пробует, пускай привыкает».

\- Эй, так нечестно, - Гермиона встала с кровати и уперла руки в боки. – Ты знал, что я хочу посмотреть, и специально не думал ни о чем серьезном!

\- Грейнджер, - он беззлобно улыбнулся. – Ты же сама понимаешь, что на некоторые вопросы я тебе не отвечу, пока не настанет их час. А пытаться подсмотреть ответ – низко и недостойно.

\- Не тебе говорить мне о том, что низко и недостойно. И кстати, кто тут недавно пытался меня убедить, что все средства хороши. Это тоже средство, - Гермиона победоносно вздернула подбородок и бросила взгляд на Малфоя. 

«Отращивай зубки, маленькая Грейнджер, отращивай», - второй раз проникнуть в голову Малфоя получилось быстрее и проще.

\- Не беспокойся, отращу, - фыркнула Гермиона.

\- О, вот так даже? – Малфой развеселился. – А зачем нам вообще разговаривать вслух? Перейдем на мысленные беседы.

\- Это отнимает много сил, - попыталась поспорить Гермиона.

\- Не более, чем обычный разговор, - Малфой пожал плечами.

«Дались мне его мысли», - подумала она, забыв об их странной связи. 

«Конечно, дались. Привыкать надо, Грейнджер, привыкать», - его мысли эхом отдавались в голове.

«С какой стати я должна привыкать к твоим мыслям?» - Гермиона даже ногой мысленно топнула.

«Потом объясню, когда все закончится», - в мыслях Малфоя поднялась суматоха, как будто он пытался спрятать от нее что-то важное. 

\- Ну и пожалуйста, - бросила она и отвернулась. Стены замка дрогнули еще сильнее, и полог над кроватью Гермионы закачался.

\- Грейнджер, давай отложим скандал. Тебе надо успокоить людей.

\- Я попросила тебя это сделать, если ты не помнишь.

\- У меня не получилось. Я не умею. Они меня не слушают. У тебя три варианта, выбирай любой, - Малфой, кажется, начинал злиться.

Гермиона бросила взгляд на перепуганных студентов, и ее сердце сжалось от жалости. Обойдя Малфоя по широкой дуге, она двинулась к ребятам, чья паника была почти физически ощутима. Они сбились в кучу на диване и с ужасом смотрели на Черных, прилипших к барьеру. Их завывания еще не были слышны, но что-то подсказывало Гермионе, что скоро Черные найдут способ пробить защиту замка.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Не думайте о них, просто не думайте, - Гермиона уже пятнадцать минут пыталась вразумить ребят, но паника была сильнее голоса разума. – Если вы боитесь, я обновлю ваши барьеры, я поставлю дополнительные. Но не надо думать о Черных. Ваш страх, ваша боль питают их. Пока вы боитесь, они наращивают силы. Вы сами даете им пробраться сюда. Только вы сами можете их провести в замок, но вы же можете их и остановить. Остановите их. 

Студенты смотрели на Гермиону и, казалось, не слышали ее. Дрожь вековых стен нагоняла на них страх, который мешал услышать доводы рассудка. Ей и самой было не по себе, но она пыталась не поддаваться панике. А может, попросту устала бояться. 

\- Послушайте, у нас есть три барьера. И на каждом из вас установлено по личному барьеру. Если вам страшно, мы поставим вам еще по одному барьеру, но это не поможет, если вы будете подпитывать Черных своим страхом. 

«Сколько можно с ними возиться?» - раздался в голове раздраженный голос Малфоя.

«Они напуганы и хотят, чтобы это поскорее закончилось», - отрезала Гермиона и снова повернулась к ребятам.

\- Попробуйте подумать о чем-то хорошем. Только выбирайте что-то, что связано только с вами. Так вы точно будете уверены, что не вспомните ни о ком из ревоплощенных.

«Я бы не прочь вспомнить об ужине», - снова проворчал голос Малфоя.

«Какой же ты…» - мысленно возмутилась Гермиона.

«Какой? Ужинать давно пора. Лично я голоден».

«Мог бы пойти сюда и успокоить их».

«Не собираюсь я с ними нянчиться. Хватит того, что это делаешь ты», - буркнул он, но краем глаза Гермиона отметила, что он двинулся к ним.

«Я по-прежнему не считаю это хорошей идеей», - оправдывался он.

«Ты для них почти символ безопасности», - видимо, этот аргумент Малфоя не вразумил, потому что он замер на полпути, картинно закатил глаза и вздохнул.

«Малфой!»

Он вздрогнул и продолжил путь. 

«Ну, предположим, я подошел, - проговорил его надменный голос в ее голове, - и что я должен делать? Вытирать слезки? Сочувственно держать за ручку и хлопать по плечу?»

«Не ерничай, пожалуйста», - Гермиона наградила его долгим тяжелым взглядом.

\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, - протянул Малфой. – Поужинаем, подновим щиты и как-нибудь переночуем. Последняя ночь ливня, серьезно.

\- Вот-вот, - Гермиона ухватилась за его мысль. – Завтра в это же время будем сидеть у камина и пить горячий чай.

\- Почему никто не ужинает? – раздался в дверях голос, от которого они уже успели порядком отвыкнуть. Все, словно по команде, повернулись к выходу из Большого Зала и увидели стоящих на пороге преподавателей.

\- О, профессор Слизнорт, - Малфой улыбался так, что Гермиона на месте профессора предпочла бы поужинать собственной мантией, чем продолжать разговор.

\- Да, мальчик мой, - Слизнорт, похоже, был иного мнения.

\- Профессор, мы с мисс Грейнджер нашли в библиотеке книгу, - начал Малфой елейным голосом. – Но, видите ли, в чем наша проблема: мы уже наложили множество магических барьеров, и наши силы иссякли. Вы не могли бы нам помочь? Нужно поддержать купол над Залом, а еще – поставить дополнительные личные барьеры всем студентам. 

Слизнорт замер, как громом пораженный, а затем мелко затрясся. 

\- Вы же понимаете, профессор, что никто кроме нас с вами, этого сделать не может,   
\- Малфой понизил голос до шипящего шепота, и глазки профессора забегали.

\- Драко, мальчик мой, - он вертел головой, словно выискивая кого-то, кого можно предложить вместо себя. – Поймите, мой друг, я уже давно не в том возрасте, чтобы…

«Что я говорил!» - в голове Гермионы прозвучал ехидный голосок Малфоя.

\- … чтобы практически заново учить такие сложные чары…

«Вертится, как пикси на сковородке»

«А ты видел, как вертятся пикси на сковородке?» - Гермиона чуть не рассмеялась, но раздавшийся с улицы утробный вой мигом отбил у нее желание веселиться.

\- … тем более их так много…

«То есть, его не смущает, что до него тут справлялись двое школьников? Малфой, скажи ему!»

\- … может, Минерва смогла бы, - закончил тем временем Слизнорт.

\- Гораций, вы же знаете, что это невозможно, - голос МакГонагалл звучал глухо. – Мы перечитали книгу от корки до корки, и там четко написано, кто может, и кто не может применять эти чары.

«МакГонагалл из магглов?» 

«Мерлин, неужели это имеет значение? Полукровка, если тебе интересно».

За окном снова раздался вой, намного более протяжный и громкий, нежели предыдущий, и Малфой прекратил препирательства.

\- Профессор, - он протянул Слизнорту книгу, которую тот взял трясущимися руками.

\- Вы первая, мисс Грейнджер, - профессор поднял палочку.

\- Нет, - жестко отрезал Малфой. – Займитесь, пожалуйста, остальными студентами.

Гермиона огорошено уставилась на Малфоя, не в силах понять причину столь резкой перемены, и попробовала отыскать ответ в его мыслях. Но там уже царил хаос. Видимо, Малфой тщательно скрывал от нее нечто очень важное, то ли приберегая эту информацию на крайний случай, то ли просто проявляя характер.

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, почему мой барьер будешь ставить именно ты, - она подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте.

\- И не спрашивай, - Малфой достал из кармана волшебную палочку.

Они вновь оказались на залитой водой лужайке. Черные потянули к ним руки, но из палочки Малфой вырвалась первая нить заклинания, и они отшатнулись. Гермиона заворожено наблюдала, как нить плывет по воздуху к ней, как обвивает ее ноги, двигаясь все выше и выше. Вслед за ней появилась еще одна нить, потом еще и еще. Они опутывали Гермиону коконом, невидимым для чужих глаз, но прочным. Она внезапно ощутила, как ее плеч коснулось приятное тепло, и прикрыла глаза. Тепло разливалось по телу, даря приятное ощущение защищенности. 

Гермиона не знала, что за чары применил Малфой. Она не помнила этого заклятия, но, словно по наитию, тоже подняла палочку и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы создать такие же чары. Из ее палочки вырвалась тонкая белая нить и поплыла к Малфою. Гермиона не видела этого, скорее почувствовала, но все же приоткрыла один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Малфой был удивлен, даже шокирован и, похоже, слегка смущен. Однако своих чар он не разорвал, выстраивая вокруг Гермионы плотный кокон, который отрезал от нее черные путы. Так же, как и ее кокон, отрезавший черные нити от рук и головы Малфоя. В этом коконе было уютно и спокойно, и Гермиона почувствовала небывалый прилив сил, хотя она творила незнакомые, но невероятно сложные чары.

Наконец, Малфой опустил палочку, и Гермиона последовала его примеру. Залитая водой поляна стала таять, а вокруг них вырастали стены Большого Зала.

\- Не устала? – Малфой чуть улыбнулся.

\- Наоборот, - с жаром заговорила Гермиона. – Эти чары, они очень и очень странные. Но от них очень тепло и уютно.

«Значит, все правильно», - она невольно услышала обрывок его мысли.

\- А от тебя становится все тяжелее что-то скрыть, - Малфой слегка приподнял бровь. – Учишься. 

Гермиона пожала плечами. Что толку спорить с ним или соглашаться, когда она сама не знает, а он не собирается пока что объяснять, чему и зачем она должна учиться.

\- Черные, - раздался чей-то вскрик, и Гермиона с Малфоем одновременно повернулись на звук.

Черные ползли по барьеру. Медленно переставляя длинные тонкие руки и ноги, мотая головой каждый раз, когда светлая паутинка била из центра барьера в место, где Черные касались волшебной поверхности купола. Они словно стали сильнее, и теперь барьер не отбрасывал их, а только не пропускал. А может, это ослаб барьер.

\- Не паникуйте, - пропищал Флитвик, когда студенты принялись толкаться, отступая к стене. – Не паникуйте, барьер должен выдержать.

\- Конечно, должен, - заверила профессор Синистра, глядя на Слизнорта, который все еще водил палочкой, выписывая вязи заклятия в воздухе.

\- Почему мы его не видели? Ну, когда сконцентрировались на своих заклинаниях? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.

\- Скажем так, он находится в своем пространстве концентрации, а мы – в своем.

\- Тогда почему я попадаю в твое пространство концентрации? – наседала Гермиона.

\- Много вопросов, - Малфой помотал головой и вновь устремил взгляд в окно.

\- Они будут ползти по стенам замка, пока не найдут лазейку, - обреченно выдохнул подошедший Майкл.

\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Малфой. – Они берут нас приступом. Правда, у них ничего не получится. На дверях тоже защитный барьер. Они его попросту не пройдут. Мы в безопасности и спокойно переживем эту ночь.

\- Мистер Малфой, - МакГонагалл подошла вслед за Майклом. – У меня есть целебные зелья. Те, что я забрала тогда из Больничного Крыла. Мы можем раздать всем Зелье Сна без сновидений, чтобы ребята могли вздремнуть.

\- К сожалению, профессор, - Малфой на миг задумался, а затем развел руками. – На Черных не действует зелье Сна без сновидений. Они явятся, что бы мы ни делали. 

\- Зелье Забывчивости, - предложила МакГонагалл. – Забыть ревоплотившихся друзей и родственников, словно их и не было.

\- Профессор, это слишком большая часть памяти, чтобы стереть ее зельем, - Малфой покачал головой. – Зато наши друзья по несчастью могут забыть, что кто-то из их знакомых ревоплотился. Или забыть, что о них нельзя думать. В любом случае исход печален.

МакГонагалл устало опустила руки.

\- Тогда я не представляю, что делать.

\- Не спать, - коротко ответил Малфой. – Всего одна ночь без сна, чтобы сохранить жизнь. Думаю, на это все согласятся.

\- Я согласна, - ввернула Гермиона.

\- Как раз ты спать можешь, - Малфой повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Гермиона отметила эту странность. Раньше он не удостоил бы ее и взгляда. В лучшем случае, он бы отмахнулся от нее, словно от назойливой мухи. Но в последние дни что-то изменилось. Можно было подумать, что Малфой вдруг стал считаться с ее мнением. Именно считаться: не одобрять, не поддерживать, но считаться.

«Другие времена, Грейнджер», - раздался в голове его насмешливый голос. Хотя Гермионе больше всего на свете хотелось бы, чтобы настали старые времена.  
Раздавшийся грохот, за которым последовал шорох и стук чего-то тяжелого о землю, свидетельствовал о том, что ее надеждам пока не суждено сбыться.


	29. Chapter 29

Среди студентов ощущалось смятение. Им хотелось одновременно и спрятаться, и посмотреть, что же произошло. Однако желание сохранить жизнь взяло верх над любопытством, и все снова принялись отступать к стене, включая и преподавателей. Впрочем, происходящее было столь очевидно, что вопросов не задавал никто: откуда-то сверху падали каменные глыбы, огромные обломки стен, осколки стекла и куски черепицы.

\- Астрономическая Башня, - обреченно проговорила профессор Синистра. Хоть она и была внешне совершенно спокойна, паника, охватившая ее, ощущалась почти физически, расползаясь комком червей по Залу, отравляя души всех студентов и преподавателей. Мадлен и ее подружка начали тоненько хныкать. Мальчишки хоть и храбрились, стараясь не показывать, что напуганы, все же дрожали. Слизнорт, покончивший с обновлением барьера, теперь вздыхал и протирал лоб платочком.

\- Я говорил, Минерва, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я предупреждал, - сокрушался он. 

\- Гораций, Мерлина ради, - МакГонагалл воздела руки к потолку. – Прекратите сеять панику. 

Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя, ожидая, что он что-то скажет. Но он молчал, сжав губы в тончайшую нить. 

\- Что делать? – тихо спросила Гермиона. – Малфой, нужно немедленно что-то делать.

\- Мы уже выставили почти десяток барьеров, Грейнджер, - ответил он, и в голосе его не было ни малейшего намека на привычную язвительность. Это пугало сильнее, чем падавшие за окном камни.

\- Они разрушили Астрономическую Башню. Готова спорить, они сейчас пробираются по школе к нам. Конечно, у нас есть барьеры. Если не выдержит основной купол, как личная защита поможет? Черные не смогут увести человека?

\- Ты же сама говорила об отсеченных нитях, Грейнджер. 

\- То есть, Черным будет сложнее найти человека с барьером? – догадалась она.

\- Да. Так же, как и в библиотеке, помнишь? Он прошел в паре дюймов от нас и не заметил. 

\- Конечно. Только теперь они идут прямо к нам, - Гермиона посмотрела в его холодные равнодушные глаза и осторожно положила руку на его запястье. – Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.

\- О чем это? – голос Малфоя стал тихим, вкрадчивым и чуть хрипловатым.

\- Расскажи мне то, что ты пытаешься от меня спрятать. Возможно, мы не переживем эту ночь, и я не хочу уходить, не узнав чего-то. Тем более что это важно.  
Малфой хищно прищурился и перехватил руку Гермионы.

\- А теперь послушай меня, маленькая глупая Грейнджер, - выдохнул он, склоняясь к ее уху. – Я ни слова тебе не скажу, пока сам не посчитаю нужным. Можешь мучиться неведением, но я бы предпочел, чтобы это стало твоим дополнительным стимулом к выживанию.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я выжила? – Гермиона не верила своим ушам. – В самом начале ты говорил другое. Только не пытайся опять оправдаться «Другими временами».  
Малфой пожал плечами и отпустил ее руку. В этот миг Гермиона ощутила маленький укол разочарования, а затем ее внезапно прошибла дрожь.

\- Они в замке, - прошептала Гермиона, и Малфой кивнул. 

Приближение Черных ощущалось физически. Из дверей Большого Зала потянуло холодком, а затем в Зал стал вползать еле заметный туман.

\- Закройте дверь! – крикнул Малфой, и Майкл с Джереми принялись закрывать высокие тяжелые двери.

\- Может, их стоит чем-то подпереть? – предположил однокурсник Драко.

\- Да, не помешает. Конечно, это их не остановит, но, по крайней мере, задержит.

\- Живее, живее! – Джереми пронесся мимо них за скамьей. – Нам осталось продержаться двадцать три часа, давайте сделаем для этого все возможное.

В сторону двери тут же принялись стягивать левитацией все, что только можно. Столы, стулья, скамьи теперь высились в дверях внушительной деревянной горой. Гермиона сомневалась, что это действенно, но, по крайней мере, у остальных не было времени на панику, пока они были заняты делом. 

Вой, прокатившийся по замку, заставил всех вздрогнуть.

\- Идут, - пискнула Мадлен.

\- Успокойся, - миролюбиво проговорил Джереми. – Профессор Слизнорт сделал тебе очень крепкий барьер. Они так просто тебя не утащат.

\- Гораций, - МакГонагалл посмотрела на бледного, как смерть, Слизнорта с мольбой в глазах. – Гораций, нужно сделать детям еще дополнительные барьеры. 

\- Минерва, - Слизнорт трясся от страха, - я не уверен, что это в моих силах.

\- Гораций, - пискнул Флитвик, - у вас больше сил, чем вы думаете. Уж коль скоро вы единственный, кто может нам помочь в этой ситуации, будьте смелым.

Слизнорт поднял палочку, но раздавшийся удар по двери его прервал. Гермиона вздрогнула, и Малфой потянул ее назад, заводя к себе за плечо. Все студенты бросились к сектору Хаффлпаффа – тот был расположен дальше всего от дверей – и спрятались за полотнищем с барсуком. 

Удар, второй, третий. Двери тряслись, и с каждым их колебанием сердце Гермионы проваливалось куда-то в желудок, и трепыхалось там, как выброшенная на берег рыба. На какой-то миг удары прекратились, и в Зале повисла гнетущая тишина, в которой были слышны гулкие удары сердца Гермионы и тяжелое дыхание Малфоя.

«Боишься», - мысленно отметила Гермиона.

«Просто осторожен», - коротко ответил он и вновь обратил взор на двери.

А в следующий миг раздался удар такой силы, что стулья, возвышавшиеся на куче мебели, разлетелись в разные стороны, словно были не деревянными, а тряпичными. Следующий удар отбросил от двери два стола. Из Хаффлпаффского сектора послышались крики. 

\- Как у них получается так крушить дверь? – спросила Гермиона, насилу двигая пересохшими губами. – Они же не люди. Это всего лишь вода и тьма.

\- Усиленные нашими страхами и памятью настолько, что обретают почти физическое воплощение, - пробормотал трясущийся Слизнорт. – Но через магический барьер они не пройдут, так что можете быть спокойны.

Удар по двери заставил дерево опасно затрещать около петель.

\- Их там более сотни, - недовольно бросил Малфой.

\- Слушай, а почему они не могут пройти сквозь дверь? Из-за барьера?

\- Именно. Пока мы под магическим куполом, нам ничего не страшно. 

\- А личные защитные барьеры?

\- Работают, пока ты не позовешь Черного. В этом случае связь восстановится моментально, и он вскроет защитную скорлупу, как орешек. Возможно, как очень прочный орешек.

Гермиону передернуло. 

От следующего удара полотно двери треснуло. Тогда Черные стали молотить по ней с особенным ожесточением. Гул их ударов и треск двери, казалось, заполонили весь зал, а через трещины вновь принялся сочиться туман. Теперь он был темно-серым, плотным и густым. Туман стелился по полу, клубился вокруг людей, и Гермиона почувствовала, как ее ноги что-то покусывает.

«Не переживай, ты под защитой», - прозвучал в голове голос Малфоя.

Слизнорт уже направил палочку на двери, усиливая барьер в проеме, и Гермиона мысленно с ним согласилась. 

\- Осталось каких-то двадцать два часа! – крикнул Джереми, заглушая гул ударов. – Держимся!

Майкл затянул гимн Хогвартса, как тогда, в первую ночь в зале, но теперь ему вторили голоса остальных. Гермиона видела, как беззвучно шевелятся губы профессораМакгонагалл, а тоненький голосок Флитвика звенел, как серебряные колокольчики.

«Какой бред», - презрительно пробормотал Малфой в голове Гермионы.

«Это помогает им не бояться», - возразила она, тоже мысленно, чтобы не расстраивать никого.

«И что, Грейнджер, тоже запоешь?»

«Да. И ты тоже»

«Я-то не боюсь», - презрение было написано у него на лице.

«Это нужно не тебе, а им. Так у них будет чувство, что мы – одна команда, что мы едины. Это неплохо воодушевляет».

«Большей нелепицы я в жизни не видел», - сказал он, но Гермиона видела, как он прикрыл глаза и тоже стал шевелить губами, то ли подпевая шепотом, то ли делая вид, что подпевает.

«Ты молодец», - подумала она. 

То ли их нестройный хор заглушал удары, то ли песня сбила Черных с толку, но около зала стало намного тише. Ощутимо тише. Лишь неприятный холодок да стелющийся по полу туман указывали на то, что Черные все еще здесь.  
Гимн закончился, и все принялись смеяться и аплодировать самим себе, своей смелости и силе воли.

А потом раздался оглушительный удар такой силы, что дверь слетела с петель. Малфой оттолкнул Гермиону плечом и отскочил сам. Дверь рухнула туда, где они стояли какое-то мгновение назад.

В коридоре стояли Черные Люди и исступленно стучали по магическому барьеру.

\- Интересно, а они могут просто устать? – фыркнула Гермиона, глядя на их попытки.

\- В классическом смысле слова – нет, - Малфой чуть не рассмеялся. – Но они постепенно ослабевают. Дождь на исходе, и их силы заканчиваются.

\- Элси! – раздался вдруг визг со стороны Хаффлпаффского сектора.

\- Кира, нет, - Мадлен обхватила подругу двумя руками, не давая ей броситься к двери.

\- Элси, там Элси! Там моя сестра!

\- К черту барьеры, - простонал Малфой. – Пока нас окружают идиоты, на безопасность рассчитывать не стоит.

\- Кира, - Гермиона уже бросилась к девочкам. – Кира, пожалуйста, не думай о ней. Она теперь с Черными Людьми, это опасно. 

\- Кира постоянно говорила о сестре, - шепотом сообщила Мадлен, удерживая подругу. – Постоянно гадала, как там сестра, смогла ли спрятаться от дождя. Сестра Киры уже окончила школу и работала в Лондоне.

\- Видимо, не спряталась, - жестко отрезал подошедший Малфой. – Кира, или как тебя там, слушай меня. Твоя истерика ставит под удар всех. Из-за тебя можем погибнуть все мы. Лично я тебе этого не прощу, так что если мы ревоплотимся – а это вечные муки – я буду тянуть из тебя жилы вне времени и пространства. Поверь, я умею. 

Гермиона кивнула, подтверждая, что жилы Малфой тянуть может, как никто другой.

\- Кира, дорогая, не думай о ней еще денечек. Потом мы с тобой сядем и наплачемся вволю, - причитала Мадлен. – Ты за сестрой, я за своими.

\- Элси! – взвизгнула Кира, указывая пальцем на дверной проем. Там, прильнув к магическому барьеру, стояли Черные, и с одной фигуры соскользнул капюшон, открывая темные волосы, белую кожу, тонкие губы.

\- Нет, - Гермиона расставила руки, пытаясь помешать Кире, но та уже вырвалась из рук Мадлен и бросилась к двери.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Кира, стой! – Гермиона молнией пробежала через Большой Зал. Кира неслась прямо на магический барьер, в лапы к Черным, и идей в голове было немного. Заклятие-подножка, выпущенное Гермионой, просвистело в каком-то дюйме от ног Киры. Черные Люди приникли к барьеру, раскрыв рты, истекавшие водой, и провели по губам длинными тонкими языками. 

\- Кира! – крикнула Гермиона, пуская заклятие за заклятием. Оглушающее, Тормозящее, Парализующее – все пролетало мимо, словно неотвратимая доля бедной девочки отводила от нее любые чары. На Кире были еще и барьеры, которые могли действовать не только против Черных, но и как щит от магического вмешательства. Черная, к которой бежала Кира, вдруг повернулась и пошла прочь от дверей зала. Толпа Черных расступалась, пропуская ее.

\- Элси, стой! Подожди меня, пожалуйста! – взвыла Кира.

\- Нет, остановись! – кричала Гермиона, но Кира ее не слышала. Она проскочила через магический барьер в дверном проеме и бросилась вверх по лестнице.

\- Грейнджер, не вздумай! – взревел где-то сзади Малфой. Гермиона задумалась буквально на миг, а потом смело бросилась за магический барьер. Проходя через него, она ощутила обжигающее тепло магии, будто летние солнечные лучи мазнули по ее коже, а затем она, будто в воду, нырнула в стылый воздух коридора. Черные по-прежнему стояли, образовывая коридор, и никто из них не сделал даже попытки потянуться к ней.

\- Грейнджер! Грейнджер, соплохвост тебя задери! – закричал Малфой, но она уже была на лестнице. 

\- Я убью тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер! – прокатился его разгневанный рев по пустому замку, а затем раздались его торопливые шаги. 

Гермиона мчалась по замку, пытаясь догнать Киру, чья фигурка изредка подсвечивалась отблесками молний за окном. 

\- Стой, дрянная девчонка! – крикнул где-то позади Малфой, и было непонятно, к кому он обращался. Одно было ясно: Малфой в бешенстве. 

Мрак шипел в уголках замка, темно-серый туман стелился по коридору, приглушая их шаги. Гермиона подумала бы, что бежит по мягкому ковру, если бы туман не щипал ее лодыжки, тормозя и мешая двигаться. Когда Черный выплыл из-за угла, она даже не раздумывала.

\- Сектумсемпра!

«Умница», - удовлетворенно прошептал голос в голове. Тот самый, что подсказывал ей нужные чары, нашептывал страшные вещи, тянул в пучину тьмы и при этом не позволял сдаться.

\- Сектумсемпра! – второй Черный рухнул, рассеченный на три части, и плеск воды, лившейся из его ран, был почти не слышен в тумане.

\- Грейнджер, ты ополоумела! – прокричал откуда-то сзади Малфой, но Гермиона одарила Сектумсемпрой еще двоих Черных, после чего голос в голове зашелся восторженными воплями, а Малфой – что в голове, что за спиной – выругался и затих. 

\- Кира, немедленно остановись! – кричала Гермиона.

\- Грейнджер, брось ты ее! – умолял сзади Малфой, у которого, кажется, сбилось дыхание. 

\- Перестаньте! – голос Джереми догнал их в коридоре восьмого этажа. – Остолбеней!

Гермиона отпрыгнула к стене, и заклинание Джереми ударило Кире аккурат между лопаток. Она упала, издав жалобный полуписк-полувсхлип. Черная накинула капюшон и подплыла к обездвиженной Кире. 

\- Сектумсемпра! – взвизгнула Гермиона, разрывая ее чарами надвое. – Сектумсемпра! Сектумсемпра!

Она исступленно полосовала части Черной, заставляя их разливаться все большим количеством воды. 

«Да, моя хорошая, вот так. Это твоя месть и твое избавление», - шипел в голове голос.

\- Грейнджер, - Малфой осторожно тронул ее за локоть, и Гермиона прыжком развернулась к нему. Ее палочка уперлась в его солнечное сплетение. 

\- Гермиона, тебе нужно успокоиться, - осторожно проговорил Джереми, поднявший в воздух бесчувственную Киру и, по всей видимости, готовый вернуться в зал. – Пойдем к нашим. Успокоишься. Может, перекусишь.

Гермиона уже готова была согласиться, но в другом конце коридора мелькнула фигура Черного. В голове что-то очень тихо щелкнуло, и она почувствовала, как внутри поднимаются волны гнева. Сколько же в ней было злости. Сколько накопилось за все те годы, что она была примерной ученицей, верной подругой и хорошей дочерью. Сколько раз она гасила это в себе, выплакивая по ночам жалкие крохи обиды, а злобу – так и вовсе загоняла на дно, на самое дно души. Гермиона всегда была той, кем ее хотели видеть остальные, ни разу не дав себе возможности побыть той, кем хотела она. Один-единственный раз, когда Рон решил встречаться с Лавандой, она выплеснула гнев. Но чего стоили желтые птички по сравнению с той волной, что поднималась в душе сейчас. 

Фигура на противоположном конце коридора замерла, и Гермионе померещилось, что под капюшоном мелькнула рыжая прядь. Глубокий рваный вдох. Ворчащий выдох.

\- Грейнджер, - Малфой отступил от нее на полшага и пристально всмотрелся в ее лицо. – Грейнджер, спокойно.

Как ни странно, его слова лишь сильнее разбередили рой внутри. Туман над полом, что мешал ей гнаться за Кирой, теперь словно подстегивал ее. Порыв ветра промчался по коридору.

«Иди ко мне, Гермиона», - послышался в голове голос Рона.

\- Грейнджер, что ты делаешь? – Малфой был непривычно тих и серьезен. Если бы только она могла это заметить.

«Иди, - шепнул голос в голове. – Он не знает, что зовет не жертву, а свою погибель. Иди и покажи ему это».

\- Грейнджер, Черные, - опасливо проговорил Малфой.

Гермиона и сама видела краем глаза, что из аудиторий, коридоров и потайных проходов одна за другой выходят черные фигуры. Они шипели и облизывались, они тянулись к ним тем, что должно было быть лицом, словно принюхиваясь. Один Черный потянулся к Малфою рукой, но Гермиона среагировала быстрее, чем тот успел что-то заметить. Короткий, хлесткий удар взмах палочки, тихий всплеск падения руки на каменный пол. Сектумсемпра была невербальной, и Малфою понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы заметить, что что-то случилось. Черный отшатнулся, и шипение его до боли напоминало плач. Вероятно, Гермионе стало бы его жалко в любое другое время, но только не теперь, когда кровь гудела в висках, а голос в голове подстегивал ее.

«Закончи начатое».

\- Грейнджер, - предостерегающе проговорил Малфой и положил два пальца на ее палочку, опуская ее вниз. – Грейнджер, будь благоразумна.

Гермиона посмотрела на него невидящим взглядом и молча развернулась туда, где замерла черная фигура, под капюшоном которой отчетливо виднелся клок рыжих волос.

«Грейнджер, не вздумай», - взвыл в голове голос Малфоя.

«Гермиона, иди ко мне», - вторил ему голос Рона.

«Ты можешь. Ты знаешь, что делать», - прошипел ее наставник и помощник.

\- К черту, - прошептала Гермиона и двинулась по коридору вперед.

Черные расступались, прижимаясь к стенам, и даже серый туман расползался из-под ее ног, от чего шаги разносились гулким эхом по замку.

\- Уходи, - тихо проговорил за спиной Малфой. – Бери девчонку и уходи.

\- А ты? – Джереми был взволнован.

\- Я, - Малфой прерывисто вздохнул. – Я пойду за ней. Все очень плохо.

Гермиона шагала по коридору, почему-то чеканя шаг. Как будто бы Черные могли испугаться ее поступи. Где-то сзади, видимо, не рискуя подходить ближе, шел Малфой, но его шаги были глухими, словно туман окутывал его ноги, мешая двигаться дальше. За ними смыкались ряды Черных, отрезая путь к отступлению, но Гермиона этого не видела и не слышала. Она шла за той фигурой, что плыла впереди. Из души странным образом испарилась вся тоска, жалость стала пустым звуком. Только чеканный шаг, только немигающий взгляд, устремленный вперед, только занесенная рука с волшебной палочкой, готовая резать, раскраивать, разрывать. Слишком долго Черные шли за ней. Теперь она будет идти за одним из них.

«Ты ведь знаешь, что делать», - наставляющий голос был ею доволен. 

«Знаю», - она впервые ответила. 

«Грейнджер, что ты собираешься делать? Что ты, хвосторога тебя дери, творишь? Остановись!» - кричал в голове Малфой, но его голос тонул в грохоте грома за окном. Дождь словно захлебывался сам собой, молнии сверкали одна за другой, высвечивая каждую черточку на лице Гермионы. Раскаты грома за окном стали просто непрерывными, где-то за спиной завывали, шипели, скрипели Черные, но шаги Гермионы все равно выделялись изо всей этой вакханалии звуков. 

Фигура впереди нее оборачивалась, словно переспрашивая: «Ну, ты идешь?» Однако по мере того, как они двигались дальше и дальше, Черный оглядывался все реже, по всей видимости, слыша ее шаги. А потом он почувствовал ее намерения и ускорился. Он плыл над полом быстрее, а Гермиона не прибавила шагу ни на йоту, но расстояние между ними было все тем же. В мыслях стало удивительно пусто. Если Малфой и пытался до нее достучаться, ему стоило дождаться своей очереди. Сейчас Гермиона должна была посмотреть в лицо своей боли, поздороваться со своим страхом, увидеть, насколько силен гнев в ее душе и обрушить его весь на голову Черного. 

Она узнала эту лестницу. Черный привел ее к подъему на Астрономическую башню, от которой осталась лишь малый кусок смотровой площадки да проход коридора. Добрая половина башни была снесена, дверь, сорванная с петель, набухала от воды у подножия лестницы. Гермиона перешагнула через нее, будто и не заметив. 

«Иди ко мне», - с головы Черного слетел капюшон, открывая некогда привычное, родное лицо, обрамленное рыжими волосами. 

«Беги от меня», - мысленно приказала ему Гермиона, более не пытаясь найти в водянистых глазах милой сердцу синевы. Черный застыл на лестнице, протягивая к ней руку. Почти как тогда, в бытность его Роном Уизли. Он ждал ее на лестнице.

\- Беги, - прошептала Гермиона одними губами и поставила ногу на нижнюю ступеньку, нацеливая на него палочку.

Черный дрогнул и поплыл по лестнице вверх. Гермиона двигалась за ним, пугающе размеренно и спокойно.

Он остановился на разрушенной смотровой площадке и повернулся. Гермиона застыла в проходе коридора, оставаясь защищенной от дождя. Она держала палочку, нацеленной четко ему в голову.

«Мы могли бы быть вместе. Вечно», - прошелестел голос Рона.

«Ты знаешь, что делать», - чуть слышно шепнул внутренний наставник, и Гермиона кивнула ему.

\- Грейнджер, прекрати! – возопил на лестнице Малфой. – Еще шаг – и ты окажешься под дождем. Никакие барьеры не спасут тебя от воды.

\- Я знаю, - голос показался ей самой чужим и бесчувственным. – Я не выйду. Это закончится там, где началось. 

Черный застыл подобно гранитному изваянию. Ветер не трепал его мантии, не шевелил рыжих волос на голове. Гермиона посмотрела в его лицо немигающим взглядом. Малфой за ее спиной почти не дышал.

\- Авада Кедавра.

Черный рухнул с башни безликой темной тенью. Гром затих и даже шум дождя словно ослабел. На пустой Астрономической башне раздался тихий хруст, словно что-то треснуло.


	31. Chapter 31

А потом внутри у Гермионы что-то сломалось. Ее плечи дрогнули и опустились под грузом испытаний этой недели, дышать вдруг стало тяжело, а руки затряслись. Она почувствовала, что ноги подкашиваются, и приготовилась падать на смотровую площадку, под дождь, но в этот самый миг тонкие сильные руки обхватили ее за пояс. Гермиона чувствовала, как кто-то тащит ее прочь с Астрономической башни и пыталась хотя бы перебирать ногами, но потом просто поджала их и бессильным комком повисла на руках своего спасителя.

\- Грейнджер, - Малфой поставил ее на ноги перед собой и встряхнул за плечи, - ты что, окончательно тронулась? Что ты имела в виду, когда говорила, что все закончится там, где и началось?

\- Я такое говорила? – Гермиона подняла на него взгляд. Малфой был расплывчатым, словно она смотрела на него через пелену тумана или через пленку воды. Скорее, воды.

\- Малфой, уходи. Я опасна. Я ревоплощаюсь. У меня в глазах вода.

\- У тебя на глазах слезы, идиотка гриффиндорская, - простонал Малфой. Гермиона моргнула, и почувствовала, как теплые капли стекают по щекам. А она уже думала, что разучилась плакать.

\- Маленькая, глупая Грейнджер, - цедил он раздраженно, вытирая слезы с ее щек. – Неужели так сложно понять, что меня надо слушаться?

\- Малфой, - тихо проговорила она. – Малфой, я заавадила Черного. Я расколола душу.

От осознания того, как низко она пала, Гермиона разрыдалась во весь голос. Если бы поблизости в этот момент оказался Черный, им бы не поздоровилось, но в школе стало удивительно пусто.

\- Что ты расколола? – Гермионе послышалось, что в его голосе прозвучало веселье.

\- Душу, - всхлипнула она, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Малфоя.

\- Серьезно? И с чего ты это взяла?

\- Ну, при убийстве душа раскалывается, - неуверенно начала Гермиона. – Ты же сам видел, что Черный был Роном. Я его убила. Я расколола душу!

\- Грейнджер, маленькая, глупая Грейнджер, - с какой-то странной нежностью в голосе произнес Малфой, прижимая ее к себе, - мы же вроде договорились, что Черных не совсем можно считать людьми. Убивающее заклинание вмиг выбивает из тела душу жертвы, и от этого раскалывается душа заклинателя. А у Черных души, как таковой, нет. Так что твоя, Грейнджер, цела и невредима.

\- Но я слышала хруст, - неуверенно протянула Гермиона. – Я определенно слышала хруст.

\- Бедная. Тебе надо поспать. Суток трое, не меньше, - Малфой вздохнул и вдруг расхохотался. 

\- Почему ты смеешься? – она всхлипнула. – Ты радуешься тому, что я совершила убийство? Меня же теперь отправят в Азкабан!

\- Четверо суток, Грейнджер, - сквозь смех простонал Малфой. – И хорошенько поесть перед этим. Это я хрустнул. Наступил на кусок черепицы. 

Силы враз покинули ее, и она стала медленно опускаться на пол.

\- Эй, нет, я не это имел в виду. Ты не уляжешься спать прямо здесь, - Малфой перехватил ее под локоть.

\- Голова закружилась, - призналась Гермиона, осознавая, как много на ее долю выпало за последние несколько суток.

\- Это не дело, - он осторожно подхватил ее под колени, перекинул через плечо и зашагал к Большому Залу. 

Замок был пуст, словно Черных и не было никогда. 

Гермиона болталась безжизненной тряпкой на плече у Малфоя, и сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы что-то обдумывать. Она слишком устала. Ей действительно нужно было поспать немного. Не четверо суток, конечно, но достаточно долго. 

Малфой резко остановился и опустил ее на пол. Гермиона сонно огляделась: они стояли перед лестницей, что вела к Залу.

\- Если я втащу тебя туда, как мешок, меня не поймут, - он пожал плечами. – Могу под руку отвести.

Гермиона вцепилась в его локоть и попробовала сделать шаг, но ноги словно были отлиты из чугуна. 

\- Нет, Грейнджер, - Малфой закатил глаза. – Нет-нет-нет, я не понесу тебя. 

Гермиона честно попробовала сделать еще один шаг, но вновь потерпела сокрушительное поражение. Малфой вздохнул и подхватил ее на руки. Так они и вошли в Большой Зал.

\- Мистер Малфой! Мисс Грейнджер, - МакГонагалл, бледная, словно мел, кинулась к ним. – Мы уже потеряли веру и думали, что вы… Что с вами…

\- В общем, мы предполагали худшее, - коротко закончил Слизнорт и вытер лоб платочком. – Что случилось?

\- Мисс Грейнджер сделала кое-что несвойственное ей и потеряла много сил. Простите. Ей надо немного вздремнуть, - Малфой почти любезно улыбнулся и прошествовал к Гриффиндорскому сектору.

\- Поспи, Грейнджер, - проговорил он, укладывая ее на кровать. – Тебе надо немного восстановиться. У тебя впереди очень тяжелый день и, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

\- Малфой, - Гермиона поймала его за руку, когда он уже собирался уйти. – Спасибо тебе. За то, что помогал. Всю неделю. Хотя ты и невероятно вредный тип.

Она приподнялась на локте и осторожно коснулась губами его щеки. 

\- И тебе спасибо, Грейнджер, - он чуть заметно улыбнулся. – А теперь спи, спи без снов.

Гермиона кивнула и закрыла глаза. Уже проваливаясь в сон, она ощутила легкое теплое дыхание на щеке.

А проснулась она от того, что Большой Зал взорвался. Гермиона села на кровати и принялась осматриваться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Вокруг царила какая-то суматоха, Зал огласился криками и воплями.

\- Что случилось? – крикнула она, и полог тут же отдернули.

\- Все, Грейнджер, дождь ослабевает. Черные движутся в сторону леса. Мы почти пережили. Этот твой Джереми считал, говорит, остался час.

\- Тогда, может, ты расскажешь свой великий секрет, Малфой? – она скрестила руки на груди. Малфой склонил голову, глядя на нее, а затем спокойно снял свою мантию, оставаясь в свитере и брюках, и повесил ее на спинку стула. Он заботливо подложил Гермионе под спину несколько подушек и присел на край кровати. 

\- Итак, Грейнджер, мы остановились на том, что ты додумалась до одной важной мелочи: вся магия в книге построена на крови. А теперь подумай, что могло бы заставить тебя прервать ритуал?

\- Ничего, - Гермиона покачала головой. – Совершенно ничего. Мы были в одной лодке, Малфой, и тебя нужно было спасать.

\- Даже если бы я сказал, что ритуал свяжет твою и мою кровь? Ты ведь не глупая, могла и догадаться, когда появилась ментальная связь.

\- Мерлин, Малфой, я что-то подобное и подозревала. Слишком уж ты обо мне стал заботиться. Впрочем, я решила, что ты чувствуешь себя обязанным. Только не говори, что ты теперь что-то вроде моего брата.

\- Хуже, Грейнджер. Намного хуже. Мы прошли кровный ритуал, который связал души, судьбы - называй, как хочешь. И это дало возможность создать кокон, который применять можно только на членах семьи. 

\- Мерлин, нет, - протянула Гермиона, не веря своим ушам. – И ведь я тоже откуда-то знала заклинание. Я взяла его из твоей головы.

\- В семье Малфоев муж и жена всегда стоят друг за друга горой, - произнес он скорее в пространство, чем обращаясь к Гермионе. – Я понимаю, Грейнджер, что ты можешь не захотеть. И, в конечном счете, обречь на не самые приятные годы нас обоих. Не подумай, я не давлю.

В маленьком Гриффиндорском секторе, состоящем всего из одной кровати, повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Мне нужно относить траур по Рону, - наконец произнесла Гермиона, стараясь не глядеть Малфою в глаза. – Не знаю, принято ли у вас такое, но для меня это важно. 

\- Это говорит о высочайших моральных качествах моей будущей жены, - улыбнулся Малфой. – Я тоже должен отдать дань памяти Астории. 

Гермиона чуть заметно кивнула. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, не мигая, будто пытаясь свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

\- Наверное, мне будет тяжело с этим свыкнуться, Драко, - Гермиона улыбнулась одними лишь уголками губ. – Мне ведь теперь положено так тебя называть?

\- Да, Гермиона, - медленно, почти по буквам, произнес он. – «Да» на оба вопроса.

Она смотрела на Малфоя – на Драко, так теперь было правильно – и пыталась представить, как повернется ее жизнь. 

Он мягко положил руку ей на плечо, подтягивая к себе. Гермиона дрогнула и поддалась. В конце концов, она сама была причиной происходящему. Сама взялась за книгу, сама принялась проводить кровный ритуал. Вероятно, это была та самая прирожденная Гриффиндорская тяга к героизму, не иначе. А теперь она получила то ли наказание, то ли награду.

Он коснулся ее губ так, словно проделывал это бесчисленное множество раз. Он брал то, что принадлежало ему по праву кровной магии. Но брал осторожно, ненавязчиво, оберегая свое от потрясения, памятуя о том, как она еще слаба. Просто прикосновение – и она робко шевельнула губами, отвечая на него. В лицо словно подул теплый летний ветерок, когда он продолжил начатое. Она знала, что он рад ее реакции, просто чувствовала через их странную связь. Их губы соприкасались легко, привыкая к новым ощущениям, а в груди растекалось тепло. Кровная магия была удовлетворена. Кровная магия радовалась вместе с ними, расцветая чудесными цветами в груди. Гермиона не могла от него оторваться, как будто это неминуемо приведет к гибели. Она наслаждалась тем теплом, что прокатывалось волнами по телу, пока его губы прикасались к ее. Это было настолько правильно, что она не могла вспомнить, как жила раньше.

А потом даже через закрытые веки ее глаза резанул ослепительный свет, а студенты разразились торжествующими воплями. Гермиона оторвалась от Малфоя – от Драко, нужно постараться привыкнуть – и увидела, что сотни зачарованных свечей под потолком Большого Зала вспыхнули веселыми огоньками. Затрещал камин, около которого была зона отдыха, и студенты с радостными криками бросились туда. 

\- Пойдем, - Драко встал и подал ей руку. – Сейчас нам покоя не дадут. Я устал от них и хочу побыть в каком-нибудь тихом местечке. 

Гермиона вложила свои пальцы в протянутую руку. Драко повел ее прочь из Большого Зала, по коридорам, на которых весело потрескивали факелы, вдоль просыпающихся понемногу портретов, вверх по лестницам.

\- Башня Гриффиндора, - грустно улыбнулась Гермиона, когда Драко остановился у проема. Портрет Полной Дамы, сорванный с петель, лежал у стены. Холст, похоже, был пробит в двух местах.

\- Астрономическая была бы некстати, - Драко пожал плечами и пропустил ее вперед. 

Гермиона повела его вверх по лестнице, к своей спальне. Точнее, к тому, что от нее осталось. Одна стена была снесена напрочь, от кровати остались лишь щепки, а алый полог, истрепанный дождем и ветром, жалко трепыхался, зацепившись за обломок камня. 

\- Смотри, - Малфой подошел к ней сзади, прижал к себе, коснувшись губами затылка, и указал на небо.

Гермиона положила свои руки поверх его. Говорить не хотелось. Впрочем, у них не было такой необходимости, ведь можно было вести безмолвные разговоры. Но даже думать желания не было.

Завтра полетят в школу совы с письмами от уцелевших студентов, которых приютили чистокровные семьи. Мокрый Хогвартс-экспресс привезет сотни министерских сотрудников для срочного восстановления школы. Из камина в Большом Зале выйдут почти все чистокровные маги, прибывшие восстановить барьеры над всем замком – а заодно и принести Гермионе благодарности, выразить восхищение, засвидетельствовать почтение. Завтра ее признают чистокровной, и Люциус Малфой лично будет советоваться с ней о дате помолвки. Молли прибудет последней, разрыдается на ее плече и благословит на долгую, счастливую жизнь, а Нарцисса Малфой и Орделия Гринграсс будут гладить несчастную миссис Уизли по плечам и промокать глаза платками. 

Это все будет завтра. А пока что можно просто стоять, обнявшись, на развалинах Гриффиндорской башни, молчать о том, что мало кто поймет и смотреть на молочно-белый диск луны, выползающий из-за стремительно рассеивающихся туч и освещающий покрытую первым инеем траву.


End file.
